Sensaciones Sasusaku
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.
1. Intro

Hola chicas/os, aquí os traigo mi nueva idea..

Os dejo un pequeño dialogo que irá más adelante.. si os gusta la idea, solo dejar Reviews y pronto subiré el primer capi...

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

_Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo. _

* * *

_**SENSACIONES**_

**-¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.**

**-No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.**

**-Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.- Sakura sonrió a Sasuke emocionada.- Seré tu primer beso.**

**-No puedo hacerlo.- Sasuke se sonrojó.- No puedo quitar esta maldita mascara de mi rostro...podría ponerme más enfermo.**

**-Solo son tonterias.- Dijo ella sonrojandose.- No creo que por unos segundos...**

**-Tu no sabes nada de mi.- Dijo Sasuke levantandose de la cama.- Así que no digas que son tonterias... llevo diecisiste años aquí encerrado porque temen que muera.**


	2. Sasuke

Hola chicas/os! Gracias por vuestros comentarios.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

_Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo. _

* * *

**1 Sasuke.**

Mikoto miró el cielo una vez más. Ya casi estaba, ya casi lo tenía entre sus brazos. Suspiró una vez más y trató de calmarse. Otra contracción se apoderó de nuevo de su cuerpo. Un grito ahogado resonó en la habitación. Las manos se cerraron contra las sábanas esperando que aquel instante pasara cuanto antes.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su marido. Fugaku Uchiha sonrió a su esposa y se apartó a un lado, para que entrara la pequeña personita que iba detrás de él. Unos ojos negros y penetrantes observaron a la mujer tendida en la cama.

-Hola.- Susurró despacio.

-Acercate, Itachi.- Mikoto sonrió a su hijo antes de encogerse de nuevo.- Viene otra.- Y apretó de nuevo las sábanas.

-¿Mamá esta bien?- Preguntó el moreno a su padre asustado.- ¿Que le pasa?

-Va a tener a tu hermanito.- Dijo Fugaku cogiendo al pequeño de siete años en brazos.- Vamos fuera.

-Un beso.- Itachi pataleó para que su padre lo soltara.- Un beso, mamá.- Tras darle el beso a su madre, acarició suavemente el vientre de ésta.- No te portes mal, Sasuke, no le causes dolor a Mamá.

Tras aquellas palabras, Fugaku cogió de nuevo a su hijo mayor entre sus brazos y lo sacó fuera. La abuela Uchiha los estaba esperando fuera con una sonrisa ladina.

-Abuela.- Itachi abrazó a su abuela.- Mamá va a traer a Sasuke al mundo. Le dule mucho, Sasuke se está portando mal.- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos negros.

-Sasuke no le esta haciendo daño.- La abuela acarició la melena negra de su nieto.- Es un proceso natural de la vida, tú también la hiciste pasar por lo mismo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.- Dijo apenado.- Mi mujer no tendrá hijos.- Miró a su padre.- Así no le harán daño.

Los dos adultos se rieron ante las palabras del niño. Fugaku se despidió de su hijo y se adentró d enuevo al cuarto donde estaba Mikoto. Se acercó lentamente mientras la matrona examinaba a su mujer.

-Esto ya está.- Dijo la mujer tiernamente con una sonrisa.- Vayamos abajo.

Fugaku cogió la mano de su esposa y la acompañó hasta la asala de partos. Mikoto sentía cada vez más dolor y como poco a poco Sasuke iba saliendo.

-Un empujón más.- Dijo el médico a la mujer.- Solo uno más y podrá usted ver su carita.

-Vamos.- Fugaku besó al frente de su esposa.- Solo un empujón.

Mikoto dió su último aliento para sacar a ese pequeño niño al mundo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentir como el cuerpecito del bebé salía de ella. Fugaku y Mikoto esperaban que Sasuke llorara como lo hizo Itachi, pero los lloros nunca llegaron.

-¿Que le ocurre?- Preguntó Mikoto con cara de pánico.- ¿Que le pasa a mi bebé?

-No lo sabemos, señora Uchiha.- El médico miró a su esposo.- Debemos llevarnoslo con urgencia.

Tras aquellas palabras, los Uchiha se quedaron llorando desolados. Fugaku abrazó a su mujer mientras terminaban de curarla y arreglarla. Mikoto no pudo más y cayó rendida del cansancio. Necesitaba dormir y recuperar fuerzas paraver a su hijo pequeño.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. La abuela había llevado a Itachi a casa, tras comprobar que no verían a Sasuke esa noche ¿Que le ocurria al pequeño? Se preguntó la anciana una y otra vez mientras trataba de que el pequeño Itachi, no se diera cuenta de la situación.

Las peores noticias llegaron a la familia Uchiha, tras tres días de incertidumbre y espera. No Sabían que le ocurría, pero lo que si tenían claro, es que el pequeño debía estar aislado de todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

Mikoto se acercó a la incubadora donde estaba el pequeño Sasuke y sonrió al ver a su pequeño de mejillas sonrojadas. Haría cualquier cosa por su bebé. Fugaku abrazó a su mujer y tras ver los ojitos negros de Sasuke, salieron de allí para ir a casa y cuidar del pequeño Itachi.

-Itachi.- Dijo Mikoto abrazando a su pequeño.- Sasuke es hermoso.- Le afirmó.

-¿Donde está mi hermano?- Preguntó mirando la puerta de casa con lágrimas en su sojos.

-Sasuke está enfermito.- Mikoto lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus rodillas.- Hasta que no mejore, no lo enviarán a casa.

Tras aquel día, Itachi había tenido que vivir cuidando de su hermanito pequeño. Los años pasaban y Sasuke no mejoraba. Había veces que ingresaba en el hospital y tardaba meses en salir. Otras simplemente era aislado en su habitación y el mayor no podía verlo.

Ya no utilizaban productos químicos en casa, ni alimentos del supermercado, ni utilizaban el coche, ni entraba gente en casa...

-¡Itachi!- Sasuke llamó a su hermano.- ¿Por qué no vienes?- Preguntó asustado.

-Tranquilizate.- Le dijo su hermano mayor.- Acabo de llegar del instituto y debo ducharme.- Le dijo desde la otra parte de la puerta.- No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Sasuke miró una vez más la pared blanca de su cuarto. Odiaba tener que estar allí encerrado ¿Por qué no podía ver el exterior como su hermano? Desde que tenía memoria, solo andaba por aquella blanca y casi vacía casa. Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha no podían sacarlo al exterior, ni podía entrar nadie de la calle sin autorización.

-¡Itachi!- Volvió a aclamarle el pequeño Sasuke.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Itachi abrió la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la cama del pequeño Sasuke.- Tenía que esterilizarme, ya lo sabes.

-Me aburro.- Dijo el pequeño de diez años.- Cada día tardas más en llegar a casa.

-Ahora estoy en los examenes finales.- Dijo el mayor.- El año que viene iré a la universidad y no puedo suspender ningúna asignatura.

-Juega conmigo.- Dijo el pequeño Sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando las palabras de su hermano.- Juega conmigo.- Repitió dando pequeños saltos.

-Solo un rato.- Itachi observó a su hermano con paciencia.

Itachi cargó a Sasuke en su espalda y lo llevó por toda su habitación como si fuera un caballo. Después sacó una caja de madera y tras colocarle unos guantes a su hermano, le dio pieza por pieza las maderas del nuevo puzzle que habían fabricado para él.

-Me tengo que ir a estudiar.- Le dijo Itachi casi entrada la noche.- Te dije un rato y llevo aquí toda la tarde. Nos vemos mañana, hermano.- Y le dio un pequeño beso en su nivea frente.

Tras salir de la habitación, el pequeño Sasuke se acostó de nuevo en su cama. Los días eran realmente aburridos. Sabía que su hermano conocía a mucha gente de diferente color y diferentes creencias. Sabía que su hermano comía muchas cosas que él jamás podría llegar a imaginar.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se durmió antes de que sus padres llegaran de trabajar. Sasuke solo conocía a sus padres, a su hermano y al médico que lo trataba en casa, ya que de su abuela no se acordaba. La abuela Uchiha murió cuando él solo tenía tres años. Sabía que muchas veces había ido al hospital, pero jamás había conocido a otras personas. Nunca se había interesado en conocer a aquellas personas con trajes blancos y cascos extraños.

Todo el mundo lo miraba con lástima tras aquellas mascaras. Incluso sus padres lo miraban de aquella forma. Sabía que lo querían, pero nunca estaban en casa. Siempre tenían la excusa de que debían trabajar muy duro para poder ayudarlo. Sasuke se sentía solo...

-¡Itachi!- Gritó Sasuke desde su habitación.- Tengo hambre.- Susurró.

-¡Ya voy, Sasuke!- Itachi entró con su ya conocido traje blanco y la bandeja entre sus manos.- Lo siento, pero no soy tan bueno con estas cosas como mamá.

Ya habían pasado siete años desde aquella noche en que Itachi había jugado con Sasuke. Cada día había tenido menos tiempo para estar con su hermano, y eso Sasuke lo había notado. Ahora Itachi era un adulto de veinticuatro años y estaba en la universidad estudiando medicina.

-Hoy hace dos semanas.- Sasuke miró apenado a su hermano.- Dos semanas que no salgo de esta habitación.

-Lo siento.- Itachi miró con lastima a su hermano.- Pero desde que mamá y papá murieron en aquel accidente de coche...Yo no se tratarte como ellos.

-Lo sé.- Sasuke sonrió sin alegría a su hermano.- Lo siento, Itachi...

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Nunca te han dejado ver la tele conmigo, ni usar tus juguetes, ni tus cosas...- Sasuke dejó el tenedor en la bandeja.- Nunca te han dejado que me cuentes nada del exterior, ni que me hables de las personas. Nunca has podido traer a tus amigos a casa...

-Sasuke.- Itachi abrazó a su hermano.- Nunca te abandonaré, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Ya tengo diecisiete años.- Dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano.- Creo que es tiempo para ti. Solo enseñame como haces las cosas y como debo cuidarme.

-Sasuke.- Itachi se levantó soprendido.

-Estoy solo la mayoría del día...- Sasuke miró la ventana y vio la luna reflejada en el cristal.- Solo quiero ser un poco más independiente.

-¿Y si te pasa algo?- Itachi se volvió a sentar al lado de su hermano.

-Solo te digo...- Bufó exasperado.- Que ya se cuidarme. Me pondré la mascarilla y los guantes. Puedes dejar que tu novia entre en casa.

-¿Mi novia?- Itachi miró divertido a Sasuke.

-Os veo tras la ventana muchas tardes. Sé que quieres que ella pase a casa.- Sasuke se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el cristal.- Que haga lo mismo que tú. Ella también puede ducharse en la ducha de la entrada y ponerse la bata blanca.

-Papá y mamá me matarían si se enteraran de eso.- Dijo Itachi agachando la cabeza.

-Ellos nos dejaron hace dos semanas.- Sasuke miró a su hermano.- Debemos seguir con nuestras vidas... y yo quiero que la tuya sea normal. Prometeme que mañana entrará tu novia a casa.

-Sasuke ¿Estas seguro?- Itachi se acercó a su hermano.- No sabes nada de la vida. No sabes tratar con otras personas que no sea yo.- Cogió la mano de su hermano.- Nunca has visto a otros seres humanos y no tienes ni idea de lo que hace la gente con tu edad. Eres un niño demasiado inocente todabía.

-Solo quiero vivir, hermano... y que vivas.- Sasuke sonrió a Itachi.-Solo quiero eso.

-Está bien.- Itachi abrazó a Sasuke.- Pero si te pasa algo...si te llegara a pasar alguna cosa por...

-Será bajo mi responsabilidad.- Sasuke se apartó de su hermano.- Además, dijiste que tendrías que buscar a alguien para cuidar de mi. Papá y mamá ya no están y tú tienes que estudiar... no puedo quedarme solo por si me pasa algo, así que tendré que acostumbrarme al resto de personas.

-Tienes razón.- Itachi sonrió a su hermano.- Mañana hablaré con Karin para que pase a casa y empezaremos la prueba. Según como salga, empezaré a buscar a alguien para que te cuide.

-Gracias.- Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla a Itachi y se metió en la cama con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

Sasuke se durmió feliz pensando que al fin conocería a alguien más. Siempre había soñado en como sería aquello. Nunca había tocado a otra persona que no fuera su familia o su médico. Al fin podría hablar de cosas ajenas a la casa y sonreirle a alguien más. Desde aquel día, las cosas iban a cambiar para Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Karin

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios!**

**Liz-cam, gracias, aquí dejo el segundo capi.**

**SoRaTo FoReVeR, gracias por lo de interesante y original...espero que también te guste este capi. **

**Mitchel0420, a ti por leerla. Gracias.**

**Salex, que te voy a decir a ti hermanita? Gracias por seguir cada idea loca de mi cabeza... y escucharme aun que sea una tarde loca en el bocata. Itahi es muy fuerte, ya lo verás... al igual que Sasuke y los demás...**

**Brendadarckrose, gracias a ti también por seguir esta idea loca... la enfermedad de Sasuke se verá poco a poco... Pronto estará Saskura... por ahora, ya os dejo una sorpresita jejeje... nos leemos. **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo. _

* * *

**2. _Karin_**

Itachi observaba ansioso el reloj. Hacía dos horas que había entrado a sus practicas en el hospital y Karin no aparecía. Refunfuñó para si mismo y maldijo una y mil veces al cielo. Ella nunca llegaba tarde y hoy, tenía que hacerlo. Caminó de un lado a otro en la sala de descanso, ella debía aparcer, tenía que proponerle algo...

Al terminar su café, salió de la sala para atender de nuevo en urgencias a la gente que llegaba allí. Itachi quería ser un gran médico para poder ayudar a Sasuke, sin embargo sabía que antes de ello, debía seguir estudiando. Odiaba recibir a la típicas abuelitas con dolores falsos. Desde que había entrado a hacer su residencia, ellas aparecian de la nada.

Entró en la sala cuatro esperando ver una vez más a alguna abuela. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a una jovencita de cabellos rosados y ojos jade. Despacio se acercó a ella y le sonrió. Al fin no iba a tener a una abuela pellizcandole la mejilla o el culo, diciendole lo guapo que era.

-Buenos días.- Saludó la muchacha.

-Buenos días.- Itachi le sonrió.- Veamos a ver que te pasa.

-Tan solo venía por una caída.- Dijo la muchacha sonrojandose.- Creo que no es nada, pero no deja de sangrar.

-Dejame verlo primero, y yo juzgaré.- Itachi tendió la mano para que ella le enseñara su corte.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza y levantó el brazo sonrojada. Ese médico era realmente guapo. Observó sus ojos negros mientras trataba de no parecer una inútil. Su mano temblaba cada vez que él tocaba su corte en el antebrazo.

-¿Y bien?- Itachi miró esos ojos verdes una vez más.- ¿Como te has hecho esto?

-Llegaba tarde a clase.- La pelirosa bajó el rostro.- A veces soy muy despistada y pisé el cordón de mi zapato.- Rió nerviosa.- Y sin darme cuenta, caí al asfalto. Al levantarme, tenía la herida.

-Vaya.- Itachi se levantó cogiendo la aguja de coser entre sus dedos.- Pues ha sido un gran golpe. Tal vez eres una dormilona y por eso ibas corriendo.

-No soy una dormilona.- La pelirosa bajó el rostro.- Es que hoy me han despedido de mi trabajo.- Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.- Cuidaba a los hijos de mi vecino y bueno... ellos se van de la cuidad.

-Vaya.- Itachi sonrió, no pretendía que ella le contara su vida.

-Itachi.- Él giró el rostro al reconocer esa voz.

-¡Karin!- Itachi soltó el brazo de la pelirosa, provocando un gemido de los labios de ella.- Perdona, pequeña.- Itachi se giró de nuevo paar seguir cosiendo su brazo.

-¿Sakura?- Karin se acercó a la joven y frunció su ceño.

-¿La conoces?- Itachi sonrió a su novia.

-Es mi prima pequeña.- Karin se sentó al lado de Sakura.- ¿Que te ha pasado?

-Me he caido con el cordón de mi zapato.- Dijo agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

-Dice que la han despedido.- Itachi se encogió de hombros.- Llegaba tarde a clase.

-Sakurita, Sakurita.- Karin pasó los dedos por el extraño color de pelo de la joven.- Ella solo hace tres meses que vino a estudiar a la capital.- Karin sonrió a Itachi.- En el pueblo no... Bueno ya te conté. Mis tios no tienen mucho dinero, así que la alojé en mi pequeño apartamento que tenía vacio. Pero yo no puedo cubrir todos sus gastos, así que se puso a trabajar.

-Esto ya está.- Itachi tapó la herida de Sakura y le dió unas recetas con medicación.- Tomate esto y vuelve en una semana para que quite los puntos.

-Gracias.- Sakura bajó de un salto de la camilla y tras despedirse de su prima, cerró la puerta.

-Karin.- Itachi se levantó tras recoger todo el material médico.- Tenía ganas de verte.

-Y yo a ti, mi tonto.- Karin lo abrazó por la cintura y le sonrió.- Siento la tardanza, pero el jefe me llamó a primera hora.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-No ocurre nada.- Karin le sonrió.- Solo quería saber por qué.

-¿Por qué, qué?- Itachi la miró serio.

-Por qué ayer las novatas de este año se pelearon.- Karin se rió y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.- Le expliqué el por qué y me dejó salir de allí.

-Oye.- Itachi se puso nervioso la recordar a su hermano.- Tengo algo que contarte. Es importante.

-¿Que ocurre?- Karin lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Hice algo mal?

-No, boba.- Itachi acarició su mejilla y apartó un mechón pelirrojo de su frente.- Es sobre mi hermano.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- Preguntó ahora preocupada apretando las ropas de Itachi entre sus dedos.

-Algo así.- Itachi suspiró al ver a una abuela entrar en la sala.- Quedamos para comer en una hora.- Se separó de Karin y le sonrió.- No es algo malo...creo. Así que estate tranquila.

-Siempre haces lo mismo.- Dijo ella seriamente mientras salía de la sala.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Itachi a la señora.- ¿Que le ocurre, señora?

-Verá, joven.- La señora se sentó en la silla.- Vengo porque esta mañana, me olvidé de pincharme la insulina.- La mujer agachó el rostro.- Y no me siento muy bien.

Itachi se levantó rápidamente y se posó frente a la mujer. Cogió entre sus manos un aparato pequeño y una lanceta. Tras ponerla en la máquina, le pinchó en el dedo comprobando su azúcar.

-Está en quinientos de glucosa.- Dijo Itachi mirandola con el ceño fruncido.- Venga conmigo ¿Puede levantarse?- Preguntó.

-Me tiemblan las piernas y me siento pesada.- La mujer trató de levantarse de nuevo y cayó sentada en la silla de golpe.

-Tenemos que ingresarla para corregir su glucosa.- Itachi llamó a un celador y se llevaron a la mujer.- Le daré tratamiento.- Dijo sonriendo a la abuela para calmarla.- No se preocupe, está en buenas manos.

Tras aquellas palabras, se dirigió a la sala de corta estancia, y le indicó al enfermero que debía ponerle. Tras salir de allí, suspiró cerrando los ojos ¿Como se lo tomaría Karin? En más de una ocasión, le había pedido conocer a Sasuke, pero él siempre se había negado. Ahora era al revés.

Con paso decidido, se acercó a la cafetería y sonrió. No tenía porque salir mal. Abrió la puerta y oservó a su novia ya sentada con dos platos de comida en la mesa. Itachi se acercó a ella. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina.

-Hola, amor.- Itachi besó su cabello y se sentó frente a ella.

-Dime.- Karin lo miró con curiosidad.- ¿Que es eso que quieres decirme? Llevo una hora comiendome la cabeza.

-Verás...- Itachi cogió la cuchara de la mesa y observó su plato de sopa.- Es sobre mi hermano.- Tras aquellas palabras, levantó la vista y observó la cafetería.

Parecían más interesante aquellas paredes blancas sin ninguna decoración y aquellas mesas repletas de gente y médicos. Karin cogió la mano de su novio y la apretó para darle confianza.

-Estoy aquí.- Dijo la peliroja sonriendole.

-Sasuke quiere conocerte.- Dijo mirando de nuevo su plato.- Ayer me dijo que quería que entraras en casa.

-Itachi.- Karin agachó el rostro.- Sabes que siempre he querido conocer a Sasuke.- Levantó la cara con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Tus padres nunca me dejaron entrar, y después... siempre has estado tan indeciso...

-No sabía como ocuparme yo solo de mi hermano.- Admitió al fin el azabache.- Tenía miedo de que entraras y él...

-Te entiendo.- Karin limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.- Y si tú quieres esta vez, lo haré. Sé que te duchas nada más entras en casa y te cambias de ropa.- Karin apretó su mano.- Solo dime lo que debo hacer, y lo haré.

-Gracias.- Itachi se levantó un poco de la silla y besó sus labios.- Creí que estabas enfadada respecto a ese tema.

-En un principio lo estaba.- Admitió ella con pesar.- Pero luego entendí que eras tú el que debía pedirmelo. Se lo mal que lo has pasado y lo pasas por tu hermano. Se cuanto lo quieres y lo preocupado que estas por él.

-Él me pidió conocerte.- Itachi sonrió.- Creo que ya es mayor para elegir.

-Así es.- Karin cogió la cuchara entre sus dedos.- Será mejor que comamos y terminemos nuestro turno. Tengo ganas de conocer a ese pequeño clón tuyo.- Y rió.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva y esperar a que yo te lo pidiera.- Itachi llevó la cuchara a su boca.- Creo que debo de contarte muchas cosas antes de llegar a casa.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos terminaron su turno nerviosos. Karin porque al fin iba a conocer al pequeño y enfermo Sasuke, e Itachi por si algo salía mal. No es que no cofiara en su novia, si no que tenía miedo de que el cuerpo de Sasuke no aceptara su presencia por mucho que ella se esterilizara.

Itachi salió del hospital y esperó a su novia junto al coche. Al verla llegar de lejos y reconocerla por su cabellera rojiza, sonrió nervioso. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y ver como se encontraba su hermano ¿Que había hecho hoy?

-Hola.- Dijo ella besando sus labios.- ¿Nos vamos?- Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

Al entrar en el coche, dejó su bolsa en el asiento trasero y sonrió a Karin. A ella le encantaba verlo fuera del trabajo, ya que así podía admirar al verdadero Itachi. Le encantaaba ese cabello negro y largo. Sus mejillas coloradas y sus piercings.

-Karin.- Itachi la llamó tras unos minutos en la carretera.- Lo primero que has de hacer al entrar en casa, es dejar los zapatos en la entrada.- Ella asintió.- Después entrar en el pequeño baño y darte una ducha completa con los jabones que te voy a dar. Te lavarás con ellos y te secarás con una toalla especial.

-Entendido.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-No puedes entrar ningún tipo de cosa dentro de la casa.- Itachi giró a la izquierda.- Ni bolso, ni móvil, ni ropa. Solo la que yo te dé.

-Captado.- Karin frunció su ceño.

-No te perfumes después de la ducha.- Itachi suspiró.- Ni te maquilles. Te lavarás los dientes con una pasta especial que te daré. También deberas recoger tu pelo y ponerte una mascarilla. También debes quitar tu esmalte de uñas.

-Ya entiendo.- Karin miró por la ventanilla.- No querías que entrara a tu casa por las normas tan estrictas que tengo que seguir. Tienes miedo a que algo falle.

-Lo siento.- Itachi le sonrió apenado.- Yo lo hago automatico desde que tengo uso de razón. Al llegar, quitó mis piercings y mi esmalte negro de las uñas. Me recojo el pelo y demás. También debo advertirte, que si te quedas a cenar con nosotros, comerás algo que no te gusta.

-He probado tu sopa del hospital.- Karin le sonrió.- No está tan mala.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando empieces a comer lo mismo que nosotros.- Itachi sonrió con amargura y sus ojos negros se opacaron más si eso era posible.- Si vas a estar viniedo a casa, vas a tener que cambiar muchos hábitos.

-No tengo problema por ello.- Karin acarició la oreja de su novio y sonrió.

Itachi daba gracias al cielo por tener una novia como ella. Karin siempre lo entendía y daba lo mejor de si misma por él. Debía agradecerle de una forma u otra ese cariño y ese apoyo hacía él. Paró el coche en el garaje. Esta vez no hacía falta parar fuera, ya que ella iba a entrar en casa por primera vez.

-Itachi.- Karin lo paró del brazo antes de salir del coche.- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- Lo miró con duda.

-Si tú lo estás, yo lo estoy.- Dijo saliendo del coche.- Vamos.

Itachi entró en un pequeño recibidor y dejó allí su bolsa, así como sus zapatos y su ropa. Karin abrió los ojos al ver que se quedaba en ropa interior.

-Es tu turno.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Debes quitarte los pendientes y los colgantes. Incluidos los anillos y el piercing del ombligo.

-Si.- Karin asintió dejando sus cosas en el pequeño sofá.- Entendido.- Dejó sus colgantes y abalorios junto a los de Itachi en una bandeja.

Al entrar en la siguiente sala, Karin se sorprendió. Era un cuarto de baño extraño. El suelo era completamente de ladrillitos azules. Las paredes estaban decoradas con los mismos ladrillos. Parecía un vestuario de universidad. No había nada decorandolo, más que un armario grande al fondo.

Observó como Itachi le indicaba que dejara su ropa interior en un cajón y luego se acercaba hacía el centro de la sala desnudo. Karin suspiró y se sonrojó. Amaba verlo desnudo. Dejó su ropa en el mueble que le había indicado y lo siguió.

Tras llegar a su lado, oservó que abría un cajón del armario del fondo y le daba algodón y quita esmalte. Ella suspiró y lo aceptó de buena gana. Tras quitarse su pinta uñas, siguió a Itachi hacía la parte izquierda de la sala. El agua caliente empapó sus cuerpos e Itachi sonrió al ver la sopresa en su cara.

-El agua sale automatica cuando te acercas.- Itachi rió a carcajada cuando se dio cuenta que ella buscaba los grifos del agua.- Así no tocas ningún metal, como en el hospital.

-Ya veo.- Karin se relajó bajo el agua.

Itachi se acercó de nuevo al mueble grande del fondo y sacó una pastillas extraña del interior.

-Frotate bien con este jabón.- Le pidió dandole una pastilla.- El pelo, y sobre todo las manos.

-Si.- Karin debía reconocer que estaba alucinando.

Tras lavarse bien con aquel jabón extraño que no olía a nada, se acercó tras Itachi. El agua dejó de caer al alejarse de la zona. Itachi le dio una toalla blanca grande y le instó a secarse con ella.

-Tampoco huele a nada.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Se lava de forma especial en la lavandería de la casa.

-Vaya.- Karin sonrió sorprendida.

-Peinate con esto.- Le tendió un peine de metal.- El plastico tampoco es bueno para mi hermano.

Tras peinarse los cabellos, observó como Itachi secaba su pelo y lo recogía en una coleta alta. Le dio a entender que ella debía hacer lo mismo. Tras secarselo y atarselo, Itachi le dio una especie de gorro blanco de tela fina como la del hospital.

-Ahora la ropa.- Itachi se colocó un pantalón blanco un poco más grueso y una bata blanca. Tras aquello, le dio lo mismo a Karin.- Visteté.

-Que ropa más rara.- Dijo ella divertida.

-Ven.- Itachi sacó un cepillo de dientes envuelto y se lo tendió junto a una pasta especial.- Cepillate con esto y después ponte esta mascarilla.

Karin solo asintió e hizo lo que su novio le ordenaba. Tras cepillarse los dientes, se colocó aquella incomoda mascara. No era de material débil como la del hospital, si no de un material más rigido. Tras terminar, Itachi le indicó que se pusiera unas zapatillas blancas finas y suaves. Ella le siguió tras la puerta.

Al entrar en la sala, se dio cuenta que era una casa casi normal. Casi, ya que los muebles de madera eran sencillos, no estaban ni pintados, ni lacádos. Un sofa sencillo de cuero y una mesita adornaban el centro de la sala. Algunas fotos adornaban el interior de un mueble de cristal. La tele estaba alejada del sofá, aun que era demasiado grande para verla a cualquier distancia. Las peredes estaban completamente blancas y no había cortinas.

Itachi la cogió de la mano y le tendió unos guantes. También era de una especie de tela blanca. Ella lo siguió por la puerta y abrió los ojos al ver un pasillo blanco vacío. Lo único que indicaba que era un pasillo, eran las tres puertas que había en él.

-Por aquí entras a la cocina.- Dijo sonriendo bajo la mascara.- Esta puerta era el despacho de mi padre. Ya te la enseñaré algún día. Digamos que es la única normal en la casa.

-Ya veo.- Karin sonrió.

-Esta da a las escaleras.- Al abrir la puerta, un olor extraño invadió sus fosas nasales bajo la mascara.- Huele raro.

-Lo sé.- Itachi agachó la cabeza.- Es una especie de olor a alcohol. Casi como un hospital, pero sin serlo.

-Si.- Karin apretó la mano de su novio.- Yo no lo hubiese explicado mejor.

Subieron la escalera de madera y llegaron al primer piso. Las pedes también eran blancas y una ventana al final del pasillo, iluminaba la zona. Karin contó las cuatro puertas que había allí.

-Este era el cuarto de mi padre.- Dijo Itachi señalando la primera puerta.- Este es mi cuarto.- Señaló la segunda puerta.- Este es el de invitados, aun que nunca invitamos a nadie.- Sonrió.- Y este es el cuarto de mi hermano. Al final del pasillo, a la derecha, tenemos una puerta que sube al piso de arriba. Allí solo subo cuando lavo la ropa y demás. Es el piso de esterilización. También tiene una entrada por el garaje. Por allí subo la ropa de la calle.

-Esta bien.- Karin se quedó con cata dato que le había dado y mostrado. Siempre había sido buena en esas cosas de memorizar.- Conozcamos a Sasuke.- Dijo más para ella misma.

-Sasuke.- Itachi dio dos golpes en la puerta.- Ya estoy aquí, y traigo a Karin.

-Pasar.- La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba extraña.

-Sasuke.- Itachi abrió la puerta rápidamente.- ¡Sasuke!- Se asustó al ver el suelo vomitado y a su hermano más pálido que de costumbre.- ¿Que te pasa?

-Solo son nervios.- Dijo al fin el joven.- No pasa nada.- Sonrió al ver aquel cuerpo blanco junto a la puerta.- Solo es que estoy ansioso por conocer a otro ser humano que no sea un Uchiha.- Dijo rascandose la cabeza.

-Esta bien.- Itachi salió de la habitación y miró a Karin.- Se ha puesto nervioso y a vomitado, lo siento.

-No pasa nada.- Karin le sonrió bajo la mascara.- Lo entiendo.- Y miró al interior de la habitación pudiendo ver al fin esa figura en la cama.- Yo también estoy nerviosa.

Itachi apareció con un cubo de agua y un mocho. Tras limpiar el desastre, lo dejó fuera de la habitación y cogió la mano de su novia adentrandola en la sala. Karin miró aquella estancia tan poco decorda y un pequeño dolor se instaló en su cuerpo ¿Por qué un niño debía crecer sin las comodidades y juguetes que merecía?

-Sasuke.- Itachi llamó a su hermano y este nervioso alzó la mirada de sus manos.- Ella es Karin.

-Hola, Sasuke.- Karin sonrió a Sasuke bajo la mascara y lo miró embobada. Tampoco podía ver el rostro del joven, oculto bajo una mascara parecida a la de ella.


	4. Lástima

Hola! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi... media hora tarde del lunes, pero aquí estoy.. jejje.

**JuliaSoant**, Bienvenida a mi historia.. ya falta menos, este es un capi de transición y en el siguiente ya veremos a Sakura muhahaha.. lo siento si es un poco aburrido... no siento que me haya salido muy bien. Perdonarme todas chicas...**Sakura Haruno Flor de Cerezo**, gracias por tu comentario y por leerme. Ya está aquí la conti... nos vemos el lunes que viene. Kiss. **Mitchel0420,** Jejejej gracias por tus palabras.. si al fin conoció a alguién.. siento que no me ha salido muy bien el capi.. tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.. pero la semana que viene os recompensaré con una sorpresa en el capi. **Liz-cam, **Gracias una vez más por leer y comentar. Vuestros comentarios son mis ganas de seguir escribiendo. Me alegra que te siga gustando. Nos vemos el lunes.**Salex, **hermanita, hermanita... Sabes lo que ha costado escribir este capi jejej eestabas a mi lado... así que ya veremos como salió al final... Jejejej puse lo de la vomitera por los nervios, por´que sabes que a mi también me ha pasado... y no soy mala... jummm ¬¬ jajajaj eres una curiosa.. al fin y al cabo respondo a todas tus preguntas.. jajaja no me gusta cuando me miras mal al lado de mi ordenador muhahahah...**Sakulali**, Ya pronto sale Sakura.. si no me equivoco y mis calculos de capis estan bien... jejejje sale en el próximo Lunes. **FABIOLA59 **Yo también amo a Itachi y a Sasuke jejejej.. son mis personajes favoritos de Naruto...cof cof ¬¬ jejejje después van Naruto y Neji y ejem algunos más. Si Karin aquí no es Zorra.. es entretenida.. ya verás jijiji y Sakura.. bueno pronto sabreis como es... Nos vemos.

_**Gracias a todas por comentar... soys mi alimento... Nos vemos el proximo Lunes. Kiss Desam** _

**_Siento mucho que el capi sea corto.. solo 6 paguinas de word.. pero si escribia más, solo era meter paja y bueno al día siguiente en la historia ahí una sorpresa y no quería meterla en este capítulo.. Sayo..._**

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo. _

* * *

**3 Lástima**

Sasuke había esperado la llegada de Karin con ansia. Sabía que su cabello era rojo como el fuego y que llevaba unas gafas negras. También sabía que ella reía mucho, ya que siempre la veía tras aquella ventana. Podía sentir como su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus manos sudaban ¿Eran nervios? Sonrió a la nada y se adentró en la ducha de su habitación. Necesitaba oler bien y estar bien peinado.

Por primera vez iba a conocer a alguien fuera de los Uchiha y aquello lo motivó durante todo el día. Se había esforzado mucho en pasar un trapo por sus pocos muebles y pasar la mopa por el suelo. Pensó en como estaría la casa en el piso de abajo. Sabía que Itachi no era muy ordenado, ya que se había cansado de escuchar a su madre gritarle muchas veces.

Tembló ante la idea de una casa desastre. Nunca bajaba al piso de abajo y no sabía si Karin se llevaría una buena impresión de ellos. Las horas pasaban lentamente y él cada vez se sentía más nervioso. Se puso su traje blanco y su mascarilla tras cepillar su cabello negro. A su madre siempre le había gustado, ya que según ella, era rebelde y con personalidad propia. Aquellas palabras siempre lo hacían reir.

Pero todo aquello ya quedaba muy lejos. Ahora se sentía observado tras haber vomitado por los nervios. Tuvo el tiempo justo para retirar su mascarilla y no hacerlo sobre la cama. Itachi le había sonreido tras la mascara como siempre. Cada vez que lo hacía, podía ver como los ojos negros de su hermano se empequeñecían hasta casi formar una linea negra.

La voz de Karin parecía amable y sintió que ella se acercaba despacio. Sus manos volvían a sudar y sentía que ella no lo iba a aceptar. Tal vez al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que debería cambiar de ahora en adelante, huía de los brazos de su hermano y los dejaba solos. Negó despacio con la cabeza cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hermano.

-Sasuke, Karin te ha dicho hola.- Dijo Itachi dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Hola.- Susurró con vergüenza.- Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchica.- Y le tendió su mano enguantada.

-Yo soy Karin.- La peliroja se sentó en el borde de la cama.- Y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-¿Si?- Preguntó ilusionado como si fuera un niño de seis años. Sus ojos negros se abrieron como platos.- Itachi me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Si?- Karin se giró hacía su novio quien levantaba las manos en gesto de no saber qué.- ¿Y qué te ha dicho de mi?- Preguntó juguetonamente.- ¿Que soy una bruja o algo así?

-¡No!- Sasuke negó con la cabeza y agachó el rostro.- Itachi nunca hablaría mal de alguién que le hace feliz.

-Sasuke.- Itachi arrugó su ceño.- Lo siento, Karin, él...

-Tranquilo.- Karin sonrió bajo la mascara.- Es muy... inocente.

-Inocente.- Susurró Sasuke viendo de nuevo sus manos.- ¿Te quedarás un rato?- Preguntó con voz ahogada.- No soy muy entretenido, lo sé. Pero...

-Karin se quedará contigo mientras hago la cena.- Itachi acarició los cabellos de su hermano.- ¿Verdad, Karin?- Y sonrió a su novia.

-¡Claro!- Dijo ella mirando a Sasuke de una forma extraña.- Para eso he venido.

-Gra-gracias.- Dijo el azabache menor.

-Bien.- Itachi se bajó la mascara y besó los cabellos de su hermano.- Hoy tenemos verduras a la plancha y un filete de ternera ¿Te gusta, Karin?

-Perfecto.- Karin sonrió.- Me encantan las verduras y la ternera.

Itachi salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta despacio. Sasuke miró a esa mujer y trató de no ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

-No sé si te gustará.- Dijo apenado.- Son verduras sin tratar y ternera que traen especialmente. La vaca no está sobrealimentada y la carné no está manipulada.

-Más sano ¿no?- Karin le contestó asombrada.- ¿No puedes comer nada del supermercado?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Llevo una dieta especial desde que nací.- Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama apoyando sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo.- No puedo comer nada tratado con productos.

-Vaya.- Karin susurró para si misma.- Que raro es.

-Lo sé.- Karin abrió sus ojos al ver que él la había escuchado.- Y aún puedo serlo más.- Dijo de nuevo triste.

-Lo siento.- Ella se levantó de la silla y se apartó de él.- No quería ofenderte.

-No me ofendes.- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo bajo la mascara.- No estas acostumbrada a esto. Al igual que yo no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con alguién que no sea Itachi.

-¿No tienes tele?- Dijo Karin al observar de nuevo el cuarto- ¿Ni ordenador?

-No.- Sasuke se sentó en al silla del escritorio.- Yo leo o estúdio. Mi madre no quería que viera la tele.- Agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

Karin se dio cuenta que había vuelto a meter la pata y sonrió tristemente bajo su mascara. Realmente iba a matar a Itachi por dejarla a solas con su hermano.

-Ella decía que así era mejor.- Sasuke se bajó la mascara y sonrió a Karin.- Decía que no podía anhelar algo que no conocía. Y en la tele, enseñan muchas cosas. Sin embargo nunca pensó que los libros, dicen más que la televisión.

-Eres inteligente.- Karin juntó sus manos y lo miró con picardía.- ¿Y que sabes de la vida entonces?

-Supongo que lo básico.- Sasuke se sintió nervioso de nuevo.- Leo sobre la literatura y el mundo. A los poetas y los cuentos. Se de ciencía y matemáticas...supongo que lo mismo que los chicos de mi edad en el instituto. Itachi me enseña los días que tiene libres.

-Ya, los chicos de tu edad.- Karin suspiró y trató de sonreirle.- Supongo qu epoco a poco irás aprendiendo más.

-Supongo.- Sasuke cogió un libro y se sentó en la cama.- Ahora estaba leyendo Don Quijote de la Mancha.

Karin observó a Sasuke. En el fondo sabía que sentía lástima por él. Un chico de diecisiete años, que no sabía nada de la vida real. Por lo que pudo deducir, no sabía nada de las mujeres y sobre lo que hacían los adolescentes de su edad.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Karin se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.- Voy a ver cuanto le falta a Itachi.

-Si.- Sasuke sonrió y siguió leyendo las aventuras de ese viejo loco, con el mólino y Dulcinea.

Karin bajó la sescaleras en busca de su novio. Lo escuchó tararear una canción tras una puerta de madera. La abrió despacio y el aroma de la comida, entró en su cuerpo haciendole saber que también tenía hambre.

-Itachi.- Abrazó a su novio por la espalda.

-¿Pasa algo, amor?- Itachi se giró y la miró con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que te enfades.- Dijo ella mirando ahora el suelo.- Pero siento lástima por tu hermano.

-¿Lástima?- Itachi arrugó la frente y frunció sus labios.

-No me mal interpretes.- Karin alzó el rostro y lo miró a sus profundos ojos negros.- Me refiero a que me siento triste al ver como debe ser su vida. - Agachó el rostro de nuevo.

-Karin.- Itachi la cogió de los hombros y la hizo alzar el rostro de nuevo.- No sé si Sasuke algún día pueda salir de aquí.- Por una fracción de segundos, Karin pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su novio.- Realmente me gustaría que lo hiciera y pudiera ir aun parque de atracciones, o a un museo. Me gustarí averle reir al correr por la playa o cantando en un karaoke.

-Itachi.- los ojos de Karin se empañaron.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era tan difícil?

-No quiero que sientas lástima por mi hermano.- Itachi besó sus labios despacio.- Mientras él solo conozca lo que conoce, no tienes de que...

-Entendido.- Karin hizo un gesto como si fuera un saludo militar.- Intentaré no contar nada del exterior.- Y le sonrió un poco más alegre.- Se te va a quemar la cena.- Puntualizó.

-¡Mierda!- Itachi soltó a su novia y apagó el fuego.- No se ha quemado.- Y sonrió satisfecho.

-Será mejor que cenemos.- Karin acarició la oreja de Itachi.

-Yo siempre ceno con Sasuke arriba.- Itachi cogió las bandejas.- Coge la tuya.

-Hecho.- Karin siguió a Itachi al piso de arriba.

-Ahora no hace falta que te pongas la mascarilla.- Itachi miró a Karin.- Pero no te acerques demasiado a mi hermano.

-Entendido.- Karin siguió a su novio hasta el interior de la habitación del menor.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Itachi desplegó la mesa de todas noches y acercó tres sillas esta vez.

-Si.- Sasuke sonrió a los presentes y se sentó en su silla.

-Se parece mucho a ti.- Karin acarició el brazo de Itachi.- Es igual que tú, excepto por el pelo y las ojeras.

-Entonces soy muy guapo.- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo alegremente mostrando su hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos. -Mamá siempre decía, que las chicas iban detras de Itachi como conejas.

-Como conejas.- Repitió Karin.

-¡Sasuke!- Itachi soltó el tenedor y miró a su hermano.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Sasuke se encogió en su silla.

-No- Karin le volvió a sonreir.- Pero no me había comentado nada de su faceta de Play Boy.

-¿Play boy?- Sasuke arrugó el ceño al no saber que era esa palabra.

-Cosas de Karin, no le hagas caso.- Itachi miró de reojo a su novia.

-Sabe...raro.- Dijo Karin saboreando la ternera.- Pero está buenisima.

-Es carne natural.- Dijo Itachi.

-Ese filete vale una pasta.- Dijo Sasuke provocando que Karin se atragantara.

-Sasuke.- Itachi trató de darle agua a su novia.

-Eso dijiste cuando lo tiré por el w.c.- Sasuke se rascó la cabeza y sonrió como solo él sabía hacer.

-Se está haciendo tarde.- Dijo Karin al ver la hora.- Será mejor que vaya a casa de mi prima a ver como le ha ido el día.- Karin se despidió de Sasuke con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-Ahora vuelvo, hermano.- Itachi acarició los cabellos de su hermano y golpeó su frente con su dedo índice y anular.- No tardo.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo por el linde la puerta.- Karin.

Karin se adentró en el baño y se quitó aquellas ropas. Itachi la miraba sonrojado. Nunca se cansaría de ver a su novia desnuda. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella y besó su nuca apartando su pelo.

-Es tarde, Itachi.- Karin se rió mientras se posaba sus braguitas.- Sasuke te esta esperando.

-Puede esperar cinco minutos.- Dijo besando nuevamente su garganta.

-Itachi, para.- Karin se sonrojó.- Llego tarde.

-Esta bien, pero mañana no te escapas.- Dijo con la voz ronca acariciando su pecho izquierdo.

-Itachi.- Gimió abriendo al puerta del garaje.- Mañana.

Itachi se separó de su novia y tras darle las buenas noches. Cerró la puerta y esperó a escuchar el coche marcharse. Tras suspirar cansado, cerró los ojos para que la calentura le bajara. Iba a ser muy dificil convivir en su casa si Karin se desnudaba cada vez.

Subió la sescaleras y abrió la puerta de Sasuke. Al acercarse a la cama, se dió cuenta que su hermano ya estaba dormido. Al fin y al cabo, no había salido tan mal. Besó su frente y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Al llegar a su habitación, se dio cuenta que su móvil estaba iluminado. Lo coguió entre sus dedos y leyó el mensaje de Karin.

"Cuenta conmigo siempre. Sasuke me cae muy bien. Tk Karin"

"Gracias por tus palabras. Buenas noches. Tk Itachi."

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y observó la oscuridad de la noche. Los nervios aún estaban cogidos a su estómago y lo sentía revuelto. Se levantó despacio y encendió la luz. No quería llamar la atención de Itachi ¿Realmente le había gustado la presencia de Karin? Asintió contra el espejo y sonrió a su propio reflejo. Había sido divertido al fin y al cabo ¿Mañana volvería? Con aquella duda y una sonrisa aún más grande, Sasuke volvió a la cama a dormir.

Tal vez las cosas no fueran fáciles, pero al fin había hecho una amiga.


	5. Sakura

**Ya estoy aquí! Un poco más tarde del lunes para mi pais... lo siento ejje jeme entre tuve escribiendo la actu mucho tiempo, al final fueron casi trece paginas... ups... **

_Sakulali_**, yo también quiero a Itachi jejeje pero como cuñado muhahahahha.. A mi me encanta Karin en este fic.. jejeje... Gracias a ti por leerme. **_Mitchel0402_**, gracias a ti por leerme de nuevo, nos vemos. **_Saya92, _**Bienvenida a mi historia, Yo también se lo que es vivir rodeada de enfermos, por desgracia tengo a mis dos padres... es dificil, pero siempre se puede encontrar la felicidad de una forma u otra... gracias por leerme, aquí te dejo el siguiente capi. **_Salex, _**hermana... que voy a decirte a ti... jajajajaj... sabes que eres mi conejillo de indias cuando te cuento mis ideas para mis historias... siento la tardanza de esta noche y que te hayas acostado antes de poder leerla, pero bueno espero que disfrutes de las casi trece paginas jajaja y que no me mates jijiji... **_gotic pirata_**, bienvenida a mi historia, espero que este capitulo también te guste. **

* * *

Aviso de que en este capitulo, se va a ver un poco más hasta donde llega la inocencia del pobre Sasuke... Solo debeis pensar que es un chico de diecisiete años, que le esta prohibido tener contacto con el exterior, por lo tanto hay muchisimas cosas de la vida que no sabe y que tal vez por eso... no sabe las cosas.

* * *

**Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene... kiss Desam... una vez más, graciass todas las que leeis y comentais. **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo. _

* * *

**4 Sakura**

Sasuke abrió los ojos cansado. Se levantó despacio de la cama y observó el sol tras la ventana. Un día más en su aburrida vida. Suspiró y se adentró en el baño. Después de ducharse, salió y abrió su armario. Siempre era lo mismo, no había color allí dentro. Cogió el pantalón blanco y tras dejar la toalla sobre la silla, se lo puso, volvió a suspirar y dejó caer la camisa blanca sobre su cuerpo.

Tras peinar sus negros cabellos enfrente del espejo, se observó detenidamente en el. Su reflejo era pálido, jamás le había dado la luz del sol. Su ropa blanca casi ni se notaba contra su nivea piel, sin embargo sus ojos y cabellos negros resaltaban demasiado.

Volvió a suspirar aburrido y se sentó en la cama esperando. Siempre esperaba algo y nunca pasaba nada. Cogió un libro entre sus manos y lo observó durante un buen rato. Los había leido todos y cada uno de aquella habitación. Lo dejó de nuevo sobre la repisa y cogió el vaso de leche que Itachi le había dejado un rato antes de irse.

Tras dar varias vueltas por la habitación sin nada que hacer, abrió la puerta y escuchó atentamente hacía el pasillo. Itachi estaba en el piso inferior. Miró el fondo del pasillo y gruñó frustado ¿Cuando subiría a darle los buenos días?

Itachi escuchó la puerta de su hermano y sonrió. Había vuelto del supermercado de productos naturales hacía tan solo diez minutos. Le encantaba escuchar a su hermano, siempre era un impaciente. Salió de la cocina y subió despacio las escaleras. Al llegar arriba, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y lo miró.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.- Itachi se acercó con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin mascarilla.

-Buenos días.- Sasuke se levantó de nuevo de la cama y se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Como dormiste anoche?- Itachi acarició los cabellos negros de su hermano.

-Extraño.- Admitió del azabache menor.

-¿Te gustó la compañía de Karin?- Preguntó dudoso Itachi.

-Si.- Y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- Es simpatica ¿vendrá hoy?- Preguntó impaciente.

-¡Claro!- Itachi se sentó en la cama de Sasuke y le indicó que se recostara.- Yo estaré ocupado hoy.

-¿El hospital?- Preguntó Sasuke con tristeza en sus negros ojos.

-Si.- Itachi suspiró.- Lo siento, ya se que cada día se te hace más difícil.- Itachi acarició la mejilla de su hermano.- Pero sabes que es por tu bien.

-Quieres ser un gran médico y ayudarme.- Repitió monotonamente Sasuke.

-Así es.- Itachi apoyó la cabeza de su hermano pequeño sobre sus piernas.- Luego vendrá Karin, así os conocereis mejor.- Dijo sonriendo.- Comerá con nosotros, voy a ir a buscarla.

-Está bien.- Sasuke le sonrió y se levantó para besar su mejilla.- Voy a dibujar un rato.

-Te traeré de paso el nuevo blog.- Itachi miró el número de hojas que le quedaban.- Y carboncillo.

-Gracias.- Sasuke le sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio a dibujar.- Dibujaré a Karin.

-Seguro que la harás bien, y si no...- Itachi revolvió el pelo de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos dandole un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la frente.- Otra vez será, Sasuke.

Itachi salió por la puerta y el azabache se dispuso a dibujar a Karin. La recordaba con sus cabellos rojos y esas gafas negras. No la había visto muy bien desde la ventana, pero al ver su cara de cerca el día anterior, trataría de dibujarla.

Se había centrado tanto en su dibujo, que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Escuchó el coche de Itachi llegar y observó por la ventana que lo adentraba en el garaje. Sasuke sonrió a la ventana, desde hacía unas horas, estaba deseoso de volver a compartir más aventuras con ellos dos, su única familia.

Sasuke se sentó en su escritorio y trató de terminar el dibujo antes de que ellos dos subieran. Estaba realmente ansioso de que ella lo viera. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que tenía un gran talento para dibujar. Itachi estaba muy orgulloso de que supiera hacerlo tan bien, que tenía las paredes de su cuarto lleno de dibujos de Sasuke.

El azabache esperó sentado en su silla mirando la puerta, pero tras un rato de espera, se dio cuenta que ellos no subian. Dejó el dibujo sobre el escritorio y abrió la puerta de la habitación... en el piso de abajo no se escuchaba nada. Suspiró frustrado, no entendía porque tardaban tanto en subir.

Sasuke miró su habitación un avez más y el reloj que colgaba en su pared. Hací amás de medi ahora que habían llegado y no habían subido para decirle nada. Frunció su ceño casi juntando sus dos perfiladas cejas negras ¿Que les pasaba? Se acercó al mueble y abrió la caja de las mascarillas. Tras colocarse una, salió al pasillo y miró las escaleras.

Él nunca había bajado al piso de abajo, ya que sus padres siempre se lo habían prohibido, e Itachi nunca le había dicho lo contrario. Volvió a mirar las escaleras dudoso ¿se enfadaría su hermano si lo veía abajo? Negó con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en su habitación. Tras cinco minutos más de espera, se puso sus zapatillas de algodón blancas y un gorrito de Itachi esterilizado, y abrió la puerta decidido a buscarlo.

Al llegar nuevamente al borde de las escaleras, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba...era la primera vez que bajaba un escalón de allí. Se relamió los labios bajo aquella mascara y armandose de valor, descendió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de abajo.

Al pisar el suelo, cerró los ojos nervioso, nunca había visto su propia casa. Mikoto y Fugaku siempre le decían que abajo podía haber virus que le hicieran daño. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en aquello que le rodeaba. Una sonrisa asomó bajo aquella mascara. Siempre había pensado que la tele de Itachi de veintidos pulgadas era enorme, pero la del comedor era tres veces más grande.

Observó el sofá y lo vacio que estaba aquello. Algunas fotos estaban dentro de una cristalera. Sonrió al acercarse y ver las fotos de sus padres y su hermano Itachi. Él solo salía en una y era de cuando era muy pequeño. No habían muchas fotos de él, ya que su madre le daba todas a él para que hiciera un álbum de recuerdos.

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta que había detras de él y trató de abirla sin exito ¿Que había allí? Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Tras entrar, se dio cuenta que era la cocina. Por primera vez, veía la de su casa. Entrecerró los ojos al ver encima del banco algo que él no conocía.

Se acercó despacio y leyó lo que había escrito en esos dos paquetes. Uno parecían cortezas de trigo y lo otro, ponía que era un bollo de chocolate ¿Itachi comía esas cosas? Miró las bolsas con duda y las volvió a dejar en el banco de la cocina. Se acercó a la nevera y observó la comida que habitualmente él comía.

Un ruido muy extraño lo sacó de su busqueda por la cocina. No se acordaba de que había bajado buscando a su hermano. Sonrió al recordar al azabache mayor y salió de la cocina. El mismo ruido extraño se escuchó tras la puerta que siempre le habían prohibido abrir, si alguna vez bajaba al piso de abajo.

-Itachi.- Susurró con algo de miedo por si le decía algo.

Su hermano no contestó y él se acercó a la puerta. Sasuke sabía que ahí estaba el baño de esterilización, pero jamás lo había visto. Abrió la puerta despacio y se quedó paralizado ante aquella visión.

Itachi estaba desnudo y su pelo negro estaba empapado y suelto. Siempre se lo había visto en coleta y verle el pelo tan largo, le sorprendió. Al alzar un poco más la vista, pudo ver el rostro de Karin tras el hombro de su hermano. Su cara estaba distorsionada en una mueca extraña y no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su hermano.

Sasuke jadeó ante aquella visión. Su hermano tení aun pecho de la mujer entre sus dedos y besaba con ferocidad la boca de ella. Por primera vez, vio como las lenguas se juntaban y danzaban en un baile sin fin. Frunció sus cejas y otro jadeo salió de sus labios.

Observó como su hermano dejaba la boca de la chica para bajar por su cuello a la par que ella gemía de forma extraña. Los labios de Itachi apretaron el pezón de la joven y ella gritó el nombre del pelinegro otra vez. Las manos de Itachi cogieron a la peliroja por la cintura y pudo ver como se movía cada vez más y más rápido. Su hermano soltó un gruñido gutural por su garganta y Karin arañó la espalda de Itachi.

La respiración de Sasuke se había celerado y sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho. Un calor se apoderó de su bajo vientre y se sintió extraño. Retrocedió unos pasos al ver a su hermano que seguía besando a Karin de esa forma y metía la mano entre los cuerpos de ambos. Sintió un placer extraño al caminar hacía atras y miró hacía abajo viendo la tela de sus pantalones alzada.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver esa imagen de su pantalón cada mañana, pero al orinar se iba. Sin embargo, esa sensación era muy diferente ¿Que le estaba pasando? Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios al sentir la tela rozarle nuevamente.

Sasuke se apartó de la puerta y cayó al suelo de rodillas tapando sus oídos. Su hermano y Karin estaban gimiendo otra vez de esa forma extraña y escandalosa. No podía borrar de su mente a su hermano chupando el pecho de la chica y metiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos para tocar esa parte... esa tan intima de... ella.

-I...Ita...¡Itachiiiii!- Gritó desesperado tapando su cabeza con sus brazos.

Itachi aún estaba dentro de Karin preparado para el segundo asalto, cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de su hermano demasiado cerca. Miró a su novia a los ojos y asutado salió de ella denadola allí de pie. Cogió una toalla y se envolvió en ella saliendo de la ducha.

-¡Sasuke!- Se asustó al verlo tirado en medio del comedor.

-It...Itachi.- Sasuke sollozó al no saber que le pasaba.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano tratando de taparse lo antes posible su zona intima. Se agachó a su lado y acarició el gorro que cubría los cabellos de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Que te ocurre, te sientes mal?- Preguntó angustiado el mayor.

Karin se asomó cubriendose con una toalla. La peliroja observó la escena y frunció los labios ¿Había visto algo?

-No.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- No se lo que me pasa.- Dijo al fin.

-¿Pero que ocurre?- Preguntó Itachi levantandolo del suelo.

-Yo...quería verte.- Le dijo el azabache menor.- Y no venias.

-Oh, Sasuke, lo siento.- Itachi lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.- ¡Sasuke!- Lo separó de golpe.

El pequeño miró con cara de asustado a su hermano. Las imagenes seguían pasando dentro de su cabeza y los gemidos de ellos dos no lo dejaban en paz. Su bajo vientre seguía quemando de esa forma extraña.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Karin desde el linde de la puerta al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novio.

-Entra dentro.- Le indicó Itachi a su novia.- Ahora te llamo.

-Itachi.- Susurró Sasuke sintiendose apenado.

-¿Nos has visto?- Preguntó tembloroso Itachi. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza avergonzado.- ¿Que has visto?- Preguntó alzando una ceja y acercando a su hermano al sofá.- Sientaté.- Le ordenó.

-Ah...am.- Asintió con la cabeza.-Yo...- Sasuke tenía vergüenza de decirlo en voz alta.- Os escuché... y... abrí la puerta.

-¡Joder!- Sasuke abrió sus ojos al escuchar a su hermano decir un insulto.- Sasuke.

-Lo...lo siento.- Dijo el azabache tratando de calmarse.- Tú y ella...

-Verás.- Itachi miró la entrepierna de su hermano y se dio cuenta que se había excitado al escucharlos.- Eres muy inocente.- Suspiró avergonzado.

-Itachi.- Karin salió vestida con el traje blanco y el gorro, incluida la mascarilla.- Será mejor que termines de esterilizarte.

-Si.- Itachi se levantó del sofá y le puso una almohada a Sasuke tapandole esa zona.- Ahora vuelvo.

Karin se sentó al lado de Sasuke mirandolo con pena. Abrió la boc avarias veces al ver la mirada agachada del joven. Se sentí amal porque el azabache había visto aquella escena de ellos dos.

-Sasuke.- Karin lo llamó en un susurro.- Lo que has visto...bueno, es normal entre dos adultos que se aman. Los adultos se besan así y también hacen el amor.

-Deja de pervertir a mi hermano.- La voz de Itachi sonó dura.- Él es muy inocente y esto le va ha costar asimilarlo.

Karin tragó pesadamente al ver la mirada fría de su novio sobre ella. Los dos se habían dejado llevar al encontrarse una vez más allí desnudos, uno frente al otro. La culpa era de los dos.

-Itachi.- Karin miró a su novio y trató de sonreirle quitandole hierro al asunto.- Ya tiene edad.

-Vamos, Sasuke, te explicaré lo que ha ocurrido.- Itachi miró a su hermano un poco más calmado.

-Ah...am.- Sasuke le asintió con la cabeza y se levantó dejando caer el cojin al suelo. Las imagenes seguían pasando por su mente y la cosa no bajaba a su estado normal.

-¡Karin!- Itachi miró la cara sorprendida de su novia.- Deja de mirar a mi hermano en esa zona.

-Lo siento.- Dijo bajando la mirada.- Es que está dotado, el niño.

-Es mi hermano.- Dijo Itachi mirandole de una forma extraña.

-No mal interpretes.- Karin sonrió negando con las manos.- Es escualido y...no parece gran cosa...

-Terminalo de arreglar.- Dijo él muy serio dirigiendose a las escaleras para subir tras Sasuke.

-Perdona.- Karin se asomó por la barandilla mirando hacía le piso de arriba.- Me sorprendí, nada más.

-¡Cállate!- Le dijo cerrando la puerta del cuerto de Sasuke. -¿Sasuke?- Itachi lo llamó para que se sentara en su cama.

-Ah...am.- Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

-Veo que ya te has calmado.- Dijo el mayor señalando sus pantalones.

-Itachi.- Sasuke lo miró haciendo pucheros bajo la mascara.

-Ven.- Itachi le sonrió.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se quitó el gorro y la mascara.

-Llevas dibujos en tu piel.- Le dijo recordando la imagen de su hermano en toalla.- Y llevas pinchos clavados en tu cuerpo.

-Son tatuajes.- Le dijo Itachi sonriendo.- Y los pinchos, son piercings. Siempr eme los quito antes de entrar...los piercings.- Y volvió a sonreirle para tranquilizarlo.- Pero me has pillado con la guardia baja.

-Lo siento.- Volvió a disculparse.

-Soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón.- Itachi suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermano.- Verás, Sasuke, es normal lo que te ha pasado. Creo que ya es hora de que sepas algo más sobre el ser humano.

-No quiero saber.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.- Eso duele.

Itachi no pudo evitar reirse al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Excitarse no dolía...si lo remediabas.

-No duele.- Itachi le acarició sus rebeldes cabellos.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- Preguntó acongojado.

-No, pequeño.- Lo abrazó contra su pecho.- De verdad, no es nada malo.

-Pero no me sentía comodo.- Dijo el azabache recordando la incomodidad al sentirse tan...duro.

-Creo que te voy a dejar un libro sobre la sexualidad, será más fácil para los dos.- Itachi se levantó de la cama.- Voy ha hacerte la comida, sino llegaré tarde al hospital.

-Si.- Sasuke miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.- Mañana me lo dejas, ahora no quiero saber.

-Esta bien.- Itachi golpeó la frente como de costumbre con sus dos dedos.- Otra vez será, Sasuke.

Itachi bajó las escaleras y observó a Karin viendo la tele en el sofá.

-Itachi.- Karin se giró al verlo en el comedor.- ¿Como está Sasuke?

-Lo hemos asustado.- Dijo apenado.- Mis padres nunca le hablaron de la sexualidad y yo no creí necesario hacerlo.- Se sentó al lado de su novia.- Creo que hemos metido la pata. Sasuke es muy inocente y no sabe sobre estas cosas.

-Como si tuviera diez años.- Dijo ella en tono de burla.- Ya es hora de que le cuentes esas cosas.

-Creí que si conocía su cuerpo.- Itachi la miró divertido.- Creía que si jugaba con su "osito".

-Tu lo has dicho.- Karin se levantó del sofá de un salto.- Es muy inocente, tal vez nunca se lo ha planteado, porque nada lo ha excitado...hasta ahora.- Dijo molesta.

-No te molestes, mañana le dejaré un libro de sexualidad donde explica detalladamente como se hacen los niños.- Itachi rió de nuevo.- Tal vez quiera provarlo después.

-Que malo eres.- Dijo ella ayudandolo con la comida.

-Solo miro el lado positivo de esto.- Dijo mirando el agua que estaba en el cazo.- Si mis padres estuveran vivos, creo que me matarian.

-No es la forma correcta de que se entere, pero es una forma.- Karin virtió la sopa en el plato.

-No es muy grato.- Itachi colocó el plato en la bandeja.- Que tu hermano pequeño, he inocente, te pille follando con tu novia en el baño.

-Vas a llegar tarde al hospital.- Dijo señalando el reloj.- Y yo a la blibioteca.

Itachi subió las escaleras con la comida y miró a su hermano dormido sobre las sábanas. Sonrió y dejó la bandeja tapada en la mesita. Tras besar su frente, salió de la habitación y bajó al piso de abajo.

-Vamonos.- Dijo cogiendo unos platos de comida.- Comeremos por el camino.

-Que bien.- Dijo ella burlandose.

-Por cierto.- Itachi miró el de la cocina.- Te he comprado Fritos de maiz y un bollo de chocolate. Si vas a seguir viniendo a mi casa, tendrás que empezar a comer lo mismo que nosotros diariamente. Así que cuando vengamos, te despediras de la comida normal, comiendo tu comida chatarra favorita.

Los dos se adentraron en el coche mientras tomaban la taza de sopa. Itachi la acercó a la blibioteca en silencio. El momento incomodo aún no había pasado y ellos agradecían el silencio.

-Hasta la noche.- Dijo ella besando sus labios y saliendo del coche.

-Yo llego más tarde que tú.- Le dijo el pelinegro tras la ventanilla.- Asi que cuando acabes el examen, ve a mi casa y dale la cena a Sasuke. Esta preparada en la nevera, solo es calentarla. Ten las llaves de repuesto, ahora son tuyas. Te quiero.- Tras aquellas palabras, salió del parkin de la universidad.

-¿Cena?- Karin se quedó embobada viendo como él se marchaba.- Pero si eso es a las ocho...y estaré en medio de mi exámen.

Karin bufó enfadada y miró su reloj. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Si no iba a darle la cena Itachi se enfadaría, ella no le había dicho el horario de su exámen. La peliroja entró en el edificio y sacó su móvil, debía intentarlo.

El teléfono dio cuatro tonos y nadie lo cogía. Karin empezó a caminar nerviosa dentro del baño, si no acudía al exámen, la suspenderían y dejaría de hacer las practicas en el hospital. El teléfono dio dos tonos más y al fin contestaron.

-Si.- Dijo la voz de una joven adormilada.

-¡Sakurita!- Gritó Karin.

-No grites, loca.- Sakura se restregó los ojos y escuhó a su prima.- Me acabo de despertar.

-Lo siento.- Karin rió nerviosa.- Necesito que me hagas un favor, y ya que no tienes trabajo...te pagaré por ello.

-Dime.- Sakura se sentó en la cama intrigada y miró hacía la ventana.

-Ven a la blibioteca de la universidad.-Y colgó el teléfono.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y miró la ropa de su armario. Karin estaba loca y se lo acababa de demostrar ¿Que favor sería? La última vez, la hizo ir a por su ropa a la lavandería. La penúltima vez, le hizo recoger las cacas de su perro en su jardín... ¿Y ahora?

Tras darse una ducha, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Se acercó a su tocador y se vistió con unas mallas negras y un vestidito de manga larga rojo. Aquello le quedaba bien. Sakura secó su cabello y se colocó un lazo rojo decorando su rosada melena.

-Ya estoy.- Dijo contra el espajo.- A la blibioteca.- Cogió su pequeño bolso negro y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar al recibidor, se colocó sus zapatitos rojos y salió a la calle.- Espero que no sea muy larga la tarea.

Al llegar a la blibioteca, se adentró en ella en silencio. Tras mirar en varias mesas, al fin vio a su prima de cabellos rojos con la cara enterrada en sus apuntes. Se acercó despacio a ella y le tocó en el hombro tars sentarse a su lado.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo en un susurro.- ¿Que es esa tarea?

-Te pagaré bien.- Le dijo Karin tendiendole unos cuantos billetes.

-Bien.- Sakura los cogió y los guardó en su bolso.- Ahora dime de que se trata.

-Es sobre el hermano pequeño de Itachi.- Karin sacó la lista de las cosas que debía hacer para entrar en casa que le había dado Itachi tiempo atrás y las llaves de repuesto.- Es muy inocente y no causa problemas, pero esta enfermito y a las ocho tengo que darle la cena, pero estaré en el exámen.

-Bien.- Sakura miró el papel.- ¿Que coño es esto?- Dijo con la voz un poco más alta.

-Shhhttt.- Las regañaron.

-Perdón.- Dijeron al unísono las dos.

-Es lo que debes hacer antes de entrar en la casa.- Karin le sonrió.- Te dije que esta muy enfermito ¿No querras dañarle, verdad?

-No, esta bien, pero solo porque me has pagado bien.- Sakura sonrió.

-Él está en su cuarto y de allí no sale.- Karin se sonrojó.- Hoy hemos tenido un percance con él, así que no creo que quiera hablar.

-Pobrecillo.- Dijo Sakura pensando en un niño de unos nueve años.

-Solo haz lo que pone en el papel.- Karin le advirtió.- Después te diriges a la cocina y calientas la cena. Esta en la nevera, pondrá "cena de Sasuke". Se la subes, y esperas a que yo llegue en el piso de abajo.

-Esta bien.- Sakura le sonrió y la miró alzando sus rosadas cejas.- ¿Y como quieres que vaya a su casa?

-Te daré su dirección.- Dijo anotandola en un papel.- Y coges un taxi, toma el dinero.

-Gracias, adiós.- Sakura salió de la biblioteca y cogió el taxi dandole la dirección.- Voy aquí.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo el taxista parando frente a una valla.- Esta es la dirección.

Sakura bajó del taxi y se acercó a la puerta de la casa. Sacó el papel qu ele había dado su prima y abrió la puerta sorprendida. La casa olía extraña, muy extraña. Dejó el bolso en la pequeña mesita y la cinta de su pelo en la bandeja. Se quitó los zapatos y se adentró por la puerta.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par al entrar en aquella sala. Parecía un vestuario. Sacó la hoja de su bolsillo y leyó las instrucciones. Tras dejar su ropa en la cesta de la izquierda, se dirigió desnuda bajo la ducha. Sintió que el agua caliente la mojaba sin tocar ningún botón. Realmente se sorprendió.

La pelirosa se acercó al armario y allí encontró el jabón, las toallas y el quita esmaltes. Se molestó al pensar en todas las cosas que debía hacer por aquel niño pequeño. Tras lavarse con ese jabón extraño y secarse con la toalla, se quitó el pintauñas y se lavó las manos. Estaba extraña sin maquillaje y sin colgantes, ni anillos.

Se secó el pelo y se lo ató en una coleta. Se acercó al armario y al abrirlo, se encontró con ropa blanca de muchos tamaños. Le hizo gracia ver aquellos trajes blancos tan pequeños.

-¿Cuantos años tendrá?- Se preguntó al ver tanta ropa.

Sakura se puso el pantalón blanco y el sueter y se sintió rara al no llevar ropa interior. Tras taparse el pelo con el gorrito y leer que debía llevar mascarilla, se enfureció todabía más ¿Que más debía hacer?

-¡Ah, sí!- Miró sus pies y se los tapó con las zapatillas blancas de algodón. - Parezco algo raro.- Dijo mirandose en el espejo.- No soy yo.

Tras pensarselo un poco, sacó el brillo de labios de su pantalón y se colocó un poco bajo aquella mascara, le encantaba el sabor a cerezas. Sakura se cubrió de nuevo la boca y salió de aquel raro cuarto. Al observar la casa, sus ojos se agrandaron...estaba casi vacía. Entró en la cocina y puso cara de asco al ver la cena. Eran verduras y un trozo de carne muy pequeño. Lo calentó un poco en el fuego y tras servirlo, subió las escaleras.

-Sasuke.- Leyó en voz alta.- Aquí es.

Sakura abrió la puerta como pudo y miró en su se había puesto los guantes, así que dejó la bandeja en lo que creyó una mesita y tras sacarlos de su bolsillo se los puso con cuidado. Se acercó al bulto de la cama y se sorprendió al ver que aquello no era un niño pequeño.

-Hola.- Susurró.

-Mmm.- Sasuke se destapó y abrió los ojos.- Hola.- Dijo con voz ronca.

Sakura encendió la luz y observó a aquel muchacho sentado en su cama. Llevaba una mascarilla puesta y sus cabellos negros estaban alborotados.

-Soy Sakura.- Dijo sonriendo bajo la mascarilla.

-¿Y Karin?- Dijo asustado.- ¿Y mi hermano?- Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la barbilla.- ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Sakura.- Ella se acercó a la cama y le tendió la bandeja.- Soy prima de Karin.- Comentó para relajarlo.- Ella no pudo asistir.

-Itachi se va ha enfurecer.- Dijo Sasuke sacando sus niveas manos de la cama y cogiendo la cena.

-Bien, mi trabajo ha terminado.- Dijo ella triunfante.- Me voy abajo a esperar a Karin. Espera...- dijo dudosa.- Itachi se va a enfurecer.- Repitió.- ¿Por qué?

-Nadie puede entrar en casa.- Dijo Sasuke calmadamente.- Nadie que no este autorizado por él, y tú no lo estas.

-¡Mierda!- Sakura pateó el suelo con el pie.- Maldita Karin, cuando la coja le arranco los pelos del coño.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido al escuchar tantos tacos salir de su boca.

-Que le voy ha arrancar los pelos del coño.- Repitió la pelirosa molesta.- ¿Eres sordo?

-No.- Sasuke agachó la cabeza.- Solo que Itachi nunca dice esas cosas.

-¿Cosas?- Preguntó ella alzando la ceja izquierda.- Dirás insultos, tacos, palabrotas...

-E-eso.- Dijo avergonzado.- Itachi...

-Itachi, Itachi...- Dijo en tono de burla.-Que chico más raro.- Sakura se acercó a la cama.

Sasuke la miró frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero bajo la mascara ¿Por qué se burlaba de él, había dicho algo malo?

-Cena.- Le ordenó la pelirosa.- Si no lo haces, Karin se enfadará conmigo.

-Ah...am.- Y asintió con la cabeza.- No te quites tu mascarilla.- Dijo lentamente mirandola a los ojos.

-Bien.- Sakura se giró y miró el escritorio de Sasuke.-¿Dibujas?

-Si.- Sasuke metió la carne en su boca.- Me aburro.

-Lo haces muy bien.- Sakura lo alavó.-¿Que edad tienes?

-Diecisiete.- Dijo terminando sus verduras y subiendose la mascarilla.-¿Y tú?

-Los mismo que tú.- Sakura dejó los dibujos y lo miró.- Pero creo que no en mentalidad. Karin me ha dicho que eres muy inocente.

-¿Si?- Sasuke miró sus manos avergonzado.- Puede ser, Itachi lo dice mucho.

-Otra vez Itachi.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Siempre lo nombras.

-Es con el único con el que vivo.- Dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita.- No tardará en llegar.

-Me caes bien.- Dijo la pelirosa sentandose en la cama.- ¿Haces colección de bandejas?

-No.- Sasuke miró la de la comida.- No puedo bajar abajo.

-¿Por qué?- Sakura cada vez se sentía más extraña allí.

-No lo sé.- Dijo derrotado recordando lo del medio día y colorandose sus mejillas de rojo.- Supongo que porque...

-Itachi lo dice.- Y se echó a reir.- Bien, tendré que saberlo en algún momento. Karin no me ha explicado nada. No me caes mal, pero no me gusta tener que vestirme así, sin nunguna explicación buena por delante. Así que espero que venga pronto.

-Si.- Sasuke la miro triste. Al fin conocía a alguien más y a ella no le gustaba conocerlo.- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo ella mirandolo a sus dos pozos negros.

-Porque te hayan metido en esto.- Sasuke retorció sus dedos nervioso.- No es muy normal ver a alguien como yo ¿Eh?

Sakura sintió la mirada triste del joven "Mierda" pensó. No era muy normal conocer gente como él...nada normal, pero él tampoco le había hecho nada para que descargara su enfado con Karin con él.

-No es muy normal, pero tampoco tienes la culpa.- Dijo intentando arreglar las cosas.- Otro día, tal vez sin tanta prisa nos conozcamos mejor.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo emocionado sin querer.

-Si.- Sakura frunció su ceño al verlo tan ilusionado por sus palabras.- Si Itachi me deja.- Agregó al final.

-Ya.- Sasuke miró la ventana al escuchar otro coche.- Debe ser Karin.

-Esa perra.- Dijo la pelirosa.

Quince minutos más tarde, Karin al fin apareció por la puerta. Habían sido los quince minutos en silencio más largos para Sakura. Se sentía extraña allí y quería marcharse.

-Tienes que irte.- Le dijo Karin a Sakura.- Itachi ya salió de su operación de prueba y está a punto de llegar. Si te ve, se enfadara más conmigo.- Karin miró a Sasuke.- Hola, pequeño.

-Hola.- Respondió él avergonzado al recordar la escena de esa mañana.

-Adiós.- Sakura sonrió bajo su mascarilla a Sasuke.- Nos vemos otro día.

-Ah...am.- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Itachi me mata.- Dijo Karin preocupada.- Llegará en cualquier momento. Si ve el taxi que espera a Sakura...

-Si.- Sasuke asintió.- Se enfadará.

-¿Te ha gustado su compañía?- Preguntó Karin.

-Si.- Sasuke miró sus manos.- Es rara, pero he conocido a alguien nuevo.- Se quitó la mascarilla y sonrió a Karin.

-Si no le dices nada a Itachi de esto, le dejaré venir otra vez a verte.- Karin bajó el tono de voz.- ¿Aceptas?

-Si.- Sasuke sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien, voy ha hacer la cena de tu hermano y la mia, ahora vengo.- Karin salió por la puerta.

Sakura se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo. Se sentía extraña saliendo de allí tan deprisa. No entendía porque Karin la había mandado allí, si su novio no dejaba entrar a nadie. En el hospital no parecía alguien grande y temeroso. Sentía curiosidad por ese muchacho de su edad, parecía un niño pequeño y ella quería descubrir por qué.

Abrió la puerta de salida con alivio, tras ponerse sus zapatos y coger su bolso. Otro día le pediría a Karin con más calma el volver a la casa. Sakura iba a salir de allí cuando chocó contra algo grande y duro. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se encogió sobre si misma al ver quien era. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y alzó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros y frios.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó con voz de enfado.-¿Que haces aquí, has entrado en la casa?

-N-n-no.- Dijo la pelirosa.- Karin me pidio que le trajera una cosa. No pasé de la entrada.- Mintió con pánico.

-Aquí no puede entrar nadie.- Dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.- No mientas.

Sakura se sintió pequeña ante la presencia de Itachi ¿Donde coño estaba Karin cuando la necesitaba?


	6. Conociendote

**Gracias a todas por seguir leyéndome, comentando y apoyándome una vez más. Siento el retraso del capítulo, pero tuve un accidente laboral el lunes y me hice un esgince en la mano izquierda y llevo el dedo pulgar rígido en una especie de escayola... así que hasta que no me ha bajado la inflamación un poco, no he podido escribir en este fic... no tengo capítulos adelantados como en los otros... **

**Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo, ya que aquí ya empieza el Sasusaku. **

* * *

_Gracias todas vosotras, se hace posible que esta historia continúe saliendo de mi cabeza._

* * *

_Sakulali_**, Si se armó la gorda..jajaja..ya verás ahora ya... Gracia suna vez más por seguir la historia y siento la tardanza...**_Bethania Zarett Karras,_** Actualizo todos los lunes, excepto esta vez por lo que ya expliqué arriba. Bienvenida a la historia, gracias por tus palabras...**_Mitchel0420,_** gracias una vez más por seguir leyendo y comentando...**_Saya92,_** hola de nuevo, me alegra que te encante la historia... un besazo muy fuerte cielo, nos leemos...**_Salex,_** muhahah hermanita, hermanita... que locas estamos no? Muhahahahaha bueno ya sabes de que va este capitulo... pero no sabes a ciencia cierta lo que pasará muhahahahah así que espero que te guste.. sobre todo Itachi jijijiji...nos vemos en el escritorio de al lado...jijiji así que no se te ocurra golpearme o algo así...(sino no te spoilearé) jajajajaj ya sabes...**_Liz-cam,_** Hola, hola...la verdad es que si han traumado a Sasuke ¿eh? El pobre inocente... ains quien cogiera uno así eh... muhahaha y sobretodo si es un Sasuke uchiha...jijiji...que malas somos...gracias por seguir en la historia, un besazo...**_ANONIMO,_** Gracias por tus palabras, bienvenida y aquí esta la conti...**_.Camila Loeza,_** si, aquí Sasuke es tierno... me gustó la idea de cambiar papeles y que esta vez sea él el inocente jejejejeje... gracias y bienvenida.**

**Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene... kiss Desam... una vez más, gracias a todas las que leeis y comentais. **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

_**5 Conociendote**_

Sakura no sabía donde mirar, todos los lugares que la rodeaban, parecían demasiado pequeños para esconderse. Un gemido de desesperación salió de sus labios y su cuerpo volvió a temblar cuando Itachi Uchiha la miró con furia en sus ojos. Era tal, que por un segundo, le pareció ver unos destellos rojos dentro de sus orbes negras.

La pelirosa intentó disculparse una vez más sin exito. El taxi la estaba esperando y ya había tocado el claxon por cuarta vez. Itachi rugió furioso y sin decir nada, salió de la casa y le tendió unos billetes al conductor. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta, estaba acorralada entre la puerta del baño y el cuerpo de Itachi.

-Entra.- Susurró con voz amenazante.- Vuelvete a duchar y esperame en el salón.

Sakura no pudo negarse, ya que aquella voz autoritaria y cargada de ira, no la dejó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerle caso. Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y una vez más, pasó por la asquerosidad de ducharse y vestirse con aquellas prendas blancas y sin sentido para ella.

Tras secar sus cabellos y colocarse el gorro, la mascarilla y las zapatillas de algodón, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió despacio. Mientras estaba desnuda, no podía dejar de mirar la puerta por si ese hombre entraba. Pero ahora, podía comprobar que él estaba sentado en el escalón de la casa esperando su señal para poder entrar.

Itachi escuchó el ruido de la puerta y supo que la joven ya había acabado. Se levantó guardando en su interior las ganas que tenía de golpearla a ella y a Karin ¿Eran subnormales? Se preguntó una vez más mientras entraba en ropa interior a la sala. Pudo ver como la chica salía por la otra puerta.

Tras esterilizarse y salir vestido con su traje blanco y su gorro, observó a la joven sentada en el sofá. Itachi sonrió bajo su mascara por un segundo, realmente la joven estaba acojonada...

-No te muevas de aquí.- Dijo con su voz fría nuevamente.

-S-si.- Sakura volvió a temblar al escuchar su voz ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Karin?

-¡Kaaaaarinnnn!- El grito de Itachi la sacó de sus pensamientos y dio un salto en el sofá por el susto.-Baja.- Le ordenó sin gritar como antes.

-Voy.- Sakura pudo escuchar la voz de su prima, parecía asustada como ella.

-¿Quien te crees que eres?- Preguntó Itachi muy molesto cuando Karin apreció en la sala.

-Itachi yo...- Karin agachó el rostro y se acercó al sofá cogiendo la mano de su prima entre las suyas.

-Yo, yo, yo...- Itachi frunció su ceño y se quitó la mascarilla.- Mirame, Karin.- Ordenó de forma cortante.

-Mi exámen era a las ocho.- Dijo sonrojada y temblando.- No quería que te molestaras, se cuanto quieres a Sasuke y...

-Y preferiste ponerlo en peligro.- Dijo Itachi mirando a la joven prima.- Trayendola a ella.

-Sakura es muy buena chica.- Dijo mirandola a los ojos y defendiendo a su prima.- No le eches la culpa a ella. No te enfades con ella... mi prima solo me ayudó a cuidar a Sasuke.

Itachi pellizcó el puente de su nariz entre el dedo indice y su pulgar. Tras suspirar para calmarse un poco, abrió los ojos y observó a aquellas dos mujeres. Karin y Sakura temblaron al ver aquellos ojos gélidos observandolas.

-Itachi.- Los tres se giraron hacía las escaleras sorprendidos.

-Sa-Sasuke.- Itachi se puso su mascara y se acercó a su hermano.-¿Que haces aquí abajo?- Su tono de voz había cambiado considerablemente.

-Te escuché gritar.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró a las dos mujeres del sofá.- No me ha ocurrido nada.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño y apunto de retirarse su mascara.

-¡No te la quites!- Gritó de pronto Karin.

-No me voy a morir por eso.- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo con tristeza bajo la mascara.

-Mejor no tentar a la suerte.- Dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza.

-No deberías estar aquí.- Dijo Itachi empujandolo suavemente hacía las escaleras.

-No deberías gritarles así.- Dijo él seriamente y mirando a su hermano con ojos frios.- Karin solo quería ayudar, soys mi única familia...No quiero perderos a ninguno.

-Sasuke...- Itachi abrazó a su hermano contra su pecho.- Lo siento, solo estaba enfadado por la negligencia que han cometido...

-No vas a perdernos.- Dijo Karin al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke.-¿Verdad?- Miró con miedo a Itachi.- Porque no vas a dejarme por esto ¿Eh?- Karin miró con miedo a Itachi.

-No.- Itachi negó con la cabeza soltando a su hermano.- Sube arriba Sasuke.- Susurró a su hermano con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Enseguida subo.

-No seas cruel con ellas.- Pidió el menor.- Solo querían ayudarnos.

Itachi quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano. En parte entendía al azabache, ya que era la primera vez que conocía a gente fuera de los Uchiha, pero por otra...él no entendía el peligro al que había estado expuesto.

-Sube.- Le ordenó suavemente.

-I-Itachi.- Sakura se levantó del sofá y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Saldré por esa puerta y no volveré a entrar, pero no discutas con Karin. Ella te quiere mucho y eres su vida desde que sus padres se fueron a trabajar al extranjero y la dejaron sola.

-Sakura...- Karin sintió que sus ojos se empañaban.- No me defiendas, la culpa no es tuya, es solo mía por haber sido una irresponsable.

-Sasuke sabía lo que hacía.- Dijo Itachi más para si mismo que para ellas.- Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando discutía con mis padres, se ponía en medio para que no nos enfadaramos.

-¡¿Qué?- Dijo Karin al no enteder las palabras que balbuceaba su novio.

-Nada.- Itachi les sonrió y se acercó a ellas.- Siempre consigue que me relaje. No voy a deciros nada más, excepto que ella no volverá a entrar en esta casa.- Y señaló a la pelirosa.- ¡O no, espera!- Itachi sonrió para si mismo.- Olvidaré lo que ha pasado, si accedeis a una idea que se me ha ocurrido.

-¿Itachi?- Karin lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora ya has entrado en casa, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer para tratar con Sasuke.- Itachi miró a Sakura.- ¿Quieres cuidar de él de vez en cuando, y ganarte ese dinero que te hace falta? El día que te cosí el brazo, dijiste que te habían despedido ¿No?

-S-si.- Sakura miró dudosa al pelinegro.

-Pero- Karin iba aprotestar cuando Itachi la miró para que se callara.

-Acepto.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-Bien, entonces hablaremos de tu salario.- Itachi sonrió con picardía y miró a Karin.- Luego lo entenderás.- Le susurró al oido acercandose a ella.

-Será mejor que hagamos la cena.- Dijo Karin sintiendo que sus tripas gruñían.

-Vamos a la cocina y te explico todo.- Itachi tiró de las muñecas de las dos hacía la cocina.

La situación era realmente incómoda para las dos mujeres. Itachi había preparado cena para los tres y estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo en silencio. Itachi ya había terminado y había retirado su plato observandolas a ambas.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Karin aún temerosa por la reacción de antes de su novio.

-Sakura será la nueva canguro de Sasuke.- Dijo Itachi bebiendo un sorbo de agua.- Cuando nos vuelva ha ocurrir algo así, será ella quien venga a cuidarlo ¿Te parece?- Preguntó mirando a Sakura.

-Pero yo no...- Sakura suspiró.- Es... raro.- Dijo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.- Me parece un chico estupendo, pero...- Sakura tragó pesadamente.

-¿Pero...?- Preguntó Itachi moviendo su mano para que ella continuara.

-No se si podré acostumbrarme a ello.- Sakura miró a Karin con ojos dudosos.- Según la lista que ella me dio, debo comer lo mismo que vosotros y debo de dejar de usar casi todo, por no decir todo lo que utilizo en mi vida diaria.

-Aja.- Itachi asintió con la cabeza.- Podrás usarlo fuera de aquí, pero si te maquillas y te pintas las uñas, tendrás que quitartelo antes de entrar como hace Karin. Yo también suelo pintarme las uñas de negro, es una manía desde hace muchos años, y las limpio y pinto todos los días que puedo. Asi como mis piercings, me los pongo por la mañana y me los quito cuando llego a casa.

-Ya.- Sakura sonrió.- Puedo seguir haciendo todo lo que hacía mientras me esterilice antes de entrar.-Karin e Itachi asintieron con la cabeza en silencio.- Pero debo comer vuestra comida...

-Si.- Itachi sonrió.- Además de que tendrás un buen sueldo.

-Vale.- Dijo ella encogiendose de hombros.- Lo haré.

-Bien.- Itachi miró a las dos mujeres.- Sintiendolo mucho, mañana me levanto muy pronto.

-Si.- Karin se levantó y besó suavemente los labios de su novio.- Y nosotras también.

-Nos vemos, Itachi.- Sakura se despidió con una sonrisa.

Al salir las dos de la casa, se miraron y exalaron pesadamente. No había sido tan malo, al fin y al cabo Sakura había conseguido trabajo y Karin había sido defendida por Sasuke.

Sasuke observaba detenidamente la puerta, sabía que de un momento a otro Itachi entraría por ella. Entrecerró sus ojos negros al escuchar los pasos de su hermano por el pasillo. Solo esperaba que él no hubiese sido demasiado duro con las dos mujeres. Karin le caía muy bien y a Sakura... bueno a ella casi no la conocía, pero también deseaba conocerla más.

-Sasuke.- Itachi lo llamó nada más abrir la puerta y mirar a su hermano.- Siento todo lo que ha pasado hoy.- Vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

-No ha pasado nada, Itachi.- Sasuke se sentó en la cama y lo miró para que lo acompañara a su lado.

-Debería haberme asegurado que tú estarías bien y haber mirado el horario de Karin.- Itachi le sonrió sin alegría.

-Sakura es...- Sasuke frotó sus manos.- Algo rara, pero no es mala ¿No?

-Espero que no.- Dijo el mayor sobandose la nuca nerviosos.- Debo decirte algo, importante.

-¿Que ocurre, hermano?- Sasuke lo miró atentamente.

-Verás, desde que murieron papá y mamá, no he tenido mucho tiempo para mi.- Itachi suspiró.- No quiero que creas que es por ti.- Dijo apenado.- Pero necesito un poco más de libertad.

Sasuke miró a su hermano frunciendo el ceño. Él sabía perfectamente que si era por él. Desde que sus padres murieron, su hermano mayor se había volcado en él y en sus estudios. Cuando tenía un rato libre, le enseñaba todo lo que sabía para que él no fuera una persona inculta y además, siempre trataba de que no se aburriera allí solo y encerrado.

-No tengo ningún problema.- Dijo Sasuke mirando las sábanas.- Entiendo que necesitas salir de nuevo con Karin a cenar y esas cosas.- Dijo alzando el rostro y sonriendo a su hermano.

-La cuestión es que...- Itachi dudó.- ¿Que te parece que salga de vez en cuando?

-Se cuidarme solo.- Dijo sonrojandose.- Cada día me quedo tres horas solo y no me pasa nada.- Le recordó.

-No es lo mismo.- Itachi suspiró.- Verás, me gustaría poder celebrar mi aniversario este año.- Itachi miró la puerta evitando la mirada de su hermano.- Me gustaría llevarla a algún lugar especial. Eso serían dos días enteros.

-Oh.- Sasuke se tapó la boca asombrado.- Supongo que puedo con ello.

-No sabes cocinar.- Le dijo Itachi.- Ni sabes que medicación debes tomar, siempre te la hemos dado nosotros, y si ocurre algo en la casa...

-Ah...am.- Sasuke asintió sabiendo por donde iba su hermano.

-Por eso he pensado que tal vez Sakura podría cuidar de ti, pero quería consultartelo.- Sasuke abrió sus hermosos ojos negros asombrado de par en par.- Solo si tú estas de acuerdo.

-Pe-pero.- Sasuke titubeó.- Itachi, tú estabas enfadado al verla en casa.

-Lo sé, pero al fin y al cabo es prima de Karin y ella necesita trabajo.- Itachi dudó ante sus palabras, tal vez Sasuke se enfadara con él.

-Si así tu puedes ser libre.- Dijo Sasuke encogiendose de hombros y mirando las manos de Itachi que cogían l s suyas.- Tal vez no sea tanta molestía para ti.

-Sasuke.- Itachi lo abrazó contra su pecho.- Jamás, escuchame, jamás has sido una molestía para mi.- Itachi trató de ser fuerte ante las palabras de su hermano.- Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso. Eres mi vida, hermanito...siempre.

-Lo siento.- Sasuke se aferró con fuerza a la camiseta blanca de su hermano.- Tengo sueño.

-Esta bien.- Itachi se dio cuenta que ya eran las doce y media de la noche.- Duerme, mañana vendrá Sakura un rato más para conoceros mejor.

-Ah...am.-Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su hermano medio dormido.

Itachi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya con una sonrisa un poco más alegre que antes. Sasuke se había tomado bien sus palabras y estaba de acuerdo en que Sakura lo cuidara. Esa noche los dos durmieron tranquilos.

-Entonces.-Sakura miró a Itachi y a Karin.- Vosotros os vais al hospital y volvereis a las nueve y media.

-Si.- Karin sonrió a su prima.

-Yo tengo una nueva operación, si no se complica, estaré aquí sobre esa hora.- Itachi abrió la puerta de su coche y se subió a él.- Vamos Karin.

-Yo voy al hospital hasta las cinco, después tengo un exámen.- Karin besó la mejilla de su prima.- Estaré aquí cuanto antes.

-Hasta luego.- Dijo Sakura mientras veía alejarse el coche.

La pelirosa se adentró a la casa por la puerta el garaje, abrió la puerta de madera oscura y divisó el pequeño pasillito que la llevaba a aquella tortura. Sakura sonrió al recordar las palabras de su prima aquella noche. Tras salir tan tarde de casa de Itachi, Karin, le había dicho que durmieran en su casa, así que las dos pasaron casi toda la noche hablando.

Karin le había comentado que pronto sería el aniversario de ellos y que quería celebrar su décimo aniversario como dios manda "Quería darle una buena noche a Itachi" Sakura al principio se sonrojó por aquellas palabras. No es que ella fuera virgen, hacía dos años lo había hecho con su amigo Rock Lee en Konoha, pero le daba vergüenza pensar en Itachi y ella haciendo dios sabe que cosas.

Tras quedarse desnuda, se adentró bajo el chorro de agua caliente y tarareó su canción favorita mientras se esterilizaba. Podría acostumbrarase a ello, pensó contenta. Al fin y al cabo era un trabajo más. Sasuke no le caía mal, además tenía mucha curiosidad por saber un poco más de él.

La pelirosa salió del baño una vez se había secado el pelo y tapado con las ropas esteriles. Le había costado bastante quitarse el pintauñas y sin poder evitarlo, se había pintado de nuevo sus labios con el brillo de cerezas bajo aquella estúpida mascarilla. Subió despacio las escaleras mirando la hora en el reloj del comedor. Tan solo eran las tres y media de la tarde. Itachi le había dicho que Sasuke ya había comido y lo había recogido, pero que mirara si quería algo más o necesitaba alguna cosa.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sasuke estaba pensando en las palabras de su hermano mayor. Sakura vendría a cuidarlo, ya que debía aprender ha hacerlo para que él y su novia se pudieran ir un fin de semana solos. Siempre había pensado que ataba a su hermano de una forma seria, pero ahora sabía a ciencia cierta, que le estaba arruinando su vida.

El azabache se levantó de la cama al ver entrar a Sakura por la puerta. Sabía que ella estaba sonriendo bajo aquella mascarilla, ya que sus ojos se plegaban a los lados de su rostro con unas pequeñas arrugas. Él le contestó de la misma forma.

Sakura se sentó en la cama a su lado y observó que los cabellos de él estaban bastante revueltos ¿Se había peinado? Sasuke al ver la forma tan sería que ahora lo miraba, se puso nervioso y agachó la vista a sus pies descalzos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Te has peinado?- Preguntó ella divertida.

-No.- Sasuke se pasó la mano por sus cabellos negros con reflejos azulados.- Me acabo de despertar.- Dijo en su defensa.

-¿Donde está tu cepillo?- Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño de la habitación.

-En la estantería del baño.- Sasuke señaló en la misma dirección en que estaba ella.

Sakura salió con el cepillo en la mano y sin pensarselo dos veces, hizo lo mismo que había hecho millones de veces con su prima Karin o con sus amigas de Konoha. Recordó a su amiga Ino y su cabellera rubia y larga. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y al acariciar los cabellos de Sasuke entre sus dedos, se acordó de la cabellera azulada y sedosa de su amiga Hinata.

Las echaba mucho de menos, desde que había ido a estudiar al centro de Tokyo, solo escuchaba sus voces por teléfono. Debía reconocer que echaba de menos a su hiperactivo amigo Naruto, al animal de Kiba, incluso al callado y reservado de Shino. También echaba de menos ir a comer al restaurante de los padres de Chouji y pasear con Shikamaru, Sai y Neji bajo la luz de la luna en busca de las mejores estrellas.

-Sa-Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke avergonzado.

-¿Qué?- Ella se apoyó en los hombros de Sasuke y se medio levantó intentando encararlo desde atrás.

-No debes hacer eso.- Dijo levantandose y dejandola en la cama con el cepillo alzado en el aire.- No me toques.

-Como si fuera a cucarte.- Le dijo sonriendo bajo la mascarilla.

-¿A qué?- Preguntó el azabache levantando una ceja.

-A cucarte.- Sakura se levantó tras él.- Ha hacerte algo, a matarte, a pegarte alguna enfermedad, no sé, solo es una expresión.

-No te acerques.- Dijo nervioso.- Será mejor que salgas de mi habitación, Sa-Sakura.

-Estas extraño.- Dijo ella divertida.- Estas diferente a ayer.

-S-si.- Sasuke se sonrojó y miró de reojo el maldito libro que estaba en el escritorio.

Sasuke maldijo internamente a Itachi, no había tenido tiempo de mirar el libro, pero sabía que si contenía cosas parecidas de lo que había visto el día anterior, no sería muy grato para Sakura. Además, se había sentido muy extraño cuando ella lo había tocado.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó acercandose de nuevo a él divertida.

-No me gusta...-Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

-Que mono eres.- Dijo besando su frente.

-No me beses.- Sasuke se apartó de ella como si quemara.

No estaba acostumbrado a la gente del exterior, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo besaran y mucho menos que quien lo hiciera fuera una mujer. Volvió a sonrojarse y Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus orejas estaban rojas.

-Tienes las orejas rojas.- Dijo riendose suavemente.- No estas acostumbrdo a ello ¿verdad?

-N-no.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Nunca me han besado.- Se sentó en la cama de nuevo y la miró.-Solo lo han hecho Itachi y mis padres.

-Aja.- Sakura se acercó a él sentandose a tu lado.-Pero entonces nunca...en la boca- Ella miró hacía otra parte intentando sacar sentido a aquellas palabras.

-No.- Sasuke pensó en los besos que Itachi le daba a Karin y se sonrojó.- No de esa forma.

-¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.

-Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.- Sakura sonrió a Sasuke emocionada.- Seré tu primer beso.

-No puedo hacerlo.- Sasuke se sonrojó.- No puedo quitar esta maldita mascara de mi rostro...podría ponerme más enfermo.

-Solo son tonterias.- Dijo ella sonrojandose.- No creo que por unos segundos...

-Tu no sabes nada de mi.- Dijo Sasuke levantandose de la cama.- Así que no digas que son tonterias... llevo diecisiste años aquí encerrado porque temen que muera.

Sakura se quedó estática sentada en la cama. Era cierto, todo lo que estaba diciendo ¿Realmente podía morir si besaba a alguien? La pelirosa negó con la cabeza ¿Tan grave era lo que tenía? Su corazón latió fuertemente dentro de su pecho ¿Quién era él y que hacía allí sin saber nada de la vida? Alzó la mirada y lo miró con tristeza, no sabía como tratarlo ni que decirle ahora.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la rigidez de la chica. Tal vez ahora se burlara de él o se reiria al ver que era un idiota. Volvió a mirar el libro y suspiró cansado ¿Se supone que algún día debía hacer con alguien lo que Itachi y Karin hacían? Si era así ¿Como lo haría? Era un bicho raro y nunca conseguiría una chica para él.

-Sasuke.- Sakura se levantó y lo miró a sus ojos negros entristecidos.- No quería ofenderte.- Le dijo angustiada.- No sé como arreglar esto, pero de verdad que lo siento.- Se sentía confusa.

-Te-tengo curiosidad.- Dijo el azabache.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-He visto a Itachi y a Karin hacerlo.- Dijo avergonzado.- Y tengo curiosidad de ello.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?- Preguntando ella sin pensar.

Sakura no entendía esa sensación extraña que la atraía hacía él. Tan solo había visto sus ojos negros y escuchado su voz, sin embargo su corazón seguía acelerado ¿Sería por su inocencia? Se preguntó mentalmente. Tal vez el verlo tan indefenso y tan perdido...

Sasuke se bajó la mascarilla y miró a Sakura dudoso ¿Podría pasarle algo? El miedo se apoderó de él por un instante ¿se moriría? Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, si Itachi lo besaba en la mejilla ¿Por qué no podía rozar los labios de aquella chica? Ella había seguido el protocolo y se había esterilizado.

La pelirosa se quitó su mascarilla y se relamió los labios ¿Por qué le tentaba tanto ser su primer beso? El sabor a cerezas inundó su boca y sonrió. La sonrisa de Sasuke era hermosa, todo en él era hermoso. Desde la inocencia de sus ojos, hasta sus rosados y virgenes labios. Se acercó despacio a él y lo sintió temblar cuando apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke tembló al sentir el calor de las manos de ella, traspasar la tela de la camiseta blanca. Ella iba a besarlo como lo hacían Karin y su hermano ¿Le gustaría? Suspiró al sentir el calor del aliento de ella sobre su rostro. Olía realmente bien, por un instante le recordó a las cerezas que le traía muy de vez en cuando su hermano mayor.

Dejó de pensar al sentir el calor de otros labios sobre los suyos. Sasuke cerró los ojos para captar aquel instante, tal vez nunca más se volvería ha repetir. Pudo sentir algo húmedo tocar su labio inferior y sin darse cuenta, un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta. Se sentía bien, realmente era mágico.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al pasar la lengua por los labios del muchacho. No quería separarse, el sabor de sus labios era exquisito y su calidez era única. Le gustaba besar a Sasuke Uchiha, pero quería más. La pelirosa mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke y él abrió la boca paar gemir de dolor. En ese momento, ella aprobechó para meter su lengua y acariciar sus perfectos dientes y su caliente lengua.

Sasuke dejó que ella lo besara, le estaba gustando demasiado esa sensación extraña que ocupaba su boca. El mordisco le había hecho daño, pero el sentir la lengua caliente de ella dentro de su boca, lo había hecho gemir de una forma extraña.

Las manos de Sakura apretaron la camiseta del muchacho y se separó lentamente por algo de oxigeno. Sasuke no sabía que era un beso con lengua, sin embargo... besaba como un dios. Ella se sonrojó al ver la cara extraña de Sasuke.

-Sasuke.- Lo llamó al ver que los labios del joven se estaban poniendo morados.

-Sabes a cereza.- Dijo él cogiendose el pecho.- Me duele.- Y apretó su mano contra sus pulmones.

-¡¿Que te pasa?- Preguntó ella asustandose al verlo caer al suelo.

-Me...- Sasuke cerró sus ojos negros.- Ahogo.- Dijo casi sin aliento.

-No me hagas esto.- Sakura se volvió pálida y su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar al ver como cada vez el chico se poníaamás y más morado.- Tus labios.- Los tocó al ver que se estaban hinchando.- El brillo de labios.- Y tocó los suyos.-¡Mierda! No te mueras, Sasuke.- Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.- Por favor, no te mueras.

Sakura corrió hasta el piso de abajo y cogió el teléfono del salón ¿A quién debía llamar? Sin saber por qué, marcó el número del hospital donde trabajaba Itachi.

-Hospital de Tokyo.- Dijo una mujer tras la linea telefónica.

-Necesito ayuda urgente.- Sakura no dejaba de temblar y llorar.- Se ahoga, Sasuke Uchiha se muere.

La chica al escuchar el nombre del joven, avisó inmediatamente a Itachi y al doctor de Sasuke. La pelirosa colgó el teléfono y subió corriendo las escaleras. Al entrar en el cuarto, observó como poco a poco el azabache iba dejando de respirar.

-Ya vienen.- Dijo levantandolo del suelo como pudo y subiendolo a la cama.- No te mueras, por favor.

Las sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos. Sakura deseó ser ella la que estuviera en aquella situación. Si alguien debía morirse, era ella...por estúpida y desobediente.


	7. Qué le pasa

**Hola chicas! siento el retraso, pero todavía estoy con la mano fastidiada y no sé hasta cuando... aún así aun que me cueste escribir, aquí os traigo una nueva locura en este capi.. jejjee...**

_sasusakufr,_** me alegra que te guste el fic, no te mueras, aquí traigo el capi jejeje nos leemos y gracias por comentar...**_Salex_**, hermanita que te digo a ti? Jajajaj si pones la bomba, estallamos las dos y no sigo ninguna de las historias muhahah y no quires eso verdad?nos leemos hermanita...**_Sakulali,_** ya te traigo el capi... perdona por la tardanza, pero sigo mal de la mano y es muy lento escribir así jejeje... **_Bethania Zarett Karras_**, me alegra seguir leyendote por aquí, un besazo y gracias...**_ .c_**, bienvenida, gracias por postear...**_Mitchel0402,_** lo siento si soy cruel, pero si cuento todo de una, no sería interesante y no volverías a leer el siguiente no? Jejejje... lo sé, soy mala... jajaja aquí te dejo el siguiente... espero que te guste, besitos y cuidate...**_Camila Loeza_**, hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo y posteando, sin las lectoras, no sería posible. Siento la tardanza y que no lo haya subido el lunes, pero espero que el siguiente si sea el lunes y la mano esta me deje...**_sakurakiyoshi,_** bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras, aquí sabrás lo que ocurrió después...**

**Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene... kiss Desam... una vez más, gracias a todas las que leeis y comentais. **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**6 ¿Qué le pasa?**

Itachi miraba confundido la escena. Una enfermera había entrado en medio de la operación y le había comunicado que había una urgencia en su casa. El azabache dejó caer las cosas y otro médico entró para remplazarlo. Tras salir de allí y correr lo más rápido que sus piernas lo dejaron, entró en el ascensor quitandose la ropa del hospital, quedandose con su pantalón blanco y su camiseta de manga corta negra. Al llegar a la sala de médicos, entró corriendo y cogió su bolsa...debía llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Al salir del hospital, se encontró con una ambulancia y al médico de Sasuke. Itachi lo miró con ojos de preocupación y se adentró en su coche para seguirlos. Al llegar a la casa, Karin ya estaba allí intentando abrir la puerta. Itachi la apartó sin decir nada y se adentró dejando las puertas abiertas de par en par.

-Itachi.- Karin había visto las lágrimas rodar por el rostro de su novio.

Itachi se adentró a la casa tal y como iba y subió las escaleras seguido por el equipo médico. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con algo que lo hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Sasuke tenía el rostro amoratado por la falta de oxígeno y Sakura estaba con un ataque de nervios.

-Sakura.- Dijo Itachi apartandola de la cama.- Los médicos ya están aquí.

La joven pelirosa asintió sin saber realmente lo que le habían dicho. Ella se apartó al ver a un hombre de cabellos canos acercarse a la cama, con un grupo de jovenes médicos. Tras ponerle una via en su muñeca , pudo observar como pasaban una goma extraña por la garganta de Sasuke. Una maquina empezó a pitar en la lejanía y sus ojos poco a poco fueron cerrandose, se sentía agotada y llena de pánico.

Sasuke abrió su sojos poco a poco, sentía el pesar del maldito respirador en su garganta una vez más ¿Que le había ocurrido? Recordó el beso con Sakura y sus mejillas se colorearon, había dado su primer beso.

-Sasuke.- La voz de Itachi llegó a sus oídos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo enfocó al lado de su cama. Itachi llevaba su pelo negro en una coleta, los piercings puestos y una camiseta negra de manga corta.- Me alegro de que hayas despertado, hermano.

-¿Esta bien?- Pudo distingir la voz de Karin.- Sakura sigue dormida, el doctor le pinchó algo y aún no responde.

-Esta despierto.- Itachi acarició la mejilla de su hermano.- Avisaré al doctor.

-No hace falta.- Dijo la voz lejana de Karin.- Esta aquí.

-La inflamación parece haber bajado.- Dijo con la voz seria.- Será mejor que vayais a esterilizaros y lo cambiemos de habitación, aquí han entrado muchos germenes.

-Si.- Itachi se levantó y soltó la mano de Sasuke.- Enseguida volvemos, mientras tanto, llevenlo al cuarto que era de mis padres.- Dijo con voz muy seria.- Ayer la limpié minuciosamente como todos los martes.

-Esta bien.- El doctor se levantó y miró a Itachi.- Sabes que eres fuerte, Itachi. Esto pasará, como siempre.

-Solo quiero su bien estar.- Itachi salió de la habitación seguido de Karin.

-Pequeño Sasuke.- El doctor se acercó al joven.- Vamos a moverte ¿Entendido?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se dejó hacer. Los ayudantes del médico trasladaron todo con sumo cuidado a la habitación, mientras el azabache era trasladado en los brazos del médico. Hacía muchisimo tiempo que no entraba en aquella habitación, todo seguía igual. Las fotos de los señores Uchiha seguían en las mesillas de noche y los dibujos de Sasuke e Itachi colgados por las paredes.

-Sasuke.- La dulce voz de Sakura llegó a sus oídos.- No creo que nos volvamos a ver nunca.- Dijo ella una vez se quedaron solos.- Metí la pata y supongo que no me dejarán volver jamás.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y el médico entró de nuevo junto a Itachi y Karin. Todos iban esterilizados y con los trajes blancos completos. Al acercarse a ellos, apartaron a Sakura y se dedicaron a atender al menor.

-Sakura.- La voz de Itachi la llamó dura y friamente.-¿Que ha pasado?

-Ha sido culpa mía.- Dijo ella mordiendose los labios bajo la mascarilla.- No os obedecí.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo Itachi levantandose furioso de la silla cercana a la cama.

-Yo me dejé puesto el brillo de labios.- Sakura miró el suelo y se retorció los dedos nerviosamente.- Él nunca había besado a nadie...

-¡Basta!- Itachi se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.- Estas loca.- Alzó su mano derecha en el aire.- Eres una desobediente.

-No la toques.- Dijo Karin poniendose delante de su prima.- No lo permitiré.

-Karin.- Itachi se dio la vuelta al ver a su novia y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz nervioso.- Casi mata a mi hermano.

-Lo sé.- Dijo ella con la voz ronca.- Yo he estado preparandome durante años. Desde que te conocí, siempre me has contado lo que le pasaba a tu hermano. Cuando murieron tus padres, me contaste todas las cosas que debías de hacer y sacrificar para cuidarlo...

-¿Sacrificar?- Preguntó Sakura aún asustada.

-Si.- Karin miró de reojo a su prima.- Tú no estabas preparada mentalmente para cuidarlo, ha sido un pequeño error, que podría haberle costado la vida.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró de nuevo la pelirosa.- De verdad que lo siento mucho, ya no volverá ha pasar.

-Seguro que no.- Dijo Itachi aún molesto.- Porque no volverá a pisar esta casa.

-Itachi.- Todos se giraron al oir la voz de Sasuke.- La culpa fue mía.- Dijo mirandolo con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Itachi incredulo.

-Yo le pedí que lo hiciera, ella llevaba puesta la mascarilla.- Sasuke se sentó despacio en la cama.

-Ya esta mejor, joven Uchiha.- Dijo el médico.- Te dejo las recomendaciones como siempre.- Le dijo a Itachi.- Limpia su habitación y no volvais a entrar nada extraño a la casa.

-Si.- Respondió seriamente Itachi.- Muchas gracias.

-Es un placer atenderlos.- Dijo el doctor.- Como siempre, aun que no en estas circunstancias.- Y miró a Sasuke levantando las cejas.- Espero verte mejor la proxima vez, ojala sea pronto y puedas salir de aquí.

-Los avances son lentos.- Dijo un enfermero que acompañaba al médico.- Pero pronto darán resultado.

-Os acompaño a la puerta.- Dijo Itachi suspirando.

Sakura se acercó a la cama con lágrimas en sus ojos y cogió la mano de Sasuke con la suya enguantada.

-Lo siento mucho.- Sakura dejó caer las lágrimas.- De verdad, no hacía falta que me defendieras.

-Eso es la amistad ¿no?- Preguntó Sasuke confundido.- Para eso son los amigos, además, yo también soy culpable por dejarme besar.

-Sakura.- Karin se acercó a la cama.- Será mejor que te despidas de él, para siempre.- Karin acarició los cabellos de su prima.

-No hace falta.- La voz de Itachi sonó fría y dura.- Puede quedarse, pero desde hoy vivirá aquí.

-¡¿Qué?- Dijo Karin sorprendida.

-Sakura va ha tener vacaciones en breve ¿no?-Itachi levantó una ceja.- Son tres meses de verano.

-Pensaba volver a Konoha.- Dijo Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas.- No creo que...

-Esta bien.- Karin miró a su prima.- De todas formas, tengo que vender el apartamento dond evives, no me alcanza para todo.- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.- Además, si ella vive aquí, comerá lo que comeis y se acostumbrará a todo.

-Itachi.- Sasuke llamó a su hermano con las mejillas rojas como un tomate y la cabeza agachada.- No creo que sea lo correcto.

-Es quien te cuida.- Dijo Itachi, además será un ahorro para ella y para su prima.- Tu también deverias venir a vivir aquí.- Dijo mirando a Karin ¿no?

-Si esta es tu forma de decir que vivamos juntos...- Karin abrazó a Itachi.- Esta bien, acepto.

-Así puedes vender las dos casas y guardarte el dinero.- Itachi se bajó la mascara y besó el poco espacio visible que quedaba en el rostro de su novia.

-Cuando cojamos vacaciones en agosto, ella puede ir a Konoha a visitar a la familia.- Dijo mirando a Sakura.

-Por supuesto.- Itachi la miró con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.- Será divertido vivir los cuatro juntos.- Y frunció el ceño.- Así todos estaremos bien.

Sasuke no entendía porque su hermano había hecho semejante estupidez. Sakura era una extraña, debí aadmitir que era su primer beso "Uno que casi lo mata" pero su primer beso. Aún así, ella no lo miraba con buenos ojos. Suspiró agotado y se dio la vuelta en la cama, hací apoco más de media hora que había podido volver a su cuarto, sin embargo, la tranquilidad de éste no era suficiente para dormir.

El azabache se pasó la noche entera pensando en que al día siguiente habría una mudanza. Itachi le había dicho claramente horas antes, que durante un par de días, no saldría de la habitación ¿Realmente se había vuelto loco? Tal vez se había dado un golpe en el hospital y eso le había cambiado el cerebro a su hermano...

El sol ya entraba por la ventana y Sasuke arrugó su frente en signo de descontento. No había dormido y aquello le iba ha pasar factura todo el día, no es que tuviera nada importante que hacer, ya que allí encerrado nunca había nada, pero el no dormir le ponía de muy mala leche.

-Sasuke.- Dos golpes en la puerta y la voz de su hermano, le hicieron levantarse de la cama.- Sasuke, traigo tu desayuno y no puedo abrir la puerta.

-Voy.- El azabache se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta con pesar.

-¿No has dormido?- Dijo Itachi al ver sus ojeras.- Vamos, no es para tanto.

-Te has vuelto loco ¿donde esta Itachi?- Le preguntó cogiendo la bandeja y sentandose en la silla.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Itachi divertido.- Lo tienes delante. Se que es una locura, hermanito.

-Lo es.- Sasuke miró la puerta de la habitación y arrugó el ceño.- Papá y mamá deben estar muy enfadados contigo y revolviendose en sus tumbas.

-No hables así de nuestros padres.- Dijo Itachi poniendole una mantequilla natural sobre una rebanada de pan.- No estoy loco, solo creo que es lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo iba a pedirle a Karin que viviera con nosotros. Cada vez, la carrera de médicina cuesta más dinero y ella no es rica.

-Nosotros tampoco.- Dijo Sasuke con pesar.- Tenemos el dinero que dejaron nuestros padres, pero cuando debas pagar la cuota de la última investigación...

-Si ellas estan aquí, podré trabajar más horas.- Itachi dejó la tostada en la mesa y miró con tristeza a su hermano.-Sé que no podré pasar más tiempo contigo, hermanito, pero...

-No importa.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- No voy a mejorar nunca.- Le dijo Sasuke cogiendo la tostada entre sus dedos.- Podrías dejar de matarte en vida para algo que no va ha servir de nada.

-Sasuke.- Itachi lo abrazó.- Sabes que nuestros padres vendieron su empresa, que gastaron casi todos los ahorros en que mejoraras, si abandono ahora... no habrá servido de nada.

-Y si no mejoro, te habrás sacrificado para nada.- Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me importa.- Itachi volvió ha abrazar a su hermano.- Lo eres todo para mi, si tu desapareces, lo haré yo.

-Itachi.- Sasuke besó la mejilla de su hermano.- Gracias, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño hermano, y yo a ti.- Itachi se levantó de la silla y acarició su mejilla.- No salgas de aquí, por favor.

-No lo haré.- Sasuke bebió un trago de leche.

-Voy a por las chicas.- Itachi le guiñó el ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

Sakura observaba a Karin mientras las dos recogían las cosas del apartamento de la pelirosa. No entendía porque su prima había aceptado esa proposición. Sabí aque las cosas iban mal en Konoha, que ya casi no les quedaba dinero, pero de ahí a vender sus propiedades...Cuando sus padres se fueron, jamás pensó en que Karin la ayudaría de esa forma, así que aun que dudara de su cordura, debía ayudarla.

-Karin.- Sakura metió una foto de ella de pequeña con su spadres en la caja.-¿Que les dirás ahora de mi?

-¿A que te refieres, Sakura?- Karin la miró subiendose un poco sus gafas.

-Le dijiste a Itachi que vine a estudiar aquí.- Sakura frunció su ceño.- Que mis padres no tenían dinero...

-Supongo que tendré que contarle la verdad.- Dijo Karin sonriendo.- Si ahora vas a formar parte de la familia...

-¿Le dirás que no soy tu prima?- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura, para mi eres mi prima.- Dijo la peliroja abrazandola.- Los Uzumaki te acogieron desde que tenías cuatro años.

-Lo sé.- Dijo ella sollozando contra el pecho de Karin.- Pero se enfadará.

-Itachi es muy bueno.- Karin apartó los mechones rosados del rostro de su prima.- Lo entenderá. Y no vuelvas a decir que no eres mi prima, si Naruto te oye, se enfadará.

-Naruto.- Sakura se sentó en la cama.- Él siempre ha sido...

-Si, él te quiere como si fueras su hermana.- Karin besó su frente.- Aún que él sea mi primo hermano, y sea un Namikaze, tiene el sentido de la familia de los Uzumaki.

-Tengo ganas de verlo.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo tristemente.- ¿Ya habrá conseguido pedirle salir a Hinata?

-Seguro, esos dos estan hechos el uno para el otro.- Dijo divertida Karin.- No como Rock Lee y tú.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Dijo Sakura guardando su ropa.- No quiero hablar de él.

-Pero aún lo quieres ¿no?- Karin miró la fotografía del muchacho de cabellos negros, con cejas pronunciadas.

-Él me abandonó, no quiso venir a vivir conmigo aquí.- Sakura suspiró.- Desde el día en que tío Minato y tía Kushina murieron, se distanció de nosotros.

-Piensa que en ese avión también iban sus padres.- Dijo Karin con tristeza.- Y la madre de Hinata.

-Lo sé, pero todos hicimos una piña para recuperarnos del golpe.- Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.- Sin embargo él...

Las dos quedaron en silencio al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

-Será la chica de la inmobiliaria.- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.- Termina de guardar tu ropa y salgamos de este apartamento.

-Los vas a vender con muebles incluidos.- Preguntó Sakura.

-No queda nada personal aquí.- Karin volvió a sonreirle.- Y todo esto aumenta el valor de los pisos.

-Bien.- Sakura terminó de cerrar las cajas y empezó a bajarlas una a una, cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer.

-Señorita Karin.- La chica sonreía a la peliroja.- Las pondré en venta al llegar a la oficina, solo necesito unas fotos ¿Se van a vender así?

-Si.- Dijo Karin.- Conforme están, ya quedé con la inmobiliaria y fijamos el precio.

-Muy bien.- La chica se dió cuenta de la presencia de Sakura.- Muy buenas, jovencita.

-Buenas.- Sakura dejó la última caja al lado de a puerta.

Tras haber cerrado la casa y haber cargado las cosas en el coche de Karin, las dos se dirigieron al apartamento de la peliroja. Sakura ayudó a Karin a recoger sus cosas personales y algunas que no quería dejar allí. Itachi acudiría a la casa y entre los dos coches, llevarían las cosas a la de Itachi.

-Así que la vendes con la vajilla y esas cosas.- Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Todos son cosas que compré aquí.- Dijo Karin.- Solo me llevo la ropa, las cosas personales, unas mantas, unas toallas y algunas cosas más.

-El piso que me alquilaste estaba vacio.- Rió Sakura.- Tan solo me prestaste una manta y una toalla.

-Aquel piso estaba vacio completamente, excepto los muebles.- Karin se volvió a subir sus gafas.- Y este lo estará pronto.

Cuando las dos miraron la casa, estaba completamente vacía excepto el mobiliario. Ya no había fotografías ni figuras en los muebles. La tele estaba en el coche y el ordenador lo llevaba colgado al hombro. Karin suspiró y sonrió a Sakura.

-Son muchas cosas.- Dijo la peliroja.- Creí que tenía menos cosas personales.

-No pasa nada.- Sakura sonrió.- Te recuerdo que yo también tengo el carnet de conducir y tienes otro coche en el garaje.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te suicides.- Dijo ella divertida.

-No voy a suicidarme.- Sakura arrugó su ceño.- Lo tengo ya cuatro meses.

-¿Y cuanto has conducido?- Karin abrió la puerta para guardar las cosas en el coche.

-Solo en la autoescuela, pero me acuerdo perfectamente.- Dijo molesta la pelirosa.

-Bien, pero solo porque vendrá la misma chica a por las llaves en un rato y no quiero volver al piso para coger el otro coche.- Karin le dio las llaves.- No te olvides de nada de lo que hemos bajado, ya que lo que se quede aquí, lo venderán con la casa.

-Esta bien.- Dijo la joven demasiado emocionada.- Voy a conducir.- Dijo con un grito a media voz.

-No te emociones.- Karin se dirigió a la puerta después de que sonara dos veces.- Itachi.- susurró contenta al abrir.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo el moreno.- Traje el coche que era de mis padres, es más grande.

-Gracias.- Karin besó sus labios.- Supongo que ya es la hora.

Tras cargar las cajas en los tres coches, al fin cerró la puerta y esperó a la chica. Esta no tardó en llegar, así que tras darle las llaves, se dirigieron hacía la casa de los Uchiha.

-Itachi.- Dijo Karin al entrar los coches en el garaje.- Las cosas no pueden entrar así como así ¿no?

-No.- Itachi sonrió a Karin.- Antes debemos esterilizarlas.- Itachi abrió la puerta del piso de arriba que había en el garaje.- La ropa, mantas, sábanas, toallas y demás cosas de tela, subirlas arriba.

Las dos mujeres obedecieron. Tras subir las cajas entre los tres, volvieron a bajar a por lo demás.

-¿Y las peliculas, libros, aparatos electrónicos y demás?- Preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-Eso debemos pasarle un trapo con un liquido especial y después irán directamnete avuestras habitaciones.- Itachi abrió una caja con peliculas.- Tú vivirás en mi antigua habitación.- Dijo Itachi.- Allí tienes televisión.

-Si, en el piso de Karin no tenía, lo veía todo por el portatil.- Rió la pelirosa.

-Poco a poco ir pasando los trapos con esto.- Les señaló unos trapos y unas cajas de metal.- Cuando acabeis, subiremos estas cajas especiales arriba.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Karin con un soplido al ver todas las cosas que tenían que esterilizar.

Sasuke se sentía nervioso, había escuchado los coches llegar y sabía que tardarían mucho en entrar a la casa. Parecía un león enjaulado, no dejaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación ¿Como sería vivir con tanta gente? Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Itachi sabía lo que hacía?

El azabache podía escuchar los pasos ir y venir por el piso donde se encontraba. Las ansias podían con él, de vez en cuando se acercaba ala puerta con ganas de abrirla y cotillear lo que hacían ¿Cuanto tiempo más tardarían?

Se tumbó sobre la cama y empezó a lanzar una pelota de goma contra el techo. Los minutos pasaban y con ello las horas ¿Se habían olvidado de él?

-Mierda.- Dijo levantandose de la cama.- Itachi.

-¿Me llamabas?- Preguntó el mayor.

-Tengo hambre.- Dijo Sasuke con la mirada agachada.- No me has traido la comida.

-Lo siento.- Itachi acarició los cabellos de su hermano.- Pero no podía abrir la puerta hasta que estuviera todo arreglado.

-¿Ya está arreglado?- Dijo Sasuke contento.

-Si.- Itachi tiró de su mano.- Ya esta todo esterilizado.- Lo acercó a la puerta.- Menos la ropa, pero eso se hará poco a poco.- Abrió la puerta y dejó que se asomara.- Poco a poco arreglaré las cosas para que puedas salir libremente por la casa.

-Gracias.- Dijo Sasuke no muy convencido.

-Hola.- Sakura apareció ante él con el traje blanco, la mascarilla y el gorro.

-Hola.- Sasuke se sonrojó.- Sakura.

-Desde hoy seré tu vecina de al lado.- Dijo divertida.

-Pero te mantendrás a raya.- Dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido.- No quiero más besos raros.

-No volverá a ocurrir.- Dijo ella agachando la mirada.- Solo fue curiosidad.

-Si, solo fue eso.- Dijo Sasuke sorprendido, pues para él, había sido algo más.- Nos vemos en otro rato, subeme la comida.- Le pidió a Itachi.

-Claro, hermanito.- Y golpeó su frente con su dedo indice y el anular.

Tras eso, Sasuke cerró la puerta ante la cara de Sakura. Su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente al verla y había recordado sus labios tibios contra los suyos. No entendía porque le pasaba todo aquello, pero si sabía que para él no había sido solo curiosidad. Desde que la vio en su cuarto por primera vez, sintió algo extraño en su estómago.. Sasuke pensaba que ella era guapisima y que sus ojos jaden eran realmente preciosos.

Se levantó algo furioso de la cama y golpeó con su puño el colchón. Al fin y al cabo él era un extraño, enfermo y patético para ella ¿por qué le pasaba todo eso? Su corazón aún no había dejado de latir fuertemente y su smejillas estaban coloreadas de verla tan cerca. Deseaba volver a besarla de esa forma, deseaba saber más de esas cosas...como las que hacía Itachi...y con ella.

-Sasuke.- Itachi abrió la puerta y entró con una bandeja.- Esta tarde trabajo en el hospital.- Dijo con una sonrisa retirando su mascarilla.- Karin debe hacer un trabajo en la universidad, así que te quedarás solo con Sakura.

-Está bien.- Dijo Sasuke fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ella estará toda la tarde arriba esterilizando ropa.- Dijo Itachi acercandose de nuevo a la puerta.- Si la necesitas, solo da un grito y ella vendrá.

-Como Pepito Grillo.- Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-Ese era con un silbidito, hermanito.- E Itachi se rió de las ocurrencias de su infantil hermano.

-Esta bien.- Contestó mientras se sentaba a la mesa a comer.

-Nos vemos a la noche.- Itachi salió por la puerta cerrandola a sus espaldas. Sasuke terminó la comida y se acercó a la ventana ¿Que pasaría desde ese momento? Suspiró ¿Estarían preparados para vivir juntos?

Karin observó como Itachi se iba al hospital. Ella decidió lavar los platos antes de irse ha hacer el trabajo con sus compañeras. Sakura apareció por la puerta con la bandeja de comida de Sasuke.

-¿Ya ha terminado?- Preguntó Karin al ver la bandeja en sus manos.

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo ella dejando la bandeja en le fregadero.- Cuando bajé del piso de arriba, estaba en el pasillo.

-Vaya, así que no quiere que entremos en su cuarto.- Dijo Karin sonriendo.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Dijo confundida Sakura.

-Itachi me contó, que cuando se enfada hace eso.- Karin fregó los platos de Sasuke. Voy a contarle la verdad mañana.- Dijo Karin.- Ninguno trabaja ni estudia, así que será el mejor momento.

-Me echará.- Dijo Sakura tristemente.

-No lo hará.- Karin acarició su mejilla.- Además, le daré el dinero de la venta de los pisos.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza sorprendida.

-Aun que él no me lo diga, sé que lo está pasando mal.- Karin se sentó en la silla junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina.- Sé que ya no le queda casi dinero de sus padres.

-¿No eran ricos? Al menos siempre salían en los periodicos y esas cosas. - Sakura se sentó al lado de su prima.

-Eran.- Dijo Karin sonriendo.- Pero desde que sus padres vendieron las empresas meses antes del accidente, dejaron de ser de la alta sociedad. Todo el dinero se ha utilizado para el tratamiento de Sasuke y las investigaciones de su enfermedad.

-Vaya.- Sakura la miró sorprendida.-¿Y tus estudios?

-Utilizaré el mismo dinero.- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.- Me darán mucho por las casas. Cuando las compré, no valían casi nada, pero tras arreglarlas con unos amigos de la universidad, su valor se ha multiplicado.

-Ya.- La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.- Será mejor que siga con al ropa.

-Si.- Karin se levantó del asiento y la siguió la piso de arriba.- Voy a despedirme de Sasuke.

Al entrar en la habitación, miró detenidamente al menor. Sasuke dormía placidamente en la cama y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- Se acercó a él y acarició sus cabellos negros.- Yo os ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta.

Tras aquellas palabras, se alejó de la habitación y salió de la casa. Ahora tendría que levantarse una hora antes todos los días y tendría que cambiar más habitos en su vida, pero amaba a Itachi y quería a Sasuke con todo su corazón. Se adentró en el coche y miró hacía el piso de arriba al salir del garaje, todo debía salir bien, si los perdía, jamás volvería a ser feliz.


	8. Viviendo juntos

**Hola chicas y chicos! Aquí traigo un nuevo capi, hoy llego a tiempo en Lunes jejejej.. aún estoy con la mano igual, pero al final pude escribir más rápido jajaja una se acostumbra a todo no? **

_Sasusaku fr,_** Gracias nuevamente por tus palabras. Ya viste que Itachi tampoco es tan malo jajjajaaj bueno ya veremos como va esa convivencia no? **_Salex, _**que decirte hermanita? Olvido la bomba tranquila muhahahah si, creo que Itachi es algo bipolar jajjajaj y a vivir todos juntos... la-la-la-la... sasuke se esta enamorando de sakura? No sé no sé jajajaj poco a poco hermanita, poco a poco... besitos cuidate... jajaja.. compañera de escritorio... **_Bethania Zarett Karras,_** jejej corto? Todos tienen entre 11 y 12 paginas de word... joooo... jajajja gracias como siempre kiss...**_Camila Loeza,_** aquí traigo más sasusaku! y realmente es mucho más jajajaja Gracias kiss...**_erandYm-chan,_** bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras y de que te guste...yo también amo mucho a este Sasuke jejeje.. un beso cuidate...**_Mitchel0420,_** Gracias como siempre por leer y comentar, kiss...**_LW,_** hola Bienvenida a la historia... puede que si hayas leido sobre algo de esto... no sé yo no vi nada parecido por el foro... si tenemos en cuenta que es una enfermedad real, puede que alguien haya escrito otra historia... no l aabandonaré nunca jeje me gusta terminar lo que empiezo... además tengo buenas lectoras y posteadoras no? Jajaja así que aquí estaré cada semana.. un besazo y gracias por tus palabras, Kiss...**_Sony lee,_** Bienvenida, gracias por leer y postear, nos leemos Kiss...**_Elda de la Torre Jaimes,_** hola, gracias por tus palbras.. si aquí llega ya el sasusaku... kiss...**_Uchiha nagashi,_** Bienvenida, es difícil pero creo que interesante jejeje un besazo y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. El único pago de las escritoras, son los Reviews y la verdad es que recibirlos, siempre nos eleva las ganas de seguir escribiendo, ya que así, es de la única forma con la que sabemos que nuestras historias gustan. **

* * *

**Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene... kiss Desam... una vez más, gracias a todas las que leeis y comentais. **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

_**7 Viviendo juntos**_

Sasuke se sentía nuevamente nervioso. Desde hacía un par de días, las cosas habían cambiado en la casa. Ahora podía escuchar pasos continuamente por el pasillo o el piso de abajo. Sabía que las dos mujeres habían ido a vivir a la casa y que aquello iba a cambiar sus vidas, pero no se imaginaba cuanto lo iba ha hacer.

Abrió la puerta despacio y suspiró al ver a Sakura con un montón de ropa entrando en el cuarto de Itachi. Negó con la cabeza y miró la puerta cerrarse, ya no era el cuarto de Itachi, él se había ido con Karin al cuarto que antes perteneció a sus padres.

Salió de la habitación y miró por el hueco de las escaleras, abajo podía escuchar las voces de su hermano y su cuñada. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó nuevamente a la puerta de su habitación, cuando escuchó a Sakura a su lado.

-¿Que buscas, Sasuke?- Dijo ella divertida.

-Nada.- Negó el con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Solo quería salir un poco, hace dos días que estoy encerrado y antes solía pasear por el pasillo.

-Bien.- Sakura lo empujó un poco.- Entra dentro, ya casi acabo con las tareas y no quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada.- Ella subió de nuevo las escaleras hacía la lavandería.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.- Susurró Sasuke aún ante la puerta.

-¿El qué?- Itachi estaba detras de él con una sonrisa.

-Creí que ya podía bajar al piso de abajo.- Sasuke sonrió a su hermano.- No me ocurrió nada las veces que bajé y nuestros padres no estan aquí para prohibirlo.

-Eso es cierto.- Itachi acarició los cabellos negros de su hermano.- Y yo no tengo tantas fobias como ellos. Si supieran que hay dos mujeres viviendo con nosotros, creo que me matarían.

-Eres feliz.- Afirmó Sasuke.- Y es lo que realmente me importa.

-Otra vez con eso.- Itachi suspiró y abrazó a su hermano.- No eres el culpable de nada.

-De retenerte aquí y de que tu vida sea muy difícil.- Sasuke lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros.- Solo admitelo.

-No sé a que viene todo esto.- Itachi frunció su ceño.- Sasuke, solo se feliz ¿Vale?

-Lo intentaré.- Sasuke sonrió a Itachi y se adentró en su habitación.

-Solo dame el día de hoy.- Itachi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.- Mañana ya podrás ir por la casa.

-Esta bien, Itachi.- Sasuke se tumbó en la cama.- Solo quiero aprender cosas nuevas.

-Y lo harás.- Itachi sonrió.- Ya te dije que nuestros padres ya no están y ya es hora de que cambies un poco tu vida.- Tras aquellas palabras, cerró la puerta y dejó a Sasuke solo.

Los nervios se lo seguían comiendo ¿Que ocurriría desde ese momento? Siempre había estado en aquella habitación, Itachi muchas veces iba a jugar con él hasta que crecieron, desde entonces, había estado casi siempre solo. Ahora eran cuatro personas y a una de ellas, casi no la podía ver. No porque la odiara o algo así, si no porque cada vez que la veía, su estómago se encogía y sentía algo extraño en su pecho.

-Sasuke.- El azabache abrió sus ojos y se sobresaltó en la cama al ver a la pelirosa en su cuarto.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó restregandose los ojos.

-Itachi y Karin se han ido.- Dijo con tono divertido.- Y hoy no llevo brillo de labios.- Tras esas palabras, se sentó en la cama.

Sasuke se levantó de golpe al verla allí sentada, a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

-¿Y?- Preguntó mirandola asombrado.

-Que quiero seguir con lo del otro día ¿Tú no?- Sasuke se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo...- El estómago del azabache se revolvió.- No sé si...

-¡Oh, vamos!- Sakura se acercó a él y juntó sus labios sin previo aviso.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación extraña y su cuerpo entero temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Sasuke volvió a sentir el calor de esos labios y el cuerpo de ella pegandose al suyo. Podía sentir la respiración de Sakura chocar contra su mejilla y las manos de ella posarse en su cintura ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño?

-Sa-Sakura.- Tartamudeó cuando se separaron.- ¿Esto está bien?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Tampoco está mal.- Dijo ella divertida.- A mi me gusta ¿A ti no?

-Supongo que si.- Y levantó la mano para acariciar sus propios labios.- Es raro, pero...

-No hables.- Sakura volvió a besar a Sasuke.

El azabache sintió de nuevo ese calor contra su boca, y la lengua húmeda de ella jugar con su labio inferior. Entreabrió sus labios para dejarle paso. Ella adentró la lengua y recorrió cada rincón succionando aquel trozo de carne mojado y caliente.

-Mmm.- Sasuke gimió al sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo y la lengua de la pelirosa casi en su garganta.

-Eso es.- Sakura se separó de Sasuke para respirar.-¿Te gusta?

-S-si.- Los colores empezaron a aparecer en las mejillas de Sasuke.

-Bien, pues sigamos.- Sakura volvió ha acercarse al pelinegro y mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

-Ah.- Sasuke gimió de dolor al sentir los dientes de ella.- Sa-Sakura.

-Solo dejate llevar por lo que sientes.- Sakura volvió a succionar la lengua del joven dentro de su boca.

-Espera.- Sasuke la separó de su cuerpo al sentir las manos de ella adentrarse por su camiseta y arañar suavemente su espalda.

-¿Que coño te pasa?- Preguntó ella un poco molesta.-¿Tan mojigato eres?

-Yo...- Sasuke miró hacía el suelo.

-Te has excitado.- Sakura rió al ver el bulto en los pantalónes de Sasuke.

-Esto duele.- Él no levantó la cabeza.

-¿Como que duele?- Sakura se acercó a él y levantó su rostro.

-Si.- Sasuke apartó su vista de ella.- El otro día me dolió durante mucho rato. No se que es esto.

-¿No sabes que es?- Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par asombrada.- Vaya, si que eres infantil.

-Yo no soy...- Sasuke cogió la mano de ella con fuerza.- Esto no es normal.- Y sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, llevó la mano de ella hacía su entrepierna.

-Oh, dios.- Sakura se sonrojó al sentir su tamaño y dureza.- No puedes hacer esto.- Y apartó la mano.

-¿No?- Sasuke ladeó la cabeza confundido.-¿Por qué?

-No entiendes nada.- Ella suspiró cansada de su inocencia.- Sasuke, esa parte del cuerpo, es algo así como privada, no vas haciendo que las chicas te la toquen así como así.

Él intentaba entenderlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Sasuke se sintió mal aquel día que vio a Karin e Itachi en el baño, tardó mucho rato antes de que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad y ahora, ella estaba delante de él y con tan solo morder un poco su labio inferior, había conseguido que su cuerpo volviera a esa forma tan extraña y dolorosa.

-Duele.- Dijo agachando la cabeza.- No quiero que esto me ocurra más, solo quería enseñarte lo que me pasa. No puedo controlarlo y quiero que vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon.

La pelirosa tenía mucha curiosidad con él. Nunca llegó a imaginar que iba a conocer a alguien que no supiera lo que era una erección y el placer que aquello podría darle. Un chico que jamás había besado y que seguramente no sabía para que servía el cuerpo de una mujer, ni sus propios genitales.

-¿Como?- Preguntó mirandola a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que lo haga o no?- Sakura empezó a sentir curiosidad sobre lo que él haría.- Sé como ayudarte.

-S-si.- Sasuke respondió dudoso, si Itachi no lo había ayudado ¿Como iba a hacerlo ella?

-Ven.- Sakura tendió su mano hacía él.- Sientate en la cama.

Sasuke la obedeció y se sentó con la cama como pudo, ya que seguía sintiendo la molestía entre sus piernas.

-¿Que debo hacer?- Preguntó con tono inocente.

-Ahora te enseño.- Sakura se sentó detras de él y lo hizo apoyarse contra su pecho.- Solo dejate llevar y aprende, después, podrás hacerlo tú solo.

La pelirosa tocó el miembro de Sasuke por encima de la ropa y él gimió sin saber si aquello le gustaba o no. El azabache apretó las sábanas con sus puños cerrandolos sobre ellas.

-Sa-Sakura.- Sasuke gimió en voz alta.- Eso no duele.

-¿Que sientes?- Preguntó curiosa mientras apretaba un poco sus dedos alrededor.-¿Duele?

-N-no.- Sasuke levantó un poco sus caderas.

-Bien.- Sakura sonrió contra el cuello de Sasuke.- Pasemos al siguiente paso.

Tras aquellas palabras, la pelirosa adentró su mano bajo los pantalones y atrapó su dureza entre sus dedos. Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentirla de esa forma. Sakura abrió sus ojos de nuevo sorpendida, realmente la tenía grande. Poco a poco empezó a ascender y descender, consiguiendo ruidos extraños por parte de Sasuke.

-Yo...ah...no sé.- Sasuke no entendía que era ese placer extraño.

-No hables.- Sakura mordió el lobulo de su oreja.- Solo dejate llevar.- Tras aquellas palabras, se la sacó de los pantalónes haciendo que Sasuke bajara su mirada para mirar aquello que ella le estaba haciendo.- ¿Ves como se hace?- Preguntó divertida de nuevo.

-Me... me gusta.- Dijo con la voz ronca.- Sigue haciendolo, por favor.

Algo dentro de Sakura se rompió al escuchar el tono de suplica del joven. Ella frunció el ceño y siguió haciendolo, al fin y al cabo debía terminar lo que había comenzado.

-Relajate.- Le pidió al ver lo tenso que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo intento...ahhh...pero no puedo.- Sasuke volvió a mover sus caderas desesperadamente.- Siento algo raro.

-Eso se llama orgasmo.- Sakura sonrió contra el cuello de Sasuke y lo lamió con fuerza.

-Sakura...ah...mmgg...Sakura.- Sasuke se estaba poniendo rojo y empezaba a sudar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su vientre quemaba y una descarga bajó por su espalda.

-Eso es.- Sakura sonrió.- Dejate llevar.

Tras las palabras de Sakura, Sasuke sintió algo extraño pero demasiado placentero. Un liquido caliente mojó sus pantalónes y la mano de Sakura. La pelirosa se habí aexcitado al hacer eso, siempre lo había hecho con Lee, pero ahora era muy diferente.

-Lo...lo siento.- Sasuke se disculpó al ver aquel liquido blanco sobre ellos dos.- Yo no sabía que eso...

-Se llama semen.- Sakura le indicó que se levantara de ella.- Y solo has eyaculado. No es una cosa del otro mundo. Ahora debes practicar tu solo.- Ella le sonrió.- Pero no debes decirle a nadie lo que te he enseñado, ni hacerlo delante de nadie que no sea yo.

-¿Un secreto?- Preguntó medio cerrando sus ojos canasado.

-Así es.- Sakura sonrió y salió de la habitación directa a la suya para ducharse.

Sasuke se despertó sudado y jadeando. Hacía tres días que Sakura no lo visitaba y no entendía porque. Al día siguiente de lo sucedido, Sasuke salió de la habitación y bajó al piso de abajo. Karin estaba allí preparando la comida. Tras observar que Sakura no estaba, le preguntó a la peliroja por ella y solo recibió como respuesta, que estaba estudiando para los examenes finales.

Comieron los dos en silencio y él se extraño de que ella no bajara ni para comer. Sasuke se pasó la tarde viendo la televisión abajo, esperando que ella bajara al piso de abajo a por algo o apareciera por la puerta. Descubrió muchas cosas en la televisión, ya que después de irse Karin, había cotilleado todos los canales. Esa tele tenía muchos más que la de Itachi y no había solo documentales o dibujos animados.

Durante la tarde, vio varias peliculas que lo dejaron todavía con más dudas. En una de ellas, el chico estaba acariciando el cuerpo de la chica y ella gemía de una forma extraña. Tras aquello, vio como los dos se tumbaban en la cama y tapados con las sábanas hacían cosas extrañas. Eso le recordó lo que Sakura le había enseñado la tarde anterior.

Al subir a la habitación después de cenar, estaba algo molesto porque ella no había aparecido en todo el día. Los días siguientes habían sido exactamente iguales, pero eso iba a cambiar. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación, eran las siete de la mañana, así que Sakura aún debía estar dormida.

Caminó despacio por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sakura estaba acostada en la cama, destapada y con ropa muy pequeña. Se acercó despacio y se sentó en el borde. De nuevo esas sensaciones extrañas lo invadieron. No entendía porque su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía, ni porque sus manos sudaban.

-Sakura.- Susurró su nombre despacio.- Despierta, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura se sentó en la cama sorprendida.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Llevo tres días sin verte.- Dijo él agachando la cabeza.

-Estoy ocupada en la biblioteca estudiando.- Dijo ella con la voz ronca.- Debo aprobar los examenes finales, solo me quedan tres.

-Lo siento.- Sasuke se levantó de la cama.- ¿He hecho algo malo?

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Quién había hecho algo malo era ella. Sakura se había aprovechado de su inocencia. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Anda, ven.- Se echó a un lado de la cama y le ofreció el otro.- Solo ven y duerme un rato más.

Sasuke asintió a la petición de Sakura y se recostó a su lado cara a cara. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se cerraron y se quedó dormida d enuevo. Sasuke podía sentir su respiración pausada chocar contra su rostro ¿Que le pasaba? Esta vez era él el que tenía ganas de besar sus labios y volver a sentir aquella sensación extraña en su cuerpo mientras ella lo tocaba.

-Buenos días.- Sakura abrió sus ojos y vio a Sasuke apoyado en la almohada observandola.-¿No te has vuelto a dormir?- Preguntó dudosa.

-Solo te observaba.- Dijo sonriendo.- Eres hermosa cuando duermes.

-Sasuke.- Sakura se levantó de la cama de un golpe.- No vuelvas a decir eso, sal de mi habitación.

-Es la verdad.- Dijo él levantandose de la cama.- ¿Hice algo malo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza enfurecida. Ese chico la saca de quicio. Era demasiado inocente y pesado para ella. Lo sacó a empujones de su cuarto.

-No has hecho nada malo.- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.- Solo que no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación confundido ¿Ella no sentía lo mismo que él?

En las peliculas que había estado viendo, ellas sentía ese revoloteo en su estómago y lo llamaban amor. Por lo visto el sentía lo mismo que Itachi por Karin. Sin embargo Sakura se mostraba seria y distante ¿Ella había hecho con él sin quererlo? Según las peliculas, eso se hace cuando los dos se aman.

Los días siguieron pasando de la misma forma. Sasuke cada vez estaba más y más desesperado por verla. Necesitaba ver sus ojos jade y su sonrisa. Necesitaba sentir la paz que ella le transmitía de una forma u otra. Karin siempre le decía que ella estaba estudiando e Itachi solo le sonreía con picardía y después se marchaba al hospital. Ya nadie le hacía caso ¿Era mejor eso que vivir solo? Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, al menos cuando vivía solo con Itachi, el azabache mayor le hacía caso.

-¡No lo sé!- Gritó la pelirosa por teléfono.- Os echo mucho de menos.

-Sakura.- Una chica habló al otro lado del teléfono.- Lee te echa de menos. Se arrepiente de no haber ido contigo a la cuidad.

-Ino, no seas tan molesta.- Sakura suspiró frustada.- Yo también le echo de menos, pero él se lo buscó. Era mi novio y confidente y me dejó plantada.

-Solo tenía miedo de ir a la ciudad.- Ino rio bajito.- Aquí tiene trabajo y sabe manejarse muy bien.

-Ya lo sé.- Sakura suspiró.- Pero aún así, me dejó tirada.

-¿No fuiste tú?- Ino volvió a rei.- Tú fuiste la que largate de Konoha para estudiar en la gran cuidad.

-Iré a veros este verano.- Dijo tristemente.- ¿Como están los demás?

-Sai al fin me pidió salir.- Dijo emocionada la rubia.- Neji y Tenten se casan el año que viene y Naruto e Hinata también estan juntos.

-¿Y Kiba?- Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

-Esta detras de una chica del instituto, pero ella pasa de él.- Ino rió a mandíbula batiente.- Creo que él la asusta.

-¿Y que tal la nueva?- Preguntó la pelirosa acordandose de la rubia que llegó a Konoha antes de que ella se fuera.

-¿Temari?- Ino carraspeó suavemente.- No te lo vas a creer, pero esta saliendo con Shikamaru.

-Vaya, quien diría que ese vago encontraría novia algún día.- Sakura sonrió a su amiga tras el teléfono.

-Bueno, no me has contado que pasa con tu vida.- Ino se puso seria.- Cuentame como te van las cosas con Karin.

-Karin es feliz aquí.- sakura recordó el brillo de lso ojos de su prima.- Itachi la hace muy feliz, además estan viviendo juntos, esto va muy enserio.

-¿Y tú?- Ino sentía curiosidad de como le había ido a su mejor amiga en la cuidad.

-Yo vivo con ellos.- Sakura se acordó de Sasuke.- Está el hermano pequeño de Itachi en la casa. Es un caso extraño. No puede salir de la casa y no puede entrar cualquiera allí. No conoce la vida y es muy inocente.

Al decir aquello, se acordó de lo que había hecho con él hacía casi una semana. Ya había terminado sus exámenes y ya no tenía excusas para esquivarlo día y noche.

-Te has quedado en silencio.- Dijo Ino curiosa.-¿Sucede algo con el chico?

-Es raro.- Sakura se acordó del día que lo conoció, cuando pensaba que era un niño pequeño.-

-¿Te gusta?- Ino dio un pequeño grito tras el teléfono.

-No.- sakura negó con la cabeza.- No me gusta, sin embargo tiene algo que me llama. Es muy niño, muy inocente. Es como si una parte de mi, quisiera corromperlo.

-Eso hiciste con Lee.- Rio divertida.- Corrompiste al loco y tonto de Lee y ahora es un fiera.

-Sasuke no me gusta.- Dijo seria.- De hecho me parece incluso infantil, pero esa parte inocente me atrae a enseñarle esas cosas malas de la vida. Incluso me enfado cuando lo tengo cerca de lo tonto que es.

-Sakura.- Ino también se puso seria.- No le hagas daño.

-No es hacerle daño.- Rio tras el teléfono.- Solo es enseñarle a ser mas hombre. Sabes que amo a Lee y que cuando vuelva, será mio de nuevo.

-Lo sé.- Ino bufó exasperada.- Por eso te pido que no le hagas daño.

-Solo seré su maestra.- Sakura agachó al cabeza con uan sonrisa.- De todas formas, él nunca va a salir de esa casa y a conocer a otras mujeres. Yo soy la única que puede ofrecerle esas cosas.

-Bien, diviertete, pero no hagas que se enamore de ti, mala.- Ino rio y colgó el teléfono.

-Lo haré.- Sakura dejó el móvil en su mochila y caminó por las calles pensando tranquilamente.- Me divertiré como nunca antes de volver a la villa.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que algo sucede con los chicos?- Preguntó Karin en la sala de médicos.- Sasuke no para de preguntar por ella y Sakura lo evita.

-Me he dado cuenta.- Itachi dio un sorbo de su botella.- Sasuke esta extraño y creo que le hemso dado demasiada libertad de golpe. El otro día veía Titanic con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas ne los ojos.

-Si, no sabía que eso ocurrió de verdad.- Dijo Karin divertida.

-Pero se sobresaltó cuando llegó la parte de la bodega.- Itachi enseñó sus alineados y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa.- Creo que es hora de que le hable de sexo seriamente, ultimamente lo esta viendo mucho en las peliculas.

-Volviendo al tema.- Karin s epuso seria de nuevo.- Sasuke pregunta mucho por Sakura.

-Tal vez se haya enamorado.- Itachi sonrió divertido.- Él nunca había visto a otras personas y tal vez que ella lo cuide de vez en cuando...

-Este fin de semana nos vamos.- Le recordó Karin.-¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlos solos?

-¿Por qué no?- Itachi frunció el ceño.- Tu prima sabe que no puede acercarse a él de esa forma. Ya se lo demostró Sasuke cuando casi lo mata con aquel beso.

-Es cierto.- karin agachó el rostro al recordar el día en que Sasuke casi muere por culpa de Sakura.- Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

-Además.- Itachi levantó el rostro de Karin entre sus dedos.- Sakura no le tiene mucho aprecio, la escuché decir por teléfono que mi hermano es una molestia.

-No.- Dijo Karin sonrojandose.- Seguramente lo decía por el royo de la ducha, la alimentación y que no puede llevar amigos a casa.

-Me da igual el por qué.- Itachi se levantó de la silla.- Tengo una operación y cuando acabe, solo espero llegara casa y hacerte mía.- Le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí.

Karin sonrió a la puerta y se sentó comodamente en la silla. Itachi era el hombre perfecto y ella era realmente feliz ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto Sasuke? Sabía por su familia de Konoha, más ciertamente por la boca de Naruto, que Sakura era una leona. El pobre y vigoroso de Lee, había caido ante ella y los dos eran una pareja extraña. Sin embargo, conociendo a su prima, sabía que Sasuke no le gustaba y solo sentía lástima por él. Se levantó de la silla y se encogió de hombros, era una tontería preocuparse por esos dos, simplemente no eran complatibles.

Sasuke observó como su hermano hacía la maleta. Una sonrisa enorme estaba en el rostro de Itachi y Sasuke sonreía con él.

-¿Donde vais?- Preguntó curioso.

-He alquilado una pequeña cabaña a la otra parte del lago.- Dijo Itachi guardando el bañador en la maleta.- Solo vamos a estar fuera dos noches, así que espero que te comportes.

-Lo haré.- Sasuke frunció el ceño.- Creo que no me estoy portando mal ¿Verdad? Realmente pasó el mayor tiempo del día en mi habitación como antes, excepto por la tarde que bajo a ver peliculas.

-Esta bién, no hagas que me preocupe por nada, te dejo al cargo de Sakura, así que hazle caso ¿Vale?- Itachi colocó su dedo indice y corazón sobre la frente de su hermano.-Prometemelo.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.- Pero deberías ocnfiar un poco más ne mi, ya no tengo trece años.

-Tienes diecisiete y pronto cumplirás dieciocho.- Itachi miró el calendario.- En tres semanas.

-Si.- Sasuke miró a su hermano contento.- Pasatelo bien, hermano.

-Nos vemos el domingo por la noche.- Besó su frente y salió pro la puerta de la habitación con su maleta y la de Karin.

¿Que iba a hacer solo ese fin de semana con Sakura? Ella lo ignoraba y él se sentía cada vez más confuso y extraño. Salió del cuarto de su hermano y bajóa cenar a la cocina. Aun er aviernes y quedaba mucho fin de semana por delante ¿En que iba a entretenerse?

Sakura vio a la pareja feliz salir de la casa, ya estaba completamente vacía, ya no había moros en la costa. Sonrió para si misma y entró a ducharse, el fin de semana iba a ser muy divertido.


	9. Sakura y yo

**Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi.. ejem... espero que os guste...**

_Sasusaku fr,_** Bueno...ya se qu eno te gusta mucho sakura y supongo que ahora menos.. pero es un proceso por el que a de pasar este personaje... Como siempre gracias por tus comentarios...**_Salex,_** jejej siempre me parto con tus coments.. si creo que es ninfomana... pero también dolida y resentida... nos vemos...**_mayu1051,_** me alegra que te guste y si Sasuke es un amor... ain... gracias por tu coment nos leemos. Kissssss...**_Bethania Zarett Karras,_** gracias, kiss y cuidate...**_gaaabi,_** gracias...**_Tsuki hana Uchiha,_** gracias por tus palabras... me alegra que te guste este Sasuke, kissssss...**_Mitchel0420,_** si jajaj creo que ella ya sabe todo, todo y todo... es ..mm... pervertida muhahahah kiss y gracias como siempre...**_LW,_** hola amiguis jajaja aquí te traigo la conti... un besazo y cuidate...Sayooo... **_Sakulali,_** jajaj si es una corrompedora.. yo tampoco se si se escribe así jajaj pero aún así entendemos lo que queremos decir jijijii bueno aquí se sabe un poco más de Saku y lo que ella...mmmmm... siente...gracias kiss... **_Sony lee,_** gracias por el coment... ya se verá lo que siente Saku por Sasuke. jeje. kiss...**_erandYm-chan,_** Bueno jejej se qu eno gusta esta Sakura, per5o es una faceta que debe pasar... ella ya pasará lo suyo ya muhahahhaha gracias kiss nos leemos...**_Liz-cam,_** gracias por tus palabras como siempre... ejem... aquí veremos que pasa ese fin de semana jajaj espero que te guste kiss y hasta pronto... **_Elda de la torre Jaimes,_** a mi tambien me encanta el sasusaku jejejej y creo que se ira poniendo más y más interesante así que te espero en los comentarios kiss cuidate y gracias...**

**Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene... kiss Desam... una vez más, gracias a todas las que leeis y comentais. **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

_**8 Sakura y yo.**_

Sasuke se levantó de golpe de la silla de la cocina al escuchar la puerta. Sakura ya había llegado y él no sabía como enfrentarla. Desde que lo había estado ignorando, se había vuelto más y más inseguro. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a fregar los platos de su cena.

-Hola, Sasuke.- La voz de ella llegó a sus oídos.- Ya he acabado los exámenes y ya estoy libre.

-Hola.- Dijo sonrojandose mientras secaba el plato.- Eso esta bien.

-Te recompensaré por ello.- Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le quitó el plato de las manos dandole la vuelta. Creo que vamos a divertirnos mucho tú y yo.

-Sa-Sakura.- Susurró el azabache al sentir la mano de ella sobre su entrepierna.

-Relajate.- Sakura sonrió contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ah...am.- Asintió al sentir la mano de ella colarse por sus pantalones.-Sakura.

-Vamos a tu cuarto.- Le pidió ella en un susurro.

Los dos caminaron al piso de arriba cogidos de la mano. Sasuke sentía como su cuerpo entero temblaba. Aún no comprendía muy bien porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así ante ella. Su corazón latía vertiginosamente en el interior de su pecho y sus manos sudaban sin parar. Sasuke podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba y un calor extraño se apoderaba de su bajo vientre.

-Pasa.- Sakura empujó suavemente a Sasuke dentro de su habitación.- Hoy estaremos solos y tranquilos.

-No.- Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos.- No creo que esto este bien.- Dijo sonrojandose.

-¿Por qué no?- Sakura le sonrió mientras lo empujaba hacía la cama.-Solo vamos a divertirnos. No es malo aprender cosas nuevas.

-Pero.- Sasuke iba a protestar de nuevo.

-Tranquilo.- Sakura metió la mano de nuevo en sus pantalones y cogió su miembro delicadamente entre sus dedos.- Lo pasarás bien.

-Ahhh...- Sasuke gimió al sentir de nuevo aquella maravillosa sensación en su vientre.

-Eso es.- Sakura juntó sus labios cálidos contra los de él.- Dejate llevar.

-Más...más rápido.- Pidió él acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas.

-Espera.- Sakura se alejó de él dejando un gran vacio.- Quitate la ropa.- Y le sonrió.

-La ropa.- Repitió avergonzado.

-Yo también lo haré.- En aquel instante Sasuke, se acordó de Itachi y Karin en el baño.

Al levantar la vista, se topó con los ojos jade brilantes y cálidos... y algo extraño que no supo identificar. Sakura se quitó la camiseta blanca dejando sus pechos al aire. Sasuke sintió como un gemido se escapaba de su boca. Poco a poco, la pelirosa se bajó los pantalones quedando completamente desnuda ante él.

-Sakura.- Sasuke sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.-¿Que me estas haciendo?- Preguntó acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Solo te enseño a disfrutar la vida.- Sakura se sintió perversa.- Solo te enseño lo bueno.

Tras aquellas palabras, tiró de la camiseta de Sasuke dejandolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Sasuke jadeó al sentir la lengua caliente de la pelirosa jugando contra su pezón erecto.

-Ahhh...mmmggg...ahhhh.- Sasuke acarició los suaves cabellos largos de la pelirosa.- ¿Que me estás haciendo?

-Darte placer.-Sakura tiró de sus pantalones.- Mucho placer.

Tras aquellas palabras, Sasuke sintió la lengua juguetona de la muchacha sobre sus caderas. Sus piernas temblaron ante aquel roce y sin poder evitarlo, cayó sentado contra acama. Sakura se arrodilló entre sus piernas y cogió su erección entre sus dedos. Sin decirle nada a Sasuke, llevó su miembro a la boca y lo introdujo despacio en ella.

-Ssssss.- Sasuke echó al cabeza hacía atrás al sentir aquella calidez extraña.- Sa-ku-ra.- Una convulsión lo arremetió.

Sakura saboreó la erección como si fuera la última vez. Aquel inocente niño la ponía demasiado. Cerró sus ojos y mordió suavemente la punta. Los dedos de Sasuke se aferraron a sus cabellos y ella sonrió, lo estaba consiguiendo...él era suyo. Tras unos embistes más, sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba y sus caderas empujaban más fuerte hacía su garganta.

-Aún no.- Dijo separandose del azabache con una sonrisa.

-Sakura.- Sasuke jadeó su nombre. Su respiración era acelerada y entrecortada. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su cuerpo sudado.

-Tocate.- Sakura rodeó el miembro de Sasuke con la mano de él.- Como yo te enseñé.

Sasuke sintió que iba a explotarle la cabeza si no lo hacía. Quería abrazarla y que ella jadeara de la misma manera que lo hacía él. Sasuke quería aprender a hacer esas cosas maravillosas sobre el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Su mano empezóa subir y a bajar por su erección y los gemidos de placer no tardaron en llegar.

-Ahhh.- Gimió echando la cabeza hacía atrás y estirando las piernas.- Mmm...ahhhh.

-Eso es, gime.- Sakura se sentó en el suelo y abrió sus piernas para tocarse.- Mirame Sasuke, pronto dejarás de ser virgen.- Y sonrió.

Sasuke dejó de masturbarse al ver como los dedos de ella desaparecian en su interior. Un calor aún más abrasador, se apoderó de su cuerpo. El azabache sintió las pulsaciones en su erección y se arrodilló frente a ella en el suelo.

-Sa-Sakura.- Sasuke se acercó poco a poco a ella.

-No te acerques.- Sakura lo empujó un poco con su mano empapada de su excitación.- Solo observa desde ahí...ahhh...mmmm...Sa-su-ke.

El azabache volvió a coger su erección y sin saber por qué, aceleró el ritmo al ver como la pelirosa adentraba y sacaba tres dedos de su interior. Ella se recostó sobre el suelo y con la mano libre, empezó a estirar y a pellizcar su pezón.

-Mmmm...ahhh...mmmmgggg.- Sasuke aceleró el ritmo y sintió como su semen se vertía sobre su mano y el suelo.- Sakura.- Gimió al llegar al orgasmo.

La pelirosa se retorció de placer al ver que él ya había terminado. Su segunda misión, era que él aprendiera a tocarla.

-A-acercate.- Le pidió entre jadeos.- Y tocame así.

Sakura cogió la mano manchada de Sasuke y la colocó suavemente sobre su sexo. La calidez de las yemas del muchacho, mezclados con sus fluidos, la hicieron gemir más fuerte. Tenía las manos suaves y cálidas. Tras enseñarle como la debía tocar, lo dejó a él seguir. Sasuke adentró tres dedos en ella tal y como la había visto antes.

-Lo haces muy bien.- Dijo ella arquenado su espalda.- Más...rápido Sasuke, mmm...más.

Sasuke aceleró las embestidas de sus dedos y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios. Sakura mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke al sentir el orgasmo golpearla de lleno. Los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo jadeando.

-Sasuke.- Sakura lo llamó incorporandose.- Eo.- Y acarició su sonrojado y sudado cuerpo.- Realmente eres un dios.- Dijo admirando su blanco y virgen cuerpo.

-Sakura.- Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos.- Tengo mucho sueño.- Y volvió a cerrar aquellos dos pozos negros.

Sakura se acordó que él tomaba mucha medicación y sonrió...si, realmente era un niño grande. Tras despertarlo un poco, lo dejó sobre la cama y le dejó caer la sábana sobre su desnudo y perfecto cuerpo.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.- Sakura besó sus labios y salió de la habitación.

Tras entrar en la suya, se sintió extraña. No podía parar de recordar la cara de sorpresa e inocencia cada vez que le enseñaba algo. Sasuke era realmente hermoso. Negó con la cabeza intentando sacar aquellas imagenes de sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus ojos negros. Ella amaba a Rock Lee, lo había hecho desde hacía años y él solo era un juguete entre sus manos. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y sucumbió ante el cansancio.

Su respiración estaba agitada y ella se revolvía entre las sábanas, no entendía lo que le pasaba. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y sintió la ira invadir su cuerpo ¿Por qué soñaba con Sasuke Uchiha? Su piel estaba humedecida y su sexo palpitaba llamandola.

-No.- Se levantó de la cama de un salto.- Él solo es un capricho...- Entró en el baño y se mojó la cara.- Solo lo deseo, solo deseo esa inocencia que esconde.- Dio un puñetazo al espejo... a su reflejo.- Cuando lo consiga, me olvidaré de él.

Salió del baño temblando ¿Que le pasaba? Su respiración aún estaba agitada. Se acercó despacio a la puerta y la abrió observando la oscuridad y la tranquilidad de la noche. Sin saber porqué, sus pies la llevaron hasta la puerta de Sasuke. Abrió despacio y entró sin hacer ruido. Al llegar a la cama, observó el cuerpo destapado y desnudo del menor de los Uchiha.

-Es tan bello.- Susurró acariciando la espalda del joven.

-Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke en sueños.

-Estoy aquí.- Contestó la pelirosa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te quiero.- Sasuke se revolvió entre las sábanas quedando boca arriba.

Sakura se fijó en su blanco rostro iluminado por la luna. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Los labios rojos del azabache estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era pausada y tranquila. El pecho del azabache subía y bajaba lentamente. Sakura lo observó detenidamente. No estaba musculoso, pero si definido. Acarició suavemente su vientre con la yema de los dedos.

-Sakura, te quiero.- Volvió a susurrar el joven.

Sakura se levantó de golpe al comprender aquellas palabras. Aquello no estaba bien, él no podía quererla... Salió rapidamente de la habitación dando un portazo y provocando que Sasuke se despertara asutado en su cama. Ella no lo quería, solo lo deseaba y no quería nada con él. Aquello la enfureció de verdad, ella no le había pedido que la quisiera. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y trató de dormir sin exito.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y observó su habitación ¿Que había sido ese ruido? Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormido de nuevo, aquella medicación lo dejaba fuera de combate.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación desesperada, necesitaba comer algo y salir de aquella casa. Tras llegar abajo, se odió así misma, no podía salir así como así. Cerró la nevera de un portazo y suspiró agotada, la noche en vela le había pasado factura. Tras tomar un vaso de leche fría, se sentó en el sofá del comedor y encendió la tele ¿Es que los sábados por la mañana no había nada interesante en la tele? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras cambiaba de canal.

Cuando miró de nuevo el reloj, se dio cuenta que ya eran las nueve y Sasuke necesitaba su maldita medicación ¿Por qué había pensado en él toda la noche? Al llegar a esa casa, pensó que las cosas serían fáciles, sin embargo aquellos ojos negros la estaban volviendo loca. Se encogió sobre si misma y se apretó la cabeza, necesitaba salir con sus amigas un rato y olvidarse del maldito Uchiha.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- La voz del maldito azabache llegó a sus oídos.

-No.- Sakura se levantó de golpe del sofá y miró el cuerpo medio desnudo de Sasuke.-¿Y tu camiseta y tu mascarilla?

-No lo necesito.- Dijo él sonriendo.- Ahora vives aquí y estas igual de desinfectada que todos nosotros.- Agachó el rostro y miró su vaso de leche fría.

-Te veo más...suelto.- Sakura sonrió con malicia.- Antes no salias del cuarto ni a sol, ni sombra.

-Antes tenía miedo.- Dijo él en un susurro.- Mis padres no me dejaban e Itachi intentó seguir sus normas.- Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.- Pero al comprobar que no es tan malo, me siento más libre.

-Pues que bien.- Sakura recordó las plabras del azabache "Te quiero Sakura".- Entonces como te sabes cuidar solo, no creo que te moleste que salga a comer con unas amigas.

-¿Salir?- Sasuke la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Pensé que...

-¡Qué!- Sakura levantó la voz.- No eres el centro del mundo.

-Pero anoche dijiste que ibas a recompensarme por dejarme solo.- Sasuke apretó al vaso entre sus dedos.

-Ya lo hice.- Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Todos tenemos una primera vez de algo, ya tuviste la tuya, no pidas más.- Y pasó por su lado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sasuke miró el hueco de las escaleras vacio cuando ella desapareció por el. Un nudo estraño se formó en su garganta y sus ojos empezaron a escocerle ¿Que había hecho mal?Él solo quería su compañía...

Sakura cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo ¿Que me esta pasando? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras se duchaba. Sasuke solo era su entretenimiento de verano antes de volver a Konoha y reencontrarse con Lee. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla blanca sentandose en la cama y cogiendo su móvil.

-¿Guren?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, Sakura.- Guren rió.- Pensé que te habías perdido en la mansión Uchiha.

-No seas bromista.- Le dijo en tono serio.

-Esta bien.- Guren se puso seria.- Dime.

-¿Te apetece salir a comer hoy?- Sakura miró su monedero lleno de dinero.- Y de compras, invito yo.

-Esta bien.- Guren volvió a reir.- Por una vez que invitas tú...

-Estas graciosa hoy.- Sakura rechinó sus dientes.

-Y tú muy molesta.- Guren bufó.- Llamaré a Tayuya.

-Esta bien.- Sakura sonrió por primera vez en el día.- Os espero en el centro comercial.

-En veinte.- Le dijo Guren antes de colgar.

Sakura sacó una falda amarillo pálido del armario junto a una camiseta rosa de tirantes. Tras coger unas bailarinas rosas y su bolso amarillo claro del armario, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al piso de abajo. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá viendo otra de esas peliculas tontas de amor. Sakura negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al garaje, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Tras vestirse en el baño y montar en el coche, se maquilló y salió de la casa. Hoy pasaría un día divertido con sus amigas de la universidad.

Sasuke escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se sobresaltó en el sofá. No entendía la frialdad de Sakura y porque lo dejaba solo. La película que emitían esa mañana, ya la había visto dos veces, así que apagó el televisor y subió a su habitación. Sasuke se sentía extraño y el pecho le dolía. Sus manos aún temblaban tras las duras palabras de Sakura y sus ojos negros le escocían.

Despacio se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su caja de dibujo. No le había entregado su dibujo a Karin. Lo sacó cuidadosamente de la caja y lo dejó en la mesa apartado, se lo daría cuando volviera con Itachi a casa. Sasuke cogió el lápiz entre sus dedos y trató de dibujar algo sencillo, sin embargo su mente y sus dedos se fueron muy lejos de donde él quería. Tras quince minutos inmerso en su trabajo, se dio cuenta de que había dibujado el rostro de Sakura.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla enfadado ¿Por qué ocupaba todo su tiempo pensando en ella? Sakura le había tratado mal y no entendía porque. Dejó el dibujo en la caja y salió de la habitación, aquello estaba realmente oscuro. Al llegar la piso de abajo, se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo. Sus tripas sonaron en protesta, no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

El azabache entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera, realmente no había tenido hambre durante el día, Sakura ocupaba su mente y su cuerpo. Suspiró agotado y miró una vez más el reloj, ya eran las diez de la noche y la pelirosa no había aparecido. Algo dentro de él se rompió al comprender que ella no volvía a casa por su culpa.

Tras calentar la sopa y sentarse en la cocina a comersela, Sasuke se sintió ansioso. No podía apartar los ojos del reloj y ver como los minutos pasaban uno tras otro ¿Le habría pasado algo? Negó con la cabeza y terminó el tazón de sopa y se tomó su smedicinas. Tal vez estaba en alguna alocada fiesta. Tragó pesadamente al recordar las peliculas que había visto ultimamente de estudiantes, el alcohol y esas cosas raras.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, ya pasaban de las once de la noche. Sasuke bostezó cansado. La medicación ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Poco apoco apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y quedó dormido sobre la mesa.

Sakura se sentía mareada, la fiesta había sido salvaje. Tras pasar el día de compras con sus amigas, una llamada de teléfono a Tayuya les había sacado del aburrimiento. Kimimaru y sus amigos iban a dar una fiesta en su casa y las habían invitado. La pelirosa no se negó en ningún momento, una parte de ella deseaba corromper a Sasuke, sin embargo otra más formal no. Esa parte más formal, deseaba alejarse de él y no hacerle daño.

La pelirosa sintió el agua caliente por su cuerpo y abrió los ojos cansada, mejor sería hacerlo con agua fría. Saltó en el sitio y dio un grito al sentir el agua mojar su cuerpo...ya se había despertado. Con el ceño fruncido y caminando de lado a lado, Se secó el pelo y se puso el traje blanco, aburrido y soso de todos los días.

Al salir del baño, sintió el olor caracteristico de la casa ¿Por qué olía tan mal? Nunca le había gustado el olor de los hospitales y esa casa olía a ellos. Camino sujetandose a la pared, había desobedecido un poco las normas. La pelirosa había comido en un restaurante de productos naturales y había respetado la dieta, pero al llegar a casa de Kimimaru, no pudo evitar beber una copa tra sotra.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Realmente estaba muy borracha y necesitaba llegar a la cama cuanto antes. Al pasar por la puerta de la cocina, vio la luz encendida y entró sin miramiento alguno, volcó un taburete de madera contra el suelo y asustó a Sasuke.

-Sasuke.- Susurró al ver como el azabache saltaba en la silla y se levantaba de un golpe.- No sabía que ahora dormías en la cocina.

-¿Que hora es?- Preguntó frotandose los ojos.

-No lo sé.- Sakura trató de enfocar el reloj de la pared.- No lo veo.- Y rió divertida.- No veo nada.

-¿Estas borracha?- Preguntó con duda el joven de ojos negros.

-Si.- Ella se acercó a él y posó sus frías manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke.- Y mucho.

-Vamos a la cama.- Dijo arrugando el ceño.- No puedes ni hablar.

-¿A la cama?- Sakura levantó una cej adivertida.- Si que vas deprisa.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke la ayudó a subir por las escaleras.

-Nada.- Se tapó la boca y rio de nuevo.- Nunca lo harías, eres un mojigato. No te aprovecharías de una mujer borracha aun que se desnudara ante ti y se abriera de piernas.

-Emmm.- Sasuke abrió la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa y la llevó hasta la cama.- Mejor duermete.

-No te vayas.- Sakura tiró de la camiseta de Sasuke y lo recostó de golpe contra la cama.- No quiero estar sola.

-¿Ya no esta senfadada conmigo?- Preguntó él entre bostezos.

-No lo sé, todo me da vueltas.- Admitió ella.- Quedate quieto.

-Estoy quieto.- Susurró confundido.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza. La resaca nunca le había sentado nada bien. Observó la habitación detenidamente hasta que su vista se paró en el bulto de su cama ¿Que había pasado? Tras intentar recordar un rato sin exito, destapó el bulto y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Anoche llegué borracha.- Dijo recordando el día de compras y la fiesta.- Lo obligué a dormir conmigo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando al cuello del azabache y aspiró su aroma. Olía realmente bien. Sakura sonrió con malicia y se sentó sobre las caderas de Sasuke sintiendo su erección matutina. Estaba muy dotado el niño. Se agachó contra su cuerpo y dejó que sus pechos se rozaran contra el de Sasuke. Sentir aquello de buena mañana, la ponía a cien.

-Sasuke.- Besó su rostro y sus labios.- Despierta.

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke abrió sus ojos al sentir el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo.-¿Que haces?

-Buenos días.- Sakura miró el reloj de la mesilla.- Son las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Las cuatro?- Preguntó asustado.- Me he saltado la medicación.

-No creo que te mueras por ello...¿o si?- Preguntó ahora preocupada.

-No.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pero no se debe enterar Itachi de que me la salté.

-No hay problema.- Sakura sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke.- La tiraremos por el W.C.

Tras aquellas palabras, comenzó a balancearse sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. El día anterior había tratado por todos los medios, parar aquel sentimiento extraño de hacerle cosas malas. Sin embargo ahora, no podía marcharse de nuevo, no cuando lo tenía bajo su cuerpo.

-Sakura.- Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir esa calidez extraña inundar su cuerpo.

-Esta vez, te enseñaré algo más.- Sakura se levantó despacio dejando caer su ropa al suelo.- Vas a gritar y a retorcerte de placer.

Sasuke miró a Sakura sorprendido. Cada vez que ella hacía algo extraño, él caía cutivado bajo sus pies. Ya no tenía dudas en su cabeza, aquello que lo hacía tan débil ante ella, se llamaba amor. Él estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Observó como ella se quitaba la ropa y su respiración empezó a agitarse. Su cuerpo era hermoso y su sonrisa lo volvía loco. Suspiró al sentir las manos de ella bajar sus pantalones.

-Sakura.- Sasuke la llamó para que parara.- Espera.- ¿Que le iba a enseñar ahora?

-Dejate llevar- Sasuke lamió su cuello.-¿Te he hecho daño alguna vez?

-No.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces...- Sakura cogió el miembro erecto entre sus dedos provocando un jadeo por parte del joven.- Callate y aprende.

Sakura se sentó sobre él y gimió al sentir el roce. Era una sensación maravillosa. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el sexo mojado de ella restregarse sobre el suyo.

-Ahhh...mmmm...-Sasuke gimió con la voz ronca.- Sa-Sakura.

-No te muevas.- Le ordenó la pelirosa.- No sabes hacer esto, aún no te quiero dentro de mi, no hoy.

Tras aquellas palabras, la pelirosa se recostó sobre Sasuke y mordió su hombro. Él la llenaba completamente sin tan siquiera estar dentro de ella.

-Ahhh...-Sasuke cogió las caderas de la pelirosa y embistió con movimientos ritmicos.

-Aprendes rápido.- Dijo ella mordiendolo de nuevo.

-Me haces daño.- Sasuke arrugó la frente y dejó de moverse.

-Nadie te ha dicho que pares.- Sakura levantó el rostro y besó a Sasuke con furia.- Muevete.- Le ordenó de nuevo.

-Si.- Sasuke la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la besó a la misma vez que reanudaba sus movimientos.- Ahhh...Sakura...te quiero.- Dijo sin pensar.

-Lo que tu digas.- Sakura se levantó de él y se recostó sobre la cama.- Ven aquí.- Abrió las piernas y le indicó que se tumbara sobre ella.- No la metas.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó sobre ella apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un gemido ronco salió de sus gargantas y él apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven. Sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba y su bajovientre ardía. El labio inferior del azabache temblaba y su sojos se empañaron al sentir como se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo. Aquel placer era indescriptible.

-Ahhh...Sasuke.- Sakura rodeó su cintura con las piernas y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.- Más.- Pidió.

Las uñas de la pelirosa se clavaron en la piel del moreno. Sasuke jadeó ante aquel contacto y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura.

-Sakura.- Sasuke aceleró las embestidas al sentir que nuevamente un nudo se formaba en su vientre.- Me... me siento raro de nuevo.

-Correte para mi.- Dijo ella divertida.- Aprieta más.

Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de su amada, empujó más fuerte hasta sentir como su miembro se empapaba Sakura gritó al llegar al orgasmo y arañó sin miramientos la espalda del moreno. Sasuke sintió como se derramaba sobre el vientre de la pelirosa y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Una lágrima furtiva se escapó resvalando por su rostro.

Sakura sintió el líquido caliente caer contra su hombro. Para ser la primera vez que Sasuke hacía Petting, no estaba nada mal. Pronto le enseñaría cosas nuevas y mejoraría...

-¿Lloras?- Sakura lo apartó de su cuerpo.

-No lo se.- Sasuke se limpió al lágrima.- No lo hago adrede.- Su voz aún era ronca y temblaba.

-Bien.- Ella acarició la mejilla de Sasuke.- Ya te puedes ir a tu habitación, ahora debo limpiar este desastre.- Le señaló la puerta.- Ya has aprendido algo nuevo.

Sasuke sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, de quedarse tumbado junto a ella mientras le acariciaba sus largos y sedosos cabellos de color rosa. Una punzada atravesó su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Si.- Sasuke cogió su ropa del suelo y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. El azabache sabía perfectamente que ella estaba actuando mal. Por lo que había podido ver en las películas y leer en los libros que le había quitado a Itachi, las personas que se querían se lo desmostraban mutuamente. Ella no lo quería de esa forma ¿Entonces por qué le hacía aquellas cosas tan intimas?

Entró despacio en su habitación y se dirigió a la ducha, se sentía sucio y usado. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro y su cuerpo no paraba de convulsionar. Sasuke restregó fuertemente la esponja sobre su piel y se odió a si mismo por amar a una mujer como aquella. Al salir de la ducha, se sentó sobre la cama y miró el reloj, Itachi y Karin estarían a punto de llegar, ya eran más de las ocho de la tarde.

Al acostarse en la cama, se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre. Se levantó despacio y sintió como sus piernas aún temblaban. Abrió el armario del cuarto y sacó su medicación, lo mejor sería dormir hasta el día siguiente. Tras tomar las gotas y las pasrtillas, se tapó hasta el cuello con la sábana y cerró los ojos fuertemente...se odiaba...se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan débil, porque sabía que aun que aquello estubiera mal, si ella volvía a su habitación... la aceptaría.

-No.- Susurró contra la almohada.- No puedo caer de nuevo entre sus brazos, ella no me quiere.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza y cayó dormido segundos después.

Sakura se quedó rígida mirando la puerta, casi lo había hecho suyo. Se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha larga, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro aniñado. La próxima vez lo haría suyo completamente.

Sakura cerró los ojos al acostarse de nuevo en la cama, tras bajar a por un bocadillo ¿Por qué recordaba la mirada de Sasuke? Abrió los ojos de golpe y se golpeó mentalmente, no podía parar de pensar en la mirada triste y herida de Sasuke

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó en voz alta mirando la puerta.- Lo he hecho con muchos chicos de la universidad y nunca me he sentido así. Desde que me dejó Lee, juré que jamás cogería afecto a ningún otro. Solo quiero recuperar a Lee, los demás soys escoria.

Un coche sonó en la lejanía y ella se levantó de la cama, Karin e Itachi cababan de llegar a casa. Bajó rapidamente las escaleras tras comprobar que Sasuke estaba dormido. Veinte minutos después, la pareja feliz estaba ante ella.

-¿Como os ha ido?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Karin abrazandola.-¿Y Sasuke?

-Se sentía cansado y se subió a dormir.- Sakura miró al tele.- Hemos visto muchas peliculas en la tele y ha leido mucho.- Dijo mirando a Karin.

-Eso esta bien.- Karin revolvió sus cabellos rosados.- Nosotros ya hemos cenado, nos vamos a dormir.

-Esta bien.- Sakura le dio un beso a su prima en la mejilla y otro a Itachi.- Hasta mañana.

Tras ver como ellos desaparecian por las escaleras, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele ¿Por qué no podía borrar esos ojos negros de su mente?


	10. El verano

**Hola! siento el retraso de este capi, pero no me he sentido muy bien y no tenía capis guardados. .. pero bueno aquí os lo dejo... Espero que os guste.. quiero agradecer a todas por comentar, cada vez tengo más reviews y eso me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo... **

_LW,_** gracias por tu comentario, las cosas se complican...jeje Itachi y Karin... bueno ellos se dan cuenta de cosas. **_Sasusaku fr_**, si, Sasuke vale mucho más de lo ella se cree y poco a poco se lo demostrará. Gracias por el comentario...kisss...**_ Sakulali, _**Espero que Sakura también se de cuenta de lo que vale Sasuke.. y si no se la da.. jajaj amejr así me lo quedo yo jiji... no va... gracias por tus palabras como siempre cuidate Kiss...**_Sony lee,_** gracias por el coment... la verdad es que él no se merece el trato ese... pero ya aprenderá jijijii, kiss... **_Cafe Amargo,_** Bienvenida, no sé que es Pumpkin... pero bueno jijiijiji Sasuke es y seguirá siendo adorable y bueno Sakura... ya aprenderá... es joven... kisss y gracias... **_sakkyharuu, _**Bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras... las enfermedades extrañas se sufren mucho... siento lo de tu tío... muchas veces al leer historias nos podemos identificar con ellas... me alegro que te guste la historia... **_Mitchel0420,_** Ya te traigo la conti... no te deprimas mujer! La verdad es que el amor es muy complicado.. jejej llevo ocho años ocn el padre d emi hija y a veces lo mandaría atomar por... ya sabes jajajaja... bueno gracias una vez más por estar aquí... kiss cuidate Sayooo... **_Guest,_** AHHHHHHH... Dios mio! jejej em encantó tu exclamación jejejejje... podrías dejarme un nombre para así saber a quien me dirijo?' gracias por tu comentario, Bueno por ahora no han tenido relaciones completas jejejjeje... ya veremos que pasará entre esta pareja tan peculiar.. kiss y gracias Sayooo...**_Liz-cam,_** La verdad es que Sakura si esta siendo mala, mala... pero bueno, todos tenemos fallas y agujeritos por dond emuchas veces saben entrar y tocarnos la fibra sensible no? solo ahi que encontrar la de Sakura jejeje...la verdad es que Sasuke no dañaría ni a una mosca... y Sakura... ejem... ya veremos como avanza el personaje.. gracias por tu review y hasta el siguiente capi kiss Sayo... **_Tasu Uraranich,_** la verdad es que espero que Sasuke la castige muhahaha ya veremso que ocurre de ahora en adelante no? espero que te guste el capi...kiss y gracias sayooo...**_Mordelona-Chan0117,_** Bienvenida a la historia... la verdad es que la familia ha aumentado jeje cada vez soys más las que os decidis a dejar mensajes jejjee... ya veremos lo que sentirá Saku ya muhahahah no creo que después de lo que hace lo pase muy bien no... jejeje.. gracias por tus palabras kisss...**_Uchiha nagashi_** bienvenida también.. que bien la familia sigue creciendo jejejje.. gracias por tus palabras y espero que te siga gustando el fic.. nos vemos pronto kisss... **_danny,_** gracias por tus palabras jejejjeje la verdad es que ella si es cruel.. pero bueno ya veremos que le pasa en el futuro no? Jejejjeje cuidat ey gracias por tus palabras...**_Elda de la torre,_** aquí traigo el siguiente capi.. gracias una vez más por estar conmigo en cada capi besitos y cuidate mucho, espero tus palabras kisss...**_sasusakulove,_** Bienvenidaaaa.a... Kyyaaa! Kawaiiii pronto veremos que pasa con esta peculiar pareja.. kiss y gracias por comentar... **_Salex,_** hermanita que se te olvidó identificarte muahhaha te reconoci por lo directa que eres jajajaja anda que te quedaste agusto llamndola zorra ahhhhh pues entonces aquí que le vas a llamar? o.0 jajajajajaj sip lástima que Itachi no tenga el Sharingan, por que si no la destroza muhahahahah ya verás ya... espero que seas comprensiva y no me separes de escritorio jajaja sin ti a mi lado no e slo mismo muhahahha así que hermanita las criticas y las palizas me las das en al calle muhahahah no va enserio... como siempre gracias por aguantarme hermanita y darme animos para que escriba todos los dias y sentarte a mi lado apoyandome kiss... tk hermana mayor... nos leemoss Sayooo... ! Kawaiiiiiiiiii... vaya que sí jajajajja...**_weriita,_** bienvenida, si, sakura es tod auna malvada... pero siempre hay un castigo para los malvados no? Al menos eso dicen jejej muchas gracias por postear y darme animos con tu mensaje.. cada review, alimenta mis ansias de seguirla escribiendo...**_.SakuritasLovers,_** bienvenida, LO SIGOOOO! jejejje gracias por tus palabra sy por apoyarme poniendolo en favoritos... espero que te siga gustando y sigas posteando cuidate Kiss, **_uchiha-haruno-s-s,_** gracias po rtus palabras.. yo tambien amo este sasuke.. odio esta sakura y odio que ame a Rock lee muhahahah pero bueno poco a poco las cosas iran a su cauce jejejejje gracias por tu apoyo con tu mensaje kiss **

**Bueno esta vez he batido el record en contestar los reviews y en ellos, ya que habeis posteado 18 personas.. de verdad muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo chicas! muchos besos a todas... Desam... **

* * *

**Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene... kiss Desam... una vez más, gracias a todas las que leeis y comentais. **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

_9 El verano._

Los pacientes iban y venían uno detrás de otro. Itachi sentía que el tiempo se le iba encima. Tan solo pedía media hora para tomar un café y planificar el cumpleaños de su hermano pequeño. Cerró los ojos una vez más, el cansancio era notorio en su rostro y sobretodo en las ojeras que surcaban sus ojos.

-Itachi.- Karin entró en la sala con una sonrisa.- El jefe dice que descansemos.

-Al fin.- Mumuró el Uchiha con ganas.- Necesito un café y hablar contigo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Karin frunció el ceño.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke.- Itachi se sentó en la mesa de la cafeteria y pidió un café bien cargado.- Ya cumple dieciocho y quiero hacerle un regalo especial.

-Pero estabas negociando con Orochimaru ¿No?- Karin sonrió a su novio.

-Así es.- El azabache suspiró.- Tiene buenas ideas para ayudar a mi hermano.

-¿Has quedado con él?- Karin removió su café con leche y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esta tarde.- Confirmó el Uchiha.- Tenemos que estar en al antigua empresa de mis padres a las siete.

-Entiendo.- Karin arrugó el ceño.

-No es nada malo.- Itachi sonrió divertido.- Solo es un laboratorio.

-Lleno de ratas, conejos, monos y animales extraños.- Karin apuró su café con leche y se levantó del asiento.- Vamos fuera, tengo ganas de fumar.

-¿No lo estabas dejando?- Itachi se levantó tras ella y la cogió de la cintura.- Me decepcionas.- Susurró sonriendole en el oido.

-Esas cosas se hacen fuera.- Un chico de cabellos blancos pasó por al lado de ellos sonriendo.

-Tranquilo Hidan, no haré nada más delante de tus castos ojos.- Se burló Itachi.

-No soy casto.- Hidan sonrió con picardía.- Solo que hace mucho que no pico.

-No es algo que me interese.- Karin se subió un poco sus gafas y sonrió a Hidan.- Bueno, nos salimos fuera, así no te molestamos.

-Nos vemos.- Hidan se fue hacía la barra e Itachi cogió la mano de Karin enlazando sus dedos.- Karin, Orochimaru siempre se ha portado bien con nosotros.

-Lo sé.- Karin suspiró.- Me lo has contado muchas veces. Orochimaru es como si fuera el padrino de Sasuke.

-Exacto.- Itachi se apoyó en la pared al llegar al exterior.- Sabes que él y mi padre eran los mejores amigos junto a otros y ellos ayudaron a mi padre cuando nació mi hermano.

-Lo sé.- Karin encendió el cigarrillo.- También sé que fue él el que compró la empresa Uchiha para que no os arruinarais.

-Así es.- Itachi se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla tiernamente.- Sabes que él unió las empresas Uchihas con las empresas Akatsuki.

-Si, no seas pesado.- Karin le clavó suavemente su dedo indice en el estómago del azabache.- También sé que esas empresas, investigan enfermedades poco comunes.

-Esta bien.- Itachi sonrió de nuevo a su novia.- Así que esta tarde, a las siete, en la puerta de casa preparados.

-¿Has hablado con Sakura?- Karin cogió la mano de su novio mientras entraban de nuevo en urgencias.

-No.- Itachi miró a Karin atentamente.- ¿Por qué?

-No sé.- Karin se encogió de hombros.- Sale mucho con sus amigos ultimamente, y no parece que Sasuke y ella se lleven muy bien.

-Va.- Itachi movió la mano restandole importancia.- De todas formas solo está para cuidarlo, no para que le haga caso las veinticuatro horas del día ¿No?- Y frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez sean alucinaiones mías, pero he visto como Sasuke mira a Sakura y estoy preocupada. -Karin miró su reloj y besó los labios de Itachi tiernamente.- Me voy, piensalo y lo hablamos luego.

-Ok.- Itachi abrió la puerta y entró en consultas de Urgencias.- ¿Que tenemos?- Le preguntó a Hidan.

-Tengo buenas noticias.- Hidan sonrió a Itachi.

-¿De qué?- Itachi lo miró ansioso.

-Esta mañana he estado trabajando en los laboratorios y Orochimaru ha descubierto algo, aun que aún no está muy seguro.- Hidan apretó el hombro de su compañero.- Orochimaru esta ansioso de que termines tus practicas aquí para poder contratarte.

-Gracias, Hidan.- Itachi sonrió a su compañero de profesión.- Pronto, ya lo sabeis.

-Bueno.- Hidan le dio una carpeta.- No me decepciones, hoy estarás en Obstetricia, adelante.

Itachi sonrió una vez más a aquel hombre y se dirió por el pasillo hacía maternidad. Realmente se ilusionaba cuando le tocaba las urgencias de aquel peculiar lugar...no todos los días se veía nacer a un niño.

Sasuke observaba detenidamente como los días iban pasando y Sakura volvía a pasar de él ¿Que le había hecho? No entendía porque cada vez que Itachi y Karin estaban en casa, su trato con él era completamente diferente. Cuando estaban los cuatro juntos, la pelirosa casi no le dirigía la palabra.

Durante más de tres horas, había estado sentado en el sofá del salón esperando a que ella llegara. Sasuke miró el reloj una vez más y suspiró, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y la pelirosa no aparecía por casa ¿Donde se había metido?

Tras encender la televisión una vez más, se sentó cansado en el sofá ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma cuando estaban en compañía? Cada vez que recordaba sus frías miradas, una parte de su pecho se estrujaba dejandolo casi sin aire ¿Eso era lo que llamaban amor? Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, él... no podía estar enamorado ¿o si?

Escuchó la puerta de la casa y se levantó de golpe creyendo que era Sakura. Unos cabellos negros y largos aparecieron tras la puerta, seguidos de una cabellera peliroja. Sasuke se sentó de nuevo deccionado ¿Por qué no llegaba ella?

-Hola.- Itachi se acercó a Sasuke y besó su frente.- He visto a Hidan.- Le dijo sin darle importancia.- Me he de pasar por Akatsuki.

-Bien.- Sasuke miró la puerta una vez má sy se dejó caer al sofá.- Hola, Karin.

-Hola, cuñadito.- Karin miró la puerta de reojo.-¿No ha llegado Sakura?

-No.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Esta niña.- Karin miró a Itachi.- Realmente creo que deberiamos de dejar de pagarle, no hace su trabajo.

-No seas dura con ella.- Dijo Sasuke sin pensar.- Solo trata de pasar un buen verano.

-Y tú no la defiendas.- Karin miró a Itachi con una ceja alzada.- Ella debe cumplir con su trabajo.

-Ya soy adulto.- Sasuke miró seriamente a su hermano.- Mañana cumplo dieciocho años, no creo que haga falta que me cuide ya nadie.

-¿Y ese caracter?- Itachi miró sorprendido a Sasuke.- Te estas haciendo más bravo ¿Eh?

-Lo siento.- Sasuke agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó.- No creí que fuera algo negativo.

-No es malo lo que has dicho.- karin se sentó al lado de Sasuke y acarició sus cabellos.- Es normal que madures ¿verdad, Itachi?- Y miró a su novio.

-Si.- Itachi rió divertido.- El polluelo abandona el nido.

-No tiene gracia.- Sasuke se levantó del sofá.- Solo quiero... crecer y ser normal.- Y agachó de nuevo el rostro.

-Lo serás.- Itachi levantó el rostro de su hermano para mirarlo a los ojos.- Te lo prometo, Orochimaru ha descubierto algo, seguro que esta vez es algo importante.

-Eso dijiste la última vez.- sasuke miró la ventana.- Me gustaría salir.

-Lo sé.- Itachi abrazó a su hermano.

-Lo harás.- Karin apretó su hombro.- Pronto lo harás.

-¿Estais melodramaticos?- Sakura acababa de entrar por la puerta sonriendo.- Si lo llego a saber me quedo un rato más con Tayuya.

-¿Donde estabas?- Karin se giró algo molesta hacía su prima.- Ultimamente no paras por casa.

-Solo quiero divertirme.- Sakura se encogió de hombros y evitó mirar a Sasuke.- Es verano y he aprobado todo, creo que me lo merezco.

-También te comprometiste a cuidar a Sasuke.- Karin se acercó a ella y la cogió de la muñeca.- ¿Que te pasa?- Le susurró al oído.- Ultimamente estas muy rara.

-No me pasa nada.- Sakura se soltó bruscamente de su prima.- Solo quiero divertirme un rato hasta que me vaya a Konoha.

Sasuke se encogió en su sitio al escuchar que ella se iba a Konoha ¿Cuando? Se preguntó mirandola de una forma extraña, que no pasó desapercibida para los dos adultos.

-Bien.- Karin se alejó de su prima.- No me molest aque salgas, pero cuida tus que haceres.- Le espetó.- No te pagamos por nada.

-Va.- sakura miró de una forma extraña a Sasuke.- Sabe más de lo que necesita.- Dijo divertida.- Ya sale al piso de abajo y ya se cocina él solo.

-Pero tú estas aquí por si le pasa algo.- Karin la miró enfurecida.

-Basta.- Sasuke se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacía las escaleras.- Ella no desea cuidarme... y yo no deseo que me cuide.

-Sasuke.- Itachi lo siguió escaleras hacía arriba.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Karin encaró a la pelirosa.

-¿Hacer de qué?- Sakura entró en al cocina y cogió una especie de pastel ecológico.- Yo no he hecho nada.

-Sakura.- Karin se sentó enfrente de ella.- Sasuke está cambiando, y sé que es por tí.- Suspiró.- He visto como te mira y...

-¿Como me mira, prima?- Pronunció la última palabra con enfado.

-Sakura.- Karin se levantó del asiento y la miró seria.- No le hagas daño.- Le pidió.- Sasuke es un chico puro e inocente, y no se merece que le hagan daño de ninguna forma.

-Paso de hacer nada con él.- Sakura se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta de la sala.- Como bien has dicho, es muy inocente y por ello aburrido. Solo cuido de que se tome sus medicinas, nada más.

-Eso espero.- Karin la detuvo del brazo.- mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, solo espero que no faltes.- Tras sus palabras, se subió al cuarto para coger la ropa que llebaría para la reunión con Orochimaru.

-¿Nos vamos?- Itachi miró a Karin mientras bajaban la escalera juntos.

-Si.- Ella sonrió al azabache mayor.- Mejor será irnos ya.

-¿De que quería shablar?- Preguntó el Uchiha conforme entraron en el coche.

-Realmente ya no importa.- Karin suspiró.- Era solo una teoría, pero espero que no se cumpla.

-¿No me la vas a decir?- Itachi observó de reojo a su novia.

-Supongo que no.- Karin miró la carretera.- Te la diré cuando esté más segura.

Sasuke caminaba ansisoso por su habitación, deseaba decirle algo a Sakura ¿Pero el qué? Desde que la había visto entrar por la puerta, se sentía nervioso. Desde su último encuentro, sentía mucha más curiosidad por aquellas cosas que ella le enseñaba.

Observó el dibujo que había hecho de su rostro sonrojado y suspiró ¿Que tenía que darle para que ella le dedicara su tiempo? Negó con la cabeza y y arrugó su ceño, cada vez era más difícil entender a las mujeres.

-Sasuke.- Sakura abrió al puerta y lo asustó.- Mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿No?

-Si.- Sasuke la miró de reojo sonrojado.- ¿Por qué?

-Es que había quedado con Tayuya y Anko.- Sakura se acercó a él despacio.- No lo sabía.- Lo observó a los ojos.

-N-no pasa na-nada.- Sasuke se sentía nervioso bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos jade.- No esta sobligada a estar aquí.

-¿De verdad?- Sakura le sonrió.- Es que Karin me está obligando.

-De ve-verdad, estoy a-acostumbrado a es-estar so-solo.- Sasuke agachó de nuevo la cabeza.- Diviertete fuera.

-Pero.- Sakura sintió algo extraño tras aquellas palabras de Sasuke.- Tu regalo...

-No qui-quiero na-nada.- Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado, solo con verla sonreir le bastaba.- A-adiós.

-¿Me estas echando de tu habitación?- Sakura posó suavemente las manos sobre su pecho.

-¡No!- Sasuke arrugó sus cejas confundido.- So-solo sé que no qui-quieres estar aquí.- Apartó la mirada.- ¿No s-soy suficiente pa-para ti, verdad?

-¡¿Qué?- Sakura lo soltó sorprendida.- No me vengas con esas.- Se giró enfadada.- Por supuesto que no eres suficiente para mi, no te conozco de nada.

-Pero...-Sasuke sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la mujer que amaba.- Yo crei qué...

-Solo te enseñé lo que es el sexo.- Sakura lo encaró.- Aún te falta mucho por aprender, pero no creo que sea yo la que te lo enseñe.

-Sakura.- Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.- Perdóname.- Agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por el rostro humedeciendole sus pálidas mejillas.

-No soy nada tuyo.- Sakura le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho.-¿Te queda claro?

-S-si.- Sasuke siguió mirando el suelo.

-Si te enseño estas cosas, es porque nadie lo hará jamás.- Sakura abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió al pasillo.- Nadie va a querer nunca a un hombre que no puede ni salir al patio trasero de su casa.

-Lo sé.- Sasuke la observó una vez más.- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Sé quien soy y lo que seré el día de mañana. Muchas veces, deseo morir para dejar de daros problemas.

-Sasuke.- Sakura volvió a entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué lo deseo?- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.- Por qué así tendríais la vida más fácil. Condeno a Itachi a vivir una vida atada y con prohibiciones, no quiero hacerlo con vosotras. Mañana vé y divierteté como nunca con tus amigos, no deseo ningún cumpleaños estúpido.- El labio inferior le tembló ante las mentiras que acababa de decir.

-Nunca deses tu muerte.- Sakura sin saber porque, se abalanzó hacía él y besó sus labios.- Nunca.

Tras aquellas palabras, salió de allí confundida ¿Por qué había sentido eso al imaginarlo muerto? Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió una lágrima furtiva recorrer su rostro, jamás había escuchado palabras tan duras como las que acababa de decir Sasuke Uchiha ¿Tan mala era su vida? Ella recapacitó mientras entraba en su habitación para darse un baño, lo hera... y ella se lo había recordado ¿Por qué decía esas cosas delante de él?

Sakura salió del baño decidida a hacer lo que él había dicho, al fin y al cabo no deseaba estar con él. No era realmente el hombre a quien tenía en mente y jamás buscaría una relación con alguien como Sasuke ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo? Tenía que salir de aquella casa cuanto antes, necesitaba llegar a Konoha y ver a su adorado Rock Lee y todas aquellas tonterías de sentimientos extraños se acabarían.

-Creo que esto te va a gustar.- Orochimaru sonrió a Itachi.- He estado investigando durante mucho tiempo, así que espero que esto funcione.

-¿A que te refieres?- Itachi seguía aaquel hombre por los largos pasillos de la que un día fue la empresa de los Uchiha.

-Sabes que la mitad de esto os pertenece.- Orochimaru señaló el recinto.

-También sé que por ahora los beneficios son vuestros, ya que es de la única forma que tengo para pagaros el tratamiento.- Itachi suspiró cansado.

-Itachi.- Orochimaru frunció su ceño y observó a aquel muchacho que había visto creer.- Encontraremos la cura, te lo prometo.

-Sé que os esforzais mucho en todo esto.- Itachi se apoyó derrotado en al pared.- Sé que Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu y Nagato, se están esforzando por ello.

-No te rindas nunca, yo nunca dejaré ami ahijado.- Orochimaru estrechó a Itachi entre sus brazos.- Bueno, ya es hora de que veas mis inventos para mejorar la calidad de vida de tu hermano.- Lo soltó y sonrió a la pareja.- después iremos donde está el laboratorio de Zetsu y te enseñaré otras cosas.

-Gracias.- Itachi sonrió complacido.

-No me has presentado.- Orochimaru miró a Karin.

-Perdón.- Itachi se rascó la nuca nervioso.- Ella es Karin, mi novia, y espero que futura esposa.

-Encantada.- Karin le tendió la mano.

-Pareces muy buena chica.- Orochimaru aceptó gustoso la mano de la joven peliroja.- Cuida bien de mis muchachos.

-Eso no se pide.- karin le sonrió.- Se da por hecho.

-Me gusta esta chica para ti.- Orochimaru golpeó el costado de Itachi.- Ya hemos llegado.- Y se paró frente a una gran puerta.

Itachi suspiró nervioso, Orochimaru siempre tenía buenas ideas para mejorar la vida de su hermano, pero... ¿Que le había preparado esta vez? Al entrar en aquella sala, observó las blancas y vacías paredes, todo allí era así de triste. Desde que él recordaba, las cosas nunca habían cambiado.

Cuando era niño, Fugaku lo llevaba a las instalaciones de Akatsuki. Su padre siempre decía que tenía que aprender a cuidar de Sasuke. Poco a poco los hombres de Orochimaru fueron creciendo y con ello sus investigaciones. Poco a poco fue ocupandose de la medicación de su hermano pequeño e iba a recogerla él mismo allí cuando su padre no podía.

Al morir su spadres, se gastó todo el dinero en las investigaciones para Sasuke, así que Orochimaru le propuso un trato, y la verdad es que hoy en dí adaba gracias a ello. Orochimaru había alquilado las empresas farmaceuticas Uchiha y con ese dinero, Itachi pagaba las investigaciones.

-He aquí mi nuevo invento para tu hermano.- Orochimaru abrió otra puerta y la pareja se quedó anonadada.

-Es...- Karin sonrió.

-Lo és.- Orochimaru empujóa Itachi dentro.- He pensado que el pequeño Sasuke nunca ha nadado.

-Así es.- Itachi le miró sorprendido y alegre.

-También me he dado cuenta que las cosas de vidrio no lo dañan, así que cree una piscina de fibra de vidrio para él.- Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho.- Me costó mucho entenderlo y fabricarla, pero al fin lo he conseguido. Dentro de un rato, Kakuzu y Kisame la desmontarán y la llevarán a tu casa.- Miró a Itachi satisfecho.- He pensaod en montarla ne el piso de arriba.

-Allí estará bien, pero es enorme.- Itachi miró a Karin.

-Allí cabe.- Orochimaru alzó una ceja.- Solo tiene ocupada una cuarta parte de la sala con las lavadoras, solo tenemos que aislar esa zona y él podrá aprender anadar.

-Si.- Itachi sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando le dan una piruleta.- Estará feliz. Gracias, no tenía sporque esforzarte tanto.

-Por mi ahijado, hago lo que sea, trabajo por y para ello. Cuando mi mejor amigo me comunicó el problema de su hijo recien nacido, dejé las empresas donde me encontraba y cree Akatsuki con los mejores.- Orochimaru ordenó que la desmontaran y la llevaran a casa de Itachi.- Desde ese día, cumplo con el sueño de tu padre de ver a Sasuke corriendo en la calle y riendo.

-Eso es...- Karin limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.- es maravilloso, Sasuke está deprimiendose cada vez más y más. Se que él ve como nosotros salimos a la calle y qu elo desea de todo corazón.

-Así es pequeña peliroja.- Orochimaru apartó sus largos cabellos negros a un lado y les indicó que los siguiera.

-¿Por que no te cortas esos cabellos?- Itachi sonrió al mayor.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- Y miró divertido al Uchiha.

-Me gusta.- Y se encogió d ehombros.- pero para ti debe ser molesto en el laboratorio.

-Allí me lo recojo.- Orochimaru sonrió a Itachi.- Bueno, lo otro que os quería enseñar, es esto.- Orochimaru sacó una consola Wii.- La he recubierto del mismo material que la piscina por fuera. Es una caja de vidrio, así él tocará lo menos posible con los guantes puestos. Espero que lo disfrute.

-Hidan me ha dicho que...- Itachi miró a los ojos a Orochimaru.

-Tengo algo.- El hombre de cabellos negros miró al joven Uchiha.- Pero prefiero que te pases ne unos días.

-Esta bien.- Itachi se despidió de él cogiendo la caja de regalo de la consola.- Hablamos mañana.

-Mandale un fuerte abrazo y un besoa Sasuke, espero conocerlo pronto sin el traje blanco. La verdad es que se me hace extraño conocerlo y que él no lo haga.- Sonrió tristemente.- Algún día no muy lejano.

-Adiós, señor.- Karin se despidió alegremente.

-Nos vemos.- Orochimaru estrechó su mano.- Y cuida bien a los Uchiha, tienes un tesoro muy grande entre tus manos.

-Lo haré.- Karin salió detras de Itachi y se dirigieron a la casa.

Cuando Itachi y Karin llegaron a la casa, Sasuke ya estaba dormido en la cama. Kakuzu y Kisame aprovecharon ese instante para montar la piscina arr5iba. Itachi montó al consola en el comedor y la tapó con la caja de vidrio. Se sentía ansioso y algo extraño ¿Le gustaría a Sasuke? Karin le sonrió como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

-Le encantará.- Karin besó sus labios.- le enseñaremos anadar y todo saldrá perfecto.

-Gracias.- Itachi se sentó en el suelo con Karin entre sus piernas.- Me siento el hombre más afortunado de todo Japón.

-Gracias ti por dejarme formar parte de esta maravillosa mini familia.- Karin se apoyó en el pecho de su amado.

¿Ya estais con los baboseos?- sakura apareció en el salón.- Que bien.

-¿Ya esta scon tus subnormalidades?- Karin la miró devertida.- Acuerdate de mañana.

-Lo haré.- Sakura abrió al puerta del salón hacía la ducha de salida.- Me voy a dormir a casa de Tayuya, estaré aquí sobre las cinco.

-¿Que llevas en la camiseta?- Karin miró la mancha morada claro que llevaba en la camiseta blanca.

-Solo es una mora.- Sakura buffó exasperada.- Intenté lavarlo, pero parece una especie de tinte natural.

-Vaya, sé qu ees tu camiset afavorita.- Karin sonrió tristemente.

-Lo és, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, tal vez la tinte de ese color.- Sakura miró al nevera.- Tal vez si la sumerjo en zumo de mora se quede morada.

-Tal vez.- L apreja se levantó del suelo.-¿Sasuke ha cenado?- Preguntó Itachi.

-Esta durmiendo, ya se tomó al medicación y cenó.- Sakura miró impaciente la puerta.

-Gracias.- Itachi se acercóa Sakura y la abrazó.- Sé que esto te ata mucho a nosotros, pero realmente muchas gracias por apoyar a Sasuke.

-Si.- Sakura se separó algo brusca.- De nada.

Tras despedirse de ellos, salió de la casa apurada y se adentró en el coche de Tayuya.

-Hola.- Sakura saludó a la mujer peliroja y a Anko.

-Has tardado.- Anko la miró con el ceño arrugado.

-Lo siento, problemas familiares.- Añadió Sakura.

-¿Con el extraño?- Tayuya la miró desconcertada.- No son tu familia, solo son de paso ¿No?

-Itachi va aser el marido de mi prima Karin.- Sakura miró por la ventanilla.- Y Sasuke es... Bueno él es especial.

-Por eso huyes de él.- Anko le sonrió maliciosamente.

-No huyo.- Sakura puso cara de enfado.- Simplemente no lo soporto, es muy... inocente, casto, puro, bebé.- Dijo por último.- Con alguien que creí que podía divertirme y no lo hago.

-¿Tan malo es en el sexo?- Anko le sonrió.

-No es malo.- Sakura se puso nerviosa.- Aprende muy rápido, pero se está enamorando de mi y yo, lo estoy desde hace muchos años de Rock lee.

-Eres mala.- Tayuya paró frente a su casa.- Muy muy mala. Enseñalé a divertirse y después lo dejas.

-Eso es lo que hago.- Sakura sonrió con malicia, pero no sé.- Agachó al cabeza.- Creo que me da pena.

-¿No te estarás enamorando de él no?- Anko la miró esperando una respuesta.

-¡Claro que no!- Sakura salió del coche enfadada.- Solo tengo ojos para Lee.

-Ya.- Anko sintió como se engañaba a si misma su mejor amiga.- Solo Lee.- Debía ayudarla a que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría en su interior, o después, sería demasiado tarde como siempre.

-Vamos dentro.- Tayuya señaló la casa.- Quiero cenar y ver las pelis que hemos alquilado.

-Está bien.- Sakura entró en silencio.

Poco apoco fueron pasando las horas y con ello les llegó el sueño. Sakura se acostó a dormir y por alguna extraña razón, los ojos oníx de Sasuke no salían de su cabeza por nada del mundo ¿Que había hecho ella para merecer eso?


	11. El cumpleaños

**Hola! Bueno aquí traigo una nueva actualización, espero que os guste.. una vez más, quería agradecer a las 14 personas que leyeron y dejaron un review haciendome saber su opinión...**

**Salex, Ohaio hermanita, Sakura si es algo perra y creo que va a ser un gran tormento el sentir lo que empieza a sentir Muhahahaha... Si esta vez hice a lso Akatsukis buenos... creo que nadie lo esperaba jajaj ay menos a Orochimaru... jijiji... y ejem... el lote Uchiha es mio jajaja... y tranquila, que aunque me des golpes como hoy en el codo.. no separaré los escritorios... besets... Guest, Gracias, ya te dejo la conti... SakuritasLovers, Creo que no eres la única que quiere romperle a Sakura la cara... jeje pero bueno ya lo pagará ya... Gracias por tu review y aquí te dejo la conti...Mitchel0420, como siempre gracias por seguir en la historia...cuidate tu también ok? Nos leemos Kiss... Guest 2, jejje ya veremos el caracter ya, no será siempre tan inocente...jijjiji... y Orochi gay ya esta en ello ya... ejem... gracias kiss, nos leemos... LW, Hola! Bueno aquí traigo la conti.. ejem yo también lo amaría y lo cuidaría... d etodas las maneras a Sasuke siempre.. jejje... si la historia es un poco triste, pero te aseguró que tendrá muchos momentos muy buenos...kiss Gracias cuidate, nos leemos... Elda de la Torre, Gracias por seguir conmigo en cada capi... Aquí traigo este capi, espero tu opinión un besazo y cuidate, kiss... Damii 3, Bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras jejejejsi, creo que esta medio ciega.. jajaja pero ya se destapará los ojos ya ¿Será demasiado tarde cuando lo haga? Ejem... kiss cuidate y gracias por tu review... Sakulali, ¿Te ayudo a estamparla contra la pared? Jejeje, bueno ya verá como se l pasa Sasuke en su cumple.. jejej nos leemos gracias, kiss cuidate... Mordelona-chan0117, Ejem Gomeneeeeee... jejej no pretendo que odieis a Sakura... ejem... no es de mis personajes favoritos pero tampoco quiero que la odieis, todo tiene su explicacion.. jejej gracia spor tus palabras la verdad es que me rei cuando pusiste lo de que tu lo cuidabas jajajaj... nunca dejes de soñar es lo más importante que temos lso seres humanos.. algunas veces es la únic aforma de ser feliz jejeje.. cof cof.. yo sueño con mi Sasuke muahahhaa.. bueno pues gracias por tus palabras y espero leerte en el siguiente capi kiss... Bethania Karras, Tranquila jejej siempre anima leer un review, pero también saber que te siguen leyendo así que si vas dejando alguno por ahi siempre se agradece.. gracias kiss cuidate... Xate Escobar, Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir.. jejej eme costó mucho hasta encontrar mi estilo, pero al final logré encontrarlo en tercera persona y creo que es el mio... mucha sgracias por tus palabras, nos vemso enb el siguiente capi no? Kiss desam... danny, ¿Que te puedo decir a ti? Para gustos colores y para eso podemos expresarnos.. así que gracias por tus palabras igualmente y siento que ya no te parezca linda la historia... pero no creo que sea tan cruel.. cuando en la vida real los seres humanos podemos llegar a serlo más todavía... en fin.. bajo tu criterio queda que lo sigas leyendo o no.. jejejje... cuidate Kissss.**

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos, intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así clugares, armasomo y otras cosas._**

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**10 El cumpleaños**

Sasuke sonrió al cielo tras la ventana, ese día hacía un calor sofocante, aun que dentro de la casa no lo notaba gracias al aire acondicionado. Por un instante sus ojos viajaron a la fotografía de él con sus padre sy sus hermanos. Se acercó lentamente y acarició el rostro de sus padres con la yema de sus dedos.

-Buenos días.- Susurró a la fotografía.- Hoy es mi cumpleaños, me gustaría que estubieseis aquí, conmigo.-Sonrió tristemente.- Aun que me hayais mandado a Karin y a su prima, os necesito.

Tras dejar la foto nuevamente en el mueble, se dirigió a la ducha, hoy sería feliz, ya que sabía que su hermano le había preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños. Ese año si tenía familia con quien celebrar algo. Dejó que el agua caliente mojara su cuerpo y se enjabonó el cabello con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios ¿Que le habría preparado? Realmente se sentía emocionado.

Al salir de la ducha, abrió su armario lentamente y dio un vistazo a toda su ropa blanca. Pensó que era aburrido, ya que por desgracia no podía elejir colores ¿Por qué era tan complicado todo? Se vistió con el pantalón y la camiseta blanca y tras peinarse y calzarse las zapatillas de algodón, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días!- Gritó al entrar en la cocina emocionado.

-¡Buenos días!- Contestaron Itachi y Karin a la vez.

-¿Y Sakura?- Sasuke la buscó con la mirada por toda la cocina.

-Anoche se quedó en casa de Tayuya.- Karin arrugó el ceño y se recolocó las gafas- Dijo que vendría a las cicnco.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke sonrió forzadamente, aun que ella le hiciera daño de alguna forma, le alegraba verla.-¿Que hay de desayuno?- Preguntó pasandose la lengua por los labios.

-Tú siempre tan especial.- Itachi sonrió.- Vamos a ver.- Dijo divertido.- Hoy te preparé un zumo de naranja natural, un vaso de leche y una pieza de fruta cortada. También tienes una rebanada de pan casero y un poco de mermelada que trajo Karin el otro día.

-Gracias.- Dijo mirando a Karin agradecido.-¿No os olvidais de algo?- Infló sus mofletes y se cruzó de brazos, como si de un niño de cinco años se tratara.

-¡Felicidades!- Dijo la pareja al unísono.

-Gracias.- Sasuke se levantó comicamente de la silla y les hizo una reverencia divertido.- Creí que os habías olvidado.

-Jamás.- Itachi se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hermano, para revolverle sus cabellos negros.- Eres mi único hermano y tengo que mimarte.- Y le sonrió.

-¿Que haremos hoy, trabajais?- Y miró a la pareja de enamorados.

-No.- Itachi tiró de la mano de Karin.- Queremos darte tu primer regalo.

- Siguenos.- Karin cogió la mano de Sasuke.

-Que bien.- Sasuke los siguió hasta la sala y abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver un regalo bastante grande envuelto en papel blanco.-¿Que es?- Dijo bastante excitado de la emoción.

-Solo quita el papel con cuidado y enciende la tele.- Itachi abrazó a Karin contra su pecho.-¿Le gustará?- Susurró a su novia al oído.

-Seguro.- Karin besó sus labios.- A todos los niños les gustan los videojuegos ¿No?- Y miró sus ojos negros.- Calmate.

-¿Que es?- Sasuke quitó el papel de un solo movimiento y observó aquella caja extraña transparente con algo cuadrado y blanco dentro.

-Dejame que te enseñe.- Itachi encendió la pantalla y sacó un juego de una caja más pequeña.- Solo sientate y disfruta.

-Se llama Wii.- Karin se sentó al lado de Sasuke y sacó unos guantes de la caja que había encima de la mesita.- Dejame que te ayude.- Tras colocarle los guantes, sacó los manos de la caja.- Vamos a divertirnos un rato.- Y le sonrió.

Las horas pasaban demasiado deprisa, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Itachi miró a su hermano complacido y sin que él se diera cuenta, se escapó al piso de arriba para llenar la gran piscina que Orochimaru había creado para su hermano. Itachi sonrió al ver la mostruosidad de cristal que tenía en el piso de arriba, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera por la nueva instalación que habí ahecho Kakuzu. Tras asegurarse que se estaba llenando perfectamente, bajó al piso de abajo a hacer algo de comer.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien, Sasuke?- Preguntó desde la puerta a su hermano.

-Calla.- Le dijo Sasuke ladeando casi todo su cuerpo hacía la derecha.- Creo que voy a ganar a Karin.

Karin se echó a reir y Sasuke gruñó. Itachi sonrió complacido y se adentró en la cocina. Cinco minutos después, Karin estaba haciendole compañía.

-Creo que tu amigo ha hacertado.-Karin abrazó a Itachi por la espalda.- Sasuke está muy feliz al descubrir el Mario Kart.- Y besó su espalda.

-Después de comer, he pensado ponerle el Mario Party.- Itachi manchó la nariz de Karin de memelada de cerezas.- Así estas más guapa.- Puntualizó.

-Eres un guarro.- Karin lo giró del todo y se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de su novio.- Limpialo.- Le dijo enfurruñada.

-Esta bien.- Y sin pensarselo dos veces, lamió la nariz con su lengua.

-Eres doblemente guarro.- Karin se separó de su novio sonrojada.- Cerdo empedernido.

-Le estoy haciendo una tarta de cerezas ¿Te gusta?-Itachi le mostró una tarta de bizcocho y mermelada.

-Me encanta.- Karin se relamió los labios.- Pero falta ponerle algo.- Y señaló la nevera.- Espera, se me ocurrió una cosa.- Karin sacó cerezas enteras y se acercó a la tarta.- Pondremos felicidades con trocitos.

-Voy a avisar a Sasuke, al comid aya está preparada.- Itachi se lavó las manos, guardó la tarta en la nevera y salió a la sala.- ¿Sasuke?- Miró el sofá, pero su hermano no estaba.

-Calla.- La voz de Sasuke sonró desde el suelo.

-¿Que haces tendido en el suelo?- Itachi rodeó el sofá y lo miró divertido.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo.- Se quejó Sasuke.- Creo que tendré que hacer de nuevo pesas.- Y sonrió a su hermano levantandose del suelo.-¿Ya está la comida?

-Si.-Itachi lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró a la cocina.- Sientate.

Karin se giró divertida y Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hoy seré su camarera, caballero. Solo pida y sus deseos serán ordenes.- Karin sacó una libretita del delantal blanco que se había puesto y sonrió al menor de los Uchiha.

-¿Que llevas puesto?- Sasuke señaló el pequeño vestido blanco, y el delantal a juego con el pequeño gorrito que llevaba en la cabeza.

-¿Esto?- Señaló la ropa.- Solo arreglé una de esas camisetas aburridas y me la puse.- Karin tocó con su dedo indice la nariz del menor.- Solo queriamos divertirnos y que no olvides nunca tu cumpleaños.

-¿Itachi?- Sasuke miró a su hermano divertido. Itachi llevaba la camiseta blanca y el pantalón decorados con retales blancos.

-¿Qué?- Itachi rió a mandíbula batiente.- Estabas tan ensimismado con el juego, que no te diste cuenta de mi atuendo.

-Llevas escrito Sasuke con retales en tu pecho.- Y señaló el pecho de su hermano.

-Y yo felicidades en el delantal.- Karin hizo un puchero.- Mira.

La pareja de novios se puso junta y el azabache pudo leer "Felicidades, Sasuke"

-Gracias.- Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su hermano y a Karin.

-Hora de comer.- Itachi le sirvió zumo natural de manzana y se sentó a su lado.- Karin, los platos, por favor.

-Con mucho gusto, señores Uchiha.- Karin puso tres platos de carne asada con patatas fritas decorandolos.- Que aproveche.

-Sientate, anda.- Itachi tiró de la manga del vestido de Karin.

-Si.- Karin se sentó y los tres comieron recordando los mejores momentos del juego.

-Y en el último momento, me tiró una piel de plátano y salí rodando de la pista.- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.-Tsk.

-Has quedado segundo.- Karin alzó el tenedor con una mueca en sus labios.- Así que no te quejes, perdedor.

-No soy un perdedor.- Sasuke observó la spocas patatas que le quedaban en el plato y sonrió con malicia.- Para ser mi primera vez, he jugado mejor que tú, viciosa.- Y le tiró un puñado de patatas al pecho.

-Serás.- Karin miró divertida a Itachi.- Me ha atacado ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Que tiene razón.- Itachi le tiró un trozo de pan.

-Dos contra uno.- Karin s elevantó de su asiento y recogió las patatas y el pan.- Mierda para cada uno.- Dijo lanzandoles a los Uchiha la comida.- Comeros esa.- Y los señaló.- Tonto el último que llegue al salón.

Los dos Uchiha se levantaron de golpe del asiento y corrieron al salón. Karin suspiró aliviada y sonrió mirando la puerta por donde habían salido.

-¿Karin?- Itachi entró en la cocina.-¿Por qué no vienes?

-Voy a limpiar esto y salgo.- Karin besó los labios de Itachi suavemente.- Ahora salgo, pon el Party y ves explicandole.

-Esta bien, te quiero.- Itachi golpeó suavemente el culo de su novia.- No tardes.- Y salió al salón.

-¿Como pongo esto?- Sasuke miró a su hermano con al cej aalzada.

-Yo lo cambio.- Itachi le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le quitó el juego.

Las horas seguían pasando rápìdamente mientras jugaban a la consola. Itachi subió un par de veces a asegurarse que la piscina estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tras llenarse, bajó al salón y miró al hora... eran más de las seis y media de la tarde ¿Donde estaba Sakura?

-¡Te gané!- Sasuke chilló sin darse cuenta.

-Si.- Karin miró a Itachi.- Nos ha ganado.- Y sonrió.

-Apaguemos esto.- Itachi se acercó a la consola.

-Espera.- Sasuke miró a la pareja.- Dejarme un poco más.- Suplicó con inocencia.- ¿No teneis que hacer cosas de adultos?- Y levantó una ceja.

-¡Sasuke!- Karin golpeó la nuca de su cuñado y rió.

-Bien.- Itachi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Karin.- Te dejo un rato más. Acompañame a la cocina.- Dijo mirando a Karin.

La pareja salió del salón y entró a la cocina.

-¿Donde esta Sakura?- Itachi miró serio a su novia.- Creí que vendría a las cicno y son casi la siete.

-No lo sé.- Karin sacó el móvil.- La llamaré.

-Es una maleducada.- Itachi abrió al nevera y sacó el pastel.- Estoy cansado de esperarla.

-¿Sakura?- Karin le indicó que guardara silencio con el dedo.-¿Donde estás?

-Es la pesada de mi prima.- Sakura miró a Tayuya.

-¿Que más te da?- Sakura arrugó el ceño y bufó.- No me acordaba, ahora voy.

-¿Que quería?- Anko apartó un instante la mirada de la carretera para observarla.

-Reclamarme.- Sakura tiró el movil con mala gana dentro del bolso.- Porque no he ido al cumpleaños del Uchiha.

-¿No era a las siete?- Anko volvió a mirarla.

-Era a las cinco.- Sakura miró por la ventanilla.

-Eres la ostia.- Anko aceleró un poco más el coche.- Eres mala.

-¡Dejala!- Tayuya golpeó el asiento de Anko.- ¿No ves que va pedo?

-Igual que tú, zorra.- Anko aparcó el coche en la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha.- Nos vemos pronto...si no te matan.- Anko empujó a Sakura fuera del coche.- No te olvides tu regalo.

Sakura cogió al bols ay miró enfadada a sus amigas, eran unas perras. Caminó lentamente hacía la casa y sonrió satisfecha, a ella no le mandaba nadie. Tras darse una larga ducha de desinfección, se vistió con el traje blanco y se colocó el gorro.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Sakura entró al salón y empezó a reir cogiendose el estómago al ver lo que se presentaba delante de ella.- Se te va a caer la lengua.- Sakura se acercó al sofá.- Mejor guardala.

Sasuke estaba jugando al Mario Party sentado en el suelo enfrente de la televisión. Sin darse cuenta, había sacado por el lado de la boca la punta de la lengua y miraba la pantalla anonadado. Cada vez que le tocaba una prueba, hacía gestos bruscos con el cuerpo, aún no se había acostumbrado a ello.

-¡Sakura!- Karin apareció tras ella.- Crei que te había dicho que era a las cinco, no a las siete.

-Estaba recogiendo el regalo del niño.- Sakura miró a su prima y dejó de reirse.- Se me ocurrió una idea a última hora.

-Ya.- Karin tiró de su brazo hací ala cocina.

-Encima que le traigo un regalo.- Sakura abrió la puerta de la sala de esterilización y sacó la bolsa.- Ten.- Se lo dio a Karin.-Lavarlo primero.

-Sakura.- Itachi se acercó a la pelirosa.-¿Estas borracha?

-Solo un poco.- Y sonrió.- Anoche celebramos una pequeña fiesta de pijamas.- Sakura miró a Itachi muy seria.- Por haber aprobado.

-Me parece muy bien.- Itachi la guió hasta el asiento de la cocina.- Ahora comeremos el pastel y le diré que tu regalo debe esperar.- Y miró al bolsa.-¿Que es?

-Es ropa.- Sakura sonrió.- Ayer cuando em tinté la camiseta sin querer de mora, pensé que podría tintar así algunos trajes de Sasuke.

-Vaya.- Karin miró al ropa.

-Es tinte natural y no tiene porque hacerle daño ¿No?- Sakura miró el traje rojo.

-¿Con qué lo has hecho?- Karin sacó otro morado.

-Yo no lo he hecho.- Sakura miró al puerta de la cocina.- Estan esterilizados, pero si no os fiais, podeis lavarlos antes.

-¿Quién lo ha hecho?- Itachi los guardó en la bolsa de nuevo.

-Orochimaru.- Sakura sonrió.- El otro dí ate escuché hablando por teléfono.- Y señaló a Itachi.- Escuché que él lleva la investigación de la cura de Sasuke.- Y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?- Itachi miró la puerta de la cocina al escuchar a su hermano quejarse.

-Pues busqué en internet y encontré sus istalaciones, así que est amañana, fui a verle y le comenté mi idea.- Sakura se sirvió un vaso de zumo.- Y le pareció buena, así que me ayudó.

-Gracias.- Itachi se sentía confuso, en algunos momentos parecía que ella odiara a su hermano, pero en otros...

-¿Que pasa?- Sasuke entró en al cocina y miró al trio.-¿Vamso a comer la tarta?

-Si.- Itachi la sacó de la nevera y Sasuke sonrió.- Felicidades, hermano.

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz.- Sakura se había levantado de su asiento y cantaba la canción mirando a Sasuke.- Te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz.

-Feliz, feliz en tu día, amiguito que dios te vendiga, que reine la paz en tu día y que cumplas muchos más.- Karin siguió el juego de su prima.

-¡Basta!- Sasuke las miró con las mejillas rojas.- No hace falta tanto.

-Una foto.- Itachi disparó la camara del móvil.- Que bien.

-Ahora tú.- Sakura se levantó del asiento y les hizo una foto al trio.

-Ven.- Karin tiró de la mano de Sasuke.- Sigueme, aún no ha acabado la tarde.

-¿Más?- Sasuke miró a su hermano sorprendido.

-Siguela.- Itachi lo empujó despacio.-¿Que quieres?- El azabache mayor miró a Sakura.- Cuando llegaste a esta casa, te comportabas mejor.

-Lo siento.- Sakura miró a Itachi a los ojos y se maldijo por hacerlo, eran identicos a los de Sasuke y aquello no le gustaba.- De verdad que lo siento, pero tengo ganas de ir a Konoha y ver a mi gente, estoy nerviosa y estar encerrada todo el día no me ayuda.

-Te voy a pasar lo de hoy.- Itachi apoyó las manos abiertas sobre la mesa.- Pero no habrá una próxima vez.

-Lo entiendo.- Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Recoge todo esto, estaremos arriba del todo.- Y salió dejando a Sakura sola en la cocina.

Karin entró en al habitación de Sasuke y le tendió una pequeña bolsa blanca. Sasuke la miró son duda y la cogió con manos temblorosas ¿Que hay dentro? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras la abría.

-No te va a comer.- Karin le sonrió.- Es del mismo tejido que llevas siempre.- Y le señaló los pantalones largos blancos.- Pero cortos y de otra forma.

Sasuke sacó un pantalón blanco corto de la bolsa. Tenía una S cosida con la misma tela blanca pero en relieve sobre el camal izquierdo.

-Te espero fuera, pontelo.- Le pidió Karin.

-¿Le ha gustado?- Itachi le preguntó nada más la vio salir de la habitación.

-Supongo que esta sorprendido, no sabe para que es.- Y besó lso labios de su novio.-¿Has subido las toallas?

-Si, yo ya me he cambiado.- Y le mostró el mismo pantalón pero con una I cosida.-Ahora te toca a ti.- Y le dio un bikini de la misma tela.- Este es para Sakura... si le interesa.

-Se lo dejaré en la banca de arriba al lado de la puerta.- Karin suspiró y se adentró en la habitación de los dos para ponerse el bikini.

Sasuke sonrió al ver lo bien que le sentaba ese pantalón, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios, realmente ese día se lo estaba pasando muy bien... sería un cumpleaños inolvidable.

-¿Llevamos lo mismo?- Le preguntó a su hermano sorprendido.

-Si.- Itachi lo cogió por los hombros.- Es hora de seguir divirtiendonos.

-Ya estoy lista.- Karin abrió la puerta y Sasuke la miró sorprendido una vez más.-¿Os gusta?- Dio una vuelta sobre si misma.- El blanco me queda genial.

-Estas hermosa.- Itachi la acercó a él y besó sus labios.

-Puaj.- Sasuke arrigó el ceño.-¿Para que sirve esto?- Y los señaló.- No puedo ir a la playa ni a la piscina que tenemos en el jardín.

-Eso es lo divertido.- Itachi cogió a su hermano de la muñeca y tiró de él ansioso.

-¡Itachi!- Sasuke se soltó bruscamente.- Me haces daño, emocionado.

-Lo siento.- Itachi se sonrojó.- Es un regalo de tu padrino.- Y abrió la puerta de arriba.

-¿Orochimaru?- Y entró sorprendido.-¿Es?

Karin e Itachi sonrieron satisfechos.

-No sé nadar.- Dijo tristemente.-¿Y si me ahogo?

-Para eso estamos aquí.- Karin se subió a las escaleras y se dejó caer dentro de aquella enorme piscina .- Esta muy buena el agua.-Rio.-Ven, corre.

Sasuke siguió a Itachi y subió las escaleras dudoso. Al llegar al borde, miró el agua y suspiró. Karin se pudo de pie y Sasuke comprobó que no le cubría la cabeza. Se sentó en el borde despacio y metió los pies.

-Vamos, Sasuke.- Itachi estaba en el agua al lado de Karin.- No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo.

-Como siempre.- Sasuke sonrió a su hermano y se dejó caer dentro del agua.- No llego.- Dijo con sorpresa.- Creí que no cubría y miró a Karin.

-Estoy subida ne el borde.- Karin se separó de la pared y se hundió un poco.- ¿Ves? A mi también me cubre.

-Sino, no tendrí agracia.- Itachi sujetó a Sasuke y lo llevó al borde.- Aquí no cubre y allí al final tenemos un escalón muy ancho.- Y lo llevó hasta allí.-¿Ves?- Aquí tienes unos metros para practicar.

Sakura maldijo aquellos momentos, deseaba salir de esa casa de una maldita vez ¿Desde cuando deseaba algo con tanta fuerza? Dejó el secamanos bruscamente sobre la mesa de la cocina y subió las escaleras enfadada ¿Que se habían creido? Al llegar arriba, vio el bikini blanco sobre la banca al lado de la puerta.

-¿Un bikini?- Lo levantó dudosa.

La pelirosa escuchó las risas y los chapoteos que provenían de detras de la puerta y acercó su oído a ella. Pudo escuchar a Itachi gritarle algo a Sasuke y a Karin reir como una loca ¿Que estaban haciendo en el cuarto de lavado?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y decidió ponerse el bikini para investigar. Se quitó la ropa allí mismo y s elo colocó. Era feo, como aquella ropa blanca sin color. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquella enorme piscina.

-¡Sakura!- Karin se subió al borde y le hizo señas para que acudiera.- Ven, esta buenisima y es muy divertdio.

-Ya veo.- Sakura subió las escaleras y se lanzó sin pensarselo.-¿Quien ha traido esto?- Preguntó.

-Es un regalo de Orochimaru.- Itachi la alzó al aire y la lanzó contra el agua.- Para Sasuke.

-Bruto.- Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- No hagas eso.

-¿Esto?- Itachi volvió a lanzarla probocando las risas de Sasuke.

-Basta.- Sakura se sonrojó.- No me gusta.

Karin se lanzó sobre su prima y la undió un par de veces. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el día había pasado y a Sakura solo le quedaba una semana en aquella casa. La pelirosa salió de la piscina, se adentró en su cuarto alegando que no tenía hambre y tras darse una ducha, se dejó caer contra la cama ¿Por qué le pasaba eso cada vez que tenía a Sasuke cerca? Cerró sus ojos y recordó una y otra vez el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke, sus ojos negros y aquella risa infantil cuando la había hundido unas cuantas veces.

-Maldito seas.- Sakura golpeó el colchón.- Solo eres un maldito capricho, cuando te haga mio de una buena vez, te olvidaré y seré feliz de nuevo con Lee.- Se dijo así misma unas cuantas veces antes de dormirse.

Sasuke se había divertido mucho ese día. Al salir del agua, había bajado abajo y se había comido otro trozo del pastel de cerezas. El azabache se bebió un vaso de leche fría y dio las buenas noches a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-Hasta mañana.- Karin besó su frente.- Que descanses, pequeño.

-Gracias.- Sasuke miró a su hermano.- La verdad es que estoy muy cansado.- Afirmó.

-Normal, no estas acostumbrado a tanto ajetreo.- Itachi lo abrazó.- Mañana llamaré a Orochimaru y le diré que te han encantado los regalos.

-Mañana te daré el regalo de Sakura.- Karin miró a Sasuke.- Prefiero asegurarme de que está bien esterilizado.

-Si.- Sasuke sonrió a la pareja.- Gracias por este día, será inolbidable.

Tras aquellas palabras, subió a su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo había pasado realmente bien. Entró directo a la ducha y tras enjabonarse, enjuagarse y secarse, se colocó un pantalón blanco y se tiró sobre la cama.

-Sakura.- Susurró mirando la pared de su habitación.

En el agua, más de una vez había tenido que contenerse. La pelirosa estaba muy sensual con los cabellos mojados y sonriendo. Sasuke recordó als veces que la había ahogado y lanzado por el aire como Itachi. Una de las veces, su pecho había rozado los de ella y había tenido que separarse de golpe y alejarse.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?- Sasuke sintió su cuerpo arder nuevamente, cada vez que pensaba en ella, se endurecía sin poder evitarlo.-¿Que has hecho Sakura Haruno?- Sasuke se puso de lado y apretó la almohada entre sus brazos.-¿Por qué me tratas como si no existiera?

Después de darle muchas vueltas a esas preguntas en la cabeza, cayó al fin rendido. Sus ojos negros se cerraron y su respiración se acompasó.

-Te amo.- Susurró entre sueños.


	12. ¿Quién son ellos?

Hola! siento el retraso, pero las vacaciones me han hecho un poco vaga jejejej... bueno aquí os dejo el nuevo capi, ya se que no tengo excusa por tardar tanto, pero realmente no estoy en unas semanas demasiado buenas... bueno nos leemos y como siempre gracias por comentar.

* * *

_Damii 3,_** Hola! sip, Sasuke es...tierno y dificil de imaginar no? Jejeje sip al menos Sakura se dignó... espero que te guste este capi, kiss... **_erarYm-chan_**, Hola!1 sip Sasuke ama demasiado a Sakura y bueno ella... mejor dejo que leas no? Jejej gracias por tus palabras, como siempre kiss y cuidate, nos leemos...**_Ruth_**, Kyaaa! gracias por comentar... ya está la conti jejej nos leemos kiss cuidate...**_Son Fernandha_**, Gracias por tus palabras.. jejejej tranquila que las tornas cambiarán y verás... muhahahaha Sasuke sabra ponerle los puntos sobre las ies. Gracias, cuidate y espero leerte de nuevo por aquí, kisss...**_ Mitchel0420_** Hola! como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme en cada capitulo y comentar... besitos y cuidate kisss... **_Tasu Uraranich_**, sip Ita esta algo molesto por el comprotamiento de Saku... ya veremos que pasa... jejee... no todo es lo que aparenta... cuidate, kiss y espero verte por aquí...**_LW,_** Konichiwa...Sip a mi también me gusta que Sasuke diga esas palabras tan bonitas jejejje quedó claro lo que es Saku muhahaha nos leemos kiss cuidate y gracias como siempre... **_Salex,_** Jejejej hermanita... lo que disfrutan ellos jugando y nadando muhahahaha...bueno creo que esos bañadores salieron de mi imaginación jajaj pero si quieres puedo ceserte uno de esos muhahahah... bueno besets, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado y además, creo que esta semana eres tú la que necesita las coderas cof cof jejeje...**_ Quenn Scarlett,_** Gracias por tus palabras cielo, sip Sasuke es tan lindo... y ella una p.u.t.a. Mendiga muhahaha me encanta muhahahaa... por una vez es ella la que es mala.. pero aún queda historia jejejej... ¬¬ ya veremos que pasa, besitos, cuidate y nos leemos..**_.Elda de la torre,_** Saludos, gracias por estar en cada capi y en al mayoría d emsi historias kiss cuidate. **_SakuritasLovers, _**espero que no te haya dado ningún paro cardiaco.. ejem.. lo siento... bueno ya cambian las cosas.. a ver que sucede ahora ne? Jejej nos leemos y gracias,...**_Lady Blackstar,_** Hola! Bueno espero que te hayas deshagodado mujer... jajajja... será mejor que te relajes ajaj ao no llegas viva al final de la historia.. te dará una crisis nerviosa antes... Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que siempre es ella la que sufre y estaba un poco cansada de las mismas historias, así que cree este personaje para cambiar un poco... por una vez que sea ella la mala, tampoco pasa nada no? Itachi me encanta siempre y bueno Karin pues también la hice así para romper un poco el cannon jejejje... me alegra que te guste esta historia, creo que desde aquí viene realmente lo bueno... un besazo, gracias y espero leerte de nuevo... kiss...**_Rosca,_** gracias por tus paalbras, aquí dejo la conti... **_ThePausis,_** Gracias por tus palabras, intento corregir los errores, pero se me suele escapar alguna falta y algunos dedazos, lo siento jeje intento corregirlos... pero... espero leerte de nuevo kiss... **_AlexBaker12,_** Hola! Eres chico o chica? Ejem... es que ya me ha pasado antes de confundir un nombre que sirve paar los dos sexos y cagarla... gracias por comentar chica/o un besazo y cuidate, espero leer tu coment.**_ Wildsasuke-kun, _**Bienvenida, gracias por leer y comentar sobretodo... a mi también me cae muy gorda.. ejem.. pero todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias... ejem... nos leemos, grcias, kiss, cuidate...**_Sony lee_**, gracias por comentar, la verdad es que ya empiezan a encontrar cada uno lo que siente por el otro.. kiss cuidate. **

* * *

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, esta vez batí el record con 17 en un mismo capi... muchas gracias... kiss Desam. **

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._**

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**11 ¿Quién son ellos?**

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro como si de una fiera enjaulada se tratara. Se miró al espejo y levantó la camiseta de algodón roja entre sus dedos. Itachi había entrado de buena mañana a su habitación y le había dejado una bolsa con trajes nuevos. Al abrirla, se quedó sorprendido al ver tanto color en ella. Su hermano le había sonreido y marchandose de la habitación, le había comunicado que era el regalo de Sakura.

-¿Que debo hacer?- Se preguntaba dudoso ante el espejo.- No quiero nada de ella, no quiero más recuerdos de ella.- Comentó frente al espejo.

-Sasuke.- Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Karin.

-Un segundo.- Sasuke se envolvió de nuevo en su albornoz y abrió la puerta.- Dime.- Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Te gustan los trajes de Sakura?- Preguntó ella al ver que en la cama estaban extendidos los trajes.

-Son...- Sasuke agachó la cabeza.- Extraños, yo jamás me he vestido así.- Y señaló su blanco repertorio de prendas blancas en su armario.

-Tranquilo.- Karin cogió el pantalón rojo.- Es tinte natural.- Y le sonrió.- No va ha hacerte daño, Orochimaru lo aprobó.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke cogió el traje rojo y se encerró en el baño, tras colocarselo, se miró al espejo sorprendido. Jamás había disfrutado de ningún color acariciando su piel, y verse así, le resultó gracioso. Abrió la puerta vestido completamente y miró a Karin.

-Estas guapisimo.- Karin lo abrazó y besó su frente.- La verdad es que mi prima tuvo una gran idea.

-Hmp.- Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando allí a Karin sola.

-¿Sasuke?- La peliroja bajó las escaleras tras él.

-¿Que pasa?- El azabache abrió la nevera y sacó la jarra de leche.

-Me voy al hospital, si todo sale bien, hoy nos darán nuestras licencias oficiales.- Y sonrió a su cuñado.- Hoy seremos médicos oficialmente y al fin podremos investigar tu caso.

-¿Investigar mi caso?- Sasuke arrugó su ceño confundido.

-Si.- Karin le sonrió.- Itachi y yo dejaremos el hospital.

-Pero...- Sasuke la miró con más duda en sus negros ojos.

-Trabajaremos en el laboratorio de Orochimaru, ayudandole.- Karin lo abrazó.- Yo seré la interna de ellos. Terminaré mi carrera médica allí. Itachi seguirá a media jornada en el hospital.

-No.- Sasuke se sintió extraño.- No teneis que sacrificar vuestras vidas por mi.- Dijo en un susurro.

-Sasuke.- Karin besó su frente.- Itachi estudió medicina para ayudarte.- Sasuke la miró a los ojos.- Y yo, deseo hacer lo mismo que él. Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, así como lo es tu hermano.

-Karin.- Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos.- Gracias.

-Nos veremos a la noche si todo sale bien.- La peliroja se dirigió a la puerta.- Esto era una sorpresa de Itachi.- Y agachó el rostro un poco avergonzada.- Así que espero que no te enfades con él por ello.

-No lo haré.- Sasuke le sonrió.

Karin salió por la puerta hacía el garaje y cerró dejandolo solo. Sasuke se sentó en la silla aún confundido y frotandose los ojos, lo que Itachi y Karin hacían por él, era demasiado. Escuchó la puerta de entrada y se tensó ¿Era Sakura? Salió despacio y de la cocina y observó aquellos cabellos rosados y sus henormes ojos jade observandolo.

-Te queda bien.- Sakura le habló secamente.

-Gracias por tu regalo.- Sasuke acarició la camisa.- Es algo completamente diferente.

-Me alegra que te guste.- Sakura por su lado un poco rígida.- Me voy a pasar el día fuera.- Le dijo secamente.- He quedado con mis amigas.

-Si.- Sasuke agachó el rostro.- Ya me he tomado la medicación.- Pronunció en un susurro.

-Me alegro.- Sakura lo miró desde el comienzo de las escaleras.- Ya no eres un bebé para estar detras de ti.- Y subió las escaleras en silencio.

Sasuke observó cada movimiento de la pelirosa, no entendía porque lo trataba de esa forma. Suspiró agotado y se acercó al sofá, jugar a la consola sin su familia, no era tan divertido...pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

O-o-o-o

Sakura azotó la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Su corazón se había puesto a latir desbocadamente al encontrarse a Sasuke nada más entrar en la casa. El color rojo le sentaba demasiado bien. Sonrió contra la almohada satisfecha por su regalo. Al darse cuenta de su sonrisa, se sentó en la cama y golpeó el colchón furiosa ¿Por qué se emocionaba cada vez que lo veía? Se maldijo mentalmente y se levantó para recoger lo necesario durante el día.

La noche anterior, tras bañarse con ellos en la piscina y tener a Sasuke tan cerca, había tenido que largarse. Cuanto todos se durmieron, llamó por teléfono a Guren y a Anko y salió a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente. Ellas le habían insistido en que sentía algo por el azabache, pero lo negó rotundamente, ella no podía enamorarse de alguien como él.

Sakura observó el sobre blanco que yacía sobre la mesa y lo apretó contra su pecho, ella no podía seguir en esa casa, no al lado de Sasuke. Abrió el sobre y observó su aprobado con letras negras y grandes, ya era oficialmente una enfermera. Sakura negó con la cabeza y suspiró, era lo que ella quería, así que ya no la retenía nada allí.

La pelirosa había ido a estudiar allí para sacarse la carrera de enfermera pediatrica, quería hacer las prácticas en el hospital general, pero todo su futuro se había truncado al conocer a los Uchiha. Sakura golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado y miró por la ventana, la culpa era de ella misma, ella no debió de jugar con Sasuke Uchiha.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sus amigas la esperaban fuera, debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Al salir de la casa y encontrarse frente al coche de Anko, suspiró agotada, no había dormido en toda la noche y necesitaba descansar aun que fuera tan solo unas horas.

-Has tardado.- Anko sonrió a Sakura.

-No era mi intención.- Sakura se abrochó el cinturón y miró a sus amigas.-¿Cuando habeis recogido a Tayuya?- Y miró a su otra amiga.

-Me llamaron hace dos horas.- Tayuya sonrió a Sakura.- He venido yo, iremos a la casa del lago de mis padres.- Tayuya acarició la mejilla de Sakura.- Debes quitarte esa cara de amargada. Te dije que te acabarias quemando con fuego.

-Eres una puta perra.- Sakura apartó la mano de su amiga.- Tú eres la primera que me incitabas a seguir con mi plan de romper su inocencia.

-Y también soy la que predijo que te enamorarías del azabache.- Y rió tapandose la boca.

-Perra.- Sakura desvió la vista hacía la ventanilla.

-Dejar de discutir.- Anko miró por el retrovisor a sus amigas.- Estamos reunidas para pasarlo bien.

-Si.- Guren se giró en su asiento y miró hacía atras.- Hoy vamos a divertirnos, al fin y al cabo, solo quedan cinco días para que te vayas de vacaciones a tu pueblo natal.

-Que largo.- Susurró Sakura.

-Aún te quedan cinco días y medio para soportar a ese chico.- Tayuya volvió a reirse.

-Dejalo ya.- Anko buffó.- No me apetace frenar el coche y lanzaros fuera de un puñetazo.

-Wow.- Tayuya miró a su amiga divertida.- Si que estas fuerte hoy, Anko.

-¿Lo comprobamos?- Anko frunció el ceño.

-Dejarlo estar.- Sakura miró a sus amigas.- Olvidemos las cosas y divirtamonos en el lago hoy.

-Eso es.- Anko miró la carretera y sonrió.-¡Fiesta!

O-o-o-o

Sasuke vio pasar las horas una tras otra, la consola ya lo había aburrido y nadie llegaba a la casa, todo era una puta mierda. Se levantó del sofá y se encaminó al piso de arriba, iría a nadar un rato en la parte que no cubría. Abrió la puerta y miró la gran piscina, con una sonrisa se acercó a ella y se desnudó completamente, al fin y al cabo estaba completamente solo.

Subió las escaleras y se dejó caer al agua, le encantaba esa nueva sensación para él. Agradeció al cielo tener un hermano como Itachi, a gente a su alrededor que se preocupara día a día por su bienestar.

Tras nadar un rato en el agua, sintió como su estómago gruñía, así que salió envolviendose en una toalla y abrió la puerta directo hacía la cocina. Al llegar alpiso de abajo, se envolvió la cintura con la toalla y abrió la nevera ¿Que le habría dejado Itachi para comer? Sonrió al ver la ensalada con tomates frescos y un tazón con puré al lado. Calentó el puré y se sentó en la mesa picando un trozo de tomate ¿Que estaría haciendo Sakura? Se preguntó tristemente.

Después de comer y asear la cocina, volvió a la piscina, al fin y al cabo no le apetecía ver la tele, ni dibujar, ni jugara la consola. Abrió la puerta, dejó caer la toalla y se adentró en el agua olvidandose de todo.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura no paraba de gritar una y otra vez que la soltaran, el agua del lago estaba demsiado fría para bañarse. Anko y no quería salir del agua y Anko y Guren no dejaban de empujarla. El ladrido de un perro las hizo detenerse y Sakura buscó al dueño de aquel ladrido.

-Hay más gente.- Sakura cogió la parte de arriba de su bañador.-¿Y si nos estan viendo?

-Pues se alegrarán la vista.- Tayuya rió.- Verán a cuatro mujeres envidiables.

-¡Frente de marquesina!- Sakura saltó al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Ino?- Buscó por todos lados aquella voz.

-Detrás de ti.- Ino abrazó a Sakura.

-¡Cerda!- Sakura se dio la vuelta y etrechó a su rubia amiga.

-¿Quien es esa?- Preguntó Tayuya.-¿Y de que se conocen?

-No lo sé.- Guren arrugó el ceño.- Tal vez desde hace mucho, la chica esa le ha llamado frente de marquesina.

-Y ella cerda.- Anko las miró divertida.- Vamos fuera del agua y lo sabremos.

-¡Sakura!- Un chico castaño con marcas rojas sobre sus mejillas apareció de la nada acompañado de otro chico de pelo negro y grandes cejas.

-Kiba.- Sakura se paró al ver ante ella a Lee.- Lee...- Susurró.

-Sakura.- Kiba la estrechó entre sus brazos y un perro blanco de dimensiones desproporciondas para un perro normal, ladró euforico.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola, Akamaru.- Sakura acarició al perro para que se calmara.- La verdad es que si.- Y sonrió al castaño.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-¿Como estás, mi flor de cerezo?- Lee se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Echandote de menos.- Sakura agachó el rostro.- Deseaba verte de nuevo.

-¿Quien son esas chicas?- Ino interrumpió el moemnto señalando a las tres jovenes que los observaban.

-Ellas son mis amigas de la universidad.- Sakura las señaló.- Bueno solo Tayuya y Guren, Anko es prima de Guren y la mejor amiga de Karin. Tayuya es la peliroja, Anko es la del pelo negro y Guren la chica del pelo gris azulado.

-Vaya.- Ino sonrió.- Yo soy Ino.- La rubia se acercó a sus dos compañeros.- Y el castaño es Kiba, junto a su perro Akamaru.- Akamaru ladró.- Y este es Rock Lee.

-Soy guapo y soltero.- Kiba miró a las chicas con una sonrisa enorme.- Y me encanta conocer a mujeres hermosas como vosotras.

-Es un ligón.- Sakura sonrió.

-Estabamos bañandonos un rato ¿Os unís?- Preguntó Tayuya mirando a Lee intensamente.

-¿Donde os hospedais?- Sakura agarró del brazo a Ino al ver que los dos chicos se quedaban en bañador y se lanzaban al agua.-¿Como es que has venido?

-Te echaba mucho de menos.- Ino volvió a abrazar a Sakura.- Ultimamente me ha parecido que estabas muy triste cada vez que hablabamos por teléfono.- Ino la miró a los ojos.- Y además, deseo conocer a ese Sasuke.

-Sasuke.- Sakura agachó la cabeza y se giró hacía el lago.- Ese chico no es importante, además es imposible que lo conozcas, no se puede visitar.

-Tú lo haces.- Y golpeó a Sakura con el codo.- ¿Que tanto miras?

-A Lee.- Sakura sonrió feliz.- Ahora que esta aquí, volveré a despejar mi mente.

-¿Segura?- Ino miró con tristeza a su amiga.- Sakura, él no detubo su vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sakura miró a su amiga preocupada.

-Lee ha salido con algunas chicas de Konoha desde que te fuiste, no te ha esperado y no creo que lo haga más.- Y señaló al pelinegro mientras él se acercaba muy sinuosamente a Tayuya.- Lee dijo que si para ti era más importante venir aquí, él no te esperaría hasta que a ti te diera la gana.

-Ya veo.- Sakura asintió despacio con la cabeza.- Entonces tendré que recuperarlo de alguna forma.

Durante las siguientes horas de la tarde, Sakura trató de acercarse a Lee. El joven de cabellos negros, ojos redondos y cejas muy pobladas, no tení aojos para ella. Sakura lo intentó desesperadamente, se tiraba encima de él, le tiraba agua una y otra vez, le sonreía coquetamente, pero...nada.

La pelirosa salió frustrada del agua y se dirigió a la cabaña de madera. Tayuya iba a entrar en su lista negra... desde que Lee la había visto, no había parado de coquetear con la peliroja y eso estaba molestando mucho a Sakura ¿Por qué le hacía eso su amiga? Al girarse antes de entrar en la cabaña, pudo divisar a la perja en el agua dandose el lote desesperadamente. Sakura sintió celos, odió a la peliroja y deseo golpear al pelinegro una y otra vez hasta hacerlo suplicar por su amor.

-¡Sakura!- Ino corrió tras ella al ver que se marchaba.-¿Qué pasa?

-Es un cerdo.- Y señaló a la pareja.- ¿Para que ha venido?- Preguntó a punto de las lágrimas.

-Para hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo.- Y la rubia señaló a Kiba.- Sabes que son inseparables.

-Esto no se va aquedar así.- Sakura partió la ramita del arbusto que tenía entre sus dedos.- Me las pagará todas, caerá en mi cama como que me llamo Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura.- Ino negó con la cabeza.- Creo que será mejor que te olvides de él.- Aseguró.- Hace un año que lo dejasteis, el fuego ya se apagó.

-Pero siempre quedan las cenizas.- Sakura se puso la ropa y miró a Anko.

-¿Que pasa?- La pelinegra se acercó a su amiga.

-Llevame a casa, yo no me puedo quedar a dormir aquí.- Sakura miró a Ino.- Nos vemos mañana aquí ¿Vale?

-Esta bien.- Ino la abrazó.- Mañana hablamos, cuidate.

Durante el regreso a casa, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en Tayuya y Lee ¿Quién se creía que era? Golpeó la guantera del coche y miró furiosa por la ventanilla.

-Es mi coche.- Dijo divertida Anko.-¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura?

-El chico de cabellos negros.- Suspiró tratando de no ser grosera con su amiga.- Es mi ex.

-Tu ex.- Anko repitió esas palabras.- Por lo tanto no debes enfadarte así por liarse con Tayuya.

-Solo quería volver a konoha por estar con él.- Sakura miró la casa de los Uchiha.- Solo lo quiero a él.

-Mañana te recogeré a las nueve, estate lista.- Anko arrancó de nuevo y salió de la propiedad.

Sakura observó la puerta y cerró los ojos, quería golpear algo, quería golpear ala peliroja, ella sabía que Lee era su antigua pareja y que deseaba volver con él. Abrió la puerta y dejó sus cosas en la mesita de siempre, acto seguido se dio una ducha desinfectante muy larga y salió con su típico traje blanco de algodón. Al entrar al salón, Itachi y Karin estaban viendo una pelicula en el sofá.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó Sakura.

-¿Donde estabas?- Karin se levantó del sofá algo molesta.- Te recuerdo que hasta que te vayas el día uno, estas a cargo de Sasuke.

-Solo salí un rato.- Mintió la pelirosa.

-¿Un rato?- Itachi se levantó y la miró con sus negros ojos.

-Si.- La voz de Sasuke se escuchó desde las escaleras.- Vinieron a buscarla sobre las siete.- Sasuke miró a su hermano y a su cuñada.- No me voy a morir por quedarme tres horas solo ¿O si?

-Sasuke.- Sakura lo miró confusa.

-¿Tres horas?- Itachi miró seriamente a su hermano.-¿Seguro?

-Itachi.- Sasuke lo empujó suavemente por los hombros.- Vamos a ver el final de la película y a dormir ¿Si?- Se sentó en el sofá y miró la tele casi sin prestarle atención ¿Por qué había mentido por ella así?

Sakura subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella con un sandwich en la mano ¿Por qué Sasuke había dicho eso? Ella se había ido al poco de que se fueran ellos y había pasado todo el día fuera ¿Por qué la había defendido? Sakura terminó de cenar y se metidó en la cama a dormir, tal vez algún día... lo entendería.

O-o-o-o-o

Sasuke subió las escaleras en silencio, hoy no había sido un buen día para su hermano, ya que Orochimaru le había confirmado que las pruebas no valían, que habían fallado en algo y tenían que seguir investigando nuevamente. Cuando Itachi se lo había comentado, había dejado de sonreír ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ellos? Abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y se detubo antes de entrar.

-Sakura.- Susurró observando la puerta de la pelirosa.

Sasuke había defendido a la pelirosa para que su hermano y Karin no pagaran la frustración con ella. Itachi era el mejor hermano que podía pedir al cielo, pero cuando algo así ocurría y volvían casi al principio de la investigación, debía reconocer que su hermano mayor se ponía de muy malos humos.

El Uchiha menor entró en su habitación, se tomó la medicación y se metió en la cama, mañana sería otro día y tal vez Itachi estaría de mejor humor.

O-o-o-o-o

Su móvil sonó una y otra vez, Sakura estaba enredada entre las sábanas y el sol brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo. Abrió sus ojos cansada de esuchar la melodía del maldito móvil y lo cogió para ver quién era capaz de despertarla. Al ver la llamada y la hora, dio un salto de la cama.

-¿Si?- Su voz sonó ronca.

-¡Sakura!- Anko la llamaba a voz en grito tras el teléfono.- Eres una come mierda.

-Lo siento.- Sakura cogió sus cosas y la ropa y bajó a vestirse en la sala de la entrada.- Ya salgo, te lo prometo.- Al colgar vio que eran las diez de la mañana.

-¿Donde vas?- Sakura dio un salto al reconocer la voz.

-Sa-Sasuke.- La pelirosa se giró antes de abrir la puerta.- Me voy a pasar el día fuera, pero hoy llegaré antes de las seis, así no se enterarán.

-Entiendo.- Sasuke agachó la cabeza y suspiró.- Que tengas un buen día. Alzó el rostro y le sonrió.- Diviértete.- Y se giró sobre sus propios talones para volver a la cocina.- En la cocina dejé un zumo natural y una tostada de mermelada.

Sakura abrió la puerta y cerró antes de pensar en los hechos, tras vestirse, salió de la casa y se adentró en el coche de Anko.

-Llevo una hora llamandote.- Anko subió el volumen de la radio y salió chirriando rueda enfadada.- Eres una puta perra.

-Me dormí muy tarde.- Admitió la pelirosa.- Y no he descansado muy bien.

-Ahora que lo dices.- Anko sonrió.- Tienes una carra horrible, tus ojos estan hinchados y tienes ojeras.

-Gracias.- Sakura sacó su maquillaje y bajó el espejo del copiloto.- No hagas movimientos bruscos.

Anko bajó un poco la velocidad y trató de calmarse, odiaba esperar a la ¿Como la había llamado la rubia? Así... frente de marquesina.

-Ya está.- Sakura guardó todo y se sentó correctamente.- Ya puedes acelerar.

-Bien.- Anko aceleró el coche hasta llegar a casa de Tayuya.- Ya hemos llegado.

Al bajar del coche, pudo ver a sus dos amigas tomando el sol. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que también estaba Ino.

-Veo que habeis hecho buenas migas.- Dijo algo molesta.

-Si.- Ino se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.- Los chicos se han ido a explorar la zona, has tardado mucho frente de marquesina.

-Cerda.- Sakura arrugó su ceño.-¿Y no les habeis acompañado?- Preguntó mirando a sus amigas.

-No.- Tayuya sonrió.- Lee me ha dicho que me traera un helado.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada y se acercó a ella enfadada.

-Eres una perra.- La pelirosa estampó su mano en al mejilla de Tayuya.- Te dije que me gustaba Lee, que era mi ex novio y quería recuperarlo.

-Ganatelo.- Tayuya le devolvió el golpe.- Zorra.

-Parar.- Ino cogió a Sakura del brazo.- Calmate, Sakura.

-Es una perra de mierda.- Sakura se alejó de ellas junto a Ino y Anako.- La odio.

-Dale celos a Lee.- Ino le sonrió.

-¿Con Kiba?- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- No va a funcionar, cerda. Lee sabe que Kiba no me gusta y yo no quiero nada con ese perro salido.

-Con Sasuke.- Ino dio un pequeño grito al aire.- Eres tonta, tienes al hombre perfecto para ello.

-¿Como quieres que le de celos si Sasuke no puede salir a la calle?- Anko levantó una ceja.

-Pues entonces entraremos nosotros a la casa.- Ino miró divertida a Sakura.- Así de paso lo conocemos.

-No se puede entrar en esa casa.- Sakura se cruzó de brazos.- es una casa de extraterrestres. No puedes llevar la suñas pintadas, ni maquillaje, ni tus propias ropas.

-Pues nos lo quitaremos.- Ino arrugó su ceño.-¿Vais desnudos?- Y su sojos se iluminaron por unos segundos.

-No.- Ella negó con la cabeza divertida.- Vamos con trajes de algodón.- Y golpeó la cabeza de la rubia con su puño.- Además, tu estas con Sai ¿No?

-Si.- Ino asintió sonrojandose.- Lo amo, es maravilloso.

-Entonces no deberías pensar en esas cosas.- Sakura paró de andar y decidió volver a la cabaña, tal vez no fuera mala idea.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke se encontraba nadando en la piscina, tras comer algo rápido, se había sentido muy solo nuevamente y antes de ponerse a pensar en su molestia personal, decidió nadar en la piscina. Salió del agua cansado y con ganas de dormir un poco, al fin y al cabo eran casi las cuatro y ella le había dicho que volvería a las seis. Se vistió con su nuevo pantalón a juego con la camisa morada y sonrió, ella había tenido una buena idea en darle color a su vida.

Al llegar al piso de abajo, sintió mucho ruido en la sala de esterilización y su cuerpo entero tembló ¿Quién estaba ahí? Cerró sus ojos atemorizado y se dio la vuelta para subir al piso de arriba y encerrarse en su habitación, había voces que no conocía. Antes de subir el primer escalón, la puerta se abrió y él se detubo por el miedo.

-Sasuke.- Sakura lo llamó con un tono de voz extraño.

-Sa-Sakura.- Se giró lentamente y la encaró.-¿Que era todo ese ruido?- Preguntó señalando la puerta.

En ese mismo instante, un hombre salió de la sala y se acercó a él. Llevaba un traje blanco, el gorro en la cabeza, los guantes y la mascarilla puestos.

-¡No!- Sasuke intentó subir los escalones al ver que se dirigía a él con los brazos abiertos.- No me toques, por favor.- Pidió al resvalar en el escalón y caer de culo al suelo indefenso.

-Soy Kiba, encantado de conocerte.- Dijo él sin seguir sus indicaciones.- Levantate, hombre, no te voy a morder.- Y lo cogió de la solapa de la camiseta levantandolo de un tirón.

-No debería estar aquí.- El cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Hola!- Lee entró vestido igual que Kiba.- Encantado.- Y abrazó a Sasuke.- Este muchacho está asustado ¡Por el poder de la juventud, calmate!- Gritó dandole un manotazo en el hombro y casi tirandolo al suelo.

-Sakura.- Sasuke abrió sus ojos asustado y sintió que su garganta se cerraba.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura se acercó a él corriendo al ver que su cara cambiaba de color.- Dije que no era buena idea.- Y miró a las cuatro mujeres que acababan de entrar vestidas de blanco y tapadas completamente.

-M-me su-subo.- Sasuke pronunció aquellas palabras con dificultad.- Ha-hay u-un pe-perro.-Y señaló a Akamaru.

-¡Te dije que lo dejaras fuera!- Sakura miró furiosa a Kiba.

-Lo he bañado al igual que nosotros.- Kiba miró a Akamaru.- Nunca se separa de mi.

-Sasuke.- Sakura sintió las lágrimas descender por su rostro al ver como Sasuke subía las escaleras casi sin fuerza, ahora si que la iban a matar.- Saca al perro.- Le ordenó a Kiba.- Anko, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, las cosas estan en aquel pequeño armario, deprisa.- Y Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras tras Sasuke.

-Pu-puedes i-irte.- Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesita sacando una inyección.- No m-me pa-pasa na-nada.- Y la clavó en su pierna dejando el liquido fluir por su cuerpo.- So-solo es ale-alergia a los a-animales.

-Yo.- Sakura lo miró confundida.- Creí que te iba adar un ataque de esos raros.- Se sentó en la cama y le tendió la caja que él intentaba coger.- Quería que conocieras a mis amigos, que fueran tus amigos.- Sakura miró hacía la puerta.- Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de estos días y arreglar las cosas.

Aquellas palabras, dejaron a Sasuke sorprendido. Ella quería que fueran amigos y además, quería que conociera a sus amigos.

-Solo es un pequeño ataque de asma.- sasuke se sentó en al cama y se puso la mascarilla.- Ya esta todo arreglado ¿Ves? Ahora me pongo los guantes y el gorro y bajamos al piso de abajo.

-¿Si?- Sakura sonrió y bajó las escaleras corriendo.- Bien.- Miró a sus amigos.- Sasuke bajará en seguida, solo ha sido un pequeño susto.

-Ya he lavado el suelo con lo que me has pedidoy he echado el producto ese en el agua, también he rociado el salón con ese Spray extraño.- Anko miró a su amiga.- Todos llevamos mascarilla, gorros y guantes y Akamaru esta en el jardín.

-Gracias, Anko.- Sakura suspiró y miró las escaleras al escuchar a Sasuke.- Ya baja, así que sentaros en el sofá y ser cuidadosos con lo que tocais.

-Pero llevamos los guantes.- Dijo divertida Tayuya.- Me siento como un médico de esos de la tele.

-Cállate.- Guren le dio un codazo y se sentó en el sofá.- Tiene la Wii, pero está en una caja muy rara.

-Hola.- Sasuke agachó la cabeza avergonzado.- Lo siento, pero no puedo estar con los animales.

-Ni con los humanos.- Lee miró a Sasuke.- Nos lo ha dicho Sakurita, mi flor de cerezo.

-Deja de llamarla así.- Tayuya miró desafiante a Lee.- O no me vuelves a besar.

-Bueno.- Sakura miró a su samigos.- Ellas son Guren, Anko, Tayuya e Ino.- Y señaló a cada una mientras las nombraba.- Y ellos son Kiba y Lee.

-Sasuke.- Sasuke hizo una reverencia.- Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Jugamos a la Wii?- Preguntó ansioso Kiba.

-Si.- Sasuke sonrió bajo su mascara y encendió la consola lleno de euforia.

Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta, Sasuke estaba contento porque Sakura estaba a su lado y no paraba de darle atenciones, incluso lo había cogido de la mano unas cuantas veces y había besado sus labios sonbre las mascarillas.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Itachi miró la escena horrorizado.- Tengo un perro en el jardín y la casa invadida.

-Yo.- Sakura se levantó de golpe y miró a Itachi.- he traido a amigos para que Sasuke socialice.- Dijo muy segura de sus palbras.- Ellos han seguido las normas de seguridad y no ha pasado nada.- Sakura miró a Sasuke.-Él esta en perfectas condiciones y se lo está pasando muy bien.

-Cierto.- Sasuke se levantó cogió a Sakura de la mano.- Ella me ha presentado a su samigos y la verdad, es que me gusta hablar con al gente.- Sasuke se veía realmente feliz.

-Esto es increible.- Itachi sacó el móvil y llamó.- Karin.- Dijo al escuchar la voz de su novia al otro lado del teléfono.- Sakura ha traido a sus amigos a casa. Sasuke esta bien y bueno... ven a casa pronto.- Colgó y miró alucinado a toda esa gente.- ¿Quién sois?- Preguntó sonriendo.

Sasuke no podí acreerse lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa casa ¿Itachi no había gritado? Miró su mano enlazada con al de Sakura ¿Ella se había enamorado de él? Itachi subió las escaleras hacía su habitación para dejar sus cosas arriba, en ese moemnto, Sakura aprobechó el moemnto y se bajó la mascarilla.

-Besame.- Le pidió en un susurro al ver a Tayuya y a Lee casi follandose en el rincón más alejado.- Besame y abrazame.

Sasuke sonrió bajo la mascara y la abrazó bajandose la mascarilla y besando sus labios ansioso. Tal si se había enamorado de él...al fin.

-Baja.- Guren tió de la camiseta de Sakura.

La pelirosa se separó de Sasuke y se subió la mascarilla. Sasuke también se la subió y se sentó en el sofá sorprendido.

-¿Y bien?- Itachi miró la pantalla.-¿A que estais jugando?

-Al Party.- Lee se sentó cerca de Itachi.- Nos está ganando Sasuke.

-¿Has estado practicando?- Itachi sonrió a su hermano.

-Esto es muy incomodo.- Kiba señaló su atuendo.-¿No podemos quitarnos las mascaras.- Me suda hasta el entrecejo.

-No.- Itachi lo miró con las cejas alzadas.- A no ser que Sasuke no se la quite para nada, no podeis.

-No me la quitaré, dejalos, por favor.- Sasuke sonrió a Itachi.- Ahora son mis amigos.

-Bien.- Itachi asintió con la cabeza.- Pero de todas formas, no os acerqueis mucho a mi hermano.- Y frunció el ceño al ver la mano de la pelirosa sobre el muslo de su hermano ¿Karin tenía razón sobre Sakura?


	13. Celos

Hola! Bueno ya estoy de vuelta... jejeje... ya se han acabado las vacaciones y ya he vuelto al trabajo.. espero volver dentro de nada a la rutina normal.. menos mal que el viernes mi hija también empieza el cole... una vez más y como siempre, gracias por leer y dedicar dos minutos en dejar un comentario... bienvenidas a las nuevas y espero leeros.. kiss Desam.

* * *

_Guest,_** gracias por tu comentario... ejem si esa mata de pelo es jodida, pero bueno a partir de este capi se cambian las tornas te lo aseguro muhahahahha Itachi ya empieza a oler las cosas y no creo que Saku salga muy ilesa de ello cuando se entere él jejeje... nos leemos gracias por comentar...**_SakuritasLovers_**, gracias por tu mensaje.. espero que no te de un paro cardiaco por mi culpa jejejejjej Emmm creo que parte de este capi te enfadará y parte te gustará jejejej un besazo kisss cuidate y gracias...**_.erandYm-chan,_** gracias por tu mensaje como siempre jejejej ejem yo también me enamoro más de este Sasuke cada capi que pasa jejeje aun que no sé que tal irá después jejejej un besazo y nos leemos kiss cuidate y gracias...**_Mitchel0420, _**gracias por tu mensaje y por seguir en la historia, cuidate y muchos besos cielo...**_Guest:Sashenka,_** gracias por dejar un nombre aunque no estes registrada.. ejem.. eso de contestar a un Guest me resulta extraño... pero si hay un nombre, sé que hay una persona detrás jiji.. me rayo sola.. no me hagas caso jejeje... gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste mi fic... siento el retraso de la conti, pero las vaciones y demás me traen loca... bueno ejem. Yo también te kiero jejejej así el cariño es mutuo no? Jijiji espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, muchas gracias kiss...**_RosSse,_** gracias por tu comentario.. bueno todo el mundo se merece una segund aoportunidad no? Ejem jajajajjajaja ya recibirá lo suyo ya...gracias kiss cuidate...**_LW,_** hola cielo, gracias ocmo seimpre por tus comentarios, Yo tampoco se qu ele vio a Lee... aunque las cosas van a cambiar jejejjee... Y sobre todo las cambiará Itachi ejem... aunque no ene este capi..snifff pero si en el siguiente jejejejeje muchos besos cuidate matta nee...**_Salex,_** hermanitaaa! Ohaio! Estas en Orsay? Como lo has escrito? Jajajajja creo que eso de arrancar las uñas de lso pies con agujas de coser ains debe doler no? Muhaha que mala eres... aunque creo que este capi ya empieza a dejar claro por donde irá la historia desde ahora.. jejeje... a mi también me cae bien Anko y ejem de la pelochicle no hablemos... almenos en este fic jejejejje... bueno ojalá hubiese comprado el escritorio en el barrio Uchiha ajaj eso significaría qu emi Sasuke-bomboncito-kun es real.. jeje pero no... tal vez es vengativo porque a mi me encantan los Uchiha.. muhahahhaa.. fuera coñas.. ejem.. nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado...**_Sony lee,_** Sip, definitivamente Sakura está loca jajaja gracia spor tu coment y estar siempre ahi.. un besazo y cuidat ereina.. kiss... **_Lanny Villaseor,_** bienvenida, gracias por dejar un mensaje kiss cuidate...**_Hatoko Nara_**, Sakura se está portando mal.. pero creo que lo peor es engañarse a uno mismo... aunque sea por miedo... gracias por decir que es buen ala historia... se que se sufre, pero prometo recompensaros después en la historia... kisss y gracias por comentar cuidateeeeeee**

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**12 Celos**

Sakura se sentía demasiado bien, hacía tres días que sus amigos iban a la casa de los Uchiha y ella sonreía al ver que Lee la observaba cada vez que ella se acercaba a Sasuke. Durante esos días, incluso Itachi y Karin parecían más felices. Sus amigos se llevaban muy bien con Sasuke y un brillo especial se había instalado en sus ojos.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y suspiró agotada, hacía más de media hora que Itachi y Karin se habían ido a Trabajar y sus amigos no llegaban. Aún que se acercaba a Sasuke cada vez que estaba Lee en la casa, realmente no quería enfrentarse a solas con él.

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.-¿No iban a venir tus amigos?

-Si.- Sakura se levantó del sofá inmediatamente.- No deben tardar ya.- Dijo molesta.-Ya llevan media hora de retraso y no es muy normal en ellos.

-Tal vez estan terminando de hacer las maletas, al fin y al cabo, se van mañana a Konoha.- Sasuke se acercó a ella.

-Nos vamos.- Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Yo también me voy mañana a pasar el mes de agosto allí.- Y sonrió al azabache de una forma un tanto extraña.- Volveré cuando vayan a empezar mis estudios de nuevo, al fin y al cabo, solo me quedan las practicas, ya que aprobé todo con exito.

-Ya veo.- Sasuke miró la puerta.- Ya estan aquí.- Su voz sonó un poco extraña.- Será mejor que les abras la puerta.- Sasuke se adentró en la cocina y se pusop sus guantes, su gorro y su mascarilla.- Sakura.- Suspiró bastante confundido.

Sasuke sentía que la pelirosa lo apreciaba más y estaba más pendiente de él. Sin embargo cuando estaban a solas lo evitaba y aún no entendía por qué ¿Acaso no lo quería? Porque si era así ¿Por qué lo besaba y toquiteaba delante de sus amigos y a solas no? Se encogió de hombros y sonrió al escuchar las voces de las chicas seguidas de los dos chicos.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke.- Lo saludó Ino.-Me alegra verte un día más, aun que mañana vuelvo a Konoha, pero volveré a visitarte algún día.- La rubia le guiñó su azulado ojo.

-No ligues tanto.- Lee le dio un pequeño empujón a la rubia.- Hola.- Saludó a Sasuke alzando su mano derecha, ya que de la izquierda llevaba colgada a la chica peliroja.

-Hola.- Sasuke sonrió bajo la mascara.

-U.- Tayuya miró con el ceño fruncido al azabache.

-Tayuya.- Sasuke inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?- Preguntó Kiba entusiasmado.

-He pensado en bañarnos en la piscina que hay arriba.- Sakura sonrió a sus amigos sin la mascara.- Sasuke no puede subir si nos quitamos las cosas, pero esperará jugando a la consola.- Sakura se giró hacía Sasuke.-¿Verdad?

-Si.- Sasuke asintió con tristeza.- Sin problema.- Y acto seguido se encaminó hacía el sofá.- Divertiros.- Añadió.

-No creo que sea correcto.- Ino tiró del brazo de Sakura una vez arriba.- Es su casa y bueno...

-Sasuke estará bien.- Sakura miró de reojo a Lee.- Solo vamos a divertirnos una hora o así, después estaremos con Sasuke.

O-o-o-o

Hacía más de dos horas que Sakura y sus amigos habían desparecido en el piso de arriba, Sasuke apagó la consola y decidió subir a su cuarto a dibujar, al fin y al cabo, no era importante para ellos. Cada escalón que subía, era como si un mundo lo separara de su pelirosa. Una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por su rostro, él no era importante para ella.

Sasuke se sentó en su escritorio y sacó el material para dibujar, eso al menos lo mantendría entretenido durante unas horas. Suspiró agotado ¿Que había vuelto a hacer mal para que ella lo alejara?

Poco a poco todo aquello que dibujaba, iba tomando forma bajo su puño y lápiz. Las caras sonrientes de los amigos de Sakura asomaban en aquel papel y otra sonrisa asomaba en los labios del azabache. Sasuke había dibujado a todos y cada uno de ellos, desde que era pequeño, su madre siempre había dicho que tenía memoria fotográfica, así que gracias a ello, aunque solo hubiese visto sus rostros de lejos y fuera de la casa, sabía como eran cada uno de ellos.

Sasuke empezó a dibujar el pelaje de Akamaru, Kiba le había dicho más de una vez que era un perro fiel y que siempre lo acompañaba allá donde fuera. Sasuke sonrió al recordar al canino cuando entró en la casa el primer día. Tras unos arreglos más, al fin su dibujo estaba terminado. Al mirar el reloj, Sasuke se dio cuenta que había pasado una hora más, ya eran las nueve de la noche y ellos todavía no habían salido de la piscina.

El Uchiha menor, se levantó de su asiento dejando el dibujo ya terminado y se recostó en la cama a esperar que Sakura lo avisara para la cena, tan solo le quedaba eso...esperar. Cerró los ojos aburrido y escuchó las puertas abrirse y cerrarse de la casa ¿Ya habían salido?

O-o-o-o

Sakura sonreía cada vez que Lee se le acercaba o la llamaba Flor de Cerezo. Ella se sentía bien en la piscina y al lado de su chico. Tras ahogar un par de veces a Tayuya, la peliroja había decidido no acercarse a Lee y Sakura sonreía de satisfacción.

-Sakura.- Ino se le acercó con el ceño fruncido.- Llevamos aquí hora y media.

-¿Y qué?- Sakura se lanzó a la espalda de Lee.- No me cortes el royo.- Le dijo con tono molesto.

Ino se alejó de ella y siguió jugando con los demás ¿Cuanto tiempo los iba a tener allí? Buffó exasperada ¿No tenía consideración con el Uchiha?

-Sakura.- Ino volvió a acercarse a su amiga.- Son las nueve.- Le puntualizó.- Nosotros nos vamos a descannsar, el viaje es largo y necesito dormir bien.- Tras aquellas palabras, salió de la piscina.

-Agua fiestas.- Sakura miró a Lee con una sonrisa.- Nos veremos mañana ¿no?- Le preguntó ilusionada.

-Claro.- Lee la alejó de él y fue a buscar a Tayuya.- Vienes conmigo a la casa ¿no?- Lee besó los labios de la peliroja.

Tayuya miró a Sakura con una sonrisa enorme, se sentía satisfecha de ver a su amiga celosa, al fin y al cabo, ella tenía al azabache ¿Para qué quería dos? Tayuya pensaba que la pelirosa era bastante suelta.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos a cenar?- Kiba miró a sus amigos.- Se ha hecho tarde y Sasuke estará aburrido esperandonos, lo hemos dejado tirado.- Kiba miró la puerta con lástima.

-Es verdad.- Ino se puso la camiseta encima del bikini que le había dado Sakura, para bañarse allí.- Bajemos y hagamosle algo de cenar, después podríamos ver una peli e ir a descansar.

-¿No tenías prisa?- Sakura miró con cara de pocos amigos a la rubia.

-Me da igual cenar aquí que allí Sa-ku-ra.- Ino la miró aún más molesta.- Solo quiero hacer compañía a Sasuke, ya que lo hemoa dejado tirado en su propia casa.

-Es cierto.- Kiba abrazó a Guren.-¿Que te parece, preciosa?- Y besó los labios de la joven.

-Me parece perfecto.- Guren sonrió a Kiba.- Por cierto.- Y miró a todos.- Mañana yo iré con vosotros.

-Perra.- Tayuya los miró con enfado.

-No vienes porque no quieres.- Guren sonrió a la peliroja.

-Les prometí a mis padres que cuidaría la casa del lago.- Tayuya se giró y se colocó la ropa encima del bañador.- Vayamos a bajo.

Ino se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke y tocó suavemente con los nudillos.

-¿Sasuke?- Esperó respuesta allí, ya que abajo no había nadie.

-¿Ino?- Sasuke abrió la puerta y sonrió a la rubia.- Pasa.- Le indicó el escritorio.- He hecho algo para vosotros.

Ino se quedó de piedra, al fin veía al Uchiha sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Sakura estaba realmente loca de rechazar a semejante hombre.

-¿Que tienes?- Ino miró el escritorio y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la hoja de papel descubriendo el dibujo.- Sasuke.- Ino se giró emocionada.- Es increible, gracias.

-De nada.- Sasuke se alejó de ella al ver que la rubia iba ha abrazarlo.- No puedes acercarte a mi.- Le recordó.

-Lo siento.- Ino se limpió las lágrimas con la parte baja de la camiseta.- No lo recuerdo nunca.- Y le sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Me pondré la mascarilla y bajaré a despediros.- Su voz sonó ronca y triste.

-Habíamos pensado en cenar aquí como despedida.- Ino lo miró confusa.

-No puedo.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Si os quitais vosotros la mascarilla, no puedo hacerlo yo.- Miró el suelo avergonzado.

-Pues cena tú antes.- Ino lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él escaleras abajo.

Sasuke se subió su mascarilla y siguió a Ino al piso inferior. Todos callaron al verlo aparecer.

-Mirar lo que nos ha hecho.- Ino enseñó el dibujo sonriendo.- ¿A que es maravilloso?- Preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.- Tiene unas manos excelentes.- Ino miró a Sakura.- Y es hermoso.- Le golpeó con el codo en las costillas a la pelirosa.- Te lo tenías muy callado, frentona.

-¡Cállate, cerda!- Sakura la empujó y sonrió.

-Sasuke cenará primero.- E Ino le plantó delante el plato que Sakura había preparado para él.- Nosotros iremos al salón a escoger una peli.

Todos salieron de la cocina excepto la pelirosa. Sasuke se bajó su mascarilla y miró su plato con desgana.

-Lo siento.- Sakura cogió al azabache por la muñeca.- De verdad, se me pasó la hora, me lo estaba pasando muy bien y...

-No me importa.- Sasuke la cortó.- Solo quiero que esto acabe y volver a mi vida normal.- Mintió.- Solo quiero estar solo.

-No te enfades.- Sakura acarició la mano del joven.-¿Vale?- Y besó sus negros cabellos.

-No hagas eso.- Sasuke se subió su mascarilla y se levantó de la silla.- Podeis cenar tranquilos, yo os esperaré en el salón.- Y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿No vas a cenar?- Sakura miró el plato intacto.- Necesitas comer algo, la medicación es fuerte y sabes que puede dañar tu estómago.

-No tengo ganas.- Sasuke la miró de reojo.

-No sea terco.- Sakura tiró de su brazo y lo sentó de nuevo.- Aun que solo sea el trozo pequeño de carne.- Y sin decirle nada, lo cortó en cuatro trozos pequeños y le sonrió.- Vamos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se bajó la mascarilla, si no comía, ella no lo dejaría en paz.

-Ya.- Sasuke se subió la mascarilla y salió de la cocina.

-¿Que pasa?- Ino se acercó a su mejor amiga.

-Esta extraño.- Sakura miró la puerta y como los demás entrabana a cenar.

-¿Que esperabas?- Ino se acercó a su amiga para hablarle en susurrós.- Lo has dejado tirado la tarde entera.

-Que asco.-Sakura arrugó su ceño.

-No estas siendo justa con él.- Ino dejó de mirarla y se puso a comer en silencio.

Todos cenaron entre risas mientars Sasuke los esperaba en el sofá con el mando del dvd en la mano.

-Vamos a ver la peli.- Sakura entró en el salón seguida de sus amigos.

-Si.- Sasuke le dio al play y esperó que ella apagara las luces. Sakura se sentó a su lado y como todos los días, cogió su mano acariciandole.- Veamosla.

Sasuke ya no aguantaba más, cada vez que ella se comportaba de esa forma, su cuerpo reaccionaba traicionandolo, sus mejillas se colorearon una vez más y agachó el rostro. Después se pasaba más de media hora encerrado en su cuarto adolorido. Desde que ella ya no lo había vuelto a tocar de esa forma, él tampoco lo había hecho.

La película iba pasando sin que la pelirosa se diera cuenta. Lee y Tayuya aprovechaban cualquier momento a oscuras paar darse el lote y restregarse entre ellos.

-Son unos pervertidos.- Kiba susurró contra el oido de Sakura sacandola de sus pensamientos.- Anoche los pille follando en el salón.- Y rió bajito.- Ino los pilló en el lago y Anko en el coche.

Algo dentro de Sakura se rompió al escuchar aquello...así que él si se había acostado con Tayuya. Sakura sintió los celos apoderarse de ella una vez más. Sin saber todavía porque, dejó su mano sobre el muslo de Sasuke y fue ascendiendo poco a poco hasta tocar cierta parte ya dura del Uchiha.

-Sasuke.- Susurró sorprendida.

-Lo siento.- Sasuke intentó apartarse de ella.- Es lo que me pasa cada vez que estas cerca.- Admitió avergonzado.

-Ya ha acabado la peli.- Ino se levantó del suelo y miró a sus amigos.- Nos vamos.

Todos se levantaron en silencio y se despidieron de Sasuke sin acercarse a él.

-Me despediría con un fuerte abrazo, pero no quiero que te pase nada.- Kiba sonrió a Sasuke.- Nos vemos pronto.

Todos se despidieron de él de la misma forma. Sasuke no esperó a que Sakura recogiera las cosas, se subió a su habitación sin decir nada, esa noche ella se había comportado muy extraña con él. Durante los últimos diez minutos de película, había estado acariciando su entrepierna. El azabache se había mordido el labio intentando acallar los gemídos. Un par de veces, se le había pasado por la cabeza alejarse de ella y subirse a su cuarto.

Sasuke se desnudó y se metidó en la ducha con agua fría, como hacía desde hacía tres días, cada vez que estaba con ella. Su respiración estaba agitada y no podía borrar el tacto de la pelirosa sobre él ¿Por qué? Se preguntó una y otra vez en su interior.

El azabache miró cierta parte de su cuerpo sin ningún cambio ¿Que le había hecho ella? Resignado recordó como ella le había enseñado tiempo atrás a liberarse de aquello. Sasuke cogió su miembro entre sus dedos y empezó a masturbarse con los ojos cerrados, imaginandose que era ella nuevamente la que le hacía aquello, sin poder evitarlo, pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios.

-Sasuke.- Sakura entró en el cuarto del Uchiha y vio sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo.-¿Donde estas?- Un pequeó gemido la condujo hagsta el baño y abrió sus ojos de par en par al verlo en la ducha.-¿Que haces?

-Sa...kura.- Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y tiró de la toalla intentando taparse.

-¿Te estabas masturbando?- Sakura sonrió con malicia.- Creí que no hacías esas cosas.

-Yo.- Sasuke agachó el rostro.- Nunca lo hago, de verdad.-Intentaba avergonzado que ella supiera que nunca lo había hecho estando solo.

-Ya.- Sakura se acercó a él y tiró de la toalla para dejarlo desnudo de nuevo.- Y por eso estas así de duro.- Le señaló su miembro erguido.

-Las duchas frías suelen funcionar cuando te alejas de mi.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miró la pared avergonzado.- Pero hoy no.- Admitió.- Lo siento.- Su voz sonó ronca y su respiración se agitó.

-Ven.- Sakura tiró de su brazo.- Vamos a tu cama.

Sasuke escuchó la risita de ella, lo que jamás se imaginó es que ella solo estaba allí por despecho. Por un instante el menor de los Uchiha llegó a creer que realmente ella podría amarlo como había visto a Lee amar a Tayuya o a Kiba con Guren.

Al llegar al borde de la cama, se sorprendio al ver que ella se estaba quitando la ropa. El azabache quedó sentado en borde de ésta, la pelirosa lo empujó suavemente mientras observaba sus orbes negras. Sakura sonreía mientras veía al azabache desnudo y duro solo para ella.

-Esta noche serás mio.- Sakura recordó las palabras de Kiba y como Lee había hecho suya a Tayuya.- Te enseñaré a rozar el cielo.

-No.- Sasuke se negó y giró el rostro.- No quiero que lo hagas por lástima.- No sabía porque había dicho aquello, pero salió de su boca sin tan siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Lástima?- Sakura se sentó sobre las piernas de Sasuke.- Lo hago por diversión.

El azabache tembló ante aquellas palabras. Así que al fin descubría que era él para ella... una simple diversión. Antes de que pudiera quitarsela de encima, ella empezó a besarlo con hambre. Sasuke tembló al sentir el cuerpo caliente de ella sobre el suyo. Su mente se nubló cuando Sakura cogió su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente.

-Sa.- Sasuke pudo sentir incluso agresividad en aquellos besos.-Saku.- Cada vez que intentaba llamarla, ella le mordía el labio inferior.

-Solo disfruta de esto.- Sakura lamió su cuello.- Tal vez sea de tu agrado.- Susurró de nuevo contra sus labios.

-Pero.- Sasuke trataba de alejarla de su cuerpo en vano.

Sakura lo tenía rodeado con sus piernas y no dejaba de subir y bajar la mano con rudeza por su ergido miembro. Sasuke tembló al sentir el calor que ella desprendia de su entrepierna. Sakura empezó a acariciarse a si misma con su sexo.

-¿Sientes lo mojada que estoy con la punta de tu polla?- Preguntó ronroneando contra su oído.

-Si.- Al sentir aquellas nuevas sensaciones para él, se dejó llevar.

-¿Que sientes ahora, Sasuke?- Sakura se sentó de golpe contra sus caderas.

-Ahhh.- Un largo y ronco gemido salió de la garganta del azabache.

Sasuke sintió aquel calor abrasador, aquella estrechez que lo llevó a la gloria. Por primera vez estaba dentro de una mujer y debía admitir que era maravilloso. Su cuerpo entero tembló sin saber como reaccionar.

-Solo tumbate y dejate llevar.- Sakura lo empujó posando sus manos en los pectorales del azabache.- Dejame a mi llevarte al cielo por primera vez en tu vida.- Y se mordió el labio inferior provocando que él se sonrojara.

-Sa...Sakura.- Sasuke la cogió de las caderas al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirosada alzada sobre el.- Ahhh.- La espalda del Uchiha se arqueó y ella sonrió al ver como el sudor empezaba a perlar la piel del "ya no tan inocente chico"-Mmmm.- Susurró Sasuke.

-¿Te gusta?- Sakura se balanceaba hacía delante y hacía atrás con maestría.-Solo dejate llevar.

Sasuke podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel conectada con la de ella. Sus grandes manos apretaban las nalgas de la pelirosa intentando aumentar aquel exquisito placer. Ella gemía mientras acariciaba sus propios pechos y se estiraba de sus rosados y puntiagudos pezones. Sasuke fijó su vista en sus caderas, aquella unión, le pareció perfecta. El Uchiha podía ver como ella absorbía su dureza una y otra vez.

Sakura gimió al sentir las palapitaciones del miembro de Sasuke en su interior, debía reconocer que tenía mejor polla que Lee, la sentía dentro...muy dentro. Un grito salió de su garganta cuando él alzó sus caderas para embestirla más fuerte.

-Espera.- Sakura se bajó del cuerpo de Sasuke y el azabache gruñió al sentir aquella repentina separación.- Ven.- Sakura se tumbó en la cama y se abrió de piernas para él.- Hagamos que esto dure un poco más.

-Yo.- Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo pedia a gritos que continuara, su miembro palpitaba, pidiendoselo.- No sé si esto es lo correcto.- Susurró tumbandose sobre la pelirosa.

-Solo nos estamos divirtiendo.- Sakura tiró de los negros cabellos del joven y lamió sus labios.- Solo metemela duro ¿Vale?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sintió una presión en el pecho. En las peliculas que él había visto, ellos se trataban con cariño, se decían cuanto se amaban y se abrazaban... aun que nunca imaginó que lo que los protagonistas de las peliculas hacían, fuera tan sumamante placentero. Sasuke entró de una estocada en ella y sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó a aquel curvilineo cuerpo, aquello era tan...mágico.

Sakura gimió más fuerte al sentir toda su dureza dentro, por un instnte, llegó a pensar que llegaría a su útero de un solo golpe. Ella sonrió contra los labios del azabache, al fin y al cabo solo era diversión... "Y menuda diversión" Subió las piernas contra las caderas de él y lo empujó de las nalgas paar que fuera más rápido, más profundo.

-Más.- Pidió ella.- Más rápido, más fuerte.

Sasuke pasó las manos por debajo del cuerpo de la chica y se aferró a sus gluteos hundiendose más en ella, como ella quería. Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta al sentir las estrechas paredes succionandolo, estrujandolo, dandole tanto placer.

-Sakura.- Sasuke besó sus labios con desesperación.- Me quema.- Susurró avergonzado.- Creo que voy a correrme.

-¡No lo hagas!- Sakura lo empujó separandolo de ella.- Todavía no me he ido en condiciones.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke observó sentado sobre sus talones como ella lo miraba con fastidio.

-No te he dado permiso para que te corras.- Sakura lo empujó contra la cama tumbandolo de golpe.- Aún quiero divertirme.- Y le sonrió de una forma muy extraña.

-Me has hecho daño.- Sasuke sintió como ella se sentaba nuevamente sobre sus caderas y se penetraba a si misma con su miembro.- Ahhh...

-No importa.- Ella lamió su pecho y mordió uno de sus pezones.- Pronto te volverás loco de nuevo.- Sakura apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo haciendo pequeños circulos con sus caderas.- Por qué sé, que esto te gusta.

Sasuke sintió de nuevo esta presión sobre su duro miembro y gimió roncamente mientras ella reía de una forma extraña y cada vez lo aprisionaba más entre sus estrechas y calientes paredes. Aquel calor abrasador volvió a apoderarse de él y sintió la necesidad de ir más rápido, alzó sus manos y cogió a la pelirosa por sus caderas.

-Espera.- Sakura negó con la cabeza y volvió a separarse de él dejandolo confundido.- Solo me he ido cuatro veces.- Y sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Dejame irme una vez más antes de que lo hagas tú.- Se arrodilló en la cama y le dió la espalda agachando su cuerpo.- Metemela así.

Sasuke la miró confundido, aquella postura no la había visto en sus peliculas romanticas. Los protagonistas siempre se tumbaban en la cama y se tapanaban con una sábana. Ella siempre estaba debajo de él y parecían disfrustar por igual.

-Sakura.- No entendía lo que ella le pedía mientras le movía el trasero ante sus narices y se restregaba sobre su erección.

-Joder.- Ella metió la mano entre sus piernas y agarró el miembro de Sasuke. El azabache gimió al sentir sus dedos sobre él.- Solo debes meterla así.- Y se la volvió a meter.-Ahora cogeme de las caderas y muevete.

Sasuke obdeció ante aquella voz tan autoritaria y molesta. Su ceño se arrugó al sentir nuevas sensaciones ¿Por qué cada postura era tan diferente y se sentía tan bien?

-Ahhh.- Sasuke echó la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir que ella lo apretaba duramente mientras la embestía.- Me quema, me voy.- Le dijo sudoroso y sediento de ese orgasmo tan interrumpido.

-Joder.- Sakura se aferró a las sábanas desesperadamente.- Más duro.- Le dijo con la voz ronca.- Eres el juguete perfecto.

Sasuke la embistió más duro y sintió como se derramaba en su interior. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la espalda de ella y cerró los ojos fuertemente ¿Un juguete? Se golpeó mentalmente y se apartó dejandose caer contra las sábanas avergonzado.

-Gracias.- Sakura se levantó de la cama y le sonrió.- No veas el calentón que llevaba desde hace días viendo a Lee con Tayuya.

-¿Un juguete?- Preguntó él tapandose con las sábanas.

-Te acabo de enseñar las mejores posturas.- Sakura se vistió sin tan siquiera mirarlo.- Así que agradecemelo quedandote callado.- Se volteó por primera vez y lo miró a los ojos.- Lo nuestro no tiene futuro, te dije que te enseñaría todas las cosas y lo he hecho.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos mientras las cerraba fuertemente contra las sábanas. Asintió derrotado y alzó su triste mirada para sonreirle sin ánimo.

-Es verdad.- Admitió el Uchiha.- No me prometiste nada más, así que gracias.

-Bien.- Sakura lo miró a los ojos y cayó en su propia trampa. Aquellos ojos negros no tenían brillo, no tenían expresión ninguna. Él no le había hecho nada, Lee era el culpable de todo eso, si él no se hubiese restregado y follado a Tayuya, ella...-Consideralo como nuestra despedida.- Entonces la vió, una lágrima caía por el rostro de Sasuke...

o-o-o-o

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe y pasó la mano por su mejilla ¿Por qué había dejado que ella lo viera así? Al fin y al cabo la pelirosa tenía razón, ella nunca le había dicho te quiero, ni le había prometido amor eterno, ella le dijo que amaba a Lee... ella solo le prometió enseñarle ha divertirse ha darse placer así mismo y a ella durante un periodo de tiempo. Golpeó las sábanas y gritó en el silencio de la noche, no podía evitarlo... se había enamorado de aquella mujer que solo sabía tratarlo con indiferencia, sin cariño, como a un enfermo incurable, con lástima.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, debía ser fuerte, debía soportar aquellas humillaciones como un hombre que era. Dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo y cogió la esponja llena de jabón, necesitaba quitarse su olor, necesitaba borrar aquellas imagenes de su cabeza, aquellos gemidos de sus oídos "Necesitaba olvidar todo aquello"

Su piel estaba claramente enrojecía, incluso le escocía al caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Sasuke cerró los ojos y salió de la ducha, un mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo y su respiración se agitó, debía calmarse, debía llegar a la cama y dormir hasta que el sol lo cegara por la mañana. Se colocó los pantalones de algodón y quitó de un tirón las sábanas de la cama, no quería su olor allí. Abrió el armario y sacó unas limpias, su cuerpo aún temblaba y la cabeza le dolía horrores.

Tras colocar las sábanas limpias, se tomó su medicación y se dejó caer contra el colchón ¿Olvidaría aquello alguna vez? Negó contra la almohada, era imposible, jamás la olvidaría...la amaba. Sonrió apenado mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, al fin y al cabo, la culpa era suya por dejarse hacer.

El llanto se hizo sonoro entre aquellas cuatro paredes, no podía evitarlo, era débil. Siempre lo había sido... por eso estaba enfermo, por eso era y sería basura, aun así ella jamás volvería a jugar con él, ya no. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior, no lo volvería a hacer, jamás le volvería a hablar y la dejaría entrar de nuevo a su vida.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su cuerpo se relajó llevandolo al mundo de los sueños. Aquello lo había agotado completamente y necesitaba descansar. Sasuke se relajó contra aquella cama que tantos secretos guardaba, la oscuridad lo envolvió y su respiración se hizo pausada, relajada.

O-o-o-o

Sakura lavaba sus cabellos y miraba hacía un punto sin concretar. Tras salir del cuarto del azabache, había escuchado aquel grito desgarrador salir de su garganta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió su agitado corazón dentro de su pecho ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Negó enjuagandose los cabellos, no, ella no había hecho nada.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla que colgaba tras la puerta, al fin y al cabo, ella se lo había prometido y él había accedido. Sakura se colocó el pijama y miró el reloj, su prima e Itachi debían de estar a punto de llegar. Al meterse en la cama, pudo escuchar los sollozos ahogados de él tras la pared. Arrugó el ceño y buffó molesta ¿Por qué lloraba si acababa de darle la mejor sesión de sexo para un virgen?

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, sabía la respuesta "Sasuke s ehabía enamorado de ella" Negó demasiadas veces con la cabeza, incluso llegó a marearse por ello ¿Y ella? No entendía porque le dolía el pecho al ver aquella lágrima descender por el niveo rostro del muchacho. No entendía porque temblaba solo de escucharlo llorar ¿Acaso si le importaba Sasuke Uchiha?

Se volteó en la cama nerviosa y se maldijo internamente, ella amaba a Lee, un hombre que podía salir donde ella quisiera, que podía llevarla al cine, a la playa, al bosque, a la feria, a cenar... un hombre que podía respirar, comer y vestir todo aquello que los seres humanos tenían.

O-o-o-o

Los días habían pasado sin prisa alguna, desde que ella se había marchado de la casa, Sasuke se había encerrado en su habitación sin importarle nada más. Itachi y Karin no entendían su comportamiento.

-¿Sasuke?- El Uchiha mayor tocó suavemente la puerta.-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó intentando no recibir un grito por parte del Uchiha menor.

-Pasa.- Sasuke abrió la puerta y se sentó de nuevo junto a su escritorio.

-¿Que te pasa?- Itachi se acercó a su hermano y vio todos los dibujos que yacían sobre el escritorio.- ¿La echas de menos?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver tantos dibujos de la pelirosa.

-No lo sé.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Que te pasa, hermano?- Itachi apretó el hombro de su pequeño hermano con cariño.- Nos tienes preocupados a Karin y a mi. Ya no bajas a comer cuando estamos en casa y solo nos hablas para gritarnos.

-Lo siento.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Sé que he pasado unos días muy malos.- Sasuke sonrió a su hermano.- Pero desde ahora, iré con vosotros al piso de abajo y subiré a la piscina.- Se levantó de la silla y tiró del brazo de Itachi.- No puedo estar todo el día aquí encerrado pensando en ella ¿Verdad?- Y salió del cuarto dejando allí a Itachi sin saber que hacer.

-¿Sasuke?- Itachi salió sonriendo al ver el cambio nuevamente de su hermano.

-Ella es libre.- Sasuke sonrió a Karin al llegar abajo.-¿Que vamos a cenar?

-Hola.- Karin puso un plato más en la mesa.- Me alegra de verte por aquí.- Y Karin miró seriamente a Itachi.- Veo que has cambiado de humor, Sasuke.

-Si.- El azabache menor les sonrió.- La vida sigue y la mia está entre estas cuatro paredes.- Y se encogió de hombros.-¿No os sentais?

-Sasuke.- Itachi cogió la mano de su hermano con el semblante triste.- No me gusta oirte hablar así.

-Solo lo he asumido.- Sasuke volvió a sonreir.- Disfrutemos de lo que queda de verano, quiero jugar a la consola después.- Bebió un poco de agua.

-Esta bien.- Itachi sonrió a su hermano.

O-o-o-o

Sakura observaba las calles vacías de Konoha. Hacía tres semanas que había vuelto a su pueblo natal y nada le parecía lo mismo. Al fin había conseguido acostarse de nuevo con Rock Lee, sin embargo, solo veía esos penetrantes ojos negros, solo escuchaba esa voz aspera susurrando su nombre, solo sentía las manos de Sasuke acariciandola.

La pelirosa miró su maleta y sonrió con tristeza ¿Que había hecho con él? Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, Ino tenía razón... se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha y tenía miedo. Suspiró agotada y miró nuevamente el calendario, en cinco días estaría frente a sus negros ojos ¿Que haría?

-Frentona.- Ino entró a su cuarto sin llamar a la puerta.- ¿Otra vez llorando por él?- Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras le sonreía. -Te dije que Lee solo te follaría y después te dejaría.- Se sentó a su lado.- Confome Tayuya pisó Konoha hace seis días, lo supe.

-Él se ha enamorado de ella.- Sakura miró por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche.- Y ella ha venido a vivir aquí para quedarse con él.

-Guren también se va a quedar aquí.- Ino acarició sus rosados cabellos.- Te has portado muy mal con Sasuke.- Pellizcó el brazo de Sakura fuertemente.

-¡¿Que haces?!- Sakura golpeó la nuca de Ino enfurecida.-¿Por qué me pellizcas?

-Por qué eres tonta.- Ino rió.- Muy tonta. Después de lo que me contaste...

-Me lo follé.- Sakura volvió a llorar.- Me lo follé y después le dije que no era nadie para mi.-Apretó los puños con rabia.- Exactamente dije que era un juguete.

-Eres mala.- Ino cogió las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.- Pero aún estas a tiempo de recuperarlo, desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que él te amaba.

-Lo malo es que yo también lo supe.- Sakura apartó las manos y se levantó para admirar el dibujo que Sasuke hizo de todo el grupo.- Pero estaba cegada por Lee, nunca superé que me abandonara así.

-Eres una frentona.- Ino le dio una cachetada en el culo.- Pero debes superarlo y ser fuerte.- La giró y la abrazó.- debes entender tu corazón y luchar por lo que te pida.

-Me pide a Sasuke.- Sakura abrazó más fuerte a su amiga.- Me pide que haga todo lo posible para recuperarlo, y deseo que no sea muy tarde.

-Vuelve a casa.- La rubia señaló las maletas.- Dentro de unos días, pisarás la mansión Uchiha y quiero que tengas el valor de enfrentarlo.

-Es muy fácil decirlo.- Sakura se sentó nuevamente en la cama y miró las paredes pintadas de un verde claro.- Le hice mucho daño, aun recuerdo aquel grito desgarrador cuando salí de su cuarto.

-Se fuerte, Sakura.- La rubia abrió la puerta de la habitación.- Afronta lo que has hecho y asúmelo con valor. Tal vez aún te ame, solo ten paciencia.

-Gracias, Ino.- Y la rubia desapareció por el linde dandole una gran sonrisa.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke miraba desesperado el reloj, aquellos días de falsedad se le estaban haciendo eternos. Había mentido a Itachi y a Karin, haciendoles creer que estaba nuevamente feliz. Sin embargo, cada noche recordaba el cuerpo de la pelirosa bajo el suyo, recordaba su aroma y sus gemidos... pero también recordaba sus palabras y como lo había despreciado.

Subió las escaleras nervioso, necesitaba encerrarse en la habitación y rezar para que cuando la pelirosa llegara a casa, su hermano y Karin estuvieran allí. Al entrar, la realidad le golpeó de lleno, sus paredes blancas estaban empapeladas de dibujos de la pelirosa. Sasuke se acercó con manos temblorosas y empezó a descolgarlos, lo último que deseaba era que ella se regodeara de él.

Una vez limpias las paredes, se puso a dar pasos agigantados por la habitación. Necesitaba que aquella incertidumbre pasara de inmediato. Necesitaba mirarla con odio y hacerle entender que ya no jugaría más con él, que ya no sería más su delicioso juguete.

O-o-o-o

Sakura se secó las manos en el pañuelo de papel que guardaba en su bolsillo. Se encontraba parada ante la puerta y con las maletas en el suelo ¿Que pasaría desde ese mismo instante? Abrió despacio la puerta del garaje y dejó allí la maleta, aún recordaba aquellas estúpidas normas. Se adentró en la sala de esterilización y se quitó su colorida y cómoda ropa para ducharse y vestirse con aquel mierda traje blanco "Ya estaba en casa" Pensó amargamente.

Al salir de la sala, observó la casa, no escuchaba ningún ruido. Una pequeña sonrisa triste asomó en sus labios, tal vez podría subir a su habitación sin que nadie la viera. Subió los escalones nerviosa y abrió la puerta de su habitación ¿Que estaría haciendo Sasuke? Desechó aquel pensamiento y cerró intentando no hacer ruido ¿Que iba hacer ahora allí encerrada? Se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que hubiera jaleo en el piso de abajo, tal vez debería salir cuando estubieran Itachi y Karin.


	14. Frio como el hielo

Hola! Bueno ya estoy de vuelta también con esta historia... como expliqué en el fruto de tu vientre, he estado con pruebas médicas y estas me dejaron en cama unos días y después no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir... pero ya he vuelto... así que espero que sea por mucho y no me vuelvan a fastidiar.. ejem... bueno espero que os guste lo que viene ahora... creo que muchas ya lo estabais esperando ansiosas jejeje espero no decepcionaros.. kiss y nos leemos... Gracias a todas por los comentarios, ejem.. esta vez he recibido muchos "20 R"en comparación de otras veces... muchas gracias de verdad.

_Gaaabi,_** siento la tardanza, gracias por tus palabras, aquí te dejo la conti...kissss...**_gene,_** gracias por tu mensaje, aunque sea un continualo, me hace ilusión saber que me leen...kisss...**_sasusaku fr,_** gracias por tus palabras...jejejje... bueno creo que ya empieza lo interesante... Sakura va a pagar con creces..creo yo... jijiji... nos leemos kisss...**_Lady BlackStar,_** espero esa traducción nee? Jejejje me alegra qu ete anime mi historia... yo también amo este Sasuke jijii un besazo nos leemos kisss...**_Queen Scarlett,_** Bueno desde aquí, espero compensar todo lo que ha sufrido Sasuke jijiji... espero que te guste...gracias kiss...**_Cafe Amargo,_** me alegra saber que puedo transmitirte todas esas emociones con mis personajes... jejej yotambién le doy aguna ostia imaginaria a Sakura en mi cabeza muhahahha como siempre, gracias por tus palabras ya nimarme a seguir escribiendo con ellas cuidate kisss...**_Uchiha nagashi,_** buenooooo gracias por tus paloabras jejejej creo que ya empieza lo bueno jijiijiji siento no haber subido antes, pero ya expliqué porqué... snifff... espero que te guste, cuidate kiss...**_.Mitchel0420,_** ejem.. regresé y desaparecí de nuevo.. lo siento mucho jejje... bueno aquí te dejo el nuevo capi si? Perdón por la tardanza.. kiss cuidat emucho cielo...**_.LW,_** ejem... ahora le toca sufrir a ella... jejej no sé is la perdonará... aunque creo que tiene todas las papeletas de que si... cuidate muchos besos Matta Nee...**_Jossy E,_** Gracias, me halaga saber que es una de tus historias favoritas. Le costará mucho a Sakura.. tiene un buen trabajo por delante... pero ya veremos jejejej kiss cuidate y gracias...**_Elda de la Torre,_** nuevamente muchas gracias por estar siempre aquí.. leyendo y comentando.. jiji... sip hubo Lemmon en el anterior.. y aún faltan unos cuantos jajajajja... muchas gracias cuidate mucho kisss..**_.la comadreja XDDD,_** sip llegó al venganza de Sasuke... ejem aún queda mucho entre esta pareja tan peculiar... espero leerte.. gracias cuidate kis...**_Sony lee_**, Una vez más...gracias por estar aquí, sip Saku es muy, muy tonta.. y va asufrir bastante... nos leemos kissss...**_.eranY-chan,_** me alegra saber que transmití todo eso en un capi.. ejem..gracias hot, triste, felicidad... bueno creo que de todo un poco en cada capi es la medicina que necesitamos jiji.. un besazo y cuidate kisss...**_Salex,_** hermanita.. ala proxima vez, acuerdate de entrar en tu cuenta ajaj que sales ocmo guest jijiji... bueno ya sabes lo que pienso de ellos dos jajaj y yo también hecho mucho de menos a la parejita Ita-Karin.. no en este capi, pero en el siguiente, prometo que tendrás Ita-Karin... bueno que sadica eres jeje me das miedoto "Desam tiembla en su escritorio" le retiras el alcohol, pero dejas el papel de lija... ufff no te quiero como enemiga muahahhaha... bueno nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado hermanita...**_SakuritasLovers,_** ejem.. no creo que estes loca... muhaha creo que esta Sakura saca mucho de eso muhahahaha te espero.. gracias por tu coemntario besitos y cuidate...**_uchiha-haruno-s,_** gracias por tus palabras de apoyo... cuidate mucho y espero leerte kisss...**_Mary Uchiha-sama,_** gracias por tus palabras... sip creo que se hará de rogar un poquito.. jejej eun besazo cuidate y espero leerte kiss..**_..RosSe,_** sip jaja yo también aunque tambien le tengo cierto aprecio jejeje...gracias por tus palabras kiss cuidate...**_Guest_**, ya la continuo ejem.. perdón por la tardanza jejeje pero ya expliqué el porque de mi falta... nos leemoss kiss cuidate...**

* * *

_Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan._

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**13 Frio como el hielo**

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba a tan solo dos metros de él tras aquella pared. La había escuchado entrar en la casa, ducharse y subir a hurtadillas hasta la habitación. Una sonrisa juguetona se asomó en sus labios y cerró los puños fuertemente, incluso haciendose daño con sus propias uñas. Abrió la puerta de golpe para indicarle a ella que él estaba allí. Tras cerrar de un portazo, observó la puerta de la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido, ella se iba a acordar de todo, iba a saber que con un Uchiha no se juega.

Bajó escalón a escalón haciendo ruido, extrañamente había dejado los nervios atrás, y deseaba con demasiada fuerza verle la cara. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a esperar a que su hermano llegara con Karin, necesitaba que llegaran y ella saliera de su escondite.

Quince minutos exactos de reloj después, Itachi entró por la puerta riendo junto a Karin. El azabache mayor, lo miró sorprendido, puesto que desde hacía un mes, casi tenían que arrastrarlo al piso de abajo. Karin también detuvo sus risas y lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Sasuke?- La peliroja se acercó a él para abrazarlo.- Que alegría verte aquí sin tener que sacarte de tu habitación.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano?- Preguntó dudoso Itachi.

-No.- Sasuke sonrió de lado.- Solo tengo hambre y quería esperaros mientras calentaba la cena.- Y señaló el microondas.

-Esta bien.- Karin se acercó al aparato y lo abrió para sacar la comida.-¿Algo nuevo que contar?- Y miró a Sasuke mientras ponía la mesa.

-Tenemos que poner un plato más.- Sasuke señaló la puerta de la cocina.- Sakura ya ha llegado de sus vacaciones.

-Sasuke.- Itachi se acercó despacio hasta su hermano y le susurró en el oído.-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, hermano.- Y volvió a sonreir al Uchiha mayor.- Ella no ha salido de la habitación, ni siquiera le he visto la cara.

-Bien.- Karin salió de la cocina.- Iré a avisarla.

-Sasuke.- Itachi colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hermano.-¿No has hablado con ella?.- Se sentó al lado del azabache.- Creo que deberías confesarle lo que sientes por ella.

-No siento nada por ella.- Sasuke lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos ónix.-Solo me da asco.- Admitió dejando confundido a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Itachi miró a su hermano confundido.-¿Te hizo algo, verdad? Lo sabía.- Itachi golpeó la mesa.- Cuando ella se fue, tú estabas tan abatido... tenía que haberme dado cuenta de ello ¿Se aprovechó de ti?- Y miró a su hermano pequeño con tristeza.- Eres tan inocente, hermano.

-No quiero lástima.- Sasuke cerró los puños nuevamente con ira acumulada.- Sé arreglarmelas, de verdad.- Sasuke sonrió a su hermano.- No quiero que te metas en esto ¿Vale?

-No puedo ignorar esto.- Itachi se levantó furioso.- Debo hablar con Karin, si Sakura te hizo daño y se aprovechó de ti, debe salir de esta casa inmediatamente.

-¡No!- Sasuke se levantó detrás de su hermano.- Solo dejamelo a mi.- Pidió mirandole a los ojos.- Por favor, hermano.

-No quiero que nadie te haga daño, Sasuke.- Itachi acarició los negros cabellos de su hermano pequeño.- No puedo soportarlo, solo perdoname.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.- Sasuke volvió a sonreir a Itachi.- La culpa es mia por dejarme llevar.- Obligó a Itachi a sentarse de nuevo cogiendolo de los hombros.- Así que dejame a mi arreglarlo, tan solo no te metas.

-Esta bien.- Itachi suspiró tratando de clamarse.- Te dejaré un tiempo, si veo que ella sigue intentando hacerte daño... entonces lo pagará muy caro bajo mis manos.- Y le dio la espalda a Sasuke.-¿Entendido?

-Entendido.- Sasuke sonrió con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

O-o-o-o-o

Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, hacía un rato que había escuchado a Sasuke salir de su cuarto y el miedo se había apoderado de ella ¿Que haría ahora? Pensó mientras danzaba de un lado a otro mirando la nada ¿La perdonaría? Deseaba verle una vez más, sin embargo temía su reacción.

-Sakura.- Karin abrió la puerta sin avisar y la asustó al sacarla de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Karin.- Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho.- Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo.- Karin la abrazó.- Te veo más morena.- Y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.-¿Como estan todos por allí?

-Todos estan bien, aún que con ganas de verte.- Dijo muy alegre la pelirosa.-Naruto me preguntó si Itachi te cuidaba bien.

-Naruto siempre será él.- Karin se separó de su prima y tiró de su mano.- Vamos a cenar y nos cuentas tus aventuras de por allí.

-No tengo mucha hambre.- Mintió la pelirosa.- Estoy cansada y creo que debería acostarme.- Se sentó en la cama.- Mañana os contaré todo con mucho gusto.

-No seas tan mala.- Karin tiró de nuevo de ella.- Itachi quiere verte y supongo que Sasuke también.

-Sasuke.- Susurró la ojijade tocando sus labios.- ¿Él esta bien?- Preguntó con duda.

-Si te digo la verdad.- Karin miró a su prima con el ceño fruncido.- No lo ha estado mucho desde que te marchaste.- Karin se paró en seco.-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

-No sé como explicartelo.- El cuerpo entero de Sakura se sacudió.- Es algo... dificil de contar.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- Karin abrazó a su prima.-¿Verdad?

-Se que puedo.- Ella le respondió el abrazo.- Pero también son muy importantes los Uchiha para ti.- Y las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la ojijade.- Y sé que hice muy mal, pero no quiero perderos.

-Sakura.- Karin se separó de su prima asustada.-¿Que hiciste?- Y frunció su ceño mientras la peliroja se acomodaba sus negras gafas de pasta sobre la nariz.- Cuentamelo con detalle.

-Será mejor que cerremos la puerta.- Sakura la cerró despacio.- Si después de esto me hechas de aquí, lo entenderé.- La pelirosa se sentó en la cama junto a su prima.- Sin problemas.

-Cuentamenlo ya, Sakura.- Karin la miró seriamente.- Deja de asustarme.

-Cuando conocí a Sasuke..- Las lágrimas invadieron de nuevo sus ojos y empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.- Me pareció tan inocente, tan infantil.- Suspiró mirando el techo tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas.

-Si.- Karin sonrió.- Era tan callado.- Recordó.

-La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho.- Sakura cerró los puños contra las sábanas.-Me pareció tan sumamente increible...

-¿Que hiciste?- Karin giró el rostro de Sakura para encararla.

-Él jamás había besado.- Sakura intetó apartar la vista de su prima avergonzada por lo que había hecho.- Sabes que lo besé y provoqué un ataque de esos raros en él.

-Si.- Karin suspiró cansdaa de que no fuera al grano con el tema.-¿Pero qué hiciste después tan malo?- Y arrugó nuevamente su ceño colocandose las gafas.

-Me parecía tan extraño que no supiera nada del sexo...- Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió de golpe intentando llenarse de valor.-La cuestión es que se lo enseñé.- Dijo al fin seria.- Pero yo estaba obsesionada con Lee y le hice mucho daño. Le dije cosas muy feas.

-¿Que le dijiste, Sakura?- Preguntó Karin llena de duda y algo de rabia.

-Le dije que le ensañaba todas esas cosas.- Sakura tragó pesadamente.- Porque jamás se lo enseñaría nadie que no fuera yo.

-Sa-Sakura.- Susurró Karin decepcionada.

-Le dije que era un enfermo, que nadie le querría.- Las lágrimas descendieron ahora más caudalosas por su rostro.- Después tuve muchos celos de ver a Lee con Tayuya y lo usé.

-¿Lo qué?- Karin agarró el rostro de su prima para que la mirara.-¿Te aprovechaste de él de esa forma, Sakura?

-Si.- Sakura trató de soltarse del agarre de su prima sin exito.- Antes de irme, le quité su virginidad y después le dije que estaba enamorada de Lee, que solo había sido un ju... juguete.

-Sakura.- Karin la soltó realmente decepcionada.

-Lo siento mucho.- Sakura se dejó caer contra la cama ahogandose entre sollozos.- Al estar en Konoha, me di cuenta que lo amaba.- Negó contra las mantas.- Pero ya es demasiado tarde, le hice mucho daño ¿Verdad?- Y miró a su prima sin fé alguna.- Así que entiendo si quieres que vuelva a Konoha mañana mismo.

-Sakura.- Karin se levantó sin ánimo de la cama después de escuchar el espeluznante relato de su prima.- Creo que no soy quién para juzgarte.- Miró la puerta con pena.- Eso debe ser él.

-¿No vas a reñirme?- Sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama.-¿No vas a insultarme siquiera?

-No.- Karin negó con la cabeza.- No hay peor castigo que el que se provoca uno mismo.- La peliroja salió al pasillo.- Así que ahora debes responder ante él y atenerte a las consecuencias.

-Lo entiendo.- Sakura la sigió al piso de abajo tras lavarse el rostro, para quitarse las lágrimas.- Debo enfrentarlo y asumir el propio castigo que él me dé.

-Así es.- Karin llegó al piso de abajo y la miró antes de entrar a la cocina.- Si él no quiere saber nada de ti, simplemente alejate.- Karin acarició la mejilla de su prima.- Si él no te habla, no le mires, y así sucesivamente, te mereces todo lo que él haga.

-Entiendo.- Sakura asintió y entró en la cocina tras la peliroja.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Karin sonrió a sus dos azabaches favoritos.- Sakura se había dormido y necesitaba arreglarse un poco.

-Buenas.- Itachi la saludó con los dientes apretados.

-Hola.- Sakura se sentó en su sitio con miedo de observar a Sasuke.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien este mes.- Sasuke saludó a Sakura como si no hubiera pasado nada.- La verdad es que la casa estaba sola sin ti.- Y sonrió a la pelirosa dejandola anonadada.

-¿Qué?- Karin miró a Sasuke como si estuviese loco.

-Cuando vosotros no estabais, me aburria más que una ostra.- Sasuke miró de reojo a Itachi.- Creo que he visto en un mes, todas las peliculas que existen.

-Eso es imposible, hermanito.- Le sonrió Itachi.

-Si.- Sasuke le sonrió.- He visto muchas peliculas muy malas.- Y rió llevandose la cena a la boca.- Pero he visto otras muy interesantes con muy buenas ideas.- Y apretó la mandíbula intentando sonreir.

-Ya veo.- Itachi golpeó el hombro de su hermano.- A partir de ahora, intentaré no dejarte tanto tiempo solo.

-Tranquilo.- Sasuke bebió de un solo trago el zumo que le quedaba en el vaso.- Desde ahora ya no debes preocuparte.- Y el azabache menor miró a la ojijade.- Sakura a vuelto y es su deber cuidarme.- Los negros ojos del Uchiha brillaron con malicia.- Para eso le pagais, así que estar tranquilos.

-Si.- Itachi también sonrió con malicia a la pelirosa.- Es cierto.

-Si.- Sakura agachó el rostro sin decir nada más.

-Buenas noches, familia.- Sasuke abrazó a Itachi y dio un beso en la mejilla a Karin.- Me alegra volver a verte.- Y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Sakura.- Sa-ku-ra.- Y tras aquellas palabras, se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Sasuke se adentró en su habitación y se fue directo a la ducha, tan solo deseaba que llegara el siguiente día para empezar su adorada venganza ¿Ella se lo esperaría? Había intentado tratarla lo mejor posible ante los demás y ella misma. Después de ponerse el pijama, se adentró bajo la sábana y sonrió de una forma muy poco convencional, ella debía prepararse porque el nuevo Sasuke Uchiha la iba a hundir.

O-o-o-o-o

Sakura aún respiraba agitadamente tras el encuentro con Sasuke. Durante todo el trayecto, habí apensado en que él la ignoraría. Abrió ligeramente los labios para contestar la pregunta que le había hecho su prima. Intentó sonreir disimuladamente, ya que ni se había percatado de lo que Karin le había preguntado.

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó con tono bajo.

-¿Que si estas bien?- Karin acarició los rosados cabellos de su prima.

-Si.- Sakura sonrió.- Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, Itachi.

-Buenas noches.- Itachi sonrió a Sakura.- Por cierto.- Le dijo con tono frío y cortante.- Espero que desde ahora, te replantees las cosas con más detenimiento. No te voy a juzgar, Sakura, pero lo que haga Sasuke...- Negó con la cabeza.- Si el te odia, te rechaza, te insulta u otra cosa, no me meteré en medio ¿Lo harás tú, Karin?- Y miró a su mujer.

-No.- Karin apretó la mano de su prima.- Ella es adulta para asumir sus errores.- Karin besó la mejilla de su novio.- Y si no le agrada lo que Sasuke hace, entonces deberá marcharse.

-Concuerdo contigo.- Itachi miró a Sakura.- Buenas noches.

Sakura subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás, nadie le había reñido por su confensión... sin embargo, se sentía más sola que nunca. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y tras cerrarla despacio, se dejó caer en la cama. Las lágrimas abordaron su rostro y los sollozos eran casi imperceptibles contra la almohada.

Sakura temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, necesitaba saber de una buena vez si Sasuke la iba a tratar como a una amiga o no. En la cena, él le había hablado como si realmente la hubiera echado de menos, aun que al recordar la extraña sonrisa del azabache menor, un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Tras tantos sollozos, el dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

O-o-o-o

El sol despertó a Sasuke, sus negros ojos se posaron en las blancas paredes y sintió como la calidez del astro rey calentaba su cuerpo. El Uchiha posó sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo y agradeció al cielo aquel cálido y explendido día. Caminó lentamente al baño, y después de darse una larga ducha y vestirse con su ya habitual traje de colores, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenos días.- Llegó una voz a sus oídos.

-Buenos días.- Sasuke sonrió al ver con la timidez que Sakura lo había saludado.- Hoy hace un buen día ¿Te apetece bañarte en la piscina?

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Tengo... tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Sakura agachó el rostro y pasó por su lado.- Me alegra ver que te gustó la ropa de colores.

-Me encanta.- Sasuke se señaló sus ropas rojizas.- Gracias nuevamente.

-Bueno.- Sakura abrió lapuerta de su habitación.- Que tengas un buen día en la piscina, nos vemos a la hora de comer.- Y entró en la habitación intentando huir de él.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que ella trataba de esconderse de él. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió a la nada y apoyó su mano derecha sobre la puerta para que no se cerrara.

-No seas tan mala.- Y entró en el cuarto de la pelirosa. Sasuke se arrepintió en aquel mismo instante, ya que su clasico olor a flores inundó sus fosas nasales.- Acompañame solo un rato.- Pidió con mucha dificultad al verla tan sorprendida.

-Tengo que repasar.- Sakura señaló su escritorio.- En nada empezaré unnuevo curso y debo ponerme al día.- La ojijade agachó el rostro.

-Vamos.- Sasuke sonrió para si mismo.- No seas así, solo quiero que nos divirtamos un rato.- El azabache agachó el rostro fingiendo pena.- Creí que seríamos amigos, creí que de una forma u otra, me ayudarías.- Sasuke se encaminó hacía la puerta y salió al pasillo.- El pasado, pasado és.- Y sonrió con tristeza fingida nuevamente a Sakura.- Sé que fui un juguete para ti, que me enseñaste muchas cosas...pero creí que también era tu amigo.

-Sasuke.- Sakura se acercó a él con la mano en alto. Todo su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar que él la seguía considerando su amiga, después de todo lo que le hizo.- Esta bien, iré a la piscina contigo un rato.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke le sonrió.- Te espero arriba, voy a por mi desayuno mientra ste preparas y nos vemos en la piscina.- Y tras aquellas palabras, bajó rapidamente las escaleras sin dejarla responder.

-Buenos días.- Itachi estaba en la cocina preparandose para su reunión con Orochimaru.- ¿Que vas a hacer hoy?- El Uchiha mayor miró las escaleras.-¿Estas seguro de quedarte a solas con ella? Si quieres, le digo a Karin que se quede, ya que hoy es su día libre.

-No.- Sasuke le sonrió mordiendo una tostada.-Estaré bien, hermano.- Sasuke bebió al leche de un solo trago.- Dejame a mi arreglar esto, marcharos tranquilos.

-Esta bien.- Itachi besó la frente de su hermano.- Te quiero, pequeño.

-Te quiero.- Sasuke le guiñó el ojo y subió las escaleras corriendo hacía el piso de arriba.

-Has tardado.- El azabache se paró en la puerta al escuchar la voz de la pelirosa dentro de la piscina.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Y sonrió con malicia.

Ahora iba a entender que era ser tratado con desagrado. Ella ahora iba a saber lo que era que te despreciaran sin importar tus sentimientos. Sasuke se adentró en la piscina tras colocarse su bañador, en el pequeño vestuario que había montado Itachi semanas atras.

-Esta muy buena el agua.- Sakura estaba nadando en la parte que no cubría.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien en Konoha?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Estube con mis amigos.- Sakura sonrió a Sasuke sin poder evitarlo cuando vio su pecho desnudo.- Me sacaron a dar paseos, a cenar, a beber...- Tragó pesadamente el ver que el azabache fruncía su ceño.

-Creí que ibas a estar con Lee.- Y Sasuke nadó hacía ella.- ¿No estubiste con él?

-Tayuya se ha ido a vivir con él.- Sakura miró el techo, temía que él descubriera la verdad.- Son muy felices.

-Me alegro por ellos.- Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca.- Aun que es una lástima ¿No? Creí que os amabais.

-Él ama a Tayuya.- Sakura trató de soltarse de su agarre.

-Entonces.- Sasuke besó el blanco cuello de la muchacha.-Podemos divertirnos nosotros.

-Sasuke.- Sakura gimió al sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre su cintura.-¿Divertirnos?- Preguntó cuando al fin entendió al pregunta.

-Si.- El Uchiha lamió su oreja.- ¿No era tu juguete?- Preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Sueltame.- Pidió ella confundida.

-¿No quieres que te folle, Sa-ku-ra?- Sasuke la miró a los ojos.-¿No es lo que querías de mi? Si ya no estas con Lee, tal vez podamos divertirnos.- Y acarició las nalgas de la pelirosa por encima del bikini.- Al fin y al cabo, debo agradecerte todo lo que me enseñaste.- Y lamió sus labios.- Encontré una puta gratis.

Un sordo sonido se escuchó en la sala. Sakura había abofeteado a Sasuke por el atrevimiento de sus palabras.

-No soy una puta.- La pelirosa trató de salir de la piscina.

-En cierto modo no.- Sasuke la soltó y comenzó a reir.- No te pagué en ningún momento, pero mi hermano si.

-Itachi me paga por cuidarte.- Sakura salió de la piscina llorando.

-No seas tan melodramatica.- Sasuke salió tras ella y la levantó contra su cuerpo, apoyandola contra la pared de la sala.- Si no te follo a ti... ¿A quién se lo haré? Al fin y al cabo soy un mierda enfermo que no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. Nadie me querrá por ser quien soy.- Sasuke empujó sus caderas contra ella haciendola gemir.- Y tú estabas muy dispuesta a follarme ¿No?

-Sasuke.- Sakura clavó sus uñas en los hombros del Uchiha.- Sueltame, por favor.

-Solo hay que verte.- Sasuke se restregó por su centro.- Gimes como una puta en cuanto te toco.- Y besó sus labios con desesperación.- Has vuelto a esta casa porque él te ha rechazado ¿Somos lo único que te queda? Tal vez la que se tendría que resignar a follar con un enfermo eres tú, Sa-ku-ra.

-Eres un cabrón.- Sakura abofeteó de nuevo a Sasuke provocando que él la soltara.- Me das asco.

-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo.- Sasuke le abrió la puerta y la dejó salir.- Tal vez debería haberte pagado primero.- Y sonrió con malicia.- Aunque ya sabes donde duermo, cuando necesites quitarte el calentón, solo dime cuanto cobras y te lo pagaré.

Sakura salió de la sala llorando. Ella había creido que él dejaría de hablarle, que tal vez ni la miraría, pero jamás llegó a pensar que la trataría como a una cualquiera y la insultaría de esa forma.

Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de arriba a abajo. Al fin se hyabía cobrado su venganza tratandola como a una cualquiera. Al fin había conseguido humillarla como ella lo había humillado a él... sin embargo ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla sonrojada de Sasuke. La mejilla le ardía y su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Poco a poco se levantó del suelo y se adentró en la piscina. El mal ya estaba hecho, y aunque debería sentirse bien, se sentía la peor escoria sobre la faz de la tierra. Las horas pasaron allí arriba sin darse cuenta, la puerta de abajo, le hizo entender que la hora de la comida ya había llegado. Tras salir de la piscina, se colocó el albornoz y bajó a comer ¿Que haría Sakura tras el trato que había obtenido por su parte?

-Hola.- Sasuke saludó a Karin con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien, Sasuke?- Karin acarició al mejilla del azabache.

-Perfectamente.- Sasuke vio a su hermano entrar en la casa.-¿Que habeis traido para comer?- Y miró la bolsa que su hermano alejaba de él.

-Comida natural.- Itachi se adentró en la cocina.- Espera a que la sirva.- Y sonrió a su hermano.- La comida está en un tarro de cristal, pero la bolsa es de plastico.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke se sentó en el sofá junto a Karin.

-¿Estas bien?- Karin cogió la mano del azabache entre las suyas.- Te veo algo nervioso.

-No es nada.- Sasuke sonrió y miró las escaleras.-Supongo que tú también sabes lo que ocurrió.

-Si.- Karin acarició la mejilla de su cuñado.- Me lo contó Sakura anoche. Itachi también lo sabe.- Puntualizó.- Se lo he contado antes.

-No os metais.- Sasuke escuchó a su hermano acercandose.

-Ya está todo listo.- Itachi sonrió a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.- Karin, sube a avisar a Sakura.

-Si.- Karin se levantó soltando la mano de su cuñado.- No lo haremos, solo pensar muy bien lo que estais haciendo.

-Tranquila, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.- Y tras sus palabras, los dos Uchiha se adentraron en la cocina. Y los dos se sentaron a esperar en un silencio sepulcral

o-o-o-o

Desde que había entrado en la habitación horas antes, no había dejado de llorar. Sakura se sentía la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Por una parte, muy dentro de ella, sabía que él tenía razón... Se había enamorado de él y había vuelto con la esperanza de recuperarlo ¿Tanto daño le había hecho?

La pelirosa se sentía ultrajada ¿Así se había sentido él? Dio un ligero puñetazo sobre la almohada y ahogó nuevamente un grito sobre ella. Sakura sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y la cabeza le dolía como jamás lo había hecho. Lee se había reido de ella, la había tomado en cuerpo y alma en Konoha y después había corrido a los brazos de Tayuya sin mirar atras.

Ella no era diferente... Ella había tomado de Sasuke todo lo que había querido y después se había burlado de él. Había corrido a los brazos de Lee y había sido pisoteada. Sasuke también lo había sido...Por ella.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama y trató de limpiar su rostro con la camiseta que traía puesta. Despacio se levantó de la cama y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho ¿Eso era su corazón rompiendose nuevamente? Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza. Su corazón no tenía derecho a romperse, ella era la mala de toda esa historia, ella era la que había roto la inocencia y el corazón de Sasuke, Sakura había conventido al dulce y adorable niño en un monstruo.

-Sakura.- Karin la llamó tras lapuerta al ver que no quitaba el cerrojo y le habría.-¿Estas bien?

-Si.- Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre la madera.- Solo estoy cansada.

-Abre.- Le pidió su peliroja prima.

-No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.- Pidió con tono de suplica.- Por favor, vete.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Karin golpeó la puerta nuevamente.- Abreme, Sakura.- Pidió como una orden.

-Vete.- Sakura se dejó caer sobre la puerta y cayó al suelo sentada.- Solo dejame sola.

-¡No!- Karin pateó la puerta.- Abreme o discutiremos.

Rendida, abrió la puerta y observó a su prima a la cara.

-No quiero hablar de nada.- Dijo con voz cansada.- Solo tengo lo que me merezco ¿Te acuerdas?- Preguntó intentando sonreir.- Lo hablamos ayer.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Karin la empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Solo pasó lo que tenía que pasar.- Sakura se sentó en la cama abatida.- Me insultó, me trató como a una cualquiera.

-Sakura.- Karin se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza rosada de su prima en sus piernas acariciando sus cabellos.- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo sinceramente.

-No hay nada que sentir.- Sakura abrazó a su prima.- No quiero bajar, no quiero verle.

-Debes afrontarlo, vives aquí.- Karin apretó los dientes.- Lo siento mucho, pero tú te buscaste esto.

-¿Que hago ahora?- Sakura se levantó desesperada.- Lo amo.- Confesó casi en un grito.- Amo su dulce sonrisa, amo su inocencia, sus palabras, su ternura.- Sakura rompió de nuevo en llanto.- Y todo eso lo he roto.- Cayó de rodillas al suelo.-¿Como puedo lograr que me perdone?

-El tiempo sana las heridas.- Karin se levantó de la cama y la levantó contra su pecho.- Tan solo se fuerte, comprendeme.- Pidió en un susurro.- te quiero mucho, Sakura, pero también quiero a Sasuke. Itachi y yo, no podemos ayudaros, no de esa forma. No podemos darte la razón a ti, ya que tú empezaste todo esto.- Acarició sus cabellos una vez más.- Y tampoco me puedo poner de su parte, ya que tú eres mi prima.

-Gracias.- Sakura besó la mejilla de Karin.- Simplemente, gracias.

-Bajemos a cenar.- Karin la empujó hacía la puerta.- Demuestrale que no te vas a rendir.- Pidió la peliroja.- Y trata de no sacar tu mal genio. Trata de comprenderle y dale tiempo.

Las dos bajaron en silencio por las ecaleras, Sakura se sentía peor que cuando debía enfrentar un examen que determinara su destino. Los nervios la invadían y podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban, casi haciendola caer al suelo. Al entrar en al cocina, todo ya estaba preparado para cenar.

-Hola.- Itachi miró preocupado a Sakura.- Te ves horrible.- Susurró.

-Solo estoy cansada.- Mintió nuevamente lapelirosa intentando no llamar la atención del Uchiha menor.

-Hemso estado toda la mañana en la piscina ¿Verdad, Sa-ku-ra?- Preguntó picaramente a la pelirosa.

-Si.- sakura sonrió tristemente.

-Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.- Sasuke apretó el tenedor entre sus dedos.

-Pues nosotros hemos ido a hablar con Orochimaru.- Karin cambió de tema.- Nos ha dado muy buenas esperanzas esta vez, Sasuke.

-¿Si?- Sasuke miró sorprendido a su hermano.-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho en cuanto habeis llegado?

-Quería decirlo ante todos.- Y miró a Sakura de reojo.- Orochimaru esta en otra investigación, solo falta encontrar el sitio adecuado y probarlo.

-Si.- Karin apretó las mejillas de Sasuke.- Mañana tengo otra reunión con él.- Miró a su novio.- Itachi no podrá asistir porque tiene trabajo en el hospital, pero mi amiga Anko me acompañará.

-¿Anko?- Sasuke miró sorprendido a Karin.- Creí que era amiga de Sakura.

-Es mi amiga.- Karin sonrió.- Y por ello es amiga de Sakura.

-Vaya.- Sasuke terminhó su cena.- Pues espero que mañana te den buenas noticias, cuñada.- Y tras esas palabras, se levantó para dejar el plato en el fregadero.

-Buenas noches.- Sakura dejó el plato y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

-Hmp.- Sasuke la miró con diversión.- Buenas noches.- Y salió tras Sakura.-¡Espera!- le ordenó al ver que iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Que quieres?- Sakura preguntó mirando el suelo.

-Solo quería darte las buenas noches.- Sasuke acarició el brazo de la pelirosa.- Que duermas con al conciencia muy tranquila.- Dichas aquellas palabras, se adentró en su cuarto dejandola allí.

-Sasuke.- Sakura acarició el brazo por donde él había pasado su mano.-Que difícil va a ser todo esto.

-Por cierto.- Sasuke abrió al puerat nuevamente asustandola.- Desde este mismo moemnto, no quiero que me hables, ni me mires.- Y le sonrió divertido.- A no ser que busques el calor de mi cama, por supuesto.

Cerró de un portazo y Sakura sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho ¿Cuanto dolor le quedaba todavía por recibir? Las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente por su rostro y se adentró en su cuarto. Tan solo le quedaba esperar un milagro y que él al perdonara.


	15. Konoha

Ohaio! Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capi con ellos la noticia de que solon queda cuatro más para el final... ejem... esta historia esta llegando a su fin, pero el día trece estrenaré una nueva jajajjaja no será un Sasusaku, pero creo que os gustará también... ya os cintaré un poco más más adelante si? Un gran beso a todas y espero vuestros comentarios, nos leemos kiss Desam.

**_Lady BlackStar,_ Jjaja pues si, ahí lo tiene jejeje como siempre gracias por tus palabras, cuidate kiss...gene, Gracias, cuidate kiss...**_Son Fernandha_** Sip jejej este Sasuke no se deja jajaja gracias kiss...**_xXm3ch3Xx_**, Gracias por tus palabras, bueno aquí veremos lo que hace Saku y Sasuke... jejjeje nos leemos kiss y Gracias, cuidate...**_Mary Uchiha-Sama_** Gracias por tus palabras, kiss cuidate...**_SakuritasLovers_**, Gracias por tus palabras jejeje me alegra que te encante, aquí dejo un nuevo capi...kiss cuidate...**_Hatoko Nara,_ **Gracias a ti por comentar, cuidate también si? me alegra que te guste y bueno ahora si, se hacen daño los dos... pero pronto verán jejej kiss...**_Tasu Huraranich_** gracis como siempre por seguir aquí, sip creo que ella se lo merece jejej por una vez... bueno cuidate y muchos besos kiss...**_Michel0420,_** como siempre gracias por seguir la historia, Gracias por extrañarme, aquí traigo un nuevo capi, cuidate kiss...**_Salex,_** Ohaio Nee-chan... bueno a ti que te voy a decir muhahaha se que te gusta este Sasuke...muhahahah bueno ya sabes en este capi hay un poco más de ItaKarin jejejej y bueno como no... también un poco más de esa venganza jejejejnos leemos en el escritorio de alado kiss Nee-chan...**_Luneskavier-chan,_** ohaio, gracias por tus palabras, sip creo que lo peor es que le ha dado en su ego jejejejej nos leemos kiss, cuidate...**_Sony lee_**,jejej sip creo que también me da alfinal pena Saku.. pero bueno jejeje gracias como siempre kiss y cuidate...**_Uchiha nagashi,_** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos jejeje es mi capi favorito jejejej espero que este también te guste tanto, nos leemos kiss cuidate y gracias...**_LW_**, Konnichiwa... como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo jejeje bueno espero que te guste como sigue jajaja sip creo que le hará sufrir un poco más jijiij nos leemos cuidate kisss...**_Sakulali_**, Tu tranquila mujer, los estudios primero jiji.. un gran beso estudianta, me alegra leerte de nuevo gracias como siempre,kiss cuidate...**_uchiha-haruno-s,_** jejejej vale, vale jajaaj ten por seguro que desde ahora van lemmons, mas amor y esas cosas jajajajaj me alegra que te guste un gran beso y cuidate...**_SasusakuLove,_** gracias por tus palabras, cuidate nos leemos kisss...**_raquel,_** OMG! jejej me alegra que te guste, aquí traigo más jejej cuidate kiss...**_Elda de la Torre_**, Hola! bueno poco a poco se verá jejeje gracias por seguir comentando como siempre, muchos besos cuidate nos leemos kiss...**

* * *

_Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan._

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**14 Konoha**

De un lado a otro, nerviosa, suspirando. Sakura había pasado toda la mañana encerrada en la habitación. La ojijade tenía la mente nublada, estaba confundida y dolida. Por un aparte, la pelirosa, deseaba ver a Sasuke. Ella deseaba disfrutar de la belleza del joven, volver a ver esos ojos ónix y esa cabellera azabache. Por otra parte, temía la reacción del joven hacía ella.

Sakura abrió la puerta despacio y salió al pasillo, sabía que Itachi se había ido a trabajar muy tempano y Karin tenía una reunión con Orochimaru. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se asomó a la cocina. Un suave suspiro salió de sus labios al no ver allí al dueño de sus sueños y sus pesadillas.

Alzó la mano y abrió la nevera, al menos desayunaría algo ligero y después se encerraría nuevamente en su habitación a esperar a los demás. Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho y sus verdes ojos se medio cerraron. Sasuke le había dicho que no quería verla, ni escucharla. Trató de no hecer ruido mientras se bebia un vaso de leche y masticaba un trozo de pan con mermelada.

-¡Estás aquí!-La voz de Sasuke la asustó hasta tal punto, que casi se atraganta con el pan.

La tos se apoderó de la pelirosa y sin alzar la vista, salió de la cocina con la cabeza agachada. Cuando ella pensó que ya se había librado de su mirada inquisisdora, sintió la calidez de la mano sobre su antebrazo.

-¿Te vas?- La voz ronca de Sasuke sonó divertida.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza aún sin mirarle, ella recordaba perfectamente las palabras del joven la noche anterior.

-¿Vas a obedecer como una perra sumisa?- Sasuke la acercó a su cuerpo pegando la espalda de ella contra su pecho.-Creí que eras más fuerte, más luchadora.- Sasuke mordió el lobulo de la oreja poniendola nerviosa.- Creí que lucharías un poco más, esa actitud de sumisa no te pega nada.

-Y a ti no te pega la actitud de macho cabrón.- Soltó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Acto seguido, tapó su boca con las manos.-Tú no eres así.- Susurró medio ahogada por su llanto.

-No.- Sasuke volvió a reir mientras acercaba la nariz al cuello de la joven y aspiraba su dulce aroma a cerezos.-Tú fuiste quien me lo enseñó, por eso debo darte las gracias. Aún que jamás pueda salir de esta casa, al menos sé que las pernoas son malas, egoistas, aprovechadas y sobretodo, sueltas.

-Sasu-ke.-Sakura tembló entre los brazos del azabache, las palabras que él había dicho, la habían descrito demasiado bien.- Lo siento.- Suplicó.- Ahora sueltame, por favor.- Ella agachó la cabeza de nuevo.- Prometo no molestarte más, me iré de nuevo a Konoha.

-Si te vás, no tendré diversión.- Sasuke apretó más su agarre.-¿Tan pronto vas a abandonarme?

-No me hagas esto.- Pidió con la voz rota.- Ya te he pedido disculpas ¿Qué más quieres?

-La verdad.- Pronunció contra su oído suavemente.- Solo quiero la verdad de todo esto.- Al fin soltó su agarré y la giró pegandola contra su pecho.-¿Por qué entrabas en mi habitación?- Intentó encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos jade.

-No lo sé.- Susurró ella fijandose en los rojizos y carnosos labios del azabache.- No sé porque lo hice.

-¿Tenías curiosidad de lo que podía hacer el tonto de Sasuke Uchiha?- Soltó aquellas palabras intentando no reflejar el dolor en su voz.

-¡No!- Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba soltarse deseperadamente del agarre.

-¡Si!- Le gritó el enfadado.- Deseabas saber cuanto sabía, cuanto ignoraba y como podías manejarme.

-Sasu-ke.- Sakura sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.-No hagas esto.- Le pidió suplicando nuevamente.- No te hagas más daño a ti mismo.

-¿A mi mismo?- Sasuke rió acercandola de nuevo a su cuerpo.- Yo ya tenía asumida mi condición Sa-ku-ra.- El azabache lamió los labios de la pelirosa.- Hasta que tu llegaste y me jodiste ¿Te divertiste?

-Ah.-Sakura giró el rostro mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus sonrojadas mejillas.-¿Que ganas con esto?

-¡Respondemé!- Le exigió con la voz ronca.- ¿Te divertiste? Puedo darte mucha más diversión.- Y Sasuke descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la joven.- Estas mojada.- Y apretó dos de sus dedos contra el sexo de la pelirosa.

-Sueltame.- Sakura sintió una pequeña descarga de placer recorrer su espalda.

-Te gusta que te toque.- Afirmó Sasuke.- Te gustó desde el principio.

-Sas.- Sakura mordió su labio inferior intentando no gemir.

-Eso es.- El azabache atrapó los labios de la pelirosa entre los suyos.- Dame más, Sa-ku-ra.

-No te entiendo.- Susurró la pelirosa intentando que las piernas no le fallasen ante los toques del Uchiha menor.

-Es muy simple.- Sasuke rió mientras apartaba la ropa de Sakura e introducía dos dedos en el interior de la pelirosa.- Tú me buscabas para complacerte.- Sasuke mordió suavemente la lengua de Sakura.- Y ahora soy yo el que te busco para que me complazcas.

-Sueltame.- Sakura se agarró a los hombros de él para no caerse al suelo.- Para de una vez.

-¿No te gusta lo que me has enseñado?- Sasuke alzó las cejas divertido.- Menuda maestra eres entonces.- Le reprochó.

-No sé porque lo hice, solo sentí algo que me atrajo a ti.- Admitió la pelirosa.- Te deseaba, deseaba esa inocencia que tenías.- Sakura miró los negros ojos del azabache.- Quería tenerte de todas las formas posibles.- La respiración de Sakura se aceleró al sentir el orgasmo cerca.-Estaba obsesionada con Lee, creí que lo amaba y no quería admitir que empezaba a olvidarlo.- Los ojos de la pelirosa se cerraron al admitir aquellas palabras en voz alta.- Ah, Sasuke.- Y se abrazó al Uchiha fuertemente.

-¿Lo has olvidado?- Sasuke aceleró los movimientos al sentir el cuerpo de ella temblar contra el suyo, al fin estaba obteniendo el esperado orgasmo.-Eres muy mala, Sa-ku-ra.

-Ah.- Gimió al sentir la explosión de placer.-No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.- Sakura mordió el hombro del azabache.- No puedo olvidarme de ti, de tu olor, tu cuerpo, tu voz, tus manos.-La pelirosa besó los labios del Uchiha.- Te amo a ti.- Admitió sin pensar.

Sasuke se separó de ella de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras ¿Lo amaba? Su ceño se frunció y observó como ella se tapaba la boca con las dos manos y las lágrimas le caían por el rostro sin descanso.

-Que cínica y mentirosa eres.-Sasuke agachó el rostro.- Hace un mes, solo era tu juguete y ahora dices estas mentiras.

-¡No son mentiras!- Gritó ella desesperada.- Hace tiempo que pasó, pero no quería reconocerlo.- Sakura se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- Tení amiedo a lo desconocido, pensé que divertirnos juntos estaba bien, pero no pensé en que tú te enamorarías de mi.

-Ya.- Sasuke tembló al ver la seriedad en lso ojos de la ojijade.

-Y mucho menos, quería admitir que yo lo estaba de ti.-Sakura intentó regular su respiración aún agitada.

-No me hagas reir.- Sasuke alzó el rostro.- Te recuerdo que soy un enfermo que no puede salir de estas paredes.- Sasuke le señaló la casa.- No puedo darte nada, solo sexo... como tú dijiste.

-Bastardo.- La mano de Sakura se estampó en la mejilla del Uchiha.

Sakura corrió hacía las escaleras tratando de huir de él, aquellas palabras le habían dolido en demasía. Los pies casi no le respondían, tropezó con el septimo escalón y cayó de bruces contra los escalones. Un dolor punzante se instaló en la espinilla de su pierna derecha, tras maldecir entre dientes, se levantó del suelo y siguió corriendo hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y se tumbó en la cama, ya no podía detener más el llanto, ya no podía negar lo que sentía por el Uchiha. Sakura se frotó al espinilla lastimada y se adentró bajo la sábana, ya no le quedaba nada, habí aperdido incluso la dignidad.

O-o-o

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, las palabras de la pelirosa inundaban su mente, no podía estarse quieto ni un instante. Un suspiró salió de su garganta y sus negros ojos se empañaron ¿Tanto daño le estaba haciendo? Negó con la cabeza y apretó lso puños con fuerza "Ella le había hecho mucho más" Se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez. Entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

El Uchiha se sentó al fin y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría superficie de la mesa, le dolía la cabeza, el pecho.. ¿El alma también puede doler? Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos ¿Que debía hacer? Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y se levantó dispuesto a encerrarse en la habitación y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, no pudo evitar escuchar el llanto de la pelirosa, Sasuke apoyó su mano derecha sobre la superficie de la puerta y cerró los ojos ¿En verdad ella lo amaba? Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, eso era imposible, él no le había nado, tan solo sexo y malas palabras.

-Sakura.- Susurró indeciso.- Lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor.- Miró una vez más la puerta y se dio la vuelta.- Ya no te molestaré más, pero tampoco me busques tú.

Entró en la habitación y se metió directo a la ducha, necesitaba relajar sus músculos, despejar su mente y tratar de encerrar el dolor de su corazón. El agua caía lentamente sobre su piel y las lágrimas la acompañaban, suspiró intentando borrar el rostro dolido de ella "Lo siento" Susurró contra al nada.

O-o-o

Karin observaba las instalaciones por segunda vez, desde que había ido con Itachi, siempre se preguntaban que clase de experimentos hacían allí para ayudar a Sasuke. Anko iba tras ella cogida de su mano, la joven debía admitir que aquello era espeluznante.

-Bienvenida.- Los ojos ambarinos de Orochimaru se posaron en las dos jovenes.- Gracias por acudir a mi llamado.

-Buenas.- Karin se subió las negras gafas ajustandolas al puente de su nariz.- Gracias a ti por hacer lo que haces.- Y sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Pasar por aquí, hoy tendremos una reunión con Kakashi Hatake.- Orochimaru abrió la puerta y les indicó que pasaran.

-Bienvenidas.- Una voz simple las saludó desde alguna parte de la sala.- Poneros cómodas y escuchar atentamente los nuevos logros.- Kakashi apareció ante ellas dejando atrás las sombras.- Espero que el señor Itachi y ustedes esten complacidos con ellos.

-Gracias.- Sonrió nuevamente Karin.- Vamos.- Y le indicó a Anko que se sentaran frente a aquella blanca pantalla.

-Bien.- Orochimaru encendió una pequeña luz y una imagen se proyectó en al pantalla.-Kakashi y yo, hemos estado investigando las celulas del cuerpo de Sasuke, también estudiamos en su día sus órganos, su piel, y muchas cosas más.

-Pobrecillo.- Anko arrugó la frente e hizo un mohín gracioso con su nariz.- No me imagino ser la novia de Itachi y aguantar todo lo que tú aguantas.

-Yo no aguanto nada.- Dijo muy seria la peliroja.- Solo disfruto de mi novio y de mi cuñado. Sasuke es un ángel caído del cielo, si lo llegaras a conocer como yo lo hago, sabrías de lo que te hablo.

-Señoritas.- Kakashi llamó la atención de las dos jovenes.- Escuchar, por favor.

-La conclusión.- Orochimaru sonrió.- Creo que al fin hemos hayado el problemas del joven Uchiha.

-¿Y cual es?- Preguntó Karin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El ambiente.- Orochimaru sonrió nuevamente satisfecho.- Creo que lo que le daña es el vivir aquí. Hemos probado con todas las comidas, tejidos, productos y demás.

-Sasuke puede vivir en un ambiente cerrado y limpio de toda aquella contaminación de la ciudad.- Kakashi se acercó a las dos jovenes y les señaló una fotografía de la pantalla.- Aquí hay muchos coches, productos tóxicos, la gente usa muchas cosas superficiales en el cuerpo, cremas, lacas, desodorantes, colónias.

-La gente contamina sin darse cuenta.- Orochimaru cambió al fotografía.- Usamos móviles, ordenadores, vehíaculos de alta gama, gasolina, aceites... Todo ello le hace daño al joven Sasuke.

-¿Y que propones?- Karin escuchaba atentamente.

-No tenemos al respuesta a ello.- Los hombros de Orochimaru se encogieron y él agachó el rostro.- Hemos llegado a la conclusión de su enfermedad, pero no donde pueda curarse de ello.

-Dices.- Anko se levantó de la silla y sonrió.- Dices que todo lo que le rodea lo perjudica.

-Exacto.- Kakashi observó a la joven.-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo tan rápido?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Si.- Anko miró a su mejor amiga.- Si fuera a un lugar donde la gente no usa todas esas cosas, donde todos los productos son naturales, no hay coches, ni contaminación. Estaría rodeado de naturaleza, de gente que come solo cosas ecológicas, sin piensos artificiales paar engordarlos, ni prudoctos industriales para fumigar los campos.

-¿Que lugar es ese?- Orochimaru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Konoha!- Gritaron las dos amigas euforicas.

-¿Ko qué?- Kakashi se acercó a ellas curioso.- Explicarme que es Ko lo que sea.

-Konoha.- Karin besó al mejilla de su amiga.- Es un pueblo, exactamente el pueblo donde nos criamos nosotras. Allí al gente cría a sus propios animales, los alimentos son los mismos que consume Sasuke. No hay coches, ni carreteras asfaltadas. Todo es natural de la tierra, utilizan caballos y carromatos. La gente no compra en la ciudad, así que no usan productos artificiales en su piel. Usan jabones naturales.

-Interesante.- Orochimaru abrió un pequeño portátil y fue anotando todas las cosas que la pareja de amigas le comentaba.- Decirme más.

-El aire es puro.- Añadió Anko.- El agua es de los pozos, no esta embotellada.

-Ya veo.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara médica que llevaba en su rostro.- Tal vez deberiamos ir a investigar Konoha.- Y miró a su jefe.- Si es factible, solo deberíamos contruir una casa como la que tiene y probar a sacarlo poco a poco de ella.

-Creo que si.- Orochimaru se despidió de las dos jovenes.- Espero que vuestro plan sea factible y le demos una mejor vida al hijo de msi mejores amigos.- El doctor de ojos ambarinos sonrió.- Nos vemso en tres días.

-¿Este es el lugar exacto?- Preguntó Kakashi Hatake.

-Si.- Anko sonrió al médico.- Te señalé en el mapa donde está Konoha, nos vemos.

Las do smujeres salieron satisfechas de aquella reunión, si todo salía bien, tal vez Sasuke estaría disfrutando muy pronto de una vida medianemente normal. La peliroja se despidió de su amiga y condujo alegremente hasta el hospital, debía darle la buena noticia a Itachi.

-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi acababa de salir de uan operación bastante costosa. El joven de negros ojos, se limpió el sudor de la frente y se quitó el traje esterilizado de quirófano. Necesitaba darse una buena ducha y comer algo. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la sala de médicos. Sus negros ojos se enfocaron en una peliroja sentada en el sofá y sonriendole.

-Karin.- Itachi se acercó a ella sonriendole.- Veo que bienes muy alegre ¿Que ocurrió en la reunión?

-Te traigo muy buenas noticias.- Karin s elevantó del sofá y cerró la puerta con seguridad.- Muy, muy buenas noticias.

-¿De verdad?- Itachi se acercó a su novia y besó sus labios con ansias.- Cuentame, amor.- Y se sentó en el sofá arrastrandola.

-Primero ve a darte una buena ducha.- Karin se tapó al nariz comicamente.- Hueles a perro mojado.

-Acabo de salir de quirófano, he estado seis horas allí dentro.- Itachi se levantó poniendo una pose graciosa de su cuerpo.- Así que no te burles, pequeña peliroja.

-Anda.- Karin se levantó y tiró de la camiseta del azabache.- Te acompaño a la ducha.- Ronroneó en su oído.- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo.

-Como mandes.- Itachi alzó a Karin entre sus brazos haciendola gritar de sorpresa.-No grites, pueden pillarnos.

-Vamos.- Karin besó con pasión los labios de su futuro marido.- Te necesito.-Susurró contra su boca.

-Karin.- Itachi no esperó y la desnudó en tan solo unos segundos.- Eres realmente mala.- Y abrió el grifo del agua caliente adentrandose desnudo bajo el agua.- Ven, acompañame.- Le pidió muy excitado.

-Tu amiga se levanta muy pronto.- Señaló su entrepierna muy divertida.- Eres un pervertido.

-Es lo que tú me provocas, mujer.- Itachi la abrazó contra su cuerpo ya mojado y capturó sus labios para hacerla callar.- Dejate llevar.

Karin gimió contra lso labios del uchiha y abrió al boca para saborear sus lengua. Las manos de Itachi recorrieron la espalda de la peliroja haciendola jadear ante aquel contacto.

-Itachi.- Susurró excitada.- Te necesito.- Le pidió.

-No tengas tanta prisa.- Itachi sonrió contra la mejilla de la joven.- No tiene que venir ningún médico ahora, así que disfrutemos el uno del otro.

Tras aquellas paalbras, el Uchiha la separó de su cuerpo y le indicó que se sentara en el taburete que había adentrado en la ducha. Karin se sonrojó al averiguar de las intenciones del azabache y se sentó con las mejillas ardiendo. Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo al sentir lso labios de Itachi sobre sus muslos.

-Itachi.- Gimió al sentir los largos dedos del azabache adentrarse en su interior.- Más.- Pidió.

-Poco apoco.- Susurró el Uchiha contra la delicada piel del sexo humedo de Karin.- dejame saborearte.- Y tars aquellas palabras, adentró la lengua entre los pliegues haciendola jadear.

Itachi sintió el sabor amizclado de ella sobre su lengua y sintió como su miembro palpitaba ansioso. Sus largos dedos se adentraban una y otra vez en el cuerpo de su novia, haciendola retorcerse ante aquel placer.

-Más.- Pidió ella al sentir la lengua del joven succionando su clítoris.- Más rápido, más fuerte.- Y colocó las manos sobre los negros cabellos de él indicandole que siguiera ese ritmo desenfrenado.

Karin sintió como el orgasmo le llegaba inmeditamente. Sus pies se retorcieron en el aire y un ronco gemido salió de su garganta. Itachi se sintió satisfecho al ver lso jos llorosos por el placer de Karin.

-Me toca a mi.- Karin se arrodilló en la bañera y le indicó a Itachi que se levantara.

-Karin.- Itachi se levantó intentando alzarla con él.- No hace falta, yo solo quería complacerte.

-Y yo quiero complacerte a ti.- Karin sonrió y observó el miembro ergido ante sus ojos.- Me gusta oirte jadear de esa forma.- Y lamió la punta despacio.

-Ka...rin.- Itachi echó al cabeza hacía atras al sentir la cálida boca de ella atraparlo en un gesto lento y pícaro. - Ahhh...para.- Pidió con la ronca voz.

-Calla.- Le pidió ella satisfecha.- Solo un poco más.- La peliroja succionó al punta de su miembro y subió lentamente la mano apretandole.

-Karin, enserio.-Itachi intentó apartarla.- No hagas eso.

La peliroja sacó al lengua y lamió desde la base hasta la punta, para adentrarsela después y volver a succionar con fuerza. Los ojos de Itachi se cerraron y un jadeo salió de su garganta. L apleliroja sintió como las peirnas de Itachi temblaban, sus nalgas se apretaban y él movía aceleradamente las caderas adentrando y sacando su miembro con vigor.

-Ya.- Karin se levantó dejandolo perplejo.- ¿No esperabas correrte fuera de mi, no? Y besó los labios del Uchiha buscando su lengua.

-Cualquier día de estos me matas.- Itachi cogió su miembro y empezó a mover la mano de arriba a abajo mientra slamía los pechos de Karin y mordisqueaba suavemente sus regidos pezones.- Aun que dudo que haya un lugar mejor que este.

-Metela.- Karin se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared.- Te necesito ya.

-Karin.- Gruñó Itachi mientra sla penetraba.- Eres tan jodidamente estrecha.

-Umm.- Karin echó la cabeza hacía atras apoyandola en el hombro de Itachi.- Y tu eres tan jodidamente grueso, largo y profundo.

-Ahh.- Itachi cogió un pecho de Karin entre sus dedos y pellizcó su pezón mientras la penetraba con fuerza.-Karin. Te amo.

-I-Itachi.- Karin apretó fuertemente las manos contra la pared de la ducha.- Más rápido.

-S-si.- Itachi acarició las caderas de la peliroja y descendió hast atocar con su dedos el clítoris de su novia.- Vamos, vente conmigo.- Le pidió chupando la garganta de ella.- Dame ese placer.

-Más rápido.- Pidió entre jadeos.- Ya.- Y las paredes de su interior se cerraron apretando el miembro de Itachi en su interior.

-Joder, me estas absorviendo.- Itachi mordió el hombro de la joven.- Cada día eres mejor.- Susurró lamiendo la sangre que le había provocado en el mordisco.- Eres perfecta.- Y sintió como un nudo se formaba en bajo vientre explotando en el interior de ella.- Vente conmigo.- Pidió apretando más sus dedos contra los pliegues de la peliroja.

-Si.- Karin se extremeció al sentir las contracciones de su cuerpo.- Me voy.- Gritó fuertemente al sentir el orgasmo golpearla sin piedad.- Te derramaste.- Susurró exausta contra al pared.- Te sentí en mi interior.

-Lo siento.- Itachi sonrió mientras salía de ella.- Llevo dos días sin sexo, así que no pude contenerme.

-Te amo.- Karin besó lso labios de azabache.

-Mejor salgamos.- E Itachi señaló nuevamente su miembro.- O me pondré nuevamente duro como una roca.

-Esta bien.- Karin salió de la ducha y tars secarse y vestirse, le tendió la ropa Itachi.- Ahora la gran noticia.

-Dime.- Itachi la observaba mientra srecogía su scosas para volver a casa.

-Orochimaru encontró las causas de la enfermedad de Sasuke.- Karin sinrió a su novio.- Y hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que hay mucha contaminación aquí. Sasuke necesita un lugar limpio, sin productos industriales.

-Ya.- Itachi salió del hospital seguido de Karin.-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Orochimaru viajará a Konoha.- Karin sonrió a su novio mientras él conducía hacía casa.- Si es como le hemso explicado, construirás una casa igual que esta allí.- Karin salió del coche y se adentró en la sala de esterilización seguida por el Uchiha mayor.- Y nos mudaremos.

-No ent8iendo.- Itachi se quitó al ropa y se enjabonó quitando todo rastro del exterior.

-Si todo sale bien, nos mudaremos a Konoha.- Karin se secó el pelo y se colocó el traje blanco.- Allí no hay procuctos de industria y la comida es la misma que comemos aquí. Allí no hay contaminación, así que podrá hacer una vida casi normal.

-¿Segura?- Itachi se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

-Si, solo devemso esperar tres días.- Karin abrió la puerta y se adentró en la casa.- No le comentes nada a Sasuke todavía, no me gustaría hacerle falsas esperanzas.

-Lo sé.- Itachi besó a su novia.- Espero que esta vez sea para bien.- Y miró hacía el piso de arriba.

O-o-o

Los siguientes tres días fueron muy extraños en la mansión Uchiha. Sakura había decidido fingir que estaba enferma, de esa forma, no se cruzaría con el azabache menor. Karin e Itachi, se sentían ansiosos por saber el resultado de la investigación de Orochimaru, así que Sasuke se sentía solo allí.

El Uchiha menor descendió las escaleras y observó la casa vacía ¿Que le pasaba a todo el mundo? Entendía la posición de Sakura, ya que él tampoco deseaba verla después del último encuentro, pero ¿Y su hermano y Karin? Los dos estaban muy extraños con él, como si ocultaran algo.

Después de coger la comida de l anevera y calentarla, decidió que comería en el salón mientras veía la tele. Tal vez así, escucharía la llegada de la parejita feliz, y podría interrogarles sobre lo que trataban de ocultarle.

O-o-o

Itachi se sentía realmente ansioso, las manos le sudaban y de su frente no dejaban de caer gotas saladas. Karin estaba sentada a su lado en compañía de Anko ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Se preguntaba el Uchiha mayor.

Orochimaru y kakashi aparecieron por la puerta muy alegres y con esperanza en sus ojos. Itachi tragó pesadamente y se levantó al verlos acercarse a ellos. El médico de ojos ambarinos, estrechó la mano con el Uchiha y le indicó que pasara a la sala más cercana.

-Bueno.- Kakashi observó a las tres personas frente a él.- Ya hemso ordenado que comience la obra.- Y sonrió bajo su mascara médica a Karin.- Aquel lugar es perfecto paar la nueva vida de Sasuke, si no calculamos mal, y con todos los obreros que hemos mandado allí, la casa estará lista en una semana

-¿En una semana?- Karin abrió los ojos sorpendida.

-Si.- orochimaru miró a Itachi.- Hemos encontrado una casa parefecta.- Le sacó unas fotos.- Tiene dos plantas, pero es muy amplia, así que hemos cogido también una pequeña que había al lado y allí pondremos el cuarto de lavado y la piscina.

-Esto es increible.- Balbuceó Itachi.

-Lo sabemos.- Kakashi sonrió a Itachi.- La única condición que ponemos, es que yo debo ir con vosotros.

-Si-sin pro-problemas.- Itachi sonrió complacido.-¿Esto mejorará la vida de mi hermano?

-Eso creemos al noventa y nueve por ciento.- Orochimaru se levantó y se despidió de ellos.- Así que nos vemso en una semana allí.- Y salió de la sala.

-Kakashi.- Itachi miró seriamente al gran amigo de su familia y doctor de Sasuke desde que nació.-¿Es lo correcto?

-Lo és.- Confirmó el peligris.- Así que ya podeis darle la notica al pequeño.

-Gracias.- Y salieron de allí con uan pequeña esperanza instalada en sus corazónes.

Tal vez desde aquel momento la vida de su hermano cambiara paar siempre, lo que si tenía muy claro, es que siempre estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase.


	16. Duras palabras y reconciliaciones

Hola! bueno esta vez volví más pronto no? Jejeje si todo va bien, mañana por la noche o el domingo subiré otro y el lunes otro.. y el martes el final de la historia... bueno ya llegamos al fin... casi casi... como siempre muchas gracias a las que leeis y comentais.. un abrazo a todas.

* * *

_Lady BlackStar,_** Gracias por tus palabras como siempre... jejej bueno ya nos vamos acercando a la libertad de Sasuke.. jiji...nos leemos kiss cuidate... **_Queen Scarlett,_** Bueno ya estan en ello jejej pronto se verá a un Sasuke más libre, gracias por comentar kiss cuidate...**_Tasu Uraranich,_** gracias por seguir aquí kiss cuidate... a pelear jajaja Sakura lo tiene difícil...o no? Jejej kisss...**_Michel0420,_** jejej yo también os extraño a todas cuando no puedo subir actu y no leo los comentarios sniff... pero ya regresé y va haber maratón de Sensaciones hasta el capi final... así que el fin de va a aestar ocupado jejej kiss cuidate...**_Mizune-mei,_** bienvenida gracias por dejar comentarios... gracias a ti por pasar horas leyendome... nos leemos kiss cuidate y gracias..**_.Uchiha nagashi, _**jejej gracias por avisarme de que Guest eres tu jiji... has visto la peli Road To Ninja? donde? Porque se que en japón se estreno en julio pero subtitulada no saldrá hasta abril o mayo de 2013... sniff... un beso y cuidate sayoooo...**_sony,_** gracias como siempre por tus palabras, espero que te guste el capi... a mi me encantó escribir este especialmente.. kiss cuidate...**_Sakulali,_** aqui estoy d evuelta jajaja y este finde os cansareis de mi jajaja... un besazo y cuidate que ya viene lo alegre de la historia jiji...**_Salex,_** Ohaio Nee—chan... como siempre hermanita gracias por tu comentario jaja ahora espero que al menos mañana comentes jiji... y bueno la venganza Uchiha ejemmmmm dejemoslo en que son Uchihas muhahahha bueno aun me das miedito con tus venganzas pero espero que te guste el capi y no quieras matar a nadie aquí jejeje... kiss... nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado dewww... **_Zerita14,_** bienvenida... gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que te guste el Sasuke inocente jejej kiss cuidate nos leemos...**_xXm3ch3Xx,_** Hola! Jejejej gracias por tus palabras jiji.. bueno espero que te guste el giro de este capi... nos leemos gracias... sayoooo...**_Roy Un,_** gracias nos leemos sayoo...**_.SakuritasLovers, _**Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que realmente te guste el capi jejejej y espero que este te guste más jijii un besazo cuidate, nos leemos kisss...**_.uchiha-haruno-s,_** jeje sip un poco****raro un naruto y sasuke alegres jajaja.. pero bueno jiji.. gracias por tus palabras kiss...**

* * *

_Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan._

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**15 Duras palabras y reconciliaciones**

La oscuridad llenaba por completo la habitación, la imagen de la pelirosa no se borraba de su mente, su cuerpo sudaba y se revolvía desesperado entre las sábanas. Desde hacía más de dos horas, Sasuke se había quedado dormido en la cama, esperando a su hermano. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ¿Por qué?

Salió de la cama aún tembloroso y encendió la luz, todo había parecido tan real... Sasuke entró en el baño y se miró al espejo. El sudor de su frente y el sonrojo de sus mejillas le delataban, había tenido un sueño con Sakura. El azabache mojó su rostro con agua fría y volvió a mirarse al espejo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Salió del baño dando un portazo y bajó al piso de abajo para beber algo y tranquilizarse.

Sasuke abrió la nevera aún con la respiración agitada y una sensación extraña recorriendole la columna ¿Como había caido tan bajo? Desde que ella lo llamó "El juguete perfecto" había deseado vengarse de todo, sin embargo una parte de su ser, todavía deseaba amarla, protegerla y hacerla una y otra vez suya ¿Tan difícil era el amor?

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y observó los rostros de su hermano y su cuñada ¿De donde venían? Itachi parecía algo bebido y Karin no se quedaba atrás. Con un movimiento rápido, su hermano mayor lo empujó dejandolo sentado en la silla.

-Venimos de celebrar algo muy importante.- Itachi sonrió a su hermanito.- Tenemos muy buenas noticias.

-Si, creo que esto te va a gustar.- Karin revolvió los cabellos negros del azabache menor.- Y mucho.

-¿Que ocurre?- Sasuke se apartó al sentir el olor a alcohol en ellos.-¿Habeis bebido?- Preguntó alarmado.

-Tranquilo.- Karin besó la mejilla de Sasuke.- Es alcohol natural, no es de botella mala.- Karin se quitó las gafas y las guardo en el bolsillo de su camiseta.- No va a pasarte nada.

-Escucha.- Itachi lo abrazó.- Al fin han encontrado parte de tu cura, nos mudamos a un lugar mucho mejor para ti.

-¿Nos mudamos?- Sasuke apartó a Itachi de un empujón.- ¡No!- Negó rotundamente con la cabeza.- Yo no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

-Nos vamos a Konoha.- Karin sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Alli mejorarás. Podrás tener una vida más fácil.

-¡He dicho que no!- Sasuke se levantó del asiento y empujó a Itachi de nuevo.- No puedo irme de aquí.

-¡Sasuke!- Itachi lo cogió de la muñeca al ver que su pequeño hermano, tenía intención de encerrarse en la habitación.

-¡Sueltame!- Sasuke se sintió indefenso, demasiado pequeño ante Itachi.

¿Por qué se lo querían llevar de allí? Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y sintió como el poco corazón que le quedaba, se rompía en cientos de pedazos. Allí había nacido, allí estaban sus únicos recuerdos con sus padres... su vida entera.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Sakura Había escuchado los gritos y alarmada había decido bajar. Ella observó la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos desde el linde de la puerta.

La pelirosa observó al Uchiha menor y sintió su dolor. Se acercó despacio y cogió la mano de Itachi, si él le estaba haciendo daño, ella... ella no se lo iba a permitir.

-No te metas, Sakura.- Karin intentó que su prima se alejara de aquella discursión.

-Creí que es lo que querías.- Itachi apretó su agarre.-Me he pasado la vida entera buscando esto.- Sasuke agachó la cabeza ante aquellas palabras de su hermano mayor.- ¡Joder!- Gritó desesperado.-¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi? Debo hacer muchas cosas por tu bienestar, y esta es una de ellas.

Por primera vez en la vida, Sasuke sintió miedo de su hermano. Jamás lo había visto así de enfadado, sus gritos le dolían, su agarre le dolía...

-Me haces daño.- Susurró Sasuke.

-Tú eres el que me hace daño.- Itachi lo soltó con un movimiento brusco.- Nunca he podido tener amigos, nunca he podido salir tranquilo de casa. Siempre vivo pendiente del teléfono por si te pasa algo ¡No tengo vida, Sasuke! Y no me vas a arruinar esta posibilidad de ser una familia normal. No me vas a consumir como a nuestros padres.- Itachi se mordió la lengua al escucharse así mismo.

-¡Pues vete!- Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo empezaba a pesarle y su respiración se agitaba causandole daño al respirar.-No te necesito.- Susurró agachando la cabeza.- Ni a ti, ni a nadie. No pretendo quitarte tu vida.- Y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió.

-¡Sasuke!- Itachi intentó salir detrás de él, pero Sakura y Karin lo detuvieron.- Perdoname, Sasuke.- Susurró con voz rota.

-¿Que ha sido todo esto?- Sakura trató de comprender lo que allí había ocurrido.

-Bebimos un poco.- Karin intentó arrastrar a Itachi al sofá antes de que el Uchiha mayor se derrumbara por la culpa.-Recibimos el visto bueno de irnos a vivir a Konoha.

-¿Y?- Sakura apoyó sus manos contra las caderas.

-Al llegar a casa, Itachi le dio la noticia y él se negó.- Karin se sentó en el sofá y recostó la cabeza de Itachi sobre sus piernas.-No llores más.- Le pidió tristemente.-Sasuke no quiere mudarse a Konoha.

-¿A Konoha?- Sakura frunció su ceño sin comprender.

-En Konoha es todo natural.- Karin miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su prima.- Allí sabes que el aire es puro.

-Eso lo ayudará en su enfermedad ¿Verdad?- Sakura se soprendió ante aquella revelación.

-Si.- Karin acarició los largos cabellos de Itachi, al darse cuenta que el Uchiha mayor se había quedado dormido.- Pero se ha salido de nuestras manos. Ninguno de los dos pensamos que él se negaría.

-Tiene miedo.- Sakura miró hacía las escaleras.- Nunca ha salido de aquí.

-No lo pensamos.- Karin cerró las manos contra la camiseta de Itachi.- Creimos que se alegraría de al fin ser casi normal.

-Recuerdo que tuve mucho miedo cuando me quedé sola.- Sakura caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el borde de las escaleras.- Pero estabais vosotros. Tu familia me adoptó como una más. Aún así, cada noche tenía miedo de que me abandonarais.

-Nadie lo va a abandonar.- La voz de la peliroja sonó ronca.-Solo queremos lo mejor para él.

-¿Para él?- Sakura subió los tres primeros peldaños de la escalera.- ¿O para vosotros dos? Creo que las palabras que le ha dicho Itachi, lo han destrozado.

-No sabe lo que se dice.- Karin acarició la sonrojada mejilla de su novio.- Estaba muy borracho, nunca bebemos, así que dos copas o tres...

-Iré a hablar con él.- Sakura siguió subiendo dispuesta a enfrentarse a Sasuke.

-Dejalo.- Karin se incorporó un poco para ver a su prima.- Será mejor que se arreglen ellos solos.

-Si.- Sakura subió las escaleras y desobedeciendo las palabras de su prima, intentó abrir la puerta de Sasuke al escucharlo llorar, pero no se abrió. Sakura acarició la puerta al escuchar los ruidos de golpes y cosas romperse dentro de aquella habitación.- No te hagas más daño, por favor. -Susurró.

O-o-o-o

Itachi se despertó con un dolor de cabeza atroz. Sus ojos le dolían al sentir la luz del sol filtrarse tras sus párpados. Poco a poco fue abriendolos y sintió las manos de Karin sobre su pecho. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaban en el sofá. Al intentar levantarse, todo el cuerpo se quejó por la postura en la que había dormido.

-Karin.- Itachi se cogió la cabeza entre las manos.- Despierta, creo que la he cagado... y bien gorda.

-La cagaste.- Karin se frotó los ojos y se quejó al levantarse.- Me duele todo.

-Lo siento.- Itachi se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.- He sido un hermano mayor horrendo.

-Ibas muy borracho.- Karin se arrodilló en el suelo y acarició su mejilla.-Realmente no sabías lo que decías.

-¡Si lo sabía!- Itachi negó con la cabeza.- Siempre he sentido en mi interior esas cosas.- Itachi cerró la mano derecha contra su pecho a la altura de su corazón.- Siempre he sentido que me faltaba algo, que me perdía muchas cosas por tener un hermano enfermo.

-Es normal.- Karin se levantó y lo miró desde arriba.-Si ahora veo cuanto cuidado debemos tener con él, no me puedo imaginar tu infancia.

-Eso no importa.- Itachi se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a las escaleras.- Él no pidió nacer.- Itachi limpió la lágrima que empezaba a descender por su rostro.-No pidió estar enfermo, y no pidió que mis padres murieran en aquel accidente dejandome con él.

-Tampoco es tú culpa.- Karin lo siguió escaleras arriba.-Él también debería valorar los esfuerzos de lo que tú haces por él.

-Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo.- Itachi se paró frente a la puerta de Sasuke.- Yo soy el que le ha fallado.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo.- Karin besó su mejilla.

-Solo deseo hablar con él.- Itachi trató de abrir la puerta sin resultado alguno.- Se ha encerrado, traeme las llaves del cuarto.

-Si.- Karin se adentró en su habitación para coger las llaves.

-Buenos días.- Sakura abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se acercó a Itachi.- No ha dormido en toda la noche.- Susurró.

-Por lo que veo, tú tampoco.- Itachi arrugó su ceño.

-Es bastante difícil dormir cuando el inquilino de al lado, no deja de dar golpes.- Sakura señaló la puerta.

-Ya estoy.- Karin le tendió las llaves.

-Vamos al piso de abajo.- Sakura arrastró a su prima hacía abajo.- Necesitas desayunar y quitarte esa cara de borracha.

O-o-o-o

Sasuke estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, las manos aún le temblaban cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su hermano mayor. Sus negros ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas y su sonrisa se había borrado del rostro. Itachi no lo entendía, él jamás podría sentir el miedo que habitaba dentro de su ser ¿Y si le pasaba algo al salir a la calle?

Escuchó como la llave entraba en la cerradura de la puerta y se tensó en la silla, su habitación estaba completamente revuelta e irreconocible. Itachi entró despacio y Sasuke decidió no mirarlo al rostro ¿Le diría esas cosas tan feas que le había dicho anoche cuando llegó?

-Sasuke.- La voz del Uchiha mayor sonó ronca y sin vida.- Escuchame, por favor.

-No tengo nada que escuchar.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Las cosas estan claras.

-No lo están.- Itachi apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito.-Anoche yo no...

-No me toques.- Sasuke sacudió al mano de su hermano con brusquedad.- Anoche ibas borracho y dijiste lo que sentías.

-No es así.- Itachi sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el rechazo de Sasuke.- No con esas palabras, no con esa dureza. Sasuke, yo no siento esas cosas de esa forma.

-No te disculpes.- Sasuke al fin se giró y lo encaró.- Sé que he jodido tu vida siempre.

-¡No!- Itachi alzó los brazos para abrazarlo.

-No te consueles de esa forma.- Sasuke se levantó de la silla apartandose de él.- ¿Y si me muero?- Preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Tienes miedo.- Itachi se volvió a acercar a su pequeño hermano.-No pensé que te asustaría de esa forma cambiar de casa.

-Tú no pensaste nada.- Sasuke lo empujó tirandolo al suelo.-Solo has hecho.

-Sasuke.- Sakura entró en la habitación.- No hables así a tu hermano. Sé que estas dolido, pero él siempre ha hecho todo lo que está a su alcance por ti.

-¡Cállate!- El azabache menor empujó también a la pelirosa.- Tú no pintas nada aquí, solo eres una molestia Sa-ku-ra.

-¡Basta!- Sakura abofeteó la mejilla de Sasuke.- No puedes tratarnos como si fueramos basura. Itachi se equivocó en sus palabras, sé que te hizo daño, pero no lo hizo adrede.

-¿Y tú, Sakura?- Sasuke la miró friamente.-¿Tú puedes tratarme como basura? Por qué creo que es lo que has estado haciendo desde que llegaste. Me follaste y me dejaste, me echaste en cara que era un enfermo y nadie me querría.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?- Itachi sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo completamente.-¡Joder!- Itachi pateó la almohada de Sasuke.- La cagué ¿Vale?- Miró al Uchiha menor.- Me expresé mal, solo quería decirte que lo tenemos todo controlado ¿Crees que Orochimaru y el doctor Hatake te dejarían ir así como así?- Preguntó cogiendolo del brazo.

-Itachi.- Karin entró en la habitación y lo separó de su hermano.- Las cosas no se arreglan de esta forma, solo dale tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?- Itachi absorvió por la nariz y miró a su hermano.-Sasuke, te amo más que a mi propia vida, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿Para mi?- Sasuke arrugó el ceño.-¿O para ti?

-Para los dos.- Itachi se soltó del agarre de su novia.- Reconozco que si todo sale como esperamos, tendré una vida más libre. Tal vez sea un egoista por querer eso, pero lo que más deseo, es tu bienestar. Deseo verte correr entre la hierba, deseo verte bajo la luz del sol y sonreir a tus amigos ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-¿Y si sale mal?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Papá y mamá crearon esta casa, ellos lo dieron todo por esto, por mi.

-Y yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.- Itachi se acercó a la puerta de la habitación seguido por Karin.-No creas que irme a Konoha es fácil para mi. Tengo que cambiar de hospital y de jefes. No veré más a mis compañeros de allí... y además, también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarte ¡Eres lo único que me queda! ¿y si te pierdo a ti también?

-Itachi.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Si te pierdo a ti Sasuke ¿Que haré con mi vida?- Itachi se dirigió a las escaleras.- Sakura.- Llamó a la pelirosa con la voz fuerte y alta.- Cuando lleguemos a Konoha, no quiero que te acerques de nuevo a mi hermano, no consentiré que lo trates como a un títere a tu antojo, él se merece algo mejor que tú.- Y desapareció al descender al piso de abajo.

-Si.- Sakura asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Es lo que pienso hacer.

-Voy con Itachi.-Karin besó la mejilla de su prima.- No te rindas y lucha por lo que amas.- Le susurró al oído.- Ahora es tu oportunidad.

Sakura se giró y miró como Sasuke se sentaba en la cama con la cabeza agachada. La pelirosa se acercó a él y se sentó despacio a su lado.

-Ya lo has oído.- Trató de sonreirle.-En cuanto lleguemos a Konoha, me alejaré de ti para siempre. Confía en tu hermano, solo desea lo mejor para tí. No tengas miedo Sasuke, tu eres fuerte y valiente.

-Sakura.- El azabache alzó la cabeza y la miró extrañado.-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- Sakura volvió a sonreirle.- El te ama por encima de todo, también tiene miedo de dar este paso. Ayer salieron a celebrar que podrías tener una vida casi normal.- La pelirosa se levantó de la cama.-Pero tal vez Itachi bebió tanto por miedo. Miedo a perderte y ser el culpable de ello.

-¿Y tú, por qué haces esto?- Sasuke se puso de pie frente a ella.- Después de como te he tratado.

-Yo te traté peor.- Sakura agachó la cabeza.- Merezco todo lo que me has hecho y mucho más, lo sé.-Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos empañandole las sonrojadas mejillas.-Acepto las normas de Itachi y me marcharé.- Sakura se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.-Ese es mi castigo.

-¡Espera!-Sasuke la siguió y la cogió de la muñeca dandole la vuelta.- No te vayas, por favor.

-No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor.- Sakura trató de soltarse.-Ya te dije lo que siento por ti.. y esto me duele mucho.

-Quedate conmigo.- Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos.- Ayudame a no tener miedo.

-No te entiendo, Sasuke.- Sakura apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del Uchiha menor.-No puedo quedarme a tu lado, Itachi lo ha prohibido. Además, nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente.

-No te haré más daño.- Suplicó Sasuke.- En el fondo entiendo tu punto de vista, no me gusta hacerte daño... pero me dolió mucho lo que me hiciste y creí que vengandome de ti, todo estaría mejor.- Sasuke alzó el rostro de Sakura entre sus dedos.- Pero me equivoqué.

-Sasuke.- Sakura trató de apartar la mirada de él.

-No me huyas.- El azabache volvió a mirarla a los ojos.-No puedo seguir haciendote daño, lo que sentía por ti.- Sasuke se señaló el corazón con su dedo índice.- Sigue estando aquí, por mucho que quiera olvidar, te sigo amando.

-Basta.- Sakura lloró contra el pecho de Sasuke.- Dejemos de hacernos daño.

-Eso es lo que quiero.- Sasuke besó sus rosados cabellos.- Quiero que no me dejes, que estes a mi lado. Quiero que vengas a Konoha conmigo y me ayudes a superar mi miedo ¿Lo harás?

-Si es lo que deseas.- Sakura se separó del pecho de Sasuke y le sonrió tristemente.- Te ayudaré.

-Gracias.- Sasuke acercó el rostro al de la pelirosa y besó sus labios despacio.

Sakura sintió algo extraño en su interior, hacía apenas unas horas se hacían daño mutuamente y ahora se estaban besando. El calor de sus labios la estaba abrasando, así que decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

-Sakura.- Sasuke se separó lo suficiente de ella para hablar de nuevo.- Si voy a Konoha, podré ser normal. Tengo miedo de ello, tengo miedo a morir ante lo desconocido para mi.- Las lágrimas también resvalaron por su pálido rostro.- Te necesito.

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke.- Sakura lo besó suavemente.-Al volver a Konoha, me di cuenta que te amaba, qu etodo este tiempo contigo, había hecho que me enamorara de ti lentamente. Ahora solo quiero estar contigo siempre.

-Entonces, que así sea ¿No?- Sasuke acarició la mejilla de la ojijade.- Seremos novios.

-Si, seremos novios.- Sakura salió de la habitación.- Será mejor que hables nuevamente con tu hermano, no me gustaría que las cosas acabasen mal.

-Si.- Sasuke la siguió por el pasillo hasta el piso de abajo.

Al entrar en la cocina, pudo ver a Itachi sentado en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Los soyozos salían descontroladamente de la garganta del Uchiha mayor. Karin no estaba con él y eso hizo que Sasuke arrugara su ceño.

-¿Y Karin?- Preguntó Sakura antes que él.

-Yo...- Itachi se levantó alarmado y con confusión en su rostro.- Ella fue a comprar la comida y después a hablar con Orochimaru.

-¿De qué?- Sasuke se acercó a su hermano mayor.

-Para parar las obras de konoha.- Itachi agachó el rostro.-No voy a forzarte a nada que no quieras.

-Llámala.- Pidió Sasuke tendiendole el teléfono de la cocina.- Dile que vuelva a casa.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Itachi negó con la cabeza.- Tienes razón en todo, no pensé en ti ni te pedí opinión. Fuy un mero egoista y pensé en el bienestar de todos en vez de en el tuyo propio.

-El egoista soy yo.- Sasuke le tendió de nuevo el teléfono.-Sé que si Hatake y orochimaru hacen esto, es porque estaré bien.- Se acercó a Itachi despacio.- Sé que si tú confias en ellos, todo estará bien. Solo tengo miedo, miedo de cambiar de vida, de dejar todo esto atrás. Es lo único que he conocido, pero ya es hora de que madure y crezca. Ya es hora de que yo también luche por mi vida.

-Sasuke.- Itachi lo miró a sus profundos ojos negros.- Perdóname.

-Tú siempre estas perdonado, hermano.- Sasuke lo abrazó y sonrió alegremente.- Llama a Karin y dile que vuelva.

-Si.- Itachi miró orgulloso a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Vas a decirle lo nuestro?- Preguntó temerosa Sakura.

-No dejaré que me separe de ti al llegar a konha, te necesito más qu enunca.- Sasuke apretó la mano de la pelirosa.

-Ya la he avisado.- Itachi colgó de nuevo el teléfono.- Ya viene hacía aquí.

-Bien.- Sasuke miró a Itachi.- Será mejor que empecemos a recoger las cosas ¿Cuantos días tenemos?

-Seis.- Itachi sonrió a su hermano.

-Por cierto.- Sasuke se puso muy serio.- Ella me hizo daño a mi, y yo a ella, así que estamos en paz.

-Te utilizó.- Contestó Itachi como si ella no estubiera delante.

-Lo sé.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Y yo a ella cuando volvió, así que estamos en paz.- Sasuke cogió a Sakura de la mano.- Por cierto, estamos juntos como una pareja formal.- Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano.- Como tú y Karin, así que al llegar a Konoha, seguirá con nosotros.

-Solo si prometes una cosa.- Itachi se plantó delante de la pelirosa.- Solo te dejaré estar con mi hermano si no le haces daño. Prometeme que lo cuidarás pase lo que pase.

-Lo haré.- Sakura sonrió sonrojada.- Siempre.

-Entonces que así sea.- El Uchiha mayor entrecerró los ojos.- O lo pasará smuy mal, me da igual que seas prima de Karin, te arrepentirás de haber conocido a los Uchiha si tratas mal a mi hermano y lo abandonas a tu antojo.

-¡Itachi!- Sasuke golpeó el pecho de su hermano suavemente pero con firmeza.

-Muy bien.- Sakura soltó la mano de su novio y salió de allí dispuesta a comerse el mundo, a superar cada prueba que la vida le pusiese, y sobretodo, a superar el miedo junto a su novio.

O-o-o-o

-¿Hemos llegado ya?- Sasuke parecía un niño de tres años.

-No.- Itachi suspiró agotado.- Solo hace cincuenta minutos que salimos de casa.

-Me siento extraño.- Al decir aquellas paalbras, el Uchiha menor sintió el agarre fuerte de Sakura sobre su mano.- Llevo otra vez mascarilla, gorro, guantes, ropa blanca, zapatillas de algodón... Ya me había acostumbrado a la vida buena de casa.

-La casa de allí, es una réplica a la de aquí.-Karin sonrió a su cuñado.- Estarás bien, pero no seas tan impaciente.

-¿Hatake nos sigue?- Sasuke se dio la vuelta en el asiento trasero buscando el coche de Kakashi.

-Si.- Itachi sonrió al ver por el retrovisor lo impaciente que estaba su pequeño hermano.- Él vivirá con nosotros, es una condición que puso Orochimaru.

-Oye.-Sasuke miró la espalda de Itachi.- Si en Konoha no hay coches ¿Que haremos con el nuestro?

-Se quedará fuera de Konoha.- Sakura acarició el brazo de Sasuke.- Cerca hay un pequeño poblado donde los aparcan. Desde allí hasta Konoha, utilizamos carros tirados por caballos. Te encantará estar allí.

-No sé.- Sasuke aún tenía miedo de salir del coche y que le pasara algo raro.- Nunca he visto a gente que vive de una forma normal.

-¿Y nosotras?- Karin lo miró por encima de sus gafas de pasta negra.-¿No somos normales?

-Si.- sasuke se sonrojó.- Me refiero... yo me entiendo.

-Todos te entendemos, Sasuke.- La felicidad de Itachi era palpable en el ambiente.

-Ya falta menos.- Pronunció Sakura por lo bajo.- Y deja de tocarme la pierna.- Rió divertida.

-Eres mi novia.- Susurró también el Uchiha menor.-Tengo derecho ¿No?

-Quedamos en ir despacio.- Sakura apartó la mano de su novio.- Poco a poco.

-¿Que más da?- Sasuke hizo un puchero infantil bajo la mascarilla.- Ya conocemos todo el uno del otro.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura golpeó su brazo.- No quiero ir tan deprisa, solo respetemonos.

-Ah...am.- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.- Como tú quieras.

-Bien.- Karin miró a sasuke y Sakura.- Ya hemos llegado al pueblo donde debemos dejar el coche.

-Cargaré las cosas de Kakashi y el resto de las nuestras en un carro.- Dijo Itachi saliendo del coche.- Mientras tanto, vosotros marchareis directamente con Kakashi hacía konoha, no quiero arriesgarme a nada.

-Bien.- Sakura tiró de la mano de Sasuke y lo sacó del coche.

-Todo es verde.- Murmuró el Uchiha menor.- Más verde que en casa.

-Vuestra casa esta muy cerca de la ciudad, tenemos demasiada contaminación allí.- Kakashi se acercó a los jovenes.- Será mejor que partamos a tu nuevo hogar, Sasuke.- Y acarició el gorro que Sasuke llevaba de una forma muy graciosa.

-¡Hola!- Una voz chillona llegó a los oídos de los allí presentes.-¡Sakura, Karin!- Un chico rubio con ropas anaranjadas los saludaba cerca de un carro de caballos.- Me alegro de veros de nuevo.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura echó a correr y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio.

-Vamos.- Karin empujó suavemente a Sasuke.

-Pequeño.- Itachi cogió al azabache de la muñeca.- Yo voy a dejar el coche de Kakashi y el nuestro a buen recaudo. Llegaré en una hora a la villa, debo vigilar que las cosas que quedan nuestras, lleguen bien a casa.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke sonrió bajo su mascarilla.- Te esperaré con ansias.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miró a aquel joven rubio. El miedo seguía presente en su pecho y le pinchaba advirtiendole de qu eno lo iba a dejar tranquilo por ahora. Caminó lentamente cogido de la mano de Kakashi hasta donde estaba su pequeña familia.

-Sasuke.- Sakura lo cogió de la mano libre.- este es Naruto Uzumaki.- Y señaló al rubio.

-Verás que aquí estarás como en casa, vaya que si.- Naruto se rascó la nuc ay sonrió al Uchiha menor.- Partamos cuanto antes.

-Sube.- Kakashi ayudó a Sasuke a subir al carro.

-Estoy muy cannsado.- Sasuke apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura.

-Llegaremos en nada.- Sakura acarició la piel expuesta de los pómulos de su novio.- En cuanto lleguemos a casa, te das una ducha y te acuestas a dormir.

-Gracias.- Sasuke observaba todo con detenimiento, realmente parecía un niño pequeño que descubre las cosas por primera vez.

-Poco a poco te irás adaptando.- Kakashi sacó una pequeña carpeta.- Aquí estan anotadas todas las actividades que iremos cumpliendo y con ello tus progresos.- El peligris sonrió bajo su mascarilla.

-¿Por qué el también lleva esa cosa?- Preguntó Naruto en el oído a Sakura.-¿También tiene esa enfermedad rara de Sasuke?

-No.- Sakura sonrió a su viejo amigo.- Lo hace por los germenes. Según lo que me explicó Karin, siempre esta trabajando con muchas cosas raras y no debe contaminarlos, por lo visto se acostumbró a llevarla día y noche.

-¿Nunca le has visto la cara?- Preguntó divertido el chico rubio.

-No.- Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y a Sasuke?- Naruto señaló al azabache que yacía dormido sobre las piernas de su novia.

-A él si.- Sakura acarició nuevamente el pómulo de su novio.- Muchas veces. Vosotros también lo veréis, pero eso será en casa y cuando esté más fuerte.

-Bien.- Naruto observó al Uchiha.- Presiento que será mi mejor amigo, vaya que sí.- Naruto rió alborotando a todos.

-No grites tanto, inútil.- Karin golpeó al cabeza de Naruto y seguidamente lo golpeó Sakura.

-Jo.- Naruto se sobó la zona afectada.- Seguis con vuestro mal caracter, malas.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Karin miró a Naruto y el rubio detuvo el carro.

-Si.- Naruto bajó de un salto y le tendió las llaves a la peliroja.- Esta es la casa extraña.

-Esto va aser muy largo.- Susurró Sakura.

-Yo cargaré a Sasuke.- Kakashi alzó al azabache entre sus brazos.- Lo ducharé y lo subiré a su habitación, vosotras seguir con el protocolo en cuanto salgamso nosotros de la ducha.

-Entendido.- Sakura sonrió al médico.- Iré a avisar de que ya llegamos, volveré en media hora o así.

Tras las palabras de la pelirosa, Kakashi entró con Sasuke a la casa y lo duchó en la nueva sala de esterelicización. Tras vestirlo con su ya muy conocido traje blanco de algodón, lo recostó en la cama y salió de la habitación para bajar al piso de abajo y esperar a Itachi.

O-o-o-o

Itachi iba en aquel carro tirado por dos caballos. A su lado estaba una chica de cabellos negros cortos y un cerdo entre sus brazos. La mujer le había dicho que ella se encargaría de darles la bienvenida a Konoha hasta que la Godaime pudiera atenderlos personalmente. Todo el resto de su spertenencias iba tras ellos en otro carro.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor uchiha?- Preguntó al chica de cabellos negros.

-Llameme Itachi, por favor.- Itachi sonrió a la extraña mujer.

-Llamame Shizune.- Y esperó la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Solo estoy nervioso.- Itachi volvió a girar la vista hacía le carro que los seguía.

-No debes preocuparte, Yamato e sun gran hombre y los ayudará en todo lo que esté a su alcance.- Dijo muy convencida Shizune.

-Gracias.- Tras aquellas palabras, Itachi deseó lo mejor para él, su hermano y su pequeña familia.

Al llegar a Konoha, Kakashi lo estaba esperando en la puerta, ya no había marcha atrás ¿estaría bien allí Sasuke? Itachi suspiró agotado mientras guardaban la última caja ¿Había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida? Miró una última vez la calle casi vacía y aquella pequeña villa antes de entrar en casa. Solo el tiempo respondería sus preguntas.


	17. Aire puro

Ohaio! bueno como prometi, aquí esta la conti... espero que también os guste. Mañana subiré otro capi y el 13 otro, así que solo quedan dos para el gran final... nos leemos y como siempre GRACIAS a todas. Kiss Desam... Sayooo...

_So Fernandha, _**ejem.. bueno, también lso mejores hermanos se pelean no? Jejeje pero bueno aquí traigo el nuevo capi... y mejor jijiij... nos leemos gracias por comentar como siempre kiss...**_yop3,_** gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que tengo unas cuantas mas jejjeje dos mas son sasusaku "El destino y El fruto de tu vientre" ¿Donde estoy? Es más NaruHina y el dia 13 estrenaré una de Kakashi...nos leemos kiss...**_.Lady BlackStar,_** jejej gracias por ser mi fan numero uno jajaja... de verdad. Jejej sip Sasuke es adorable, Kawai, cariñoso, mimoso, osito y todo lo que quieras jajajaa... a mi me encanta este sasuke inocente... jijiji... gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos kiss...**_sony lee,_** holaaa! sip ya salió Naru y en este salen todos jijijiji... bueno y Sasusaku a saco jajajaja.. así que espero que te guste más que lso otros jijii.. un besazo cuidate kisss... **_Tasu Uraranich,_** Holaaa! gracias como siempre por comentar jiji... jajaj aquí vereis un poco más de Sasusaku y Sasunaru jajaja.. nos leemos kiss cuidate... **_Mitchel0420, _**No llores mujerrrrrrrrrrrrr que habrás más historias y mejor qu eesta jajajajja... no dejaré de escribir al menos ne un tiempo muhahaha... gracias ocmo siempre wapa cuidate kiss...**_Babby-Vanne,_** Siiii! porfin se arreglaron muhahaha aquí hay más SasuSaku jijijii.. así que espero que también te guste... jajajja cuidate kisss...**_ Salex,_** Ohaio Nee-chan... Siiiiiii Itachi borrachuzo... no te lo esperabas ne? a veces los mayores somos capullos integrales.. pero para eso estan los hermanos mayores verdad hermana mayor?... Naruto al poderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rr muhahahahaha ya apareció ya y los demás también jijiji... ya aparecieron el problematico y el hambriento muahhaah creo que te reiras con esa parte jiji.. nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado kiss Nee-chan... **_Nikis,_** Siii son novios jajajajja gracias por tus palabras... creo que aquí hay más romance y lo que no es romance jijijiji... mi vena perver sale muhahaha... nos leemos cuidate kisss... **_Kuronuma Sawako,_** Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra qu emi historia te encante mujer, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii Saku fue malilla malilla aquí muhahaha... y un poco guarri también jajajaa... pero ya era hora que fuera ella la mala y no Sasuke ne? Nu se me dio la locura de juntar a Itachi con Karin ajjaja no quedo tan mal ne? Jajajaj.. y bueno pues aquí un capi más, ya quedan dos snifff gracias.. nos leemos kiss cuidate... **_LW,_** Holaaa! Aparecisteeeee! muhahahaha, que tal ne? No pas nada por no comentar en un capi mujer, todos tenemos una vid afuera de esto... jum...¬¬ jejje bueno espero que este capi te guste un besazo, gracias y cuidate kiss... **_SakuritasLovers,_** ufff me alegra saber que fui capaz de cambiarte las emociones, eso significa que conseguí escribir lo que sentía y quería jejejje... bueno aquí te dejo con lo que le pasa al pequeño Sasuke-kun jijiiji... nos leemos kiss, gracias cuidate... sayo... PD: Itachi lo reñirá, le gritará... pero jamás golpeara a su querido hermano pequeño.. Sasuke es su razón de vivir.- en esta historia y en la real... kiss... **

* * *

_Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan._

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**16 Aire puro**

Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentir alboroto en la casa, no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, ni tampoco la hora que era. Se levantó despacio de la cama y miró por la ventana, por un instante olvidó que ya no vivía en la ciudad y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver nuevamente aquel frondoso bosque, el camino sin asfaltar y los carros circular tirados por caballos.

El azabache abrió la puerta despacio y se recolocó la mascarilla, al fin y al cabo, no sabía como iba a sentarle el aire de allí. Bajó lentamente al piso de abajo y se encontró con una cabellera rubia en el sofá. Los gritos eran realmente molestos.

El Uchiha menor se acercó al sofá y vio a Kiba en frente de Naruto, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó bajo su mascarilla. Al menos conocía a alguien...Sasuke levantó la mano en forma de saludó y paseó la vista por el resplandeciente salón antes de sentir una mano cálida sobre sus cabellos.

-¿Ya despertaste?- Itachi lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos negros como la noche más oscura.

-Si.- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.-Hola a todos.- Dijo al fin.

-Creo que es momento de enseñarte la casa.-Karin tiró de la mano del azabache menor.

-Ya la he visto, es casi igual que la de allí, aunque de proporciones un poco más pequeña.- Sasuke miró a su hermano.

-Si, pero si entras en la cocina, no encontrarás la puerta al garaje y demás.- Sakura lo empujó despacio hasta la cocina.- Encontrarás una puerta que te lleva a la piscina y a la sala de lavado.

-Vaya.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros.- Es normal que aquí no existan garajes.

-¿Como has estado?- Kiba se acercó a Sasuke.- La verdad es que uno cambia cuando te conoce.- Admitió el castaño.- Cuando llegué aquí solo hablaba de ti.- Sus mejillas se colorearon bajo aquellas marcas rojas que llevaba en sus mejillas.- Todos desean conocerte.

-¿Todos?- Sasuke miró con terror a Sakura.-¿Cuanto son todos?

-Pues.- Sakura se paró a contar con los dedos de las manos.- Muchos, y todos serán tus amigos.

-Yo te ayudaré.- Naruto apareció por la puerta y lo miró con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.- Será divertido, ya verás.

-¿Por qué no vamos a llamar a los demás?- Le indicó Kiba a Naruto.-Vendremos después de merendar.

-¿De merendar?- Sasuke se rascó la nuca.-¿Que hora és?

-Hermanito.- Itachi pasó su brazo por los hombros del Uchiha menor.- Dormiste lo que quedaba de día, toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

-¿Llegamos ayer?- Sasuke miró a Sakura.-¿Por qué no me habeis despertado?

-Necesitabas descansar.- Sakura miró a los hermanos divertida.- Y yo necesitaba saludar a mucha gente.

-Sobretodo yo.- Karin tiró del brazo de Itachi.- Vamos a comer a mi casa, debo presentarle a mi familia.

-Sasuke.- Itachi miró a su hermano con una mueca de horror fingida.- Salvame, está loca...

-Debes hacer amigos.- Sasuke le indicó con las manos que se marchara.- Así tendré un rato para acostumbrarme a esta casa.

-Seguro.- Karin le guiñó el ojo bajo las gafas negras de pasta.- A comer y divertirse.

-Nos vemos a las cinco.- Le indicó Itachi a su hermano con una sonrisa bastante pícara.-En punto, así que no te demores en hacer tus cosas.

Los dos salieron cogidos de la mano por la puerta principal, Sasuke sintió un tirón en la mano derecha y miró a la dueña de aquellos ojos jade.

-Estaba haciendo un poco de Ramen para comer.- Sakura le indicó que se sentara en la silla y le tendió un tazón de fideos.-Espero que te guste.

-Espero.- Sasuke sonrió a su novia y se llevó los palillos a la boca.- Esta delicioso.

-Me alegro.- Sakura se sirvió otro tazón y comió en silencio junto a Sasuke.

-¿Que hora és?- Preguntó el azabache tras ayudar a Sakura a limpiar la cocina.

-Son las dos.- Sakura se secó las manos y tiró de Sasuke hasta la sala.-¿Que quieres que hagamos?- Preguntó sonrojandose.

-Quedan tres horas para que llegue mi hermano.- Sasuke tiró de la mano de Sakura Hacía él.- Y nunc ame he divertido como hacen en la tele.- Susurró lentamente contra su oído.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?- Sakura tragó saliva al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

-Esto.- Tras aquellas palabras, Sasuke cogió un vaso de agua y se lo derramó por encima de la cabeza.

-Eres un tramposo.- La plirosa encendió el grifo y colocó el dedo en el borde para dispararle un chorro de agua fría.-Te lo mereces.- Dijo divertida viendolo mojado de los pies a la cabeza.

-Eres muy mala.- Sasuke la levantó cargandola contra su hombro.

-¿Donde me llevas?- Sakura golpeó levemente la espalda del azabache.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó divertido abriendo la puerta de la piscina.-Pues juguemos.- Y acercandose al borde, la dejó caer dentro del agua.

-¡Eres un tramposo!- Gritó Sakura al verlo salir de la sala corriendo.- Verás cuando te atrape.

-Eso si puedes.- Sasuke abrió la puerta de la sala de esterilización y se adentró en aquel baño enorme.- Aquí no me buscará.- Por un instante sus ojos viajaron hacía la puerta que daba a la calle ¿Que pasaría fuera de aquella casa?

-Te encontré.- Sakura encendió las duchas y lo volvió a mojar entero.

-¿Como em has encontrado?- Sasuke arrugó el ceño.- Creí que no me habías visto entrar aquí.

-Y no lo hice.- Sakura tiró del pantalón mojado de Sasuke.- Se transparenta.- Se burló riendose.- Se te ven las nalgas tras la tela.

-Y a ti los pezones.- Puntualizó el azabache metiendola nuevamente bajo el chorro de agua fría.

-Eres un tramposo.- Sakura lo empujó despacio apartandola de ella.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho dos veces.- Sasuke abrió una botella de champú y le lanzó un chorro hacía el pecho.- Lávate, hace mucho rato que no lo haces.

-Serás perro.- Sakura cogió la botella del gel y lo roció desde la cabeza hasta las piernas.- Tú hueles mal.- Dijo riendose.

-Mala.- Sasuke salió corriendo de la sala.- Cogeme si puedes.

Sasuke subió las escaleras intentando no caerse, Itachi los iba a matar cuando viera la casa mojada y llena de jabón. El azabache abrió la puerta de su cuarto dispuesto a encerrarse, Sakura no dejaba de perseguirlo y gritarle cosas horribles.

Los dos entraron en la habitación de Sasuke. Sakura no había permitido que cerrara la puerta del todo y se había colado tras él. El azabache se quitó la mascarilla y sonrió a Sakura, le encantaba sentir el aire en su rostro. La pelirosa se acercó al Uchiha menor y acarició sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos.

-Eres muy hermoso.- La pelirosa besó suavemente sus labios.

-Tú más.- Sasuke la acercó a su cuerpo y frotó el jabón de la camiseta.- Itachi y Karin nos van a matar.

-Será mejor que nos quitemos la ropa mojada y limpiemos lo del piso de abajo.- Sakura juntó las manos contra las de Sasuke enlazando los dedos.

-Sakura.- Sasuke acercó el rostro al de ella y atrapó sus labios suavemente.- Cuanto deseaba besarte de nuevo de esta forma.

Un jadeo salió de la garganta del azabache mientras acariciaba la cintura de la pelirosa y deboraba sus cálidos labios.

-Estos días han sido de locos.- Sakura correspondió a aquellas caricias con un gemido.-Casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros.

-Cuanto deseaba olerte, tocarte, saborearte.- Sasuke besó sus labios adentrando la lengua en su boca.

Cada rincón de la pelirosa fue explorado sin quejas. A ella le encantaba atrapar despacio la lengua de Sasuke entre sus dientes y succionarla unos segundos.

-No me hagas eso.- Sasuke subió la mano por la camiseta mojada de Sakura y acarició su pezón erecto.- O no respondo de mis actos.

-Quedamos en que iríamos despacio.- Sasuke mordió su cueelo y ella no pudo resistirse echando la cabeza hacía atrás dandole más acceso.- No seas malo.- Gimió al sentir los dedos de Sasuke pellizcando su pezón sobre la tela.

-Tu cuerpo responde al mio.- Sonrió satisfecho al ver que ella frotaba sus piernas intentando calmar las ansias.-Solo dejate llevar, Sa-ku-ra.- El azabache adentró la mano por la camiseta y acarició la suave piel de su pecho izquierdo.-Dejame enseñarte que no solo se practicar el sexo, sino que también se hacer el amor.

-Sa-su-ke.- La pelirosa apretó las manos contra los hombros del azabache y se mordió el labio al sentir las manos de él despojandola de su mojada camiseta.

-Vamos a la ducha y quitemonos el jabón.- Sasuke la arrastró despacio hasta el baño y abrió la puerta mientras besaba sus labios.- Dejame acariciarte.- Le pidió en un susurro mientras le despojaba de sus pantalones y la adentraba en la bañera.- Ere srealmente muy hermosa.

-Eres un traidor.- Sakura tiró de la camiseta de Sasuke sacandola por su cabeza.- Tú aún vas vestido y estas en ventaja.

-No creo que esto diga que si.- Sasuke se señaló los pantalones mostrando su erección.- Me esta pidiendo a gritos que le hagas caso.- Y se quitó los pantalones adentrandose con ella en el baño.

-Sasuke.- Sakura sintió el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo y las manos del azabache quitar los restos de jabón.-Bésame.- Pidió excitada.

Sasuke mordió suavemente lso labios de la pelirosa y se adentró de nuevo en su boca, ella estaba tensa bajo sus manos.

-Relájate.- Pidió él contra su cuello.- Estoy aquí.- Sakuke levantó la mano de la pelirosa y la apoyó contra su pecho.- Puedes tocarme.

-He deseado tanto esto.- Sakura besó sus labios y descendió por su cuello hasta morder suavemente su hombro.- Cuanto te he echado de menos.

-Ya estoy aquí, tan solo no me abandones de nuevo.- Sasuke cerró el agua y la alzó entre sus brazos.- Solo dejame amarte cada día.

-Siempre.- Sakura sintió el colchón bajo su cuerpo.- Te amaré siempre, Sasuke, mi Sasuke.

El azabache se recostó sobre el cuerpo de la pelirosa y besó su cuello lentamente descendiendo por su nivea piel. Con cada gesto, podía observar como los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban uno tras otro. Sasuke gimió al sentir el duro pezón de Sakura contra su lengua.

-Me encanta como sabes.- Sasuke acarició su vientre y descendió con la lengua hasta llegar a la mata rosada de cabellos de su pubis.- Dejame acariciarte.

Sakura abrió lentamente las piernas y sintió las manos de Sasuke acariciar sus muslos. Poco a poco el Azabache fue dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos por aquella sensible piel, hasta alcanzar sus pliegues húmedos.

-Sasu-ke.- Sakura se retorció contra las sábanas al sentir los dedos del azabache recorrerla de arriba a abajo abriendola paar él.

Sasuke pellizcó suavemente su clítoris y adentró un dedo en su interior. Aquello realmente lo excitaba, ella estaba mojada y abierta para él, paar recibirlo una vez más. Esa vez no iba a ser solo sexo, esa vez habían demasiados sentimientos expuestos.

La pequeña mano de Sakura buscó desesperadamente los negros cabellos del Uchiha, sentía como la lengua de él bailaba en circulos y presionaba justo donde ella quería. Sakura estaba apunto de explotar cuando sintió otro dedo de él adentrarse en su interior, aquello era la gloria, estaba a punto de rozar el cielo.

-Más fuerte.- Jadeo la ojijade.- Más rápido.- Pidió mordiendose el labio para no gritar.

-Grita para mi.- Pidió él sonriendo contra ella.- Grita mi nombre.

Sasuke succionó aquel botoncito dichoso que la hacía gritar y jadear de aquella manera. Los dedos de Sakura tiraron de sus cabellos y escuchó su nombre salir de aquellos rosados labios.

-Sasuke.- Sakura había llegado al orgasmo.- Te amo.- Susurró buscando sus negros ojos.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y negó con la cabeza, era su turno demostrarle cuanto lo necesitaba. Un pinchazo se apoderó de su bajo vientre al ver la erección de él.

-Preferiría que te quedaras tu abajo.- Susurró Sasuke al ver que ella lo empujaba contra la cama dejandolo boca arriba.

-Y lo estarás.- La pelirosa le sonrió de lado.- Pero ahora me toca a mi disfrutarte.- Y mordió el pezón de Sasuke.

-Sa-ku-ra.- Sasuke jadeó roncamente al sentir la lengua de ella bajar por su pecho y detenerse en al punta de su miembro ergido.- No hace falta que lo hagas.

-Me encanta como sabes.- Susurró ella pasando la punta de su lengua por su pequeña abertura.- Y lo duro que te pones.- La pelirosa envolvió su miembro y comenzó a mover la mano.

-Ahhh...Sak...- Sasuke se agarró a las sábanas al sentir la cálida boca de ella rodeandole.

Sakura comenzó a succionar mientras subía y bajaba con la mano, ver como él se tensaba bajo su toque, era realmente hermoso. La pelirosa sacó el miembro de Sasuke de su boca y lo lamió de arriba abajo haciendolo sisear. Después de besarlo varias veces en la punta, lo mordió suavemente hasta llegar a sus testículos y succionarlos despacio.

-Para.- Pidió él retorciendose bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó al pelirosa mientras soplaba en la punta de su miembro.

-Si sigues así...- Sasuke jadeó al ver como ella se lo introducía de nuevo en la boca.- Si.- Gruñó echando al cabeza hacía atrá sy arqueando al espalda.

-Esta bien.- Sakura se tumbó en la cama y abrió las piernas mientras le tendía al mano para que se posara encima de ella.- Ven aquí y hazme tuya.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se colocó entre las piernas de la ojijade. Poco a poco guió su miembro hast a la estrecha entrada de ella y la penetró.

-Eres tan estrecha, tán cálida.- Sasuke devoró sus labios con ansias.- Te necesito tanto.

-Sasuke.- Sakura sintió como él entraba y salía de su cuerpo llenandola, amandola.- Te amo.

-Te amo, Saku.- Sasuke apoyó la frente contra la de ella.- Gracias por amarme com soy.

-Sasuke.- Los ojos de Sakura se empañaron.- Gracias por perdonerme.- Y sus labios se juntaron en un baile poderoso, lleno de amor y sentimientos indescriptibles.

Sakura arqueó la espalda y apretó sus muslos contra las caderas de Sasuke, sentía un ardor en su vientre y como su cuerpo se tensaba poco a poco. Sasuke aceleró las embestidas cogiendola de las nalgas, etsab a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Los dos jadearon, gritaron y lucharon desesperadamente por aquella gloriosa liberación.

El azabache sintió como ella se estrechaba cada vez más contra su miembro, un calambre recorrió su columna y gritó su nombre al sentir como se derramaba dentro de ella. Sakura mordió suavemente el hombro de Sasuke y clavó las uñas en su espalda, había sentido como él la llenaba por completo, haciendola llegar alo más alto de nuevo.

El Uchiha se dejó caer al lado de Sakura y cerró los ojos abrazandola contra su pecho. Ninguno de lso dos tenía ganas de levantarse y recoger el agua del piso de abajo. Sasuke sintió los dedos de ella entre sus negros mechones de cabello y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

-Son las cuatro y media.- Sakura se levantó de la cama y miró el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke.- estaría todo el día aquí amandote y diciendote lo perfecto que eres, pero no quiero que Itachi y Karin me tiren de casa por pervertirte todo el tiempo.

-Solo un poco más.- Susurró Sasuke cansado y con los negros ojos cerrados.- Quince minutos más.

-Duerme, pequeño Sasuke.- Sakura se vistió con un traje de Sasuke y tras besar su frente, salió de la habitación para limpiar todo aquello.

O-o-o-o-o

Sasuke se levantó de golpe de la cama, al abrir los ojos y no ver allí a Sakura, se había asustado. Al observar el reloj, se levantó corriendo de la cama y se colocó su ropa de algodón. El azabache salió corriendo de la habitación, Itachi lo iba a matar. Al llegar al piso de abajo, pudo ver a Sakura terminando de lavar el suelo de la sala.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?- Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido a Sakura.- Son las cinco y diez, ellos deben de estar a punto de llegar.

-Estabas tan dormidito.- Sakura sonrió a Sasuke.- Además, tenía que abrir la puerta de cristal de atrás para que todo se secara y no sabía como ibas a reaccionar.

-¿La puerta de atrás?- Sasuke giró el rostro y observó aquellas grandes puertas abiertas, tras aquella ranura, pudo observar la verde hierba y las flores.- Esta abierta.- Sasuke se cogió el cuello.- Estoy respirando aire de fuera.- Susurró sintiendose extraño.

-Voy a cerrarla, alomejor no te sienta bien.- Sakura caminó hacía la puerta de cristal.

-¡No!- Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miró al caja de las mascarillas.- Espera un momento.- Y se colocó una mirandola a los ojos.- Solo dejame un minuto.- Sasuke se colocó sus guantes y sus zapatillas de algodón.- Solo unos segundos.- Y se acercó a las puertas.

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura miró al puerta de entrada y vio a Kakashi entrar seguido de Itachi y Karin.

-¿Que está...?- Kakashi tapó la boca del Uchiha mayor.

-Coje mi maletín y sal con él.- Ordenó Kakashi.- Creo que esta dando un paso muy importante.

-Si.- Sakura cogió la maleta de Kakashi y salió al jardín antes de que Sasuke saliera.- Ven Sasuke.

El azabache se había quedado parado tras dar un par de pasos sobre la hierba.

-No tengas miedo.- Sakura le sonrió.- Kakashi esta detrás de ti.- Y señaló detrás de su espalda.- Y tengo tus medicinas.

-Vamos.- Susurró Kakashi unos pasos más atras.- Tú puede4s hacerlo, campeón. Estoy aquí contigo, al igual que tu hermano y Sakura.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y dio unos pasos más fuera de la casa. Por un instante el miedo invadió su cuerpo y sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban ¿Y si le pasaba algo raro? Su labio inferior titubeó bajo la mascara y sintió como las manos le sudaban dentro de los guantes.

-Ven conmigo.- Sakura le tendió los brazos mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.- Solo un poco más.

-Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke mirandola.

-Sasuke.- Itachi salió de la casa y se sentó al lado de la pelirosa.- Sé qu etú puedes, lo haremos juntos.- Y también le tendió los brazos.

-Así es.- Dijo Karin al salir junto a su novio y ver como Sasuke caminaba hacía ellos más decidido.- Poco a poco pero con seguridad.

-Lo estoy haciendo.- Sasuke alzó el rostro hacía el cielo y sintió el calor del sol.- Es tan cálido.- Y sus negros ojos se empañaron.- Me siento tan vivo.- Susurró bajo la mascarilla.

-Acercate a nosotros.- Kakashi pasó por su lado.- Sientate aquí.- Y le señaló la hierba.

-¿Como se siente al tocarla?- Sasuke caminó hacía ellos.-¿Es suave o aspera?

-Quitate un guante.- Kakashi abrió su maletín y sacó una jeringilla.- Tranquilo, estaré aquí preparado si te ocurre algo, te lo prometo.

-¡No!- Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos.- No quiero tocar nada.- Y agachó el rostro retrocediendo hacía la casa.

-¡Dejarlo!- Kakashi se puso delante de Itachi y Sakura que se habían levantado para ir tras él.- Y aha dado un paso muy grande, solo dejarlo reflexionar sobre ello.

-Llaman a la puerta.- Sakura cerró el maletían y se adentró en la casa dejandolo al lado de la puerta de cristal.- Iré a abrir, tal vez sean los chicos.

-Sakura.- Sasuke la llamó desde el sofá.-¿Podeis entrar todos en casa?- Y miró al resto en el jardín.- Por favor.

-Si.- Sakura les hizo un gesto para que entraran.-Voy a abrir, tal vez sean Kiba y Naruto.

-No pasa nada.- Itachi se sentó al lado de su hermano con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.- Ya estamos dentro.

-Cierra la puerta.- Pidió Sasuke temblando.

-Será lo mejor por ahora.- Kakashi la cerró y se acercó a Sasuke.- No te ha pasado nada.- Y tomó el pulso de su paciente.- Aquí no hay contaminación.

-¡Hola!- Una voz chillona interrumpió la charla.-¿Como estais? Os he traido a todo el grupo para que los conozcoais.

-Eso esta bien.- Susurró Itachi aún sonriendo.- Pasar.- Les pidió a todos.

-Que rara es tu casa.- Un chico castaño con el pelo recogido en una coleta los miró a todos.- Es muy problematica.

-La ducha esa mola.-Dijo Lee saludando a Sasuke.- Y eso que no habeis estado en la ciudad, allí aún eran más estrictos con la mascarilla y los guantes.

-Vaya.- Un chico de cabellos castaños, recogidos en una coleta y ojos perlados se sentó en un sofá acompañado de una chica castaña con el pelo recogido en dos moños.- Esto es interesante.

-¿Teneis algo de merendar?- Preguntó otro chico de cabellos castaños largos, bastante gordito y con dos marcas en forma de espiral en sus mejillas.

-Tú siempre estas pidiendo.- Ino sonrió a Sasuke.

-No hableis tanto, tal vez estais molestando.- Una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados se acercó a Naruto y lo cogió de la mano.

-¿Que es lo que tenemos que hacer aquí?- Un chico de cabellos negros y tez blanca se acercó a ellos.

-Conocer a alguien.- Pronunció un chico con gafas de sol y cabello castaño.

-Él es Sasuke Uchiha.- Kiba señaló a Sasuke.- Y es un chico enfermo, nosotros estamos aquí para darle por saco y que sonría.- Dijo acercandose a Sasuke.- poco a poco será como nosotros, así que tratarlo bien.

-Que problematico.- El chico de la coleta miró a Sasuke.- Yo soy Shikamaru Nara.

-Vaya, ninguno ha dicho sus nombre.- Naruto se sentó de golpe al lado de Sasuke haciendolo saltar en su sitio.- Él es Shikamaru Nara, como ya te ha dicho.- Naruto miró a la chica de ojos perlados.- Ella es Hinata Hyüga, mi novia.

-Encantada.- Dijo ella sonrojandose y agachando la cabeza.

-Sasuke.- El azabache menor miró a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, Kakashi ha aprovado esto.

-Yo soy Chöji.- El gordito miró hacía la cocina.- Chöji Akimichi, encantado.- Y desapareció por la puerta de ésta.

-Es un glotón.- Ino sonrió a Sasuke.- A mi ya me conoces, al igual que ha Kiba, a Lee, a Tayuya, y a Anko.- Ino señaló a los restantes.- El chico de pelo negro es Sai. Aquel de allí es Neji Hyüga, primo de Hinata. Y la chica de su lado, es su novia y se llama Tenten.

-Sasuke.- Volvió a susurrar el azabache menor.

-¿Por qué no salis al jardín?- Preguntó Hatake.- Sacaré algo de merienda para todos.

-Vale.- Kiba abrió la puerta y salió sin esperar a nadie. Poco después, todos estaban fuera sentados en la hierba riendo, hablando y gritando. Incluso Chöji había salido tras ellos con un paquete de papas entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no sales?- Sakura se apoyó contra el hombro de Sasuke.- Antes no te ha pasado nada.

-No lo sé.- Sasuke miró con algo extraño a los chicos.

-Vamos.- Naruto llamó al azabache desde fuera.- Itachi me ha dicho que antes de llegar estabas aquí, así que no te hagas de rogar.

-Venga.- Kakashi le dio un golpecito en el hombro.-¿O vas dejar la diversión para ellos solos?- Y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sakura.- Susurró al ver a todo el mundo allí fuera.

-Poco a poco.- La pelirosa se levantó y tiró suavemente de su mano.- Solo hasta donde tú puedas.

-Ah...am.- Sasuke la siguió hasta las puertas de cristal y salió de nuevo.

-Y aquí viene el campeón.- Dijo Itachi medio alzandose del suelo con los brazos alzados al aire.- Sé que tú puedes, pequeño.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.- Corearon todos al unísono.

El Uchiha menor sonrió bajo su mascarilla y llegó hasta ellos. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Kakashi aparecer junto a Orochimaru en el jardín, los dos llevaban la maleta de los medicamentos.

-Hola, pequeño Sasuke.- Orochimaru se acercó a ellos.- Me alegra verte aquí fuera.

-Hola, señor.- Sasuke agachó al cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Llamame Orochimaru.- Y el hombre de ojos ambarinos sonrió al azabache.- Me llevo a Kakashi dentro, vamos a hablar de unas cosas, no te preocupes, tienes a muy buena gente cuidando de ti.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos desaparecieron de nuevo dentro de la casa. Sasuke observó a todos sentados sobre la hierba y sintió curiosidad nuevamente por saber que se sentía al tocarla.

-Hazlo.- Susurró Sakura.- Estoy aquí contigo.- Se acercó a su oído.- Siempre.

Sasuke se agachó y quitó el guante de su mano derecha. Poco a poco agachó la mano hasta tocar aquella tira verde que tanto llamaba su atención. Al tacto era algo áspera y diferente a lo que había tocado alguna vez.

-Es hierba.- Naruto se acercó a él y le sonrió.- No pasa nada, no lleva ningún producto extraño, solo el agua de la lluvia.

-Es...- Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor.- Áspera.

-Sientate.- Sakura lo empujó haciendolo caer de culo.- Hoy, tomaremos el sol.- Y rió junto a todos sus amigos, junto a su pequeña familia de Konoha.

Las horas pasaron bastante deprisa, cuando Sasuke se quiso dar cuenta, el sol se había escondido y las estrellas adornaban el cielo. Realmente sentía felicidad en su interior, todo aquello era maravilloso. Por un instante cerró sus negros ojos y evocó el rostro de Mikoto en su mente. A sus padres les hubiese gustado mucho verlo allí, así que debía ser valiente e ir progresando poco a poco.

-Vamos a cenar.- Escuchó al voz de Itachi a su lado.- Ya se han ido, pero tú estabas muy inmerso en tus pensamientos.- Itachi le tendió la mano a su hermano.- Hoy has tocado la hierba y a la gente.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Al final has acabado divirtiendote con todos.

-Me encuentro bien.- Sasuke se levantó del suelo y sonrió a su hermano bajo la mascarilla.-Jamás pensé que esto fuera posible, Itachi.- Sasuke abrazó a su hermano.- Muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, hermano.

-Eres mi único hermano.- Itachi lo abrazó con fuerza.- Debo luchar por tu futuro, por nuestro futuro.

-Gracias por no rendirte.- Sasuke se separó del Uchiha mayor.- Por estar conmigo aquí.

-Vamos, tonto.- Itachi tiró de la mano de su hermanito.- Karin ya terminó la cena.

-¿Mañana volveremos al jardín?- Preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Siempre que tú quieras, Sasuke.- Itachi alborotó sus negros cabellos.

-¡Espera!- Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y miró divertido a Itachi.- Quiero comprobar ua cosa.

Tras aquellas palabras, se agachó y se quitó las zapatillas de algodón. Los pies desnudos sobre la hierba era algo extraño. Sasuke sentía aquellas ramas verdes colarse por los dedos de sus pies haciendole cosquilas.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Sakura señalando también sus pies descalzos.- A mi me relaja.

-Me hace cosquillas.- Admitió el Uchiha menor.- Me gusta.

-Eso esta bien.- Itachi lo alzó entre sus brazos y empezó a darle vueltas apoyandolo sobre su hombro.

-¡Itachi, para!- Pidió Sasuke riendose.- Me estas mareando.

-No seas malo.- Karin rió divertida desde el linde de la puerta.

-¡A por Itachi!- Gritó Sakura lanzandose contra el Uchiha mayor.- Suelta a Sasuke, malo.

-No me hagas cosquillas.- Pidió Sasuke riendo desesperado.

-Hasta que te rindas.- Itachi siguió dando vueltas y haciendole cosquillas.- Rindete.

-Jamás.- Sasuke golpeaba con los pies las piernas de su hermano.

-Es fuerte, no se rendirá jamás.- Sakura golpeó el otro hombro de Itachi haciendolos caer al suelo.

El Uchiha mayor se lanzó encima de Sasuke para hacerle más cosquillas. Los tres acabaron revolcandose por la hierba pegandose de broma y saltando los unos contra los otros.

-La mascarilla.- Comentó Karin al salir a buscarlos.- No la llevas.- Y señaló el rostro de Sasuke.

-Yo.- Sasuke se tapó la boca tumbado sobre la hierba.-¿Cuando la perdí?- Preguntó asustado.

-Hace casi media hora.- Sakura la sujetó en el aire.- Ni te habías dado cuenta.- Y rió.- No te pasa nada, así que puedes destaparte el rostro.

-Aire.- Susurró Sasuke alzandose y respirando profundamente.- estoy respirando aire puro, en la calle, sin mascarilla, estoy vivo.

-Si.- Kakashi lso miró desde la puerta.- Ahora a cenar, que llevo más de cuarenta minutos esperandoos sentado a la mesa.

-Lo sentimos.- Sakura corrió hacia la casa.- Pero era un momento precioso.

-Si.- orochimaru apareció junto a ellos.- Y esta todo gravado.- Y señaló una camara de video.- Por primera vez has pisado la hierba, la has olido y has jugado al aire libre.- Orochimaru sonrió.- Poco a poco pequeño Sasuke, poco a poco.

Todos entraron a la casa sonriendo, al fin Sasuke había salido al aire libre y parecía no afectarle a su cuerpo ¿Que pasaría los siguientes días? Sakura miró a su novio satisfecha, hoy había superado un gran logro, el orgullo corría por su cuerpo, Sasuke, simplemente era perfecto.


	18. Al fin soy normal

_Hola, hola! siento mucho la tardanza, pero mi musa se fugó... las ganas de escribir desaparecieron completamente... hace poco estrené un nuevo fic y bueno cof...cof... no tengo lectoras... bueno lectoras si.. ejem... pero no gente que deje unas palabras... y eso me desmoralizó muchisimo... y de verdad que lo lamento porque sé que hace casi dos semanas que esperais el final de esta historia... bueno... ya he vuelto, así que aquí os dejo este extraño final.. y también deciros que pronto subiré el epílogo... seguramente el lunes. Y para mis lectoras de el fruto de tu vientre, tambien deciros que pronto subiré actu... Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, por cada uno de ellos... gracias a todas de corazón. Me despido ya de esta historia... pero recordar que falta el epílogo jejje... un abrazo a todas y nos leemos._

* * *

_Nikis,_** gracias por tus palabras. Y gracias ati por dejarme un Review, con ellos nos dais la fuerza para seguir escribiendo y que la musa no se escape... como me ha pasado a mi jajaja... bueno espero que el final te guste.. un besazo y gracias. Cuidate sayooo...**_xX3ch3Xx,_** Bueno aquí llega el final de esta historia, espero leer tu comentario, gracias por tus hermosas paalbras, nos leemos Kiss... respecto a tu pregunta jejeje... bueno creo que será contestada en el epílogo jijiji.. así que hasta el lunes... kiss cuidate...**_Mitchel0420,_** Bueno mujer ¿Que te voy a decir a ti? Gracias por haberme seguido en cada capi y comentado... gracias por tus palabras como siempre. Cuidate mucho y nos leemos el lunes. Kiss... **_LW_**, gracias por tus palabras como siempre, me encanta el Itachi tierno jejje... bueno creo que aquí tienes el final feliz que esperabas jejje.. cuidate mucho Kiss.. Sayooo... **_Tasu Uraranich,_** gracias jejeje nos leemos kiss cuidate**_...Salex,_** Ohaio Nee-chan! bueno aquí traigo el final de est ahistoria al fin... creo que el comentario de El legado de Kakashi me ha dado energias nuevas para escribir.. jejeje... ne? Un besazo Nee-chan... sabes que siempre nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado.. y no te enfades, jeje pronto habrá actu en los demás fics y en cuanto llegue diciembre subiré un nuevo capi en el legado.. el que no tenga comentarios no me hecha para atrás... aishiteru Nee-chan... **_Babby-Vanne,_ **me alegra que estes feliz jejeje gracias por tus palabras como siempre... cuidate y muchos besos si? Sayooo... **_Lady BlackStar,_** Hola! Gracias por tus palabras jejeje bueno me alegra que te guste mi historia... y espero que te guste el final, así que nos leemos kiss cuidate...**_lalocadelbarrio,_** realmente me alegra saber que no sueles dejar comentarios y que te gusta mi historia... cuidate kiss...sayoooo...**_cerezo21,_** una vez más, gracias como siempre por seguirme...nos leemos en el epílogo kiss cuidate... **_uchiha-haruno-s-s,_** jejeje me relei donde dices lo de la ducha y la cama... sasuke la levanta entre sus brazos y la acuste en el colchón... lo que significa que la ha llevado en brazos hasta la cama.. o al menos es lo que quería dar a entender... gracias por tu comentario y tu interes... un saludo y espero que te guste el final de esta historia.. cuidate sayoo... **_SakuritasLovers,_** una vez más, gracias... gracias por qu elo primero que haces e sver si he actualizado... traigo el fin de esta historia, el lunes subiré el epílogo, así que espero verte en ese final también, cuidate mucho kiss sayooo**_...Sony lee,_** gracias por tus palabras y que te guste el progreso de Sasuke y el sasusaku.. nos leemos en el final del lunes cuidate mucho kiss Sayoo... ...**

* * *

_Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._**

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**17 Al fin soy normal**

Sasuke sentía la respiración agitada, el aire azotaba su rostro y una sonrisa imborrable estaba dibujada en sus labios. Las piernas las sentía flojas y las mejillas ardiendo, sin embargo, en aquel instante no había nada que le detuviera. Llevaba más de quince minutos corriendo junto a Naruto. Los dos habín decidido salir a correr un rato y de paso conocer un poco más Konoha.

El azabache se detuvo ante la fuente del parque y trato de respirar un poco más calmado. La sonrisa del rubio tampoco se borraba, Sasuke debía admitir que se habían hecho los mejores amigos. Aquella palabra hinchaba su pecho, jamás pensó que pudiera tener un amigo, y mucho menos "Su mejor amigo"

-¿Sasuke?- El rubio le miró después de beber en la fuente.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me siento perfecto, Naruto.- Le levantó el pulgar para calmarlo.- Llevo ocho días saliendo por la aldea, así que estate tranquilo.

Naruto asintió y volvió a sonreirle. Tras beber nuevamente, los dos volvieron a coger la marcha y empezaron a correr de nuevo. Konoha era realmente hermosa, sobretodo la parte del bosque, desde hacía dos días, Sakura y Sasuke, les había dado por ir allí a pasar la tarde y a merendar.

-Llegamos al linde del bosque y volvemos.- Le dijo a Naruto.

-Bien, llegaremos hasta donde te veas capaz.- Naruto dio un pequeño salto y siguió corriendo.

El azabache había cogido gusto a hacer deporte y no le gustaba rendirse tan pronto. Su cuerpo se iba habituando poco a poco, pero eso no le frenaba para comenzar a disfrutar de la vida. Sasuke se detuvo en el linde del bosque y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, aquello realmente cansaba.

-Volvamos.- Naruto tiró de su brazo.- Has quedado con Sakura y se enfadará si no te devuelvo a tiempo.- Naruto se rascó la nuca divertido.

-Si.- Sasuke se rio al recordar el golpe que le dio en la cabeza al rubio una tarde que llegaron media hora después de la hora establecida.

La vuelta a casa fue muy tranquila, Naruto de vez en cuando se giraba para ver si su nuevo amigo estaba en condiciones de seguir. No es que él desconfiara de Sasuke, pero Itachi le había hecho jurar que se responsabilizaría de él y sería responsable de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Ya estamos en casa.- Sasuke entró en la casa después de darse una buena ducha en la sala de esterilización.-¿Donde está todo el mundo?- Preguntó mirando a Naruto.

-A saber.- El rubio se rascó la nuca y sonrió.- Bueno yo me voy con Hinata.

-Nos vemos en otro rato.- Sasuke se despidió de su amigo.

El Uchiha menor se adentró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama a esperar a que la pelirosa apareciera ¿Donde estaba Sakura? Sus negros ojos se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Sasuke.- Pudo escuchar que alguien susurraba en su oído.- Despierta dormilón, solo me he retrasado veinte minutos y ya estas durmiendo.

El azabache sintió cálidos besos por su cuello. En un intento vago, abrió perezosamente los ojos y sonrió al ver a Sakura practimente sobre él.

-Sakura.- Sasuke acarició sus cabellos rosados.- Lo siento, me dormí.

-Ya lo veo, ya.- La pelirosa adentró las manos bajo la camiseta del Uchiha menor.- Pero no pasa nada, seguimos solos en la casa.- Y sonrió contra los pezones ya erectos del Uchiha.

-Eres mala.- Sasuke le dio la vuelta a Sakura y se posicionó entre sus piernas.- Muy mala.- Y sonrió de lado.

-Me encanta que me mires así.- Susurró ella sonrojandose al sentir como él la desnudaba lentamente.

-¿Así, como?- El azabache volvió a sonreirle de la misma manera.

-De lado, con brillo en tus negros ojos.- Sakura gimió al sentir que él le quitaba la última prenda que la cubría.

-Solo tú provocas eso.- Sasuke descendió dandole pequeños besos por su plano vientre.- Solo tú haces que yo sea feliz, Sa-ku-ra.

-Te amo.- Sakura enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos cuando sintió la cálida lengua del menor rozar su sexo ya húmedo.- Sasuke.- Y mordió su labio inferior intentando no gritar.

-No te reprimas.- Sasuke alzó un poco la cabeza y sopló suavemente sobre sus ardientes pliegues.- Grita para mi, Sakura.

-Sas.- Sakura arqueó la espalda al sentir como la invadía con dos de sus largos dedos y succionaba su clítoris con fuerza.-Más... ahhh.. si... más...- Pidió acalorada.

-Eso es, vente para mi.- Sasuke aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos y la lengua y sintió el sabor a almizcle en su boca.

-Sasu-ke.- Los ojos jade de ella se empañaron al sentir aquella oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

-Me haces tan feliz.- Sasuke se acomodó entre sus piernas y pateó los pantalones lejos de ellos.-Tan completo.

-Hazme tuya.- Susurró ella mientras mordía suavemente el hombro del Uchiha menor.- Siempre tuya.

Sasuke entró en ella de una sola estocada, un gemido ronco salió de su garganta y sintió las uñas de ella clavandose contra la piel de su espalda.

-Levanta un poco más la pierna.- Susurró él contra su slabios.- Ahhh.. Sakura.- Gimió al sentirse completamente dentro de ella una y otra vez.

-Si.- La ojijade apretó los muslos contra las caderas del menor y mordisqueó el lobulo de su oreja.- Más, dame más.

Sasuke al escuchar sus súplicas, adentró las manos bajo su cuerpo y apretó las nalgas de ella contra él. Poco a poco sintió como ella lo apretaba más y más en su interior.

-Sa-ku-ra.- Sasuke lamió sus labios.- Me voy a correr.- Y sus negros ojos se empañaron.

-Dale más rápido, más fuerte, más hondo.- Pidió ella desesperada al sentir como poco a poco un nudo se formaba en su vientre.- Dame más, Sasuke.

El azabache se movió con más fuerza contra ella, adentrandose en su ser con fuertes estocadas.

-Ahhh...Sakura...ahhh.- Sasuke aumentó la velocidad y sintió como se descargaba en su interior.- Te amo.

-Sa-su-ke.- La pelirosa llegó al orgasmo cuando sintió que él se descargaba en su interior y la llenaba completamente.

-Supongo que este no era tu verdadero plan.- Susurró Sasuke mientras la llevaba contra su desnudo pecho.

-No.- Sakura acarició suavemente la piel expuesta de él ante sus ojos.- Venía a decirte que Karin esta embarazada, por eso me tardé tanto.

-¡¿Embarazada?!- Sasuke se sentó de golpe en al cama.-¿Voy a ser tío?- Y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Así es.- Sakura besó los labios de su novio con nerviosismo y alegría.- Esta de dos meses.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Sasuke arrugó su ceño.

-He ido al hospital con ella.- Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño.- Ella creía que era por los nervios de haber vuelto a casa.

-¿Itachi lo sabe?- Sasuke la siguió al baño y se adentró en la ducha para no perder más tiempo.

-No.- Sakura enjuagó sus negros cabellos con delicadeza.- Karin se lo dirá en la cena esta noche.- Y besó dulcemente los labios de su novio.

-¿Se van a casar?- Sasuke se envolvió en la toalla.- Sería la unión definitiva. Ellos dos casados y con un bebé en camino.

-Karin no me ha comentado nada de eso.- Sakura se colocó su ropa de algodón.-Pero supongo que lo harán, ella me ha contado que tenían planes para final de año.

-Ya veo.- Sasuke bajó las escaleras tras vestirse.- Tenemos que prepararles algo especial para esta noche.-¿Donde estan ahora?

-Karin fue a comprar algo de bebé para darle la noticia.- Sakura sonrió mientras sacaba el arroz del armario para cocerlo.- E Itachi estaba con Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, Izumo y Kotetsu, tomando algo.

-Vaya.- Sasuke cortó unas verduras.- Entonces pongamonos manos a la obra para cuando lleguen.

Los dos se liaron en la cocina para hacer una gran cena y celebrar la noticia. Sasuke no podía dejar de sonreir al pensar que habría un pequeño Uchiha en la casa. De pronto, al verlos aparecer por la puerta juntos, el miedo le invadió por completo ¿Se irían de la casa?

-Bievenidos.- Sakura sonrió a su pequeña familia.

-Hola.- Karin besó al mejilla de su prima.- Estoy muerta de hambre.

-¿Que tal, hermanito?- Itachi revolvió los cabellos de su hermano pequeño.

-Bien.- Susurró no muy convencido ¿Los dejarían solos?- Supongo.

-¿Supongo?- Itachi se sentó enfrente de su hermano.-¿Que te ocurre?

-Nada.- Sasuke trató de sonreir sin lograrlo.- Solo estoy cansado.

-Que pinta tiene la cena.- Karin olisqueó el aire.- Habeis hecho mucha.

-¿Se celebra algo?- Itachi miró confuso a los tres presentes.

Karin apretó la pequeña bolsa entre sus dedos y suspiró con miedo ¿Le haría ilusión a Itachi ser padre? Por un instante sus ojos se empañaron ¿y si no quería ser padre todavía?

-Karin.- Itachi la miró con confusión.-¿Que te sucede, mi amor?

-Itachi.- Susurró la peliroja poniendose sus negras gafas en el sitio.- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron al saber que es lo que vendría ahora.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó el Uchiha mayor con preocupación.-¿Estas enferma?- Y miró a Sasuke.-¿Te ha ocurrido algo, hermano?- Y trató de levantarse de la silla para comprobar que su hermano estubiera bien.

-Espera.- Una pequeña bolsa rosada y azulada apareció ante los ojos del Uchiha mayor.-Ten esto.- Y sonrió sonrojada.

-A mi no me pasa nada.- Lo tranquilizó Sasuke.

Al menos eso esperaba el Uchiha menor, ya que no sabía que futuro les esperaba desde ese momento ¿Se irían de la casa?

-¿Que es esto?- Preguntó Itachi con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- No me digas que...- Su voz se ahogó cuando sacó unos peucos de color rosa y otros azules de la bolsa.

-Estoy embarazada.- Susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Karin.- Itachi se levantó de golpe de la silla haciendola caer al suelo asustandolos a todos.- Vamos a ser padres.- Y la alzó entre sus brazos besandola con pasión, con amor, con dicha.- Te amo.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó ella cogiendo un mechón negro de él entre sus dedos.

-Es...- Itachi miró a lso demás y observó que ellos también lloraban de alegría junto a ellos.- Perfecto, mi vida.

-Enhorabuena.- Sakura se levantó del asiento y abrazó a la feliz pareja.

-Voy a ser tío.- Repitió Sasuke en voz alta.- Itachi.- Miró a su hermano aún confuso.

-Sasuke.- Itachi abrazó a su hermano pequeño.- Vamso a tener un bebé, tendremos un pequeño Uchiha en la casa.

Sasuke se separó con miedo de su hermano y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo entero temblaba ante aquella noticia. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón estaba realmente muy agitado.

-¿Os marchareis de la casa?- Preguntó avergonzado.

-¿Sasuke?- Itachi detuvo sus emociones y miró al pequeño con dolor.-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Supongo que querreis vuestra intimidad.- Él agachó la cabeza.- Y lo entiendo, pero yo...

-No tengas miedo.- Karin abrazó a su cuñado.- No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte, nunca.

-¿Eso es lo que te pasaba?- Sakura se acercó a su movio y lo cogió de la mano.-¿Por eso estabas triste?

-Lo siento.- Sasuke agachó al cabeza avergonzado.- Sé que no debería comportarme así, pero no quiero que se alejen de mi.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte.- Itachi alzó a su hermano en el aire y dio vueltas por todo el comedor con él.- Tú eres mi todo, luché por ti tanto como me fue posible.- Lo dejó en el suelo.- y nunc ate abandonaré, aunque tenga mi propia familia.- Y besó su frente.- Tonto hermano.- Y golpeó allí donde le había besado con sus dedos índice y corazón.

-Bien.- Karin se sentó de nuevo.- Es hora de cenar.

-Si.- Sasuke asintió despacio y se sentó en su lugar.- Celebremos la llegada de un nuevo Uchiha a la familia.

**O-o-o-o-o**

Los día spasaban muy deprisa, Sasuke sentía que cada hora que pasaba, la vida se hacía más y más completa. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Chöji, Ino, Hinata y Sakura eran al alegría de todos los días. Ellos se habían convertido en un pilar enorme para su día a día. Muchas noches salín a cenar juntos por konoha, otros días iban a bañarse al rio o simplemente quedaban para ver alguna pelicula o jugar a la consola.

Cada uno había empezado de nuevo en sus estudios o trabajos y él no podía dejar de sonreir y pensar en su futuro sobrino o sobrina. Karin cada día estaba más gordita y poco a poco se iba notando al bebé. Sakura había comenzado las practicas en el hospital de Konoha y su hermano era su gran pilar.

Itachi había conseguido un buen puesto en jefe de pediatría y Karin era su ayudante en todo lo que él hacía. Aquello fue una cena más de celebración. Sasuke no podía quejarse de su nueva vida en Konoha y de como poco a poco se sentía una persona normal.

-Sasuke.- El azabache escuchó la voz de su cuñada llamandole.- ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Y observó que ella se sonrojaba.

-Dime, Karin.- Sasuke cogió su mano lentamente y se dejó arrastrar hacía la otra parte de la casa.

-Quiero darle una nueva sorpresa a Itachi.- Karin suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente.- Pero necesito que me ayudes con algo.- Y abrió la puerta de una habitación.

-¿Es el cuerto dle bebé?- Sasuke miró el vientre ya visible de su cuñada.-¿Quieres darle esta sormpresa?

-Si.- Karin le sonrió feliz.- Y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras a crear la habitación de tu sobrino o sobrina.- Karin acarició la blanca pared.- Quiero que le hagas un hermoso dibujo en esta pared.

-Será un honor para mi, Karin.- Sasuke sonrió a su cuñada y se dirigió a la habitación a por sus pinturas naturales, sus pinceles y todo aquello que necesitaba para crear vida y fantasía en aquella blanca habitación.

**O-o-o-o-o**

Tras muchos días de trabajo, al fin pudo terminar el trabajo. Sasuke estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido en aquellas paredes blancas. La puerta se abrió despacio y Sakura entró con una bandeja entre sus manos.

-Te traigo la merienda.- La pelirosa se sentó a su lado en el suelo y le tendió un sandwich.- Es de crema de cacao.

-Gracias.- Sasuke se limpió las manos y lo cogió dandole un buen mordisco.- Las horas aquí pasan muy deprisa.

-Te lo has tomado muy enserio.- Suspiró la ojijade.

-Le debo mucho a mi hermano.- Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y besó sus rojizos labios.- Os debo mucho a todos vosotros. Itachi es el mejor hermano que pudiera desear y vosotras dos soys parte de mi.

-Yo más que Karin ¿No?- Preguntó Sakura divertida.- O eso espero al menos.

-Tú siempre serás única.- Sasuke volvió a besar sus labios.

-Eso en privado, por favor.- La voz divertida de Karin los sacó de aquel acalorado beso.- Vais a hacer que me ponga de parto antes de tiempo. -Los tres se echaron a reir.

Sasuke observaba el rostro de Karin impaciente, desde que había fijado la vista en las paredes, no había salido palabra alguna de su boca. Podía sentir como retorcía el pincel entre sus dedos y las gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su nuca.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó desesperado ante la falta de palabras.- Puedo pintar de blanco de nuevo y empezar de cero si no te gusta.- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Esto es.- La voz de Karin se quedó en el aire.

-Esta emocionada.- Susurró Sakura a su novio.- Dejala un poco.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Itachi abrió al puerta y sus negros ojos se maravillaron de lo allí pintado.- Sasuke, esto es...

-Impresionante.- Susurró al fin Karin cortando a su futuro marido.- Parece que estemos en el mundo de oz.

A Karin siempre le había gustado el Mago de Oz desde que era una niña. Amaba a Dorita, el león, el espantapajaros y al hombre de ojalata. Sasuke había pintado el camino de baldosas amarillas con el hada y los habitantes de oz en una pared. En otra había pintado al espantapajaros con Dorita y el perrito Toto. En otra pared había pintado al león, y al hombre de ojalata. Todo parecía magico. Itachi se dio la vuelta y observó la pared donde estaba la puerta de la habitación, allí se encontró la casa de Dorita y a ella chascando sus zapatitos rojos de charol.

-Sasuke.- Itachi lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.- Jamás pensé que dibujaras tan bien.

-Sus dedos son mágicos.- Karin se lanzó a los brazos de su cuñado.- Estoy en el mundo de Oz, me siento Dorita.- Y sonrió con lágrimas recorriendo sus acaloradas mejillas.

-Gracias.- Dijo al fin el aludido.- Creí que no os iba a gustar, cambié el tema de la habitación.

-¿Cambiaste el tema?- Preguntó Itachi admirando el mundo de oz con la hada y los habitantes tan enanos y llenos de mágia.

-Si.- Sakura le tendió una carpeta.- Debía de hacer el mundo mágico de disney. Una Deisy y un Donal. A un Mikey Mouse junto a Pluto y Minnie.

-Pero jamás pensé que él creara este magnifico paraiso.- Karin volvió a abrazar a su cuñado con fuerza.- Gracias.

-Escuché la otra noche qu ete encantaba el Mago de Oz y que te gustaría comprarla para que la viera el bebé algún día, así que pensé que podrías viajar ahora a ese mundo y compartirlo con tu bebé.- Sasuke sonrió a su familia.

-Gracias, Sasuke.- Itachi lo separó de su futura esposa y volvió a estrecharlo contra su pecho.- Debes estudiar Arte. Tú serás un artista reconocido en Konoha.

Los cuatro rieron ante aquellas ocurriencias, tal vez algún día, podría ser realmente alguien reconocido en Konoha. Tal vez algún día, llevaría esa mágia a otras casas y adornaría las habitaciones de todos esos niños que necesitan cumplir sus sueños...

**O-o-o-o**

Itachi caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso. Sasuke lo miraba intentando tranquilizarlo, desde que Karin se habí apuesto de parto, parecía que su hermano mayor fuera a cabar un socabón en el suelo.

-Todo irá bien, hermano.- Sasuke sonrió al Uchiha mayor.- Debes tranquilizarte, Sakura esta con ella ayudandola.

-Aún no entiendo porque yo no puedo estar dentro.- Itachi miró la puerta y se giró de nuevo para seguir caminando por aquella sala insípida.

-Eres familia directa ¿Y tú eres médico?- Sasuke se levantó y lo abrazó en un intento vano de tranquilizarlo.

-Sakura también lo és.- Itachi apretó las manos contra la espalda de su hermano menor.

-No realmente.- Sasuke acarició la larga coleta de su hermano.- Vamos, tranquilizate ¿También te ponías así cuando yo ingresaba en el hospital?- Preguntó tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Peor.- Reconoció el Uchiha mayor sonrojandose.- Una vez, incluso me colé en la habitación y Hatake me sacó con una patada en el culo... literarlmente.

-Vaya.- Sasuke se separó de él y señaló la puerta.- Pues no creo que est avez te saquen a patadas de ningún lado.- Y le sonrió alegremente.- Por ahí viene Sakura sonriendo.

-Es una niña.- Sakura abrazó a Itachi.-Las dos estan en perfecto estado, podemos entrar.

Itachi entró nervioso a la habitación y observó a Karin recostada en aquella cama. Sus pies se paralizaron al encontrar aquella mata rojiza entre los blancos brazos de su novia. Una cálid amano apretó la suya y alzó al vista para observar a su pequeño hermano sonreirle y tirar de él.

-Es hermosa.- Sasuke destapó un poco a la pequeña.

-Si lo es.- Karin entreabrió los ojos y sonrió a su familia.- Como su padre.

-Es como su madre.- Sakura rió al escuchar la conversación tonta de aquella pareja de papás.- ¿De qu ete ries?- Preguntó Itachi molesto.- Es igual que Karin.

-Tiene el cabello como Karin.- Sakura la cogió entre sus brazos y se la mostró a Sasuke.- Pero los genes Uchiha corren por sus venas. Sus ojos son negros como el ónix y tiene mala leche.

-La mala leche es de Karin.- Apuntó enseguida Sasuke divertido.

-Serás bruto.- Karin trató de no exaltarse.

-Te lo dije.- Sasuke miró divertido a su hermano y a su novia.

**O-o-o-o**

Karin entró en aquella mágica habitación y la depositó en la pequeña cuna. Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura estaban a su lado sonriendo. El azabache menor, sentía algo extraño dentro de su pecho. Hacía tan solo unos meses que había ido a vivir a Konoha. Él pensó que iba a morir, que jamás soportaría caminar entre otros humanos, que nunca podría respirar el aire puro y sentir la hierba bajo sus pies.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sasuke tenía a su pequeña familia junto a él. Sus negros ojos se clavaban en la pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos. Ella sería su fuerza, por todos ellos, seguiría luchando y viviría tal y como sus padres hubiesen querido.

-Gracias a todos.- Susurró en aquel absoluto silencio.- Gracias por ser como soys.- Sasuke se acercó a ellos.- Por apoyarme y no rendiros jamás. Por luchar con vuestra alma y poner vuestro entusiasmo en que fuera un chico normal.

-Gracias a ti por darnos tu pureza, hermano.- Itachi lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.-Te quiero... siempre.

-Me alegro de que Mikoto no tenga que vivir esa vida.- Sasuke la cogió entre sus brazos.- No soportaría ver como al vida de una criatura pequeña e inocente se consume bajo cuatro paredes. No soportaría que ella viviera bajo todas aquellas normas por mi culpa.

-Sasuke.- Itachi tocó la frente de su hermano con sus dedos índice y corazón.- El pasado, pasado és.

Tras aquellas palabras, Sasuke se dio cuenta que realmente era normal, que podría ser feliz en aquella villa y que su futuro no se vería truncado por su pasado. Sonrió al aire y dio gracias por poder vivir aquella vida.


	19. Epílogo Esto es felicidad

_Hola chias! Ya es lunes.. y como prometí, aquí traigo el epílogo... espero que os guste como el resto de la historia.. me da lástima acabar esta etapa de mi vida con esta historia.. pero supongo que debo dejar paso a las otras que rondan por mi cabeza jejeje.. nos leemos en las demás historias.. y en las nuevas que quedan por llegar... kiss Desam... Sayoooo..._

PD:. Snifffffffffffff... bueno ahora si que me despido de vosotras con este pequeño Epílogo, se que es corto, pero así es como debe ser... Gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia... realmente me alegra haberme decidido escribir sobre Naruto... ya que yo siempre escribía sobre Crepúsculo... y se me hacía extraño salir de esa pareja... pero eme aquí, terminando esta historia con gente realmente importante para mi... gracias pequeña familia lectora... realmente espero veros por alguna de mis otras historias y que os gusten tanto como esta... muchas gracias... me despido con un gran abrazo para todas...

* * *

Lady BlackStar, como siempre muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de la historia, cuidate mucho... nos leemos Kiss... xXm3ch3Xx, Aquí tienes al fin tu respuesta.. espero que te guste el final como te gustó la historia cuidate mucho y gracias por seguirme kisss... erandYm-chan, cuanto tiempo! me alegra verte porquí de nuevo... gracias por seguirme hasta el fin de la historia jejeje cuidate wapa muchos besos...Son Fernandha, gracias por tus palabras, cuidate mucho tu también si? Espero leerte de nuevo kiss...Babby-Vanne, Gracias por tus palabras, por seguirme en MSS desde el principio y luego aquí, realmente me alegra saber que te gustó tanto mi historia, gracias. Besos de mi hija y mios, cuidate ne? Nos leemos... Kiss...Tasu Uraranich, jejej gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos... aquí esta el final... cuidate mucho kiss... nos leemos... Mitchel0420, sip jeje ya es el final... gracias por tus palabras amiga, espero leerte y que te guste el final ne? Muchos besos y cuidate mucho... kiss... Salex, que te voy a decir a ti Nee-chan... gracias por acompañarme en mis locuras de NarutoSip, Itachi es fuera de lo común jejejejje y bueno respecto al mago de Oz.. Sabes que también marcó mi vida... le tengo mucha estima a esa historia y pelicula... bueno hermanita disfruta del final y nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado ne? Aishiteru Nee-chan... Liz-cam, Ohaio! Si hacía mucho tiempo que no te leía por aquí jejeje Mucha sgracias por tus palabras nuevamente... realmente espero que te guste el final, es cortito, pero así debía de ser ne? muchos besos y cuidate mucho ne? kissss...

* * *

Gracias también a todas aquellas que habeis comentado alguna vez, a aquellas que leeis y no posteais, a los favoritos y a las alertas... gracias todas y a todos pequeña familia... gracias por amar la lectura y la escritura como yo... y disfrutarlo... Kissss Desam...

* * *

_Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, y otras cosas._**

* * *

Summary: ¿Nunca has besado?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.* -No, ni tampoco había visto a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre...y la novia de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo.* -Pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

* * *

**¿Esto es la felicidad?**

Aquí me hayo, sentado en el jardían de la casa observando a mi pequeña familia. Realmente puedo decir que hoy en día soy feliz. Papá, mamá, os doy las gracias por haberme traido a este perfecto mundo, por hacerme ser quien soy, por dejarme a Itachi como hermano mayor y que me cuide como lo esta haciendo. Debo agradeceros tanto por darme la vida y acercar a todas estas personas a mi pequeño mundo... Realmente gracias.

No hay día en que no les agradezca por lo que tengo. Solo de ver a Sakura correr por el jardín provoca que mi corazón lata fuertemente en mi pecho. Sus ojos jade me transportan a un mundo infinito donde la alegría es todo aquello que me rodea sin descanso.

Los cabellos rojizos de mi sobrina se alzan en el aire al correr tras su tía Sakura. Mikoto es una niña estupenda, sus negros ojos impactan cuando la ves de cerca, no puede negar que lleva el gen uchiha corriendo por sus venas. Sin embargo, debo admitir que tiene la delicadeza de su madre. Karin es la mujer perfecta para mi hermano.

-Tio Sasuke.- Observo a Mikoto acercandose a mi una vez más.-Dile a Fugaku que no me tire de mi hermoso cabello.- Mikoto se toca su rojizo cabello y le hecha una mirada de desaprovación a su primo.

¿Os preguntais quién es su primo? Bien, llegados a este punto, debo deciros que es mi hijo. Sakura y yo tubimos un hijo hace dos años. Mi pequeño Fugaku es un ángel. Jamás olvidaré el día en que Sakura me dijo que estaba embarazada. Yo no me había sentido bien, era primavera y las alergías hacían estragos en mi enfermo cuerpo. Ella se adentró en al habitación y me arrastró al cuarto de nuestro tercer sobrino.

"Si, mi hermano y Karin tienes tres hijos" Ella alzó a la pequeña Mioya entre su sbrazos y me preguntó si quería tener a mi propio bebé. Debo admitir que eso me dejó descolocado, pero asenti como un tonto, al fin y al cabo llevabamos cinco años en Konoha y yo acababa de terminar mi carrera de arte.

Desde aquel momento, me sentí feliz cada día. Iba a ser padre y aquello era un regalo caído del cielo. Tra smi dura enfermedad, jamás pensé que aquello pudiera ser real. Hoy en día, muchas veces me sigo pellizcando el brazo paar comprobar que todo lo que vivo es real y no un sueño.

-¡Tio Sasuke!- Me grita sacandome de mis pensamiento.

-Lo siento, pequeña.- Acarició los rojizos cabellso de mi sobrina mayor de casi cinco años.- Fugaku.- Llamo la atención de mi hijo y él me mira con sus ojos jade.- No quiero que estires los cabellos de tu prima.

-Si Fugaku se los vuelve a estirar, te aseguro que yo se los cortaré a él.- El pequeño Shouta me miró con el ceño fruncido. Él tenía los ojos y el cabello negro como mi hermano Itachi. Shouta era el mediano, él estaba a punto de cumplir los cuatro años.

-Si le cortas el pelo a Fugaku, te aseguro que te rapo la cabeza.- Mioya aparece de la nada y me sonrie.

-No quiero más peleas.- Les digo a los niños haciendome el enfadado.- Itachi y Karin estan a punto de llegar y como les diga todo, seguro que os castiga.

-No seas malo.- Mioya se me acerca con un puchero dibujado en los labios y me abraza.

-No lo seais vosotros.- Les digo sonriendo.

-Amor.- Sakura me abraza por la espalda y besa mi mejilla.- Ya han llegado.- Sin darme cuenta, me doy la vuelta y acarició el abultado vientre de mi futura esposa.- Deja de acariciarme tanto y ayudame a entrar a los niños.- Me frunce el ceño y me sonrie.

Poco a poco nos adentramos en la casa y nos sentamos a la mesa. Hacía dos meses que mi hermano y Karin se habían casado, pero aún así, nada había cambiado en nuestro hogar ¿Esto es felicidad? Me preguntó mientras observo a todas las personas que tengo a mi alrededor. Supongo que si lo és, ya que desde hacía demasiado tiempo, me sentía una persona normal, con una familia estupenda y un hijo y futura esposa maravillosos.

No puedo deciros nada más, simplemente que cada obstaculo que os ponga la vida, sacar una sonrisa e intentar sobrepasarlo con todo aquello que tengais, ya que la felicidad nso llega algún día, y cuando llega, e slo más maravillosos del mundo. Jamás os rindais y luchar como yo lo hice, en algún momento... sereis recompensados.

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

_FIN._

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado...__una vez más, quiero dar gracias a todas las que comentasteis alguna vez, a las que leeis y comentais cada capitulo.. e incluso a aquellas que leeis y no dejais nada... con estas palabras me despido una vez más de una historia.. espero veros por las otras jejeje.. un beso muy grande y nos leemos pronto pequeña familia.. kiss Desam._**


End file.
